Pigmentos de Amor
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Segunda temporada de "Amor em Pigmentos". Shino e Kiba se descobrem Almas Gêmeas: esse fato trouxe cores à realidade de Kiba e luz para a de Shino. O mundo se transforma, então eles decidem investir na relação. Tudo segue muito bem, até que um descuido transforma a vida de ambos e põe por terra todos os planos que eles tinham para o futuro.
1. A cor de uma missão

**Notas da História:**

* Naruto é um anime e não me pertence. Feito de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos.

* As imagens usadas nessa fanfic não me pertencem. Foram retiradas do Google e editadas para servir de capa. Deixo os créditos aos devidos artistas.

* Não foi betada, revisei com cuidado. Mas erros sempre escapam.

* Dedicada a todos os fãs do casal. Eu estava em dúvida entre seguir essa temática ou "Visco de Sangue". Mas a ideia de trabalha uma gestação durante a gravidez. Não descarto Visco, claro. Sou daquelas que nunca diz nunca. Huasuahsau. Tenho 25 capítulos até o momento! E correndo pra terminar logo.

* Boa leitura

* * *

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 01  
**__**A cor de uma Missão**_

— Naruto, preciso de ajuda! — Kiba falou ofegante, tão logo chegaram ao telhado do colégio, para onde tinha puxado o melhor amigo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — não compreendeu a urgência do outro.

Kiba olhou de um lado para o outro. Faltava pouco para acabar a hora do almoço e começar o período do contra turno, o telhado estava vazio, exceto pelos dois. Mesmo assim, agarrou a manga do uniforme de Naruto e o levou para o cantinho.

— Quero que compre uma camisinha pra mim.

Naruto ficou em silêncio, ruminando as palavras daquela frase.

— Que caralho, Kiba!

— Não me zoa, maldito! É sério…

A fala ofendida foi interrompida quando Naruto passou o braço pelo pescoço de Kiba, num mata-leão de brincadeira cheio de empolgação e passou a bagunçar os cabelos castanhos.

— Tá pensando em fazer com o Shino, é?! — riu — Crianças crescem tão rápido!

— Porra, cara! — Kiba tentou se soltar, porém mesmo sendo um gesto de brincadeira, não era algo do qual podia se livrar assim tão fácil.

Mas Naruto estava certo. Namorava com Shino há quase seis meses. Eram companheiros destinados, não apenas unidos pelo lado shifter de cada um, mas se apaixonando pouco a pouco pelo lado humano.

Kiba sentia que estava na hora de dar aquele importante passo na relação. Mais do que sentir, ele queria. E isso o deixava inquieto e impaciente nas últimas semanas.

— Não precisa ficar tímido — Naruto o libertou, ainda rindo — Tá com vergonha de entrar na farmácia? Se tiver uma mulher atendendo é meio constrangedor mesmo.

Tanto despojamento irritou Kiba. Tinha em Naruto um grande amigo e parceiro de travessuras, todavia, algumas vezes o jeito distraído o magoava profundamente. Sem querer, claro, o que não diminuía a tristeza.

Acabou por acertar um tabefe na nuca de fios loiros, descontando toda a frustração.

— Não tenho porra de vergonha nenhuma, seu cuzão. Se pudesse eu comprava sozinho!

— Kiba, então por que quer minha ajuda?

— Porque eu um Ômega, caralho! E menor de idade! Só posso comprar camisinha com autorização do responsável! Como é que eu vou pedir algo assim pra minha mãe ou pra Hana-nee?! — hesitou — Tá, pra Hana eu até posso pedir, mas ela não sabe disfarçar! Vai ficar cheia de "nhommm" pra cima de mim e a mamãe vai descobrir!

O diálogo inflamado serviu para extravasar a raiva e decepção que Kiba sentia. Ele aprendeu na última traquinagem (justo a que o fez conhecer Shino), que havia regras diferenciadas para Alphas, Betas e Ômegas que eram importantes para a segurança e boa convivência.

Porém, apesar de toda a evolução social, algumas coisas irritantes permaneceram paralisadas no tempo. Entre elas, Kiba descobriu com tristeza, só podia comprar itens de teor sexual quando fosse maior de idade! Exceto se a pessoa responsável por ele desse uma procuração assinada ou estivesse presente.

— Não sabia, cara. Que foda — Naruto ficou chateado pelo outro. Era um Beta, tinha muita liberdade de ação — O Shino deve ter alguma na carteira, não?

— Nunca perguntei — Kiba deu de ombros — Queria ter algumas também, sei lá.

— Depois da aula a gente vai comprar — Naruto sorriu cheio de dentes.

— Você já comprou antes?

— Não, né? — ele fez um bico. Pra que compraria? Era o peste número um do colégio, nunca ninguém se aproximou dele com interesse, nem ele se sentiu atraído por alguém — Mas nem deve ser tão difícil. Ou será que só Betas maiores de idade podem comprar?

— Não. A regra é só pra Ômegas — Kiba descobriu fazendo pesquisas mais... _maduras_ na internet.

— Suave, considere compradas!

Kiba sorriu, voltando a se animar.

— Perfeito! Nossa nova missão!

Os dois trocaram um soquinho de punhos, firmando a promessa. Depois disso a ansiedade fez as horas passarem muito mais lentas do que eles gostariam.

Pois bem. Após o término das atividades dos clubes, Naruto e Kiba se encontraram no portão da escola, prontos para a louca aventura de comprar uma camisinha. O tempo era curto, Naruto trabalhava em restaurante de lamen depois do colégio. Precisavam se apressar.

Mas tal aventura se mostrou mais complicada do que pensaram.

Na primeira farmácia, ambos entraram e foram dar voltas ao redor do mostruário onde estavam os pacotes com camisinha. Isso lhes valeu um olhar desconfiado de reprovação por parte do atendente que os fez fugir rapidinho do local.

— Acho melhor você ficar esperando do lado de fora — Naruto sugeriu enquanto caminhavam para outra loja. Sentiu na pele como algumas coisas podiam ser complicadas para um Ômega.

— Que porra — Kiba resmungou com as mãos no bolso, mal humorado. Não rebateu a oferta, devia ser a melhor opção mesmo.

Ao chegar na segunda farmácia, Naruto entrou e foi confiante até as camisinhas expostas no canto perto do balcão. Pegou cinco e caminhou até o caixa.

O funcionário, que não era bobo nem nada, cruzou os braços e analisou Naruto com ar de reprovação.

— São pra você? — perguntou.

— Sim! — Naruto respondeu rápido demais.

— Ah, porque se forem pro seu amigo ali vou precisar da autorização por escrito — acenou na direção da porta, onde Kiba espiava atentamente, meio escondido e cheio de curiosidade.

Naruto engoliu em seco, largou as embalagens no balcão e saiu pisando duro.

— Não deu certo? — Kiba perguntou quando o outro o alcançou. Isso lhe valeu um tabefe na nuca tão dolorido quanto os que Tsume lhe presenteava.

— Cara, que vacilo! Você ficou com esse carão na porta e o vendedor matou na hora!

O Ômega arregalou os olhos e sentiu-se um tanto culpado. Na próxima vez ia esperar na esquina para não correr riscos.

Infelizmente na próxima farmácia quem estava no balcão era uma jovem Ômega linda de parar o trânsito, a personificação da simpatia. Naruto entrou e deu incontáveis voltas entre as prateleiras, meio envergonhado de passar com as camisinhas pelo caixa.

Demorou tanto circulando lá dentro, que a menina resolveu interferir:

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não! — Naruto respondeu depressa e saiu sem pegar nada.

Foi a vez dele de receber um tabefe. Kiba não acreditou na chance desperdiçada! Que missão impossível era comprar uma simples camisinha!

Depois de breve ponderação, resolveram tentar uma loja de conveniência. Pois a probabilidade de ter mais de um caixa funcionando era alta!

E deram sorte. Havia uma kombini por ali. Kiba esperou na esquina do quarteirão novamente. Apenas Naruto entrou na loja. Estudou o ambiente: dois caixas estavam funcionando, ambos os atendentes eram rapazes.

Pôde pegar os pacotinhos, passar pelo balcão e pagar com o dinheiro que Kiba havia lhe entregado anteriormente. Foi um sucesso total!

Quando reencontrou com o amigo, a expressão em seu rosto foi a certeza de que o plano funcionou daquela vez.

— Vamos lá pra casa! — Kiba resolveu, o coração ia aos saltos. Sentia-se até uma espécie de traficante negociando drogas ilícitas.

— Okay! — Naruto não perdeu a chance. Passava das cinco horas da tarde, mesmo se corresse não chegaria a tempo no arubaito. Se fosse à casa do amigo, provavelmente seria convidado para jantar! E a comida de Tsume-kasan era uma delícia, considerava uma troca equivalente pelo dia que seria descontado!

Tsume soube que tinha algo errado no instante em que os meninos pisaram no genkan.

— Tadaima! — gritaram ao mesmo tempo antes de passar como dois pequenos furacões em direção às escadas e sumir das vistas.

— Okaeri — ela respondeu para o ar, estreitando os olhos.

Da última vez que eles se comportaram de tal forma, foi chamada pela polícia que apreendeu seu filho tentando invadir um banho público só para Alphas.

— Santo inferno — ela resmungou jogando as mãos para o alto — Esse moleque nunca vai ter juízo.

Entrementes, os garotos chegaram ao quarto de Kiba, fecharam a porta (e o dono do quarto colocou a mochila contra a porta. Tsume proibia que trancasse, isso ao menos serviria para avisar caso alguém tentasse entrar sem convite). Naruto se acomodou na cama, tirou a mochila das costas e resgatou as cinco embalagens quadradas de um dos bolsos.

— Toma.

— Caralho, Naruto! Obrigado — o sorriso de Kiba era tão grande que mais um pouco dividiria seu rosto em dois. Puxou a surrada carteira do bolso, os símbolos Hokage que a ilustravam iam desbotadas pelo uso. Abriu e guardou duas embalagens no compartimento de notas, vazio até então.

Fechou a carteira e mirou Naruto com os olhos brilhando. Se sentia tão adulto!

— Faça bom uso delas! — o Beta cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca, divertido.

A certo ponto da aventura Naruto desanimou e pensou que Shino era um Alpha e com certeza tinha suas próprias camisinhas. Mas não teve coragem de relembrar Kiba da possibilidade. O amigo já se sentia injustiçado por ser Ômega e ter que lidar com as barreiras do dia a dia. Jogar a liberdade de um Alpha na cara de Kiba, após os fracassos tentando comprar as desejadas camisinhas, era insensível até para alguém sem muita noção como Naruto.

— Vou usar muito bem! — o Ômega garantiu indo guardar as outras três na gaveta de cuecas, lá no cantinho do fundo, enroladas em uma boxer preta, só por garantia — Depois te conto tudo!

— Só não precisa dar muito detalhe — Naruto debochou, coçando a ponte do nariz.

Kiba fez uma careta e mostrou o dedo do meio. Claro que não ia contar detalhes da sua intimidade!

— Besta — Kiba resmungou.

— Não acredito que você vai transar primeiro! — debochou gargalhando.

A frase incomodou o outro garoto.

— Só porque eu sou um Ômega? — perguntou ofendido.

Naruto balançou a cabeça, veemente:

— Claro que não, besta! Porque você é um crianção lerdo, ué!

— Crianção lerdo é teu rabo! — ele irritou-se, no fundo um tanto aliviado, e foi pegar os controles do videogame. Não trocaram os uniformes, nem fizeram a lição. Ficaram jogando, rindo e se provocando até que Tsume os chamou para jantar.

Ambos levaram uma bronca fenomenal, com direito a puxão de orelha. Nada que já não estivessem acostumados. A atitude bem humorada e despojada da duplinha colocou até mesmo Hana em alerta. Aqueles dois planejam algo, ficou óbvio. Mãe e filha trocaram um olhar de entendimento. Sermões não adiantariam de nada, só os faria ficar na defensiva. Hana podia tentar escavar alguma informação depois com o irmão.

Mas pelo que conheciam de Kiba a única solução era aguardar a traquinagem. E torcer para que não fosse nada grave ou absurdo.

E que não trouxesse consequências pesadas.


	2. A cor de um equívoco

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 02  
****A cor de um equívoco**_

Como de costume Kiba foi encontrar-se com o namorado na frente do Conselho de Konoha.

Aburame Shino fazia estágio no lugar, seu plano era de construir uma carreira de professor que o fizesse conseguir uma Cadeira na Universidade.

Precisou esperar pouco tempo, Shino era pontual. A chegada do rapaz transformou o mundo de Kiba: eram Almas Gêmeas, uma combinação rara que afastava os tons cinzentos com o qual todo shifter enxergava e devolvia tudo às suas verdadeiras tonalidades. Verde, vermelho, azul, amarelo… uma explosão multicolorida que sempre surpreendia Kiba e da qual nunca se cansava.

— Yo! — exclamou para o rapaz, aproximando-se dele. A vontade era de dar um beijo, mas ainda que namorassem há seis meses, não ousava fazer algo assim na rua a luz do dia.

— Olá — Shino respondeu. A expressão calma não revelou como ficava feliz em ser recepcionado pelo namorado. Principalmente num fim de expediente de sexta-feira, quando fizeram planos de sair para jantar fora.

Kiba não tinha coragem de beijar o namorado, mas era perfeitamente capaz de segurar-lhe a mão e puxá-lo na direção de onde Shino deixava o carro esportivo estacionado. Apesar da deficiência visual, era um exímio motorista.

— Tudo bem? — Shino perguntou. A mão de seu jovem namorado estava gelada! Kiba parecia nervoso com alguma coisa.

— Tudo ótimo! — ele respondeu empolgado. Sentia mais do que nunca o peso das camisinhas na carteira que guardara no bolso. Tinha autorização da mãe para dormir fora, iria para a casa de Naruto mais tarde! Antes, todavia, seus planos envolviam coisas mais… _calientes_.

Shino não insistiu. O vínculo lhe trouxe uma onda de bons sentimentos. Junto com algo que já tinha captado antes, embora não tão forte.

Algo de teor extremamente sexual.

Na curta viagem de carro até o Ichiraku, restaurante preferido do casal, Kiba tagarelou narrando com detalhes como foi o próprio dia. Shino ouvia distraído, os sentidos focados em outra direção.

Fazia alguns dias que notava o comportamento mais… ou menos… não sabia que termo usar. Através do vínculo podia sentir que o garoto irradiava umas intenções convidativas. Teve preocupação que se relacionasse com a proximidade do cio, afinal era mais ou menos época para que aquilo acontecesse, visto que namoravam há seis meses e foi bem quando o garoto passou pelo primeiro cio.

Apesar disso, não captava o cheiro característico, nem nada que confirmasse suas suspeitas. Acabou deduzindo o óbvio: seu namorado era apenas um jovem afoito querendo dar o próximo passo. Shino não era tão mais velho assim, entendia perfeitamente. E seria hipócrita se dissesse não desejar o mesmo.

Era por volta de sete horas da noite quando terminaram o jantar no restaurante familiar. O combinado era Kiba estar até as nove horas na casa de Naruto, conforme as regras de Tsume.

— Quer ir a algum lugar? — Shino indagou ao voltarem para o automóvel.

— Pro seu apartamento — Kiba limpou a garganta enquanto travava o cinto de segurança.

— Tem certeza? — Shino observou por alguns segundos. Via poucos detalhes, e tão somente em preto e branco. Sua doença o impedia de captar minucias, mas os que seus olhos perdiam, os outros sentidos percebiam. Sobretudo o vínculo sobrenatural entre duas Almas Gêmeas.

Ambos sabiam que; caso terminassem na casa de Shino, não seria para um mero bate-papo, ver um filme ou ficar em inocentes beijos.

Havia um… clima entre eles. Nada relacionado ao cio, como a parte Alpha de Shino confirmou. Simplesmente dois namorados querendo aprofundar a intimidade.

— Tenho — Kiba voltou os olhos e fitou Shino. As íris atípicas brilhavam de ansiedade.

Não precisou de nenhuma outra confirmação.

Shino deu a partida e rumou para o apartamento em que morava.

Não era a primeira vez que Kiba visitava o lar de seu companheiro. No decorrer daqueles meses foi vezes o bastante ali para sentir-se a vontade e um tanto "dono" do território. O lugar de asseio indiscutível era _clean_, com poucos móveis. Shino tinha problemas de visão, desse modo era mais fácil para ele executar as tarefas do dia a dia.

— _Shitsurei_… — Kiba pediu logo na entrada, tirando os sapatos para calçar o par de surippa que já tinha cativo.

Shino aproximou-se da estante de livros, onde costumava guardar as chaves do carro e a carteira. Despiu o casaco e o pendurou no gancho atrás da porta. Manteve apenas os óculos de sol no rosto.

Kiba acompanhou tudo com atenção ansiosa que beirava o tocante. Quando Shino fez menção de sentar-se ao sofá, Kiba aproximou-se em dois passos e o impediu, segurando-lhe a mão.

— Vamos pro quarto…? — a voz saiu rouca, eriçando os pelinhos da nuca de Shino. A parte Alpha reagiu de modo positivo, mesmo o detalhe da mão um tanto gelada foi aprazível. O momento era importante. Mesclava ansiedade, expectativa, nervosismo.

Podia apenas imaginar quão difícil era para um Ômega dar tal passo ousado. A sociedade costumava reprimi-los impondo limites que sequer faziam sentido, restolho de um período antigo contra o qual lutavam. Contra o qual Kiba lutava.

Era um dos aspectos que Shino mais amava em seu companheiro: a ousadia, a rebeldia, a coragem por vezes insensata. Admirável acima de tudo.

— Vamos — e foi o Alpha quem fez o derradeiro movimento.

No caminho mesmo pararam para se beijar. Finalmente dando vazão as sensações que apenas insinuavam o rumo que o começo de noite tomaria. Pararam ao chegar à porta, quando de alguma forma Kiba sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede, dada a ferocidade que o beijo tomou. Ficou claro que apesar do jeito contrito, o Alpha queria aquilo tanto (senão mais) quanto ele.

Às cegas a porta foi aberta. Invadiram o quarto aos tropeços. Shino tendo que ser ágil para amparar Kiba antes que uma queda acontecesse, gesto que aproveitou para começar a sondar o corpo do futuro amante, os dedos longos deslizando pela pele morena de sol, geralmente quente, mas que naquele instante parecia pegar fogo sob as carícias que recebia.

Em segundos esbarravam na cama. Shino interrompeu o beijo, para que Kiba se acomodasse primeiro, sentando sobre o colchão e arrastando-se até o meio da _king size_. O Alpha foi em seguida, engatinhando até ficar alinhado com o garoto, cuja respiração começava a ofegar.

— Posso? — Kiba indagou enquanto segurava com cuidado nas laterais dos óculos escuros.

— Claro — Shino respondeu baixinho, sentindo o objeto sendo retirado de seu rosto.

Por instantes apenas se fitaram, admirando um ao outro. Kiba sempre se impressionava com a perfeição da pele marmórea, em que nada maculava a beleza quase artística do Alpha. Enquanto, por sua vez, Shino era incapaz de perceber os detalhes, perdendo assim a cena adorável que era seu jovem Ômega corando, tanto num sinal de certa timidez quanto pelos hormônios que faziam o sangue correr mais rápido. Os lábios carnudos, inchados pelos beijos de há pouco, que arfavam sem fôlego…

— Eu… — Kiba quase engasgou. Quase — Eu comprei camisinhas…

A mão enfiou-se entre o colchão e o próprio corpo, esgueirando-se no bolso em que guardava a carteira. Shino esperou, jovial, sem sair da posição, até que o namorado encontrou os pacotinhos referidos e exibiu com certo orgulho.

Ainda que a visão fosse prejudicada, conseguiu identificar a embalagem fácil. Sentou-se sobre a cama, do lado de Kiba, pegou e analisou com cuidado.

— O que foi? — o Ômega não entendeu. Teria errado a marca?

— O tamanho… — as sobrancelhas de Shino se ergueram em diversão — Você comprou das pequenas.

Kiba ficou olhando o pacotinho, parecendo ter dificuldade em codificar o que foi dito. Até que tudo fez sentindo e ele cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos.

— Naruto filho da puta! Não prestou atenção nisso!

A frase explicou muita coisa. Shino não perguntou nada, mas sentira certa curiosidade em saber como seu namorado conseguiu comprar aquilo, já que por questão de leis, Ômegas não podiam adquirir sem permissão expressa. Além disso, não imaginava Tsume indo com o filho comprar camisinhas…

Agora o mistério se desvendava!

— Não podemos fazer mais? — a decepção de Kiba fluiu pelo vínculo e encheu Shino de pena.

— Eu tenho algumas — revelou — Espere.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a cômoda. Abriu a segunda gaveta, onde guardava as cuecas e procurou por um tempinho. Mas lembrou-se de um fato.

— Acabaram… — sussurrou.

— Acabaram?! — Kiba ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, intrigado com o que ouviu — Como assim?

Shino voltou para a cama, surpreso com o ciúme que o atingiu. Tocou no rosto de Kiba, que não fugiu ao contato.

— Acabaram muito antes de conhecer você. Eu não tinha motivo para comprar mais e repor.

— Ah — os lábios do Ômega se juntaram em um biquinho indignado — E por que não repôs depois de me conhecer? Você nunca pensou em fazer sexo comigo?!

— Sim. Eu pensei, Kiba. Pensei várias vezes em te trazer para essa cama e fazer amor com você. Mas… você só tem dezessete anos. Eu não queria pressionar e apressar as coisas.

O tom de voz tranquilo veio junto com uma onda de acalento em que a presença do Alpha envolveu o outro por completo. Foi uma sensação somada a posse, que acendeu o desejo em Kiba outra vez.

— Você vai ver só. Sei que sou um partidão, mas vou melhorar muito! Tanto que você vai ter um estoque de camisinhas na gaveta só pra gente poder transar!

Shino deixou um som engraçado escapar pela garganta enquanto engolia a risada que quase deu. Aquele Ômega não tinha a menor noção sobre como tirava o Alpha dos trilhos, como Shino precisava ser forte e lutar contra a tentação que era o cheiro daquele garoto, e como tudo piorou nos últimos tempos, quando Kiba começou a dar leves sinais de interesse sexual. Algo nítido, mas ainda preliminar demais para que Shino levasse as coisas para outro nível.

Lisonjeado com a atitude do namorado, acabou abraçando-o e puxando-o de encontro ao peito.

— Não tenho camisinhas, mas tenho lubrificante — soou rouco. Queria apenas espantar a insegurança que emanava de Kiba, e que nem o desejo ressurgindo foi capaz de afastar — Posso mostrar quanto desejo eu sinto por você?

A pergunta veio junto com uma onda sensual tão forte que inebriou Kiba. Ele apenas acenou com um gesto de cabeça, as mãos deslizando devagarinho para começar a puxar a blusa do Alpha.

Tinham pouco menos de duas horas para se perder nos caminhos do amor. E ambos queriam aproveitar cada segundo…

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

HOHOHOHOHO

No próximo teremos o quê?!

( ) Lemon  
( ) Cobrança de penaltis  
( ) Pulo de cena  
( ) Hihihihihi

Semana que vem não tem atualização! Vou viajar pra encontrar as amigas! Dai vocês vão ficar livres de mim... mas depois a gente volta e só para no "Fim". 


	3. A cor da consumação

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 03  
****A cor da consumação**_

_— Não tenho camisinhas, mas tenho lubrificante — soou rouco. Queria apenas espantar a insegurança que emanava de Kiba, e que nem o desejo ressurgindo foi capaz de afastar — Posso mostrar quanto desejo eu sinto por você? _

_A pergunta veio junto com uma onda sensual tão forte que inebriou Kiba. Ele apenas acenou com um gesto de cabeça, as mãos deslizando devagarinho para começar a puxar a blusa do Alpha. _

_Tinham pouco menos de duas horas para se perder nos caminhos do amor. E ambos queriam aproveitar cada segundo… _

A blusa foi o primeiro obstáculo retirado. Kiba analisou o tórax de Shino, aquela pele perfeita que já admirava com devoção. Agora podia tocar. Os dedos um tanto frios pelo nervosismo foram de encontro à tez macia que estremeceu de leve, pela ambiguidade de sensações que o gesto espalhou: a mão de Kiba estava gelada e, ainda assim, fez-lhe o sangue ferver.

Shino não pode se conter mais. Desejava aquilo há tempos, seu lado Alpha pedia aquilo, a consumação da relação que possuíam.

Por isso segurou na nuca de Kiba e o trouxe de encontro a si, dando início a um beijo afoito, voraz, exigente.

O Ômega tentou acompanhar, mas logo se viu sem fôlego, o rosto adoravelmente corado.

Shino interrompeu o beijo e passou sugar a pele do pescoço, enquanto as mãos trataram de tatear o corpo alheio na intenção de tirar-lhe a blusa. Precisaram se separar por breves segundos, logo o Alpha voltando a mordiscar e a lamber a curva entre o ombro e o pescoço de Kiba, sondando aquela parte que o atraía de forma sobrenatural. O lugar em que faria a sua Marca e ligaria ambos para sempre. Nunca sentiu aquele desejo antes, quando saiu com outros Ômegas: a vontade de ter apenas para si, de que todos soubessem que Inuzuka Kiba encontrou a Alma Gêmea!

— Shino... — Kiba sussurrou enlevado pela sensação de posse que o envolveu. O Alpha clamava pela consolidação do vínculo e sua parte Ômega estava mais do que disposta a ceder.

Porém Shino resistiu. Abandonou o pescoço e passou a mordiscar o tórax do garoto, dedicando um tempo a provar dos mamilos rosados, um contraste tentador com a pele bronzeada de sol.

As mãos grandes deslizaram pela lateral devagar, com firmeza e cuidado. Não podia ver direito, então o tato era mais sensível do que o normal. Shino sentia cada fibra do corpo jovem, compreendendo como Kiba era lindo e perfeito em detalhes que não podia ver, apenas experimentar.

Alcançou a bermuda, peça de pano cheia de bolsos que foi puxada junto com a boxer, num único movimento que desnudou o Ômega abaixo de si.

Um gemidinho um tanto constrangido escapou dos lábios de Kiba. Era a primeira vez que alguém o via completamente desnudo assim. A não ser Naruto, claro. Mas o Beta era praticamente seu irmão, então o contexto diferente não podia ser comparado.

Kiba queria muito que seu corpo agradasse, que Shino não se decepcionasse por ainda estar em fase de crescimento. A leve insegurança fez com que sua parte Ômega propagasse aquele aroma de morangos, que conquistou Shino desde o começo. Carregado com forte teor sexual, atingiu o Alpha em cheio, inebriando-lhe os sentidos. A resposta veio através do vínculo, um desejo tão forte, acompanhado de adoração, que fez o garoto soltar uma risadinha arrogante.

Péssima hora para rir. Foi no exato segundo em que Shino colocou as mãos por baixo de seus joelhos e o fez dobrar e abrir as pernas, expondo-se todo aos olhos do namorado. O risinho transformou-se num gemido surpreso e envergonhado, meio esquecido da dificuldade visual de seu parceiro.

Shino ia... Shino ia...

Sim.

O Alpha acomodou-se melhor e inclinou as costas até que os lábios depositassem um beijo suave no baixo-ventre de Kiba. Então no interior das coxas e na lateral do falo que despontava numa semi-ereção.

Quando o pênis foi abocanhado, Kiba quase choramingou com a sensação. Já tinha batido incontáveis punhetas antes, mas aquele calor úmido que o envolveu era indescritível. Causou uma onda de prazer que percorreu seu corpo de cima a baixo. Uma das mãos foi cobrir os lábios, numa falha tentativa de conter os gemidos. A outra entrelaçou nos fios de cabelo de Shino, mostrando a vontade por ter mais da felação.

O pênis cresceu na boca de Shino, endurecendo pelo modo experiente com que o Alpha o acariciava com os lábios, dentes e língua, alternando entre mordiscos, lambidas e sucção. Sugava o falo de Kiba como se quisesse extrair o prazer líquido que ficava guardado na parte mais íntima de um homem. Já sentia umas gotas do pré-gozo pingarem na língua que o acarinhava.

Kiba desistiu de conter a própria voz. Permitiu que os gemidos escapassem como música, elogios que embeveceram a parte animal de Shino. Cada gemidinho trazia satisfação pelo vínculo que os unia, pontuando o prazer que inebriava o garoto.

E que não durou muito. Um pouco de estimulação a mais e o membro duro de excitação jorrou um jato forte de sêmen quente nos lábios de Shino, que não parou a estimulação enquanto não bebeu da última gota, continuando a sugá-lo mesmo enquanto o sentiu começava a amolecer.

Kiba choramingava, agora as mãos cobriam o rosto, que era uma bagunça corada e suada, os cabelos castanhos grudados na testa e um fiozinho de saliva deslizando pela bochecha. Captou a diversão do companheiro e a vergonha só aumentou, a ponto de ser maior do que a satisfação pós orgasmo.

— Não ria, maldito! Não sei porque acabei tão rápido... eu... eu... — quando se masturbava, demorava mais tempo para gozar. Mas o jeito que Shino o devorou, usando dentes e língua, a sucção deliciosa... não conseguiu segurar muito!

Shino não respondeu. Apenas tomou um breve impulso e cobriu Kiba com seu corpo, dando sequencia à noite com um beijo lânguido, lento e carinhoso. As línguas se tocaram, partilhando resquícios do sêmen do Ômega, que voltou a sentir o sangue se aquecer. O baixo-ventre deu uma pontada. Tão rápido gozou, e já deu mostras de querer mais.

Shino afastou-se, presenteando Kiba com a estranha sensação de frio, de faltar aquele peso em cima de si. Mas foi um Interlúdio breve, usado para pegar o frasco com o prometido lubrificante. Também serviu para que o Alpha despisse a calça e a boxer, sem pudor algum, expondo todo o corpo aos olhos que o observavam com admiração e ansiedade. A ereção despontou enorme entre a as pernas e foi alvo da atenção imediata de Kiba. Se o Alpha ficava tão duro só por chupá-lo, então o desejo que sentia pelo namorado era inquestionável! Qualquer insegurança que pudesse existir desapareceu, a arrogância que fluiu pelo vínculo divertiu Shino. E foi um convite ao qual não poderia dizer não. Voltou para a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Kiba, que o seguia com os olhos selvagens, em silêncio quase total exceto pela respiração que começava a ofegar com o desejo reacendido.

— Vou prepará-lo — a voz do Alpha saiu rouca sem que ele pudesse evitar — Abra as pernas.

O pedido veio suave e foi obedecido como se fosse uma ordem. Kiba afastou os joelhos, tentando fingir que as bochechas não esquentavam.

A reação pueril chegou até o Alpha e o encheu de ternura. Era comovente como o Ômega se entregava tanto e se colocava todo em suas mãos, porque o vínculo intenso que os ligava era garantia de que podia confiar em Shino.

— Relaxe — o rapaz voltou a pedir, enquanto despejava um pouco do gel nas pontas dos dedos — Vou tocar você, o gel é frio, não se assuste.

O garoto apenas balançou a cabeça, emanando ansiedade.

Shino não perdeu mais tempo. Olhando atento no rosto de Kiba, vigiando cada reação, os dedos deslizaram pela fenda entre as nádegas durinhas, até alcançarem o ânus, que se contraiu pelo toque íntimo. Em seguida usou de movimentos circulares para lubrificar a entradinha que pretendia penetrar. Insinuou afundar algumas vezes, sem cumprir o intento, apenas trabalhando bem com o gel transparente.

Os movimentos ativavam a propriedade do lubrificante de se aquecer em contato com a pele.

O que iniciou frio foi esquentando… Kiba fechou os olhos, as mãos seguraram com força no lençol branco. Já tinha se masturbado, mas nunca se tocou ali! Era algo engraçado, mas bom. Definitivamente bom. Os dedos ágeis o massageavam com experiência, estimulando terminações nervosas que espalhavam prazer em ondas levinhas. O Ômega passou a respirar mais fundo, gemendo sempre que expelida o ar.

Shino entendeu como um sinal para avançar um pouco mais. Penetrou o dedo médio, que deslizou fácil graças ao gel e ao corpo relaxado que o recepcionou. Tirou o dedo apenas para adicionar o indicador, encontrando certa resistência dessa vez. Precisou forçar um pouco, devagar para não causar dor e estragar a boa sensação que seu companheiro estava tendo, confirmada tanto pela respiração desgrenhada quanto pelo inebriante êxtase que o vínculo partilhava.

Brincou um pouco com os dígitos, simulando uma espécie de penetração, girando lento de um lado para o outro. Chegou a tatear as paredes internas, a sensação de maciez tendo efeito direto no próprio pênis, que em breve enterraria naquela carne tenra.

— Shino…

O nome veio falhado, rouco. Os olhos ainda estavam fechados, porque o garoto estava todo entregue às sensações novas que seu corpo descobria.

Isso trouxe urgência ao Alpha. Não tinham muito tempo para brincadeiras. As horas eram contadas!

Tirou os dedos, interrompendo a preparação. Concentrou-se em cobrir o pênis com o gel, revestindo cada pedaço do músculo rijo. Nem se deu conta de ter ficado tão duro sem ter recebido qualquer estímulo a não ser o prazer de Kiba que vinha pelo laço de companheiros.

Segundos depois voltou a se acomodar sobre o corpo do outro, que gemeu em antecipação enquanto pequenas lágrimas se formavam no canto dos olhos fechados, a princípio uma prova do prazer grande demais para ser contido. Shino não podia vê-las, mas ouvia os gemidos e era equivalente. O destino sabia bem o que fazia: lhe trouxe um companheiro expressivo, incapaz de segurar a voz e agraciava a audição de Shino, um dos sentidos que lhe era mais ampliado.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou apesar de saber a resposta.

— Vem — Kiba aproveitou que o namorado estava sobre ele, soltou os lençóis para envolver as costas largas do Alpha em um abraço, puxando-a contra si — Por favor, Shino. Vem…

O Alpha segurou o pênis e encaixou na entrada apertada. Forçou o quadril penetrando o namorado e tomando para si toda a inocência que a virgindade poderia oferecer.

Kiba voltou a gemer, menos de prazer e mais de dor. Shino foi cuidadoso, porém o volume que o tomava era muito maior e mais duro do que dois simples dedos.

— Relaxe — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do Ômega, cujo corpo se tencionava graças ao membro que parecia partir-lhe ao meio. Então passou a lamber e mordiscar bem de leve na curva do pescoço, o lugar onde o Alpha ansiava impor sua Marca. Embora ainda não pudesse fazê-lo naquela vez.

Tal carinho distraiu a atenção de Kiba do membro que o penetrava.

— Shino…

Por fim os corpos se encontraram, perfeitamente encaixados da maneira mais íntima que duas pessoas poderiam estar, sem segredos, sem artimanhas, apenas a ligação mais profunda e mundana que existia no mundo.

Shino não esperou permissão. Ao menos não em palavras. Confiou no que o vínculo lhe segredava e afastou o quadril até que o pênis saísse quase por completo.

Kiba gritou em êxtase. A fricção que alargava seu ânus fez-lhe o corpo estremecer de prazer. Que se repetiu quando o Alpha afundou-se a segunda vez, com força e mais rápido, o membro estimulando as paredes internas daquele corpo que o recepcionava e sendo acariciado de volta, porque o canal era apertado. E quente. O melhor abrigo em que poderia se acomodar.

A voz de Kiba passou a vir em gemidos entrecortados, que se interrompiam de brusco cada vez que era tomado por completo, as estocadas erráticas que o empalavam com um único objetivo, entrando e saindo a mando do quadril que ia e vinha. O cheiro de morangos espalhou-se pelo quarto, provocando o parceiro. Shino teve que usar de um controle sobre-humano para que o Alpha não fosse longe demais e marcasse o Ômega logo na primeira noite de amor.

Alheio a isso, Kiba acabou dobrando os joelhos e abrindo mais as pernas, de modo que deu mais acesso ao Alpha, o grande falo indo fundo o bastante para tocar-lhe a próstata, causando um prazer tão puro e intenso que o garoto afundou a cabeça contra o cobertor, as costas se curvando em um arco enquanto os dedos dos pés se contraiam sem que pudesse evitar.

— Shino… Shino… Shino…

O nome do namorado escapava cada vez que era estocado naquele ponto especial.

Prazer puro e simples.

Os corpos melados de suor.

Cheiro de sexo e entrega.

Por fim o Ômega não aguentou. Gozou lambuzando o ventre de ambos com sêmen esbranquiçado e quente, um jato grosso que continuou jorrando enquanto era penetrado naquele contínuo vai-e-vem.

O orgasmo do parceiro foi um chamado para Shino, que sentiu a proximidade do próprio ápice.

Por um instante pensou em tirar o pênis e gozar fora do corpo de Kiba. Todavia o Alpha não permitiu.

Pela primeira e única vez naquele fim de dia, a parte animal de Shino tomou o controle. Não tentou marcar o Ômega nem nada tão possessivo, mas não permitiu que Shino expelisse o próprio sêmen em nenhum outro lugar que não o canal acolhedor que lhe proporcionou aquele êxtase.

Então o Alpha também atingiu o orgasmo, gozando forte e fundo dentro do corpo de Kiba, inundando-o com sua semente. Insistindo em mover o quadril enquanto a última gota não escapou, e indo além na busca por prolongar aquele prazer abrasador.

Por fim permitiu-se desabar e apoiar todo o peso do corpo sensível sobre o garoto abaixo de si. Ambos ofegantes, descabelados.

Suados.

Saciados.

— Tudo bem aí? — Shino perguntou como quem não quer nada, num tom divertido.

— Caralho, Shino… a gente devia ter feito isso antes — deu uma pausa tentando recuperar o fôlego — Fazer sexo é incrível!

O coração de Shino se encheu de ternura. Descobria ali que era possível amar aquele garoto um pouco mais. Girou sobre si mesmo, deslizando o membro para fora do corpo alheio, ao mesmo tempo em que o puxava para se acomodar em seu peito.

Tinham um pouco de tempo ainda. Podiam aproveitar aquele relaxamento pós orgasmo e se recuperar antes de tomar um banho.

Depois disso Shino o levaria para a casa de Naruto.

O encobrimento perfeito para a primeira rodada de amor.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Nesse final de semana devo postar o desafio de junho...gente, isso sim é aos 45 do segundo tempo. Quanta fanfarronice xD

See ya!


	4. A cor de um segredo

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 04  
****A cor de um segredo**_

O automóvel estacionou exatamente às oito horas e quarenta minutos em frente ao prédio em que Naruto morava. Por mais 10 minutos o casal aproveitou dentro do carro trocando carícias e beijos, pois ainda estavam no clima do que aconteceu no apartamento, a primeira noite de amor.

— Hoje foi incrível, Shino — Kiba sussurrou entre os beijos.

Depois de fazer sexo, como o Ômega percebeu, toda intimidade ganhava outro sentido.

— Foi — o Alpha concordou um tanto sem fôlego.

Não podia negar: desde que reconheceu aquele garoto como seu companheiro e o relacionamento se firmou, sentia desejo de tentar algo a mais. Só se conteve porque não queria apressar nada. Uma decisão que se mostrou acertada: tudo fluiu naturalmente entre eles.

— Preciso ir — Kiba suspirou, relutante em se afastar das mãos quentes que o acariciavam por baixo da blusa. De algum jeito acabou sentando-se no colo do namorado, ignorando a posição incômoda e o câmbio que machucava o joelho. Ah, os sacrifícios de amor!

— Tudo bem.

Um último beijo em despedida e Kiba arrastou-se para fora do carro. Lembrou-se de pegar a mochila e acenou. Sabia que Shino só daria partida quando Naruto liberasse a entrada no apartamento, coisa que aconteceu menos de um minuto após Kiba tocar o interfone.

Já estava acostumado a ver o mundo perder suas cores e voltar ao cinza, sempre que se afastava de sua Alma Gêmea. Queria que durasse para sempre, pois ver colorido era sinônimo de estar ao lado do Alpha que amava.

Tentou acalmar o coração ansioso, planejavam um futuro juntos. Tinham a vida toda pela frente!

O prédio era pequeno, sequer possuía elevador. Por isso Kiba subiu pelas escadas depressa, louco para contar tudo o que aconteceu. Seu amigo morava ali desde que se emancipou aos quinze anos. Era órfão desde bebezinho, quando os pais morreram em um acidente de carro.

Atualmente se mantinha com o dinheiro de um arubaito e alguma ajuda financeira de Tsume e Hana.

Nem bem bateu na porta e Naruto veio abri-la. O rosto do Beta era pura empolgação, mal podia conter a curiosidade em saber como se desenrolaram os planos de Kiba.

— Entra logo! Quero saber se deu tudo certo!

Kiba tirou os sapatos no genkan de um jeito meio estabanado. Também partilhava da pressa em conversar com o melhor amigo. E isso estava nítido nos olhos que brilhavam quase selvagens. Assim que entrou, arremessou a mochila em direção ao sofá. Rumaram para a pequena cozinha. Naruto pegou duas latinhas de cerveja, mesmo sendo menor de idade ele conseguia aquelas bebidas com ajuda de colegas do trabalho. Jogou uma para Kiba, que a pegou no ar e esperou alguns segundos antes de abrir. Deu um gole longo no líquido gelado, que desceu agradável. Sorriu.

— Quase que não foi, maldito!

— Por quê? — o Beta indagou após imitar o gesto de beber a cerveja. Saiu da cozinha, voltando pra sala na certeza que o outro acompanharia. A intenção era jogar videogame até tarde.

Kiba exibiu uma careta, que se intensificou de um jeito engraçado quando ele sentou-se no pequeno sofá. Naruto acomodou-se no carpete.

— Porque você, animal, comprou as camisinhas do tamanho errado!

Naruto demorou dois segundos antes de exibir surpresa na face.

— Caralho! Eu estava tão nervoso que nem lembrei desse detalhe. Foi mal cara.

— Foi péssimo!

— E como vocês fizeram?

O Ômega sorriu de modo misterioso.

— A gente arrumou o nosso jeito…

Outro rapaz bebeu alguns goles da cerveja em silêncio, parecia ponderar a situação. Por fim exibiu um sorriso:

— Você tá feliz?

— Muito! Deu tudo certo pra caralho.

— Isso foi um passo importante — Naruto bebeu mais cerveja antes de começar a preparar o jogo.

Kiba ficou pensativo, os olhos se acalmaram um tanto enquanto o garoto repassava mentalmente o começo de noite quente que teve com Shino.

— Foi incrível — sussurrou — Eu tinha expectativas, mas superou tudo o que eu esperava.

Naruto deu umas risadinhas suspeitas.

— Crianças crescem tão rápido — ia rir mais, quando se lembrou de algo — Porra, Kiba! Vai me dizer que eu comprei camisinha grande demais? — provocou.

O rosto do Ômega esquentou um pouco, enquanto a pele corava.

— Não, né?! Besta. Você comprou foi da pequena!

A risadinha virou uma gargalhada, Naruto adorava mesmo provocar.

— Desconfiei disso — estendeu o controle para Kiba. Pela cara que você fez quando sentou… Deve estar todo arrombado!

— Vai se foder, Naruto!

O dono da casa levantou-se, gargalhando.

— Vou é pegar mais cerveja, você quer?

— Quero!

Quando o Beta voltou, trazia duas latinhas de cerveja e alguns petiscos. Os meninos ficaram jogando, conversando e se provocando até depois da meia noite, quando o cansaço falou mais alto.

Um dia de muitas emoções que terminou de uma ótima maneira.

No dia seguinte Naruto saiu primeiro, muito cedo. Ele trabalhava sábado o dia todo, precisava do dinheiro extra.

Deixou Kiba dormindo no sofá, como já era tradição em outros finais de semana.

O Ômega acordou depois das nove horas. Ainda enrolou um pouco deitado, aproveitando a letargia do corpo descansado.

Então gastou algum tempo recolhendo as latinhas vazias e embalagens de petiscos. Ajeitou as coisas que usou para dormir e surrupiou alguns onigiri que achou na geladeira, assim como um resto de chá verde.

Por fim pegou a mochila e foi embora, não sem trancar o apartamento e jogar a chave extra pelo vão da porta.

O melhor amigo morava em um bairro próximo, por isso voltou a pé sem grandes problemas.

Foi recepcionado por Akamaru, que começou a fazer festa, porém parou e fez uma operação pente fino farejando o dono. Kiba riu do jeito desconfiado. Era óbvio que ainda levava um pouco do cheiro de Shino em seu corpo, mesmo tendo tomado um banho na casa do namorado.

A esse ponto ficou feliz pela mãe e a irmã serem Betas e menos sensíveis às marcações territorialistas da casta dominante.

Apesar disso entrou na casa vazia (sua mãe trabalhava aos sábados, Hana abria a clínica veterinária tentando conquistar novos clientes) e foi direto tomar banho. Lavou-se bem, um tanto amuado por tirar o aroma remanescente do namorado. Mas não queria correr riscos. Sua mãe tinha um faro desgraçado de apurado, seria constrangedor se Tsume descobrisse que o caçula agora tinha uma vida sexual ativa, apesar de menor de idade. Não que Kiba achasse que devia esconder, apenas preservava uma intimidade que pertencia apenas a ele e ao Shino. Convenientemente soterrou na mente o fato de que Naruto também sabia. Considerou o amigo um ponto neutro, porque ele descobrir tudo não o fazia acabar de castigo ou com as orelhas doloridas!

Depois do banho, Kiba foi cumprir as obrigações que eram sua responsabilidade: limpou o quintal, recolheu o lixo da casa, colocou as roupas sujas no cesto e alimentou Akamaru.

Entre uma tarefa e outra parou para comer o almoço que a mãe lhe deixou preparado. Esquentou no micro-ondas e devorou, sentindo-se faminto.

Fazer sexo consumia energia!

Pensamento que o fez dar risadinha suspeitas, para em seguida se autocensurar. Se ficasse tendo essas reações de menininha seria descoberto muito fácil!

O final da tarde foi usado para fazer o dever de casa. Kiba estava no segundo ano do Colegial, último período para levar as coisas na brincadeira. A partir do ano seguinte teria que se dedicar exclusivamente aos estudos. Seu sonho era conseguir um bom emprego, apesar de Ômegas terem opções limitadas. E fazer uma carreira de sucesso!

Seu namorado já trilhava tal caminho, construía pra si a base que os ajudaria a ter uma boa vida a dois. E Kiba não queria ficar atrás! Em cima da lista de opções estava uma carreira como fotógrafo. Já se imaginava fazendo exposições com as fotos incríveis que tiraria.

Estava deitado no sofá, assistindo desenho animado, quando Hana chegou em casa. A jovem anunciou sua entrada e foi sentar-se no mesmo sofá que o caçula, obrigando-o a erguer um pouco a cabeça e depois apoiá-la em seu colo.

— Como foi seu dia, Hana-nee?

— Foi ótimo! — a Beta começou a fazer cafuné nos cabelos castanhos bagunçados — E o seu?

Kiba suspirou.

— O de sempre — não falou uma mentira. Hana perguntou do seu _dia_… E aquele dia se mostrou bem cotidiano.

Hana riu do tom entediado. Era tão Kiba reclamar de tudo. Sondou o rosto do garoto, com certa curiosidade. Sua mãe andava desconfiada que Kiba e Naruto iam aprontar alguma coisa. E Hana se comprometeu em tentar descobrir.

Agora, observando a expressão compenetrada que se divertia com o desenho infantil, acreditou que era exagero de Tsume. A mãe era sempre tão brava! E pegava no pé do caçula, achando que fazia o melhor pra ele, mas tal vigilância parecia um desafio para que Kiba fizesse as coisas escondido. Não era a melhor forma de lidar com o garoto hiperativo.

— Muito bem — ela sorriu — Vamos encomendar uma pizza pra comemorar "o de sempre"!

Kiba arregalou os olhos. Não era todo dia que podiam se dar ao luxo de comprar pizza.

— Hana-nee é a melhor! — o sorriso satisfeito não podia ser maior. Adorava comer, não era enjoado com culinária. Mas pizza era algo que adorava!

O sorriso foi tão contagiante que encontrou reflexo nos lábios de Hana.

Ela não saberia explicar o porquê, apenas foi acometida por uma intuição engraçada, sentindo no coração que era um bom momento para comemorar.

Comemorar o quê?

Não sabia.

Mas apenas o fato de a pequena família ser tão unida e cheia de amor já era suficiente para festejar.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Boa noticia: essa fanfic já tem 40 capítulos digitados. Entrei na reta final! Sabia que seria um tema longo de desenvolver, mas extrapolou meus cálculos! Huahsauhsaushaus é reta final, deve terminar antes do 50º.

Espero que gostem de tudo o que vem pela frente. Todos os sonhos que serão destruidos... hihihi.

Ops...


	5. A cor de uma Parábola

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 05  
****A cor de uma Parábola**_

Logo entrou-se no período de provas. Era uma época corrida em que se cobrava alto desempenho individual de cada aluno, pois os resultados influenciavam a reputação do colégio.

Kiba se saiu razoavelmente bem. Não era conhecido por sua dedicação nos estudos (muito pelo contrário), porém as notas ficaram na média. Exceto em Ciências, que a pontuação esbarrou no mínimo por um salvador "vírgula três".

Tal resultado enchia Kiba de orgulho.

Afinal, não era pouca coisa: estudar e ter um namorado com vida sexual ativa. Evidentemente a relação entre uma coisa e outra fazia um enorme sentido na mente do Ômega, que relacionava sua vida cada vez mais com a rotina de um adulto. Se ele dava conta das tarefas assim, não seria problema algum quando estivesse formado, com um emprego e uma relação matrimonial com Shino!

Tão logo o período tenso de avaliações acabou, os alunos se focaram em tarefas menos estressantes e mais divertidas: o Festival Cultural e alguns torneios esportivos.

Por essa época Kiba foi chamado à enfermaria da escola, por Anko-sensei. Não fazia ideia do motivo, a curiosidade era maior do que a preocupação. Assim que acabou as atividades do clube, juntou o material e foi atender ao chamado.

— Olá, Kiba-kun! — a enfermeira sorriu ao recebê-lo. Era uma Beta muito simpática — Sente-se.

— Olá!

A mulher separou algumas fichas de um prontuário e leu rapidamente as informações.

— Como tem se sentido?

Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Muito bem, obrigado! Eu tava meio ansioso por causa das provas, agora que eu consegui notas em todas as matérias fiquei de boa.

Anko registrou algo na ficha.

— Certo. Chamei você aqui porque o seu caso é algo excepcional. Você tem dezessete anos e sofreu uma antecipação no cio — falou suave, por saber que o assunto era delicado — É nosso único Ômega maduro. Estou acompanhando os períodos, para ter certeza de que tome os remédios, para evitar situações críticas. Pelo registro escolar, seu período devia ter vindo cerca de dois meses atrás.

— Oh! — Kiba esqueceu por completo aquele assunto. O impacto de encontrar a Alma Gêmea e enxergar cores foi tão forte que adiantou-lhe o cio em pelo menos dois anos. Por padrão Ômegas amadurecem por volta dos dezenove anos.

— Não sei se foi um ciclo isolado e causado pelo estresse e agora seu corpo voltou ao desenvolvimento normal ou se está desregulado porque seu corpo é muito jovem. Ainda temos a opção de você estar doente, mas não creio ser o caso. Vamos fazer alguns exames só para confirmar se seu cio virá por esses dias ou não temos previsão. Por via das dúvidas mantenha uma dose da medicação sempre com você.

Kiba concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Nem pensei nisso. Tava com as provas na cabeça, esqueci até de trazer o remédio…

Como pôde esquecer algo assim? Logo ele que sentiu na pele quando Alphas quase se descontrolaram em uma sala ao sentir o cheiro do seu cio! Se acontecesse algo similar na escola seria terrível.

— Vou te dar um folheto descrevendo os sintomas mais comuns do pré-cio. Leia e me diga se sente algum, pois pode ser um indicativo.

Kiba sorriu e aceitou o papel, que dobrou e colocou no bolso do uniforme.

— Obrigado.

— Sobre os exames, não posso realizá-los na escola, nossa enfermeira não é adaptada. Mas vou fazer uma recomendação para Inuzuka-san. Os principais são exames de sangue e urina. Se indicarem alguma alteração, partimos para exames mais específicos. Meu palpite é que há uma grande chance de seu corpo ter se alinhado novamente, como é normal pra sua idade.

Kiba odiava fazer exame de sangue, mas era por um bom motivo. Nem soube o que pensar. Ter o cio antecipado foi horrível, até tentava se adaptar a ideia de que seu corpo deu aquele passo em direção a maturidade total. Por outro lado, talvez não estivesse mesmo preparado mentalmente, já que se esqueceu que seria um acontecimento cíclico em sua vida e o segundo (que não aconteceu) o pegaria desprevenido… De novo.

Precisava ser mais atento. Estava tão feliz por dar conta das obrigações, que nem se tocou desse fato: seu período fértil era delicado, atrairia atenção de outros Alphas, não apenas de Shino. Até que fosse marcado. Mas isso era plano para quando se formasse na faculdade e tivesse um bom emprego!

— Kiba-kun? Kiba-kun? — a voz da enfermeira trouxe o Ômega de volta para a realidade. Ele ficou um tanto envergonhado de se perder em devaneios como aqueles! Apaixonados…

— Desculpa, Anko-sensei.

A Beta sorriu com simpatia e evidenciou o receituário em sua mão.

— Aqui está o encaminhamento. Quando for marcar os exames eles te dão todas as informações sobre os procedimentos. O resultado costuma ser encaminhado pra escola, porque foi demanda nossa. Como você é menor de idade vai precisar de um responsável acompanhando.

— Tudo bem, obrigado.

— É só isso. Caso sinta algum sintoma do cio tome a medicação e venha me procurar.

Aquilo serviu como despedida. Kiba agradeceu uma última vez e foi embora.

Na saída se encontrou com Naruto. O amigo estava afastado do clube por não alcançar a média em duas matérias e ser obrigado a participar de um grupo de estudos com Iruka-sensei (o que era assustador, o que o professor tinha de gentil, tinha de exigente).

— Tudo bem? — o Beta indagou.

— Tudo — Kiba suspirou com enfado — Meu cio que não veio. Até tinha esquecido dessa desgraça.

— Ah — Naruto balançou a cabeça — Caralho, verdade.

— Anko-sensei acha que meu corpo sofreu pelo estresse aquela vez, mas que pode ter voltado ao normal. Daí talvez eu tenha um cio aos dezenove anos, tipo os outros Ômegas. Ela pediu uns exames pra confirmar.

— Sorte a sua — Naruto resmungou — Eu tenho que estudar todo dia com o Iruka e é um terror. Estou liberado do arubaito até melhorar as notas.

Kiba riu e estufou o peito.

— Quem mandou ser burro? Eu me salvei em todas as matérias porque estudei e me dediquei pra caralho.

Naruto girou os olhos e arremedou Kiba, afinando um pouco a voz.

— "Me salvei em tudo..." — suspirou — Preciso desestressar um pouco

— Vamos lá pra casa — o Ômega ofereceu — Hana-nee me comprou o Residente novo. A gente pode começar a jogar hoje.

— Beleza! — Naruto vibrou. Além de jogar poderia comer a janta deliciosa de Tsume! Nunca recusaria um convite assim.

Quando Tsume chegou foi um momento épico e bem oportuno para lembrar (aos berros e ameaças de chineladas) que eles não deviam comer petiscos antes da janta, muito menos jogar as embalagens vazias pelo chão.

_Não é porque um porco dorme aqui que o quarto precisa parecer um chiqueiro!_

Tsume podia ser mais ameaçadora do que qualquer Alpha às vezes. Ao menos a fúria serviu pra despertar o lado altruísta dos garotos, que se ofereceram para picar os legumes da janta e ajudar no que mais a mãe de Kiba precisasse.

Não esperaram Hana chegar, já que a jovem tinha planos de passar a noite na casa do namorado. Kiba achava um benefício injusto, mas como Tsume frisou bem: Hana era maior de idade, já formada na faculdade e com uma clínica começando a ter clientela. Além do argumento supremo: a irmã mais velha tinha juízo. Muito juízo. (nessas horas a mulher esquecia -estrategicamente- que Aburame Shino portava-se com muita sensatez).

O jantar contou apenas com o trio, um momento divertido e leve onde Tsume aproveitou para cobrar a situação escolar, deu uma baita bronca em Naruto pelo desempenho ruim nas provas, e uma bronquinha menor em Kiba, porque seu caçula conseguiu, mas foi raspando.

Kiba aproveitou para contar sobre Anko-sensei e as preocupações da enfermeira. Entregou o papel dos exames, até então esquecidos no meio dos cadernos.

Tsume pegou a folha sem demonstrar o alívio que sentia. Como mãe, estava preocupada com esse atraso no segundo cio de seu filho. Cuidar de Ômegas não era um trabalho tão simples assim, ela tinha certo medo de errar em alguma coisa, ainda que não admitisse. Hana era uma Beta como ela, algo infinitamente mais simples de lidar.

Andou pesquisando aqui e ali, e não era fácil encontrar respostas. Porque o caso de Kiba não era uma evolução normal. Ele foi vítima de tensão muito grande, graças a um bando de Alphas (que se Tsume pudesse, teria… capado!), além da emoção com o despertar das cores por reconhecer a Alma Gêmea, justamente o Alpha que aflorou o cio bem antes do natural.

Nem na Internet Tsume encontrou um caso similar ao do seu filho. Ou Kiba era muito azarado, ou muito sortudo. Mas sem dúvidas: inigualável e singular.

Características que amarravam as mãos de Tsume.

Foi um alívio saber que esse atraso podia ser algo maravilhoso: o amadurecimento do menino voltando aos trilhos. Houve uma falha naquele fatídico fim de tarde em que ele pagava detenção. Mas superada a pressão, o estresse e o medo, Kiba voltava ao "normal".

Tsume ficou feliz com a notícia. Afirmou que marcaria os exames para o mais breve possível. Assim Kiba devia concentrar-se outra vez nos estudos, mas que levasse os remédios consigo. Por precaução.

Ele prometeu que assim o faria e emendou pedindo a sobremesa! Naruto prometeu que ao menos na escola ajudaria, caso algo inesperado acontecesse e assomou ao pedido de sobremesa. Era um cara de pau? Sim, todavia também alguém que tinha certeza ser membro daquela família, portando seguro para agir com liberdade.

O dia foi divertido e atribulado. Ainda esticou um pouquinho mais, com Naruto aceitando o convite para pernoitar. Enquanto estivesse fazendo aulas extras estava dispensado do arubaito, o que significava duas semanas de folga no trabalho dedicadas aos estudos.

Os planos eram de jogar um pouco mais (até que Tsume berrasse mandando que fossem dormir) e sair juntos na manhã seguinte direto para o colégio.

Rotina familiar e afável, que estava prestes a enfrentar uma tempestade.

Em pouco tempo absolutamente tudo ia mudar...

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Boa leitura.

É "calmaria antes da tempestade" que chama?

Ops...


	6. A cor do inesperado

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 06  
****A cor do inesperado**_

Logo entrou-se no período de provas. Era uma época corrida em que se cobrava alto desempenho individual de cada aluno, pois os resultados influenciavam a reputação do colégio.

Kiba se saiu razoavelmente bem. Não era conhecido por sua dedicação nos estudos (muito pelo contrário), porém as notas ficaram na média. Exceto em Ciências, que a pontuação esbarrou no mínimo por um salvador "vírgula três".

Tal resultado enchia Kiba de orgulho.

Afinal, não era pouca coisa: estudar e ter um namorado com vida sexual ativa. Evidentemente a relação entre uma coisa e outra fazia um enorme sentido na mente do Ômega, que relacionava sua vida cada vez mais com a rotina de um adulto. Se ele dava conta das tarefas assim, não seria problema algum quando estivesse formado, com um emprego e uma relação matrimonial com Shino!

Tão logo o período tenso de avaliações acabou, os alunos se focaram em tarefas menos estressantes e mais divertidas: o Festival Cultural e alguns torneios esportivos.

Por essa época Kiba foi chamado à enfermaria da escola, por Anko-sensei. Não fazia ideia do motivo, a curiosidade era maior do que a preocupação. Assim que acabou as atividades do clube, juntou o material e foi atender ao chamado.

— Olá, Kiba-kun! — a enfermeira sorriu ao recebê-lo. Era uma Beta muito simpática — Sente-se.

— Olá!

A mulher separou algumas fichas de um prontuário e leu rapidamente as informações.

— Como tem se sentido?

Kiba franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Muito bem, obrigado! Eu tava meio ansioso por causa das provas, agora que eu consegui notas em todas as matérias fiquei de boa.

Anko registrou algo na ficha.

— Certo. Chamei você aqui porque o seu caso é algo excepcional. Você tem dezessete anos e sofreu uma antecipação no cio — falou suave, por saber que o assunto era delicado — É nosso único Ômega maduro. Estou acompanhando os períodos, para ter certeza de que tome os remédios, para evitar situações críticas. Pelo registro escolar, seu período devia ter vindo cerca de dois meses atrás.

— Oh! — Kiba esqueceu por completo aquele assunto. O impacto de encontrar a Alma Gêmea e enxergar cores foi tão forte que adiantou-lhe o cio em pelo menos dois anos. Por padrão Ômegas amadurecem por volta dos dezenove anos.

— Não sei se foi um ciclo isolado e causado pelo estresse e agora seu corpo voltou ao desenvolvimento normal ou se está desregulado porque seu corpo é muito jovem. Ainda temos a opção de você estar doente, mas não creio ser o caso. Vamos fazer alguns exames só para confirmar se seu cio virá por esses dias ou não temos previsão. Por via das dúvidas mantenha uma dose da medicação sempre com você.

Kiba concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Nem pensei nisso. Tava com as provas na cabeça, esqueci até de trazer o remédio…

Como pôde esquecer algo assim? Logo ele que sentiu na pele quando Alphas quase se descontrolaram em uma sala ao sentir o cheiro do seu cio! Se acontecesse algo similar na escola seria terrível.

— Vou te dar um folheto descrevendo os sintomas mais comuns do pré-cio. Leia e me diga se sente algum, pois pode ser um indicativo.

Kiba sorriu e aceitou o papel, que dobrou e colocou no bolso do uniforme.

— Obrigado.

— Sobre os exames, não posso realizá-los na escola, nossa enfermeira não é adaptada. Mas vou fazer uma recomendação para Inuzuka-san. Os principais são exames de sangue e urina. Se indicarem alguma alteração, partimos para exames mais específicos. Meu palpite é que há uma grande chance de seu corpo ter se alinhado novamente, como é normal pra sua idade.

Kiba odiava fazer exame de sangue, mas era por um bom motivo. Nem soube o que pensar. Ter o cio antecipado foi horrível, até tentava se adaptar a ideia de que seu corpo deu aquele passo em direção a maturidade total. Por outro lado, talvez não estivesse mesmo preparado mentalmente, já que se esqueceu que seria um acontecimento cíclico em sua vida e o segundo (que não aconteceu) o pegaria desprevenido… De novo.

Precisava ser mais atento. Estava tão feliz por dar conta das obrigações, que nem se tocou desse fato: seu período fértil era delicado, atrairia atenção de outros Alphas, não apenas de Shino. Até que fosse marcado. Mas isso era plano para quando se formasse na faculdade e tivesse um bom emprego!

— Kiba-kun? Kiba-kun? — a voz da enfermeira trouxe o Ômega de volta para a realidade. Ele ficou um tanto envergonhado de se perder em devaneios como aqueles! Apaixonados…

— Desculpa, Anko-sensei.

A Beta sorriu com simpatia e evidenciou o receituário em sua mão.

— Aqui está o encaminhamento. Quando for marcar os exames eles te dão todas as informações sobre os procedimentos. O resultado costuma ser encaminhado pra escola, porque foi demanda nossa. Como você é menor de idade vai precisar de um responsável acompanhando.

— Tudo bem, obrigado.

— É só isso. Caso sinta algum sintoma do cio tome a medicação e venha me procurar.

Aquilo serviu como despedida. Kiba agradeceu uma última vez e foi embora.

Na saída se encontrou com Naruto. O amigo estava afastado do clube por não alcançar a média em duas matérias e ser obrigado a participar de um grupo de estudos com Iruka-sensei (o que era assustador, o que o professor tinha de gentil, tinha de exigente).

— Tudo bem? — o Beta indagou.

— Tudo — Kiba suspirou com enfado — Meu cio que não veio. Até tinha esquecido dessa desgraça.

— Ah — Naruto balançou a cabeça — Caralho, verdade.

— Anko-sensei acha que meu corpo sofreu pelo estresse aquela vez, mas que pode ter voltado ao normal. Daí talvez eu tenha um cio aos dezenove anos, tipo os outros Ômegas. Ela pediu uns exames pra confirmar.

— Sorte a sua — Naruto resmungou — Eu tenho que estudar todo dia com o Iruka e é um terror. Estou liberado do arubaito até melhorar as notas.

Kiba riu e estufou o peito.

— Quem mandou ser burro? Eu me salvei em todas as matérias porque estudei e me dediquei pra caralho.

Naruto girou os olhos e arremedou Kiba, afinando um pouco a voz.

— "Me salvei em tudo..." — suspirou — Preciso desestressar um pouco

— Vamos lá pra casa — o Ômega ofereceu — Hana-nee me comprou o Residente novo. A gente pode começar a jogar hoje.

— Beleza! — Naruto vibrou. Além de jogar poderia comer a janta deliciosa de Tsume! Nunca recusaria um convite assim.

Quando Tsume chegou foi um momento épico e bem oportuno para lembrar (aos berros e ameaças de chineladas) que eles não deviam comer petiscos antes da janta, muito menos jogar as embalagens vazias pelo chão.

_Não é porque um porco dorme aqui que o quarto precisa parecer um chiqueiro!_

Tsume podia ser mais ameaçadora do que qualquer Alpha às vezes. Ao menos a fúria serviu pra despertar o lado altruísta dos garotos, que se ofereceram para picar os legumes da janta e ajudar no que mais a mãe de Kiba precisasse.

Não esperaram Hana chegar, já que a jovem tinha planos de passar a noite na casa do namorado. Kiba achava um benefício injusto, mas como Tsume frisou bem: Hana era maior de idade, já formada na faculdade e com uma clínica começando a ter clientela. Além do argumento supremo: a irmã mais velha tinha juízo. Muito juízo. (nessas horas a mulher esquecia -estrategicamente- que Aburame Shino portava-se com muita sensatez).

O jantar contou apenas com o trio, um momento divertido e leve onde Tsume aproveitou para cobrar a situação escolar, deu uma baita bronca em Naruto pelo desempenho ruim nas provas, e uma bronquinha menor em Kiba, porque seu caçula conseguiu, mas foi raspando.

Kiba aproveitou para contar sobre Anko-sensei e as preocupações da enfermeira. Entregou o papel dos exames, até então esquecidos no meio dos cadernos.

Tsume pegou a folha sem demonstrar o alívio que sentia. Como mãe, estava preocupada com esse atraso no segundo cio de seu filho. Cuidar de Ômegas não era um trabalho tão simples assim, ela tinha certo medo de errar em alguma coisa, ainda que não admitisse. Hana era uma Beta como ela, algo infinitamente mais simples de lidar.

Andou pesquisando aqui e ali, e não era fácil encontrar respostas. Porque o caso de Kiba não era uma evolução normal. Ele foi vítima de tensão muito grande, graças a um bando de Alphas (que se Tsume pudesse, teria… capado!), além da emoção com o despertar das cores por reconhecer a Alma Gêmea, justamente o Alpha que aflorou o cio bem antes do natural.

Nem na Internet Tsume encontrou um caso similar ao do seu filho. Ou Kiba era muito azarado, ou muito sortudo. Mas sem dúvidas: inigualável e singular.

Características que amarravam as mãos de Tsume.

Foi um alívio saber que esse atraso podia ser algo maravilhoso: o amadurecimento do menino voltando aos trilhos. Houve uma falha naquele fatídico fim de tarde em que ele pagava detenção. Mas superada a pressão, o estresse e o medo, Kiba voltava ao "normal".

Tsume ficou feliz com a notícia. Afirmou que marcaria os exames para o mais breve possível. Assim Kiba devia concentrar-se outra vez nos estudos, mas que levasse os remédios consigo. Por precaução.

Ele prometeu que assim o faria e emendou pedindo a sobremesa! Naruto prometeu que ao menos na escola ajudaria, caso algo inesperado acontecesse e assomou ao pedido de sobremesa. Era um cara de pau? Sim, todavia também alguém que tinha certeza ser membro daquela família, portando seguro para agir com liberdade.

O dia foi divertido e atribulado. Ainda esticou um pouquinho mais, com Naruto aceitando o convite para pernoitar. Enquanto estivesse fazendo aulas extras estava dispensado do arubaito, o que significava duas semanas de folga no trabalho dedicadas aos estudos.

Os planos eram de jogar um pouco mais (até que Tsume berrasse mandando que fossem dormir) e sair juntos na manhã seguinte direto para o colégio.

Rotina familiar e afável, que estava prestes a enfrentar uma tempestade.

Em pouco tempo absolutamente tudo ia mudar...

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

É...

Agora que a porca torce o rabo...


	7. A cor que muda tudo

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 07  
****A cor que muda tudo**_

_— E o que é que eu tenho? Meu ciclo voltou ao normal? Quando eu tiver dezenove anos que vou ter outro cio? Nunca mais me senti como naquele dia da detenção, sabe? Acuado pelos Alphas. Então acho que to normal, né? — Kiba perguntou de boca cheia. Alguns farelos voaram e bateram no papel em linguagem técnica da qual ele não entendeu nada._

_Anko respirou fundo e resolveu revelar de uma vez:_

_— Não era o que estávamos procurando, mas os exames confirmaram. Parabéns, Kiba-kun. Sua gestação completou dois meses._

Foi uma sorte Kiba ter engolido os biscoitos que mastigava, ou teria se engasgado feio. Ficou alguns segundos analisando a frase ouvida, tempo em que o rosto empalideceu visivelmente. A sensação de ter os dias contados se _reforçou_.

— Não… não sei se entendi — sussurrou olhando de Iruka para Anko com um ar de desamparo tão grande que fez Iruka se inclinar um pouco para segurar-lhe a mão.

— Está tudo bem, Kiba-kun — tentou acalmá-lo.

— Isso de gestação é tipo aquilo que termina com um filhote novo…? — a pergunta foi feita para a enfermeira.

Anko relevou a pertinência da questão. O garoto parecia desnorteado com a notícia inesperada.

— Sim, Kiba-kun. É esse tipo de gestação.

— Minha mãe vai me matar! — ele exclamou usando a mão livre para cobrir os olhos. O coração disparou e a boca secou. Percebeu logo que estava na maior enrascada de sua vida.

Iruka sentiu a mão que segurava tremer de leve, enquanto ficava gelada de suor. Trocou um olhar significativo com a Beta. Ambos sabiam que Inuzuka Tsume era uma mãe linha dura, justamente por isso burlaram as regras da escola e chamaram Kiba sozinho para uma primeira conversa.

— Podemos marcar uma reunião com Inuzuka-san e ajudar com a notícia — Iruka ofereceu. Ser professor conselheiro não significava apenas cobrar desempenho acadêmico e dar bronca.

— Não precisa marcar pra amanhã ou depois — Anko também ofereceu apoio — Tire uns dias para compreender essa mudança em sua vida. Converse com Iruka-sensei o quanto for necessário.

Kiba teve coragem de descobrir os olhos. Havia um brilho comovente naquelas íris exóticas, sinal de que o garoto lutava contra as lágrimas. Apenas balançou a cabeça de leve. Não aceitaria a oferta. Falaria com a mãe como um verdadeiro homem deve fazer.

— Sobre outro pai… — Iruka jogou no ar.

Foi um novo baque no peito de Kiba.

— Meu namorado… — murmurou.

Ainda tinha mais essa: contar a novidade para Shino!

— Acha que precisa de ajuda para conversar com ele? — Iruka perguntou com suavidade — Você é menor de idade e não marcado. Sua mãe é a responsável perante a lei, mas é importante que o outro pai esteja a par da situação.

Kiba concordou com um aceno distraído. Subitamente tomado por uma sensação estranha de irrealidade. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo com ele? Uma gestação? Seria pai com apenas dezessete anos, ainda no segundo ano colegial? _Pai?!_

Não estava doente, o que era um alívio. Mas acabava de descobrir que sua vida mudaria para sempre. Todos os planos que fez, os sonhos que cultivava… Sofreriam um atraso significativo diante do nascimento de um filhote.

Dessa vez a mão livre foi para a barriga, tocando-a de leve.

Um filhote…

— Nossa escola tem diretrizes a serem seguidas no caso de uma gravidez precoce. São todas voltadas para as estudantes femininas, porque a menstruação se manifesta na fase púbere, então uma fêmea pode engravidar antes mesmo do primeiro cio. Isso não acontece com Ômegas macho, porque o corpo masculino só está maduro depois que o cio ocorre, o que acontece em média um ou dois anos depois da formatura em nosso colégio. O seu caso foi muito atípico — Anko fez o pequeno discurso e ofegou ao final. Não podia deixar de se sentir um tanto culpada — Nós não te chamamos para uma conversa sobre todas as implicações do cio, Kiba-kun. Você tem apenas dezessete anos, não imaginei que já tivesse vida sexual ativa. Sinto muito. Se eu desempenhasse minha função com responsabilidade poderia ter te orientado melhor e evitado essa situação.

Pretendia escrever o pedido de desculpas por escrito e entregar para Inuzuka-san e para o diretor da escola.

Iruka sentia algo semelhante. Era o conselheiro da turma, além de um Ômega. Talvez olhasse para Kiba e visse apenas um garoto dado a travessuras, não um adolescente entrando na fase adulta e já exposto a grandes escolhas na vida. Escolhas que por vezes traziam consequências.

Kiba sentiu o apoio fluir do professor e acalmá-lo um pouco. Assim como o sorriso que Anko lhe oferecia.

Balançou a cabeça retirando a responsabilidade que os adultos sentiam. Ele agia como criança às vezes, mas tinha consciência de seus atos. Assim como se arriscou invadindo um banho de Alphas uma vez, jogou com a sorte acreditando que estaria protegido usando camisinha. Como ia esperar que algo desse errado, mesmo com proteção?

Agora precisava ser corajoso e colher os frutos do que plantou. Mas falar era fácil. Fazer… era outros quinhentos.

Anko ainda deu algumas instruções para Kiba e se colocou a disposição para ajudar em qualquer momento. Garantiu que o caso era sigiloso até que Kiba ou sua família decidissem pelo contrário. Evidentemente a medida que os meses avançassem a gestação seria mais difícil de esconder.

Pelos cálculos que a enfermeira fez, se Kiba estava com dois meses no final de setembro, a concepção devia ter ocorrido logo após o fim das férias de verão. E, se tudo corresse bem, o parto seria para começo ou meados de abril. Havia uma boa chance de ele conseguir terminar o segundo ano e ter um atraso no terceiro ano. Caso se dedicasse para valer, ainda poderia se formar com essa turma.

Claro, tudo eram cálculos que Anko recitava depois de ter estudado o calendário tão logo leu o resultado dos exames. Queria que o garoto se sentisse otimista com o futuro. E não desistisse da escola.

E essa era a última das preocupações de Kiba! Mesmo que a Beta tenha dado a opção de refazer os exames, o garoto não era assim tão ingênuo. Sabia que o colégio não erraria com algo tão sério ou mesmo o laboratório. Até pensou em refazer, sem grandes esperanças de ser salvo pelo milagre de um novo resultado.

Ele estava focado mesmo era em contar tudo para mãe e sobreviver. Deduziu fácil como ela ficaria furiosa com a notícia. Por parte de Hana sentia que receberia apoio e compreensão. Mas a mãe era tão brava!

Saiu do colégio sem voltar ao bukatsu. Não discutiu as atividades extra com a enfermeira nem com Iruka-sensei e… era tanta coisa a se pensar e mudar na rotina dali para frente! Sentia-se tonto!

Perambulou algum tempo pela rua, andando sem rumo. Ou aparentemente sem rumo, já que quando deu por si estava em frente ao prédio do Conselho de Konoha. Seu namorado fazia estágio ali.

Entrou e foi falar com a recepcionista. Faltava uma hora para Shino ser dispensado das atividades, porém ela permitiu que o Ômega ficasse na sala de espera. Lembrava-se dele de outras visitas. Ainda ofereceu um pouco de chá de pêssego gelado, que foi aceito com gratidão.

Porém nem bem sentou-se no hall para esperar e deu uma goleada no chá de sabor adocicado, sentiu a presença de Shino se aproximando.

O Alpha veio atendendo um chamado silencioso. Captou o instante em que Kiba chegou ao Conselho, acompanhado de ondas esmagadoras de medo, preocupação, ansiedade… Nem que quisesse seu lado shifter permitiria se concentrar no estágio. Como tinha um banco de horas acumuladas, que usaria para enriquecer o currículo, decidiu ir ver o que estava acontecendo com seu namorado, inclusive levou o material, pois a tensão de Kiba era tão grande que o mais indicado era irem conversar em um lugar reservado.

— Olá — cumprimentou o namorado tão logo se aproximou.

— Shino! — o coração do garoto disparou. O aroma de morangos tornou-se perceptível, ainda que irradiasse ameno. Quase uma tentativa do Ômega de acalmar o Alpha, sendo que quem estava nervoso era o próprio responsável pelo aroma — Precisamos conversar.

— Vamos pra minha casa — aquiesceu.

Kiba bebeu todo o chá do corpinho descartável e jogou fora assim que passaram por uma lixeira. Estava tão nervoso que sequer lembrou de agradecer a recepcionista. Ou mesmo despedir-se.

Saíram na rua acompanhados por pesado silêncio. Em pensamento, Shino se indagava o que podia ter causado aquele estranho pesar em seu namorado.

Foi com o baixo estado de ânimo que chegaram até o carro. Assim que se acomodaram, Shino deu a partida.

Sofria com a visão ruim, e apesar disso notou Kiba meio abraçado a mochila. Como se o objeto fosse um escudo e lhe oferecesse alguma proteção.

Foi o momento que sentiu certa raiva.

— Algum Alpha…? — rompeu o silêncio para indagar com rancor. Seu Ômega já havia passado por uma situação estressante antes. Não queria nem cogitar a possibilidade de Kiba ter sido acuado e ameaçado por alguém da casta mais forte!

— O quê? — Kiba voltou do devaneio em que estava mergulhado, a questão formulada dando voltas rápidas em sua mente até que fizesse algum sentido — Não! Não foi nada disso. Juro.

Até sorriu um pouco diante da perspectiva. Não era como se sofresse um ataque em cada esquina! Aquela vez medonha foi um caso isolado em que, infelizmente, vários fatores se uniram e culminaram num cenário muito feio. No dia a dia, apesar de Kiba ser um partidão, ele nunca despertou interesse na outra casta, não daquele jeito.

— Entendo.

Shino não insistiu. Conquanto alívio fluísse no vínculo e atingisse Kiba em cheio. O namorado estava extremamente preocupado com sua segurança e bem-estar.

E Kiba estava prestes a dar-lhe uma notícia bombástica.

Nem se deu conta de começar a chorar. Ao menos notou as lágrimas rolando grossas pelo rosto amorenado de sol.

— Shino… eu sinto muito… Não… Eu… caralho…

Ergueu o braço para esconder os olhos marejados. Nunca chorou na frente de Shino antes, não queria parecer fraco.

O Alpha estacionou o carro na primeira vaga livre que encontrou. Foi instinto primordial passar os braços pelos ombros do namorado e puxá-lo para um abraço. A posição era desconfortável, mas agradável para ambos. Havia o calor familiar que o corpo de Kiba emanava e envolvia a parte Alpha em Shino. Para Kiba trazia a firmeza daqueles braços, uma promessa indizível de que nunca o soltariam.

— Eu — Kiba hesitou mais meio segundo, antes que as palavras escapassem por seus lábios — A gente vai ter um filhote, Shino.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Hello! Surpresa mãesdafoca!

Excepcionalmente estou adiantando a postagem dessa semana. Minha vida está um tiquinho complicada, não sei se consigo postar amanhã!

Se tudo der certo, semana que vem corrigimos pra sexta-feira de novo.

E os reviews que eu ainda não respondi, serão respondidos! Obrigada.


	8. A cor de um casal

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 08  
****A cor de um casal**_

_O Alpha estacionou o carro na primeira vaga livre que encontrou. Foi instinto primordial passar os braços pelos ombros do namorado e puxá-lo para um abraço. A posição era desconfortável, mas agradável para ambos. Havia o calor familiar que o corpo de Kiba emanava e envolvia a parte Alpha em Shino. Para Kiba trazia a firmeza daqueles braços, uma promessa indizível de que nunca o soltariam. _

_— Eu — Kiba hesitou mais meio segundo, antes que as palavras escapassem por seus lábios — A gente vai ter um filhote, Shino._

Silêncio quase total seguiu a dramática revelação. Shino aguardou que o Ômega se acalmasse, cada soluço pontuando a preocupação e insegurança que o garoto sentia.

Shino não mentiria: levou um baque com a notícia. Um filho não era algo que planejara para um futuro próximo. Ficou sem saber o que responder ou dizer para acalmar os anseios do próprio namorado.

Gradualmente o pranto amainou, até que Kiba teve condições de falar:

— Como isso pôde acontecer?! — explodiu.

— Foi o sexo — Shino respondeu de modo automático.

— O quê? — Kiba não entendeu bem o sentido de se dizer aquilo. Afastou-se um pouco, ganhando espaço no abraço para poder espiar a face de Shino. Os olhos inchados e o nariz com a ponta avermelhada formavam uma cena comovente.

— O bebê aconteceu porque fizemos sexo.

A resposta séria e didática surpreendeu Kiba por instantes, ao fim dos quais ele riu divertido.

— Isso eu sei, porra. Mas a gente usava camisinha! Será que alguma delas furou?

Sentou-se direito no banco do carona, gesto que Shino entendeu como um sinal de que o outro estava recuperado da pequena crise. Deu a partida no carro e suspirou. Foram precavidos em noventa e nove por cento das vezes. Mas houve aquele um por cento que se voltou contra eles.

— Na primeira vez fizemos sem camisinha — lembrou do fato.

Kiba desdenhou com um gesto de mão.

— A primeira vez nem conta.

— Acho que a vida contou sim.

Foi a vez de Kiba respirar fundo e recostar mais contra o banco estofado.

— Passa numa farmácia? A enfermeira disse que eu podia refazer o teste. Não tenho muita esperança, mas…

Shino concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Pegou o ponto: podiam confirmar a situação com um teste simples de farmácia.

— Enfermeira? A do colégio? Então os resultados dos exames chegaram. Fico muito feliz que não esteja doente.

Desde que Kiba contou sobre a visita na enfermaria do colégio Shino ficou preocupado. Como o primeiro cio do garoto veio em um contexto específico, muitas coisas podiam dar errado. Não pensou na possibilidade de um bebê, numa postura bem ingênua, admitia.

Contudo Shino nunca foi de fugir de nada, nem de arrepender-se das escolhas feitas. Tinha tudo planejado para o futuro e dava cada passo em sentido de realizar esses planos. Isso até conhecer Kiba, pois o Ômega, sua Alma Gêmea, era uma pequena tempestade que as vezes o pegava desprevenido com ideias surpreendentes. Exatamente como naquele fim de tarde distante, quando ele abriu a velha carteira com estampas do Hokage e puxou duas camisinhas do tamanho errado, chamando Shino para a primeira vez do casal, armado com toda a audácia que um adolescente de dezessete anos é capaz de ter.

Shino aceitou o convite. Jogou com a sorte apostando as fichas naquele passo arriscado. Pagou para ver.

E ali estava o resultado.

— Minha mãe vai me matar.

Kiba murmurou observando o resultado do teste em sua mão. Estava no banheiro do apartamento de Shino, com o bastão farmacêutico de gravidez preso firme pelos dedos. Dois risquinhos. Positivo.

As instruções diziam que fazer o teste pela manhã dava um resultado mais garantido. Ainda que, independente da hora feita, as chances de o resultado estar certo eram inquestionáveis.

E Kiba tinha o exame de sangue feito por um laboratório.

— Caralho…

Jogou o bastão fora, assim como a urina e o pequeno vasilhame que usou para coletá-la. Demorou um pouco para conseguir fazer o xixi sair, estava tão nervoso!

Lavou as mãos e foi até a cozinha, onde o namorado o esperava sentado à mesa. Assim que entrou no local recebeu um olhar inquisidor.

— Positivo — Kiba sentou-se também — Minha mãe vai arrancar o meu pescoço. E vai matar você também. Me desculpa, Shino.

O pedido veio baixinho, acompanhado de uma sincera onda de culpa.

— Não me peça desculpas, um filhote não é feito sozinho.

Kiba o fitou com um ar de desamparo tão grande que causou-lhe uma pontada no peito. Sim, eles fizeram sexo de comum acordo, sabiam dos riscos. Mas seu namorado era apenas um adolescente de dezessete anos, empolgado demais com as coisas, dando passos que talvez fossem grandes demais para as próprias pernas.

Shino era adulto. A diferença de idades existia e não era tão grande assim. Contudo deveria ter sido suficiente para que agisse com mais responsabilidade.

Enfim.

Não queria falar em culpa. Pois acusar e apontar um culpado implicava em afirmar que o filhote era um erro.

Com certeza era algo inesperado, não planejado. Todavia, nunca um erro.

Vida nova nascendo graças ao amor que sentia por Kiba jamais seria um erro.

Tal pensamento se refletiu em uma sensação boa, fortaleceu a presença Alpha e se expandiu pela cozinha, envolvendo o corpo do Ômega e o aconchegando. Tão agradável que Kiba ofegou menos angustiado, menos assustado com o futuro.

Deu uma risadinha suspeita.

— Pelo menos eu tô na vantagem — a risadinha continuou, junto com lágrimas que transbordaram e deslizaram pela face jovem — Minha mãe mata você primeiro. Eu sobrevivo até nossa filhotinha nascer.

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Uma menina?

— Tenho certeza que é menina. Coisa de Ômega, sabe?

A resposta de Shino foi estender a mão e cobrir a de Kiba com a sua.

— Se você diz, eu acredito. Estarei ao seu lado quando for contar para Tsume-san.

Kiba balançou a cabeça.

Anko-sensei deu opção de dizer um outro dia, todavia Kiba nunca considerou essa uma possibilidade. Jamais conseguiu ocultar grandes traquinagens de sua mãe. Quando saia em uma aventura, tinha que ser no impulso, sem pensar. Se parasse para planejar detalhes e minúcias ficava escrito na face do garoto.

Conseguiu esconder a decisão de fazer sexo com o namorado porque, antes de ser uma diabrura, era uma decisão adulta (constrangedora e íntima) que dizia respeito à apenas aos dois. Quer dizer, o amor posto em prática não influenciava ninguém além de Shino e Kiba.

Uma gestação… isso era grande. Mudava a vida dos pais e das pessoas mais próximas envolvidas. Tsume, Hana, Naruto, o pai de Shino… Pessoas que veriam a família aumentar sem que fosse planejado!

Shino leu a sequência de pensamentos preocupados que passou pela mente de Kiba. Seu namorado era um livro aberto! As vezes achava que conseguia disfarçar bem, fato que tornava as pessoas coniventes por pena. A verdade é que o Ômega era sempre tão transparente que poucos segredos duravam muito tempo.

— Quer passar a noite aqui? Posso pedir pra sua mãe…

Kiba arregalou os olhos, descartando a oferta no mesmo instante.

— Péssima ideia. Se eu fizer isso, aí que mamãe mata a gente mesmo. Se fosse pra dormir fora, a casa do Naruto seria território neutro. Mas… acho… acho que quero contar isso logo, sabe? Enfrentar como um homem.

A resolução na face amorenada de sol acalentou Shino. Apesar da imaturidade e da teimosia, até mesmo Kiba era capaz de repensar, refletir uma situação.

— Vou com você. Passaremos por tudo juntos, está bem? — deu um aperto carinhoso nos dedos do garoto, que ainda cobria com sua mão.

— Então vamos lá. Mamãe já deve estar em casa.

E foi assim que tomaram a importante decisão de falar a verdade o quanto antes para Tsume e Hana. Em comum acordo aceitando o filhote que a vida lhes trouxe. Aborto não foi mencionado, pois sequer passou pela mente de um dos dois. Assim como em momento algum Kiba duvidou que Shino permaneceria ao seu lado. O vínculo era a maior prova que dava segurança e garantias. O Ômega captou inúmeros sentimentos fluindo até ele, de surpresa a ansiedade, de preocupação a aconchego. Dentre tudo o que sentiu, rejeição nunca se fez presente.

Kiba acertou em cheio. Quando Shino estacionou o carro à frente da casa de Kiba, a luz da sala escapava pela janela aberta. Era quase oito horas da noite. Ao menos Tsume já estava ali, Hana geralmente chegava mais tarde.

— Vai dar tudo certo — Kiba sussurrou para Shino, que teve a impressão de que o garoto tentava tranquilizar a si próprio.

Akamaru veio fazer festinha, todavia Kiba estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu responder a alegria em mesma proporção, fazendo o pobre cão voltar para a casinha no quintal dos fundos.

O Ômega assistiu a debandada com o coração pesar. Se prometeu que compensaria com muito carinho depois.

Naquele instante precisava de toda coragem possível para dar um passo decisivo. Ficar brincando com o mascote era apenas uma desculpa para protelar o confronto.

— Tudo bem, Kiba. Você consegue.

Disse para si mesmo, em forma de incentivo. Apesar disso as pernas tremiam! Os joelhos pareciam feitos de gelatina. Os pés se recusavam a dar o primeiro passo.

Até que a mão gelada sentiu dedos maiores e mais fortes envolvendo os seus. Olhou para cima, observando o namorado que parara ao seu lado e olhava firmemente para frente.

— Tudo bem, Kiba — parafraseou a frase do menino, para emendar em sequência — A gente consegue.

Não esperou resposta. Avançou em direção à casa, batendo na porta e abrindo em seguida. Pediu licença de modo delicado.

E desse modo o casal se viu cara a cara com Inuzuka Tsume. Uma das pessoas mais bravas de que já se ouviu falar.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Hello ShinoKiba lovers uma boa notícia para vocês: terminei de digitar essa fanfic. Toda a história foi contada em 44 capítulos + 01 epílogo, totalizando 45 atualizações. Oito delas já foram... mas temos aí um bom período de quase dez meses nos encontrando toda sexta-feira.

Terá drama? Terá.  
Terá humor? Terá.  
Mais lemon? Com certeza.  
Fofura? Opa, essa é a essência do ship, não pode faltar!  
Superação? Muita.  
Um momento espiritual? Sim, coisa que não costumo fazer muito nas fics.  
Mas o principal: trarei um dilema ético questionando o que é válido fazer para salvar a vida de alguém. A que ponto a lei é realmente justa ou...

Aguardem e confiem! :D

Até sexta-feira, dia em que o casal irá enfrentar Inuzuka Tsume. Alguma ideia sobre como será essa conversa?

Estou pensando em chamar de "A cor da decepção" hohoho


	9. A cor da decepção

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 09  
**_**A cor da decepção**_  
_

— Ta-tadaima — Kiba exclamou ao tirar o tênis no genkan. Sentiu Shino imitando-lhe o gesto ao lado, pois o rapaz tinha um par de surippa na casa do namorado.

— 'Kaeri — a voz de Tsume veio sem demoras. Ela estava na sala assistindo televisão, parecia de bom humor — Chegou tarde, moleque. Tá abusando da sorte.

Kiba deu uma última olhadinha para o lado de Shino, como se buscasse um pouco de coragem. Então avançou pela sala, até sentar-se no sofá maior. Três segundos depois, Shino acomodava-se junto a ele.

— Shitsurei — o Alpha falou para a mulher.

Tsume, que estava meio displicente sobre o estofado, segurando o controle remoto, não precisou de nada além de uma breve análise para entender que algo estava errado. Seu filho evitava olhá-la. A face estava pálida e os ombros muito retos, quase a postura de quem quer sair correndo dali. Já o Alpha era um caso complicado de avaliar, Shino era normalmente sério, sisudo e com óculos escuros que dificultavam perceber como ele se sentia.

— Mamãe… precisamos conversar.

Tsume voltou os olhos para o caçula. Por um segundo visualizou aquele garotinho que lhe dava uma dor de cabeça tremenda no colégio, desde que descobriu o gosto pela traquinagem e um parceiro a altura.

E então ela soube. Respirou fundo, apertando o controle com alguma força.

— É um filhote, não é? — ela perguntou subitamente esgotada. Recebeu uma mirada que foi a resposta mais eloquente do que qualquer palavra.

Naqueles últimos meses andou preocupada com o atraso no cio de Kiba. Era uma Beta e tinha uma filha mais velha também Beta. Mas a questão de Hana ser uma fêmea facilitava muitas coisas! Criar um Ômega era um desafio todos os dias.

Para acalmar seus anseios, Tsume fez algumas buscas na internet, o que se provou ser o maior erro de sua vida: todas as centenas (senão milhares) de primeiros resultados traziam um motivo absoluto: gestação.

Gravidez era o primeiro item exibido para explicar o atraso no cio de um Ômega.

Mas Tsume não quis acreditar que seu filho caçula, seu filhote imaturo tinha dado um passo tão grande e imprudente. Portanto foi um alívio quando a escola ofereceu outra opção: havia a mínima chance de o cio precoce ter sido corrigido pelo próprio corpo do garoto. Isso o faria se desenvolver normalmente até os dezenove anos, como era para os Ômegas em geral.

Tsume se agarrou a essa esperança. Teve fé.

— Mamãe…

— Como isso foi acontecer, Kiba…? — ela perguntou com suavidade na voz. Foi mais assustador do que se tivesse demonstrado a fúria — Tem certeza da situação?

Kiba percebeu que Shino ia responder, porém se apressou e explicou antes:

— Anko-sensei me contou hoje na escola. Nos descuidamos. Fomos imprudentes — impediu o namorado de falar. Já conhecia Shino bem o bastante para temer que ele jogasse um "fizemos sexo" sem noção no meio da conversa, tal qual aconteceu no carro, o que seria didático e verídico, porém pior do que gasolina em fogo.

— Se descuidaram… — Tsume repetiu lentamente.

— Pensei que a primeira vez não contasse! — o garoto soou sofrido, mostrando-se igualmente sem noção do perigo.

Shino trincou os dentes, sentindo uma gotinha de suor deslizar pela nuca. Ali estava o jeito impulsivo, de quem agia sem pensar, que era um charme em noventa e nove por certo das situações. Infelizmente o momento atual fazia parte do um por cento restante.

O Alpha viu o olho direito de Tsume tremer um pouco e aguardou a explosão. Mas, surpreendentemente, ela não veio.

— Você não está se ajudando, moleque — ela deixou um suspiro escapar. Eram dezessete anos de muitas alegrias trazidas pelo filho, mas de igual número de golpes dados por cada traquinagem atrevida que Kiba aprontava.

— Sinto muito — o Ômega falou com sinceridade.

Tsume recostou-se no sofá e cruzou os braços.

— Eu sinto por ter jogado fora os coturnos da fase rebelde da Hana. Seria ótimo tê-los agora e usar pra rachar a sua cabeça oca. Você sabe como a vida de um Ômega é complicada. O que aconteceu com os seus sonhos de conseguir uma boa carreira? De desafiar a sociedade?! Um filho, Kiba? Você tem dezessete anos e menos cérebro que uma ameba! Como vai educar uma criança?!

— O Shino vai me ajudar — ele respondeu simplista olhando rápido para o namorado — Meus planos vão se atrasar um pouco, só até o filhote nascer e…

— Shino?! Um par de coturno tem dois pés, seria um prazer quebrar a cabeça de vocês dois nesse exato segundo! — Tsume rosnou — Outro moleque sem juízo que parecia ter bom senso! "O Shino vai me ajudar" — arremedou — … esse Shino aí, que nem terminou a faculdade?!

Eis a cólera começando a mostrar a pontinha do iceberg. Tsume até tentou se controlar, mas estava ficando furiosa.

O Alpha pensou que seria melhor tentar acalmá-la, garantir que Kiba não passaria pelo desafio de ser pai sozinho.

— Vou assumir a responsabilidade — garantiu sério.

Nem bem as palavras saíram de seus lábios e ele se arrependeu. Assistiu a Beta se inflamar de raiva e, pela primeira vez na vida, agradeceu a dificuldade na visão, pois teve certeza de que se pudesse ver com clareza, se depararia com uma mirada que era pura fúria.

Shino não teve dúvida nenhuma de que se o tal coturno estivesse ao alcance da sogra seria obrigado a engolir o sapato. Não necessariamente pela boca…

— Assumir a responsabilidade?! — Tsume gritou, ficando em pé e sendo imitada pelo casal, que se colocou em guarda para lidar com o descontrole — Como se meu filho fosse um erro que você tem que consertar?! Pois se for para "assumir responsabilidade", eu assumo a minha como mãe e como avó. Porque esse moleque é uma besta, mas eu o amo. E não vou permitir que ele saia dessa casa apenas para que um Alpha "assuma responsabilidades"!

Kiba sentiu um aperto no peito e a garganta arder, enquanto lágrimas transbordaram nos olhos sempre tão selvagens. As palavras da mãe o acertaram em cheio. Imaginou que Tsume explodiria, mas não com esse argumento. Teve uma visão do quão grande era o amor dela, que naquele instante se refletia na preocupação com o bem-estar e o futuro não apenas de Kiba, mas do filhotinho ao qual já chamava de neto.

Shino compreendeu o ponto.

Antes de mais nada passou o braço pelos ombros de Kiba e o puxou de encontro ao peito. Emprestou o próprio corpo para que o Ômega pudesse deixar a emoção fluir e dar vazão a todas as lágrimas, protegido das vistas alheias. Sabia o quão arrogante o garoto era. Kiba odiava demonstrar fraqueza, tinha dificuldade em aceitar que era um Ômega e parte da casta mais frágil. Quis proteger aquele pequeno orgulho do jeito que pudesse. Na verdade, Shino queria proteger qualquer coisa a respeito daquele garoto. Até mesmo o detalhe mais ínfimo, que se juntava a outros pequenos detalhes e compunham a essência que o conquistou, que aprendeu a amar. E que tinha o agradável e marcante aroma de morangos.

— A senhora tem razão. Escolhi mal as palavras, mas não me expressar do jeito certo é um dos meus defeitos. Kiba não é um erro, nosso filho não é um erro — sentiu o Ômega passar os braços ao redor do seu corpo e abraçar com força, enquanto as lágrimas vinham copiosas a molhar-lhe o casaco. Calor o envolveu, assim como os braços do namorado agarrando-se no Alpha — Eu o amo. Talvez os planos tenham se adiantado um pouco, mas ter uma família com Kiba é o que eu mais quero.

As palavras ditas em um tom seco, porém firme acalmaram Tsume. Ela sabia que o Alpha não era dado a paixões inflamadas. Sentiu sinceridade em cada palavra dita e a força dos sentimentos do rapaz na medida inversamente proporcional com que ele abraçava Kiba: com cuidado e carinho.

Tsume suspirou e sentou-se. De repente o cansaço bateu de vez. Estava exausta.

Dezessete anos lutando para pôr algum juízo na cabeça daquele garoto, e tudo partia para esse rumo.

Não acreditava em destino, mas talvez fosse hora de repensar isso. Como poderia explicar que, apesar de toda bravata sobre mudar o mundo, Kiba acabaria seguindo exatamente o mesmo caminho que a maioria dos Ômegas? É o que chamam de destino, não? Cada um passa por tudo o que tem que passar. Nem por mais, nem por menos.

Se aquele casal precisava enfrentar uma gravidez precoce, então que assim fosse.

— Duas crianças cuidando de outra criança — sussurrou emocionada.

— Desculpa — a voz de Kiba veio abafada pelo casaco de Shino — Desculpa. Eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado.

Tsume olhou para o filho bem a tempo de ver Shino fazendo um breve cafune.

— É preciso dois para fazer um filhote. Tenho tanta culpa quanto você.

A mulher até pensou em dizer algumas palavras de consolo, mas não conseguiu. A garganta apertou dolorida, os olhos transbordaram. Chorou por todos os sonhos do caçula, que sabia seriam postos de lado. Tsume acreditou que Kiba poderia sim fazer diferença no mundo, ser exemplo para os outros Ômegas, chegando onde nenhum deles chegou antes. Afinal, teve coragem de tentar invadir um banho exclusivo de Alphas! Coragem e imprudência não eram marcas registradas dos grandes heróis?

Agora, na melhor das hipóteses, tais sonhos revolucionários seriam atrasados, quiçá abandonados. Um filhote mudava todas as prioridades.

Um filhote mudava a vida.

Aqueles dois precisariam abrir mão de escolhas, doar tudo de si. Ter um bebê significava altruísmo, tempo de menos para si próprio. O fim de desejos egoístas.

Ter um filho era aceitar muita coisa.

Aceitar.

— Vamos nos acalmar. Depois discutimos o melhor a se fazer — Tsume passou a palma da mão pela face, secando as lágrimas — Vocês têm o meu apoio. Espero que esteja claro.

Ter um filho era sinônimo de pesar a mão quando precisava corrigir comportamentos e, igualmente, estender essa mesma mão quando precisava oferecer apoio. Tsume nunca abandonaria uma das suas crias.

Nunca.

Antes que dissessem qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu e a voz de Hana soou animada:

— Tadaima! Vi o carro do cunhado aí na frente. Hoje eu trouxe takoyaki! Ainda bem que comprei porções extras — a moça foi dizendo enquanto entrava em casa, até que se deu conta do clima estranho, pesado — O que houve?

Olhou de um para o outro, confusa. Apesar de Tsume explodir com a falta de jeito de Shino se expressar, ninguém podia dizer que a comunicação dela era melhor:

— Esse moleque que você chama de irmão… esse… desmiolado — resmungou antes de revelar — Kiba vai ter um filhote.

E a vida daqueles quatro nunca mais seria a mesma.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

E aí, povo no deserto? Beleza? O que acharam do capítulo?  
A Tsume parece simples, mas ela é uma personagem interessante e complexa. Ela é alguém de gênio forte, aquela que botou o pai de Kiba pra correr de casa. Ou seja, entre o companheiro e os filhos, ela preferiu os filhos a ficar com um traste mau exemplo. Então não resta dúvidas de que ela ama a Hana e o Kiba.  
O clã Inuzuka é ligado aos cães: animais fieis e companheiros, amigos pra toda hora. Ou seja, ela se decepcionou? Sim! Ficou furiosa? E como!Triste...? Um bocado. Bateria no Kiba? Jamais. Primeiro porque não se trata de uma traquinagem que precise de umas chineladas como castigo. Segundo, o Kiba é um Ômega gestante. Quer covardia maior do que bater na casta mais fraca em uma situação dessas? Então... a Tsume perder as estribeiras que nem alguns leitores apostaram sempre esteve fora de cogitação.  
Além disso, ela já andava com a pulga atrás da orelha... hehehe

Provável título do próximo capítulo: "A cor que nos desbota".

***

Gente, encomendei uma arte linda com um artista internacional. Foi para a fic "Tonight's gonna be". Aquela que o Kiba é uma criatura de fantasia! Ficou MARAVILHOSO! Está no terceiro capítulo! Corre lá pra ver!


	10. A cor que nos desbota

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 10  
**_**A cor que nos desbota**_  
_

Shino estava tentando o seu melhor, mas adaptar-se às mudanças repentinas nos planos era algo com que tinha muita dificuldade. Quando descobriu que seria pai, o primeiro impulso foi de dar suporte ao companheiro, de modo que Kiba não se sentisse sozinho.

Depois houve a conversa com Tsume, num tom mais inflamado, por conta do gênio da mulher que não se continha ao ser eloquente.

Acertada essas urgências, veio a confusão sobre o que fazer.

No dia seguinte ao da revelação, Kiba faltou na escola e Shino foi buscá-lo depois do estágio para que pudessem morar juntos.

Decisão que, obviamente, fez Tsume expulsar Shino de casa sem remorsos. Eles namoravam há apenas seis meses, ela os lembrou aos gritos, possuíam personalidades muito diferentes! Uma mudança assim tão brusca seria péssima para o relacionamento e para o filhotinho que não devia sofrer com estresses impostos ao Ômega.

Ficou acertado então que a mudança seria gradual. Alguns finais de semana primeiro. Depois podiam aumentar o tempo até que tivessem certeza de que dariam certo juntos, já que serem Almas Gêmeas não era um argumento que Tsume aceitasse.

Ela também deu um aviso firme: não queria saber de seu filho ser marcado antes de se tornar maior de idade. A Marca era um compromisso muito sério para que um adolescente a firmasse. Ter um filhote não impediria Kiba de se relacionar com outro shifter no futuro, caso a vida com Shino não desse certo. Já a Marca… esse sinal jamais desapareceria e não poderia ser suplantado.

A maioria esmagadora dos Alphas se recusava a relacionar-se a longo prazo com Ômegas marcados, o que tornava o futuro desses shifters muito difícil. Até um marcado contra a vontade, coisa que acontecia eventualmente, pagava o preço por ter a inocência roubada. A sociedade era injusta e Tsume não queria que Kiba corresse esse risco. Mesmo o garoto defendendo que eram Almas Gêmeas e que ficariam juntos para sempre! Tal argumento, como Tsume frisou bem, não era absoluto. Ninguém sabia do dia de amanhã! E se (que os deuses não permitissem, claro) Shino sofresse um acidente e morresse?! Como ficaria Kiba, sozinho e com um filho? Marcado ainda por cima?!

Quando Kiba ia afirmar que (deuses o protegessem) jamais se casaria na infelicidade de ficar viúvo, Tsume o impediu com um inquestionável e determinante "cale a boca". Fato que encerrou a discussão e fez Kiba prometer que não receberia a Marca antes dos vinte anos. Podia muito bem esperar esse tempo, sim senhora.

A interferência de Tsume se mostrou acertada. Quando pôde sentar e repensar, Shino compreendeu que não tinha como bancar uma família ainda. Ele cumpria o estágio obrigatório de curso, não ganhava salário por isso. Entrou na faculdade com uma bolsa, porque suas notas eram excelentes, então tinha um desconto considerável. Seu pai ajudava pagando as mensalidades e as despesas do mês. Por sorte não era um jovem de gostos extravagantes, valorizava a simplicidade, então passava bem com a mesada. Mas trazer outra pessoa para morar ali ainda era inviável. A situação financeira de sua família era melhor do que a dos Inuzuka, que também colaboravam com Naruto, mas Shino não chegava a ser rico.

Precisava terminar a faculdade antes de mais nada. E então arrumar um emprego.

E foi nesse clima de preocupação e análise que Ino encontrou o amigo ao visitá-lo na noite de sexta feira. Ino chegou trazendo um fardinho de cerveja e garrafinhas de sake.

— Yo — cumprimentou quando Shino abriu a porta. Então exibiu as bebidas — Eu já encomendei uma pizza quatro queijos. Você sumiu! Já que Maomé não vai à montanha… okay, sua cara está péssima, o que aconteceu?

Shino suspirou diante da enxurrada de palavras, cedeu espaço e permitiu que Ino entrasse antes de responder. Esteve com tanta coisa na cabeça esses dias…

— Fique a vontade — Shino falou mais por hábito.

— Eu sempre fico — ela riu. Notou que o Alpha desconversava, mas não pressionou — Vou pôr isso na geladeira e já volto.

A jovem mulher foi até a cozinha, quando voltou trazia uma latinha aberta e uma garrafinha de sake para o amigo, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas.

— Me conta o que tá acontecendo — ela acomodou-se no sofá, dobrando ambas as pernas sobre o estofado macio e sentando-se sobre elas.

— Kiba engravidou — lançou sem ressalvas.

Ino parou o movimento de levar a latinha aos lábios e observou o outro Alpha por alguns segundos. Sabia que Shino nunca brincaria com algo tão sério.

— Caralho — disse tão somente.

O rapaz bebeu um pouco do sake, pensativo. Ino era a primeira pessoa para quem contava a notícia. Imaginava que o namorado já havia contado para Naruto, Kiba era péssimo em guardar segredos das pessoas próximas. Mas não era como se Shino tivesse muitos amigos com quem partilhar. Estava esperando pela próxima ligação do pai, para informá-lo do modo adequado. Sua única opção era fazer isso através de celular ou e-mail.

— Me descuidei. Foi só uma vez sem camisinha…

— Só precisa de uma vez — Ino bebeu um longo gole da cerveja, ponderando as informações — Foi na primeira, não foi?

Shino olhou para ela, surpreso por ela ter adivinhado aquilo.

— Sim, foi na nossa primeira vez.

A jovem Alpha riu. Chegou a inclinar-se um pouco para a frente, a longa franja loira cobrindo ainda mais o rosto de traços belos.

— Porra, Shino. Então não foi descuido, né? Tá se enganando, meu amigo.

O dono do apartamento ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não compreendeu o ponto. Ino insinuava que foi de propósito?

— O que quer dizer? — ajeitou-se no sofá, subitamente desconfortável.

A amiga riu um pouco mais.

— Não me subestime. Eu também sou uma Alpha. Quando a gente faz sexo a primeira vez com o companheiro destinado não quer a caralha de uma camisinha atrapalhando. Qualquer motivo serve como desculpa pra evitar usar e correr o risco. Então não foi um "descuido", foi sua parte animal falando mais alto.

Shino recostou-se no sofá e refletiu. Nunca, em toda sua experiência anterior, arriscou-se a fazer sexo sem camisinha. Nunca achou que o risco valesse a pena, nem na própria primeira vez.

Mas naquele fim de tarde com o Ômega, sua Alma Gêmea (como o próprio Kiba adorava alardear por aí), pareceu tão certo… tão natural que as coisas pudessem continuar sem a proteção. Talvez, no calor do momento, Shino tenha se deixado levar mais pelo lado animal mesmo, sem nem se dar conta.

— Você pode ter razão…

Ino agitou a latinha na mão, vendo uma gota liquefazer e deslizar pelo alumínio até pingar sobre o tecido da saia preta.

— A essência de um Ômega é naturalmente muito forte. Do companheiro destinado então… caralho. É sobrenatural.

A voz foi enfraquecendo ao final, carregando um traço nítido de dor.

Shino aguardou alguns segundos. Todavia o silêncio proeminente se estendeu até se tornar um pouco pesado.

— Você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa, Ino — Shino soou tranquilo, antes de beber mais um golinho de sake.

Primeiro veio uma risadinha esquisita, depois um jogar de ombros como quem desdenha de algo.

— Não é grande coisa. É só uma história sobre uma Alpha popular, a líder de torcida cercada por… amigos idiotas. E um aluno transferido, o Ômega nerd e antissocial. Mais clichê impossível — um suspiro anteveio à pausa, que se prolongou o bastante para Shino acreditar que Ino havia terminado, porém ela continuou — Pensa numa boa e velha aposta. Humilhação pública... que terminou de um jeito ruim. Só isso.

As palavras amargas eram prova suficiente de que Ino se arrependia do que aconteceu. Resumiu parte da sua adolescência com aquelas poucas palavras. Depois que o pior passou, ela seguiu em frente.

Não podia dizer o mesmo do Ômega, que descobriu ser seu companheiro destinado. Na época podia corrigir tudo? Sim. Mas a pressão das amizades e a preocupação com a própria imagem falaram mais alto. Triste demais…

— Suicídio — ela sussurrou tão baixinho que Shino quase não compreendeu.

O passado de Ino parecia uma ficção de mau gosto, escrito por um autor inexperiente.

— Sinto muito — Shino se ouviu dizendo.

— A vida nem sempre dá uma nova chance. Agarre a oportunidade, Shino. Forte. Com as duas mãos. Você sente muito, meu amigo. Mas não tanto quanto eu — após a frase pesarosa, Ino terminou o restinho da cerveja e levantou-se para pegar mais — Vamos brindar ao hoje. E comemorar a sua família. Parabéns! Eu quero ser madrinha do pirralhinho.

Ela se arrependia pelas escolhas que fez por brincar com o sentimento alheio, porque era popular e pertencia a um grupo condicionado a papeis pré-determinados. Uma Alpha linda, líder de torcida, espontânea, sorridente, dedicada… Esperavam que saísse com o capitão de algum dos clubes esportivos e formasse o casal perfeito. Pisar sobre o coração dos "meros mortais" era parte desse papel.

A imaturidade a fez agir da pior forma. A arrogância a impediu de parar a tempo, a incentivou seguir com o plano até o fim. Carregaria a culpa nos ombros até o derradeiro de seus dias.

E era por esse motivo que Ino sorria tanto e fazia tudo com intensidade e devoção. A Alpha não vivia apenas por si própria. Ela também vivia pelo companheiro destinado, que um dia sofreu tanto, se desiludiu tanto que a morte pareceu-lhe a melhor solução.

A natureza teve o cuidado de escolher um Ômega e enviar para que Ino o protegesse e o cuidasse. Ela, em sua infantil crueldade, fez justamente o oposto. A vida raramente a perdoaria, mas ela tampouco perdoaria a si mesma.

Shino apenas observou a jovem sair da sala, rumo à cozinha. Prometeu que seguiria o conselho a risca: não teria um filho planejado, mas o filhote com certeza seria amado.

Protegeria aquela chance, uma oportunidade de espantar a solidão em que vivia e ser feliz.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

E aí? Gostaram desse pequeno fragmento do passado da Ino? Vou explorá-lo? Não. Ele vai aparecer mais vezes na história? Sim. Vai ser importante...? Hummmmm sem spoilers hohohooho.

Adorei fazer a cena do dia seguinte, mesmo numa simples menção. Será que combinou com o Shino? Ir lá buscar o Mozinho de mala e cuia? Sorte que a Tsume é um primor e devolveu o juizo ao rapaz xD

E é isso! Até o próximo. Estou pensando em chamar de "A cor que retoma a infância"... olhem essa dica... hohohoho


	11. A cor que retoma a infância

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 11  
**_**A cor que retoma a infância**_  
_

Depois que a conversa com a mãe acabou e Shino foi embora, Kiba refugiou-se no quarto. Ele estava tão deprimido que não quis nem jantar.

Não se sentiu preparado para voltar e encarar a mãe ostentando o olhar de decepção que ela certamente lhe daria.

Hana conhecia bem o irmão caçula. Por isso preparou um lanchinho escondido (que Tsume tinha certeza que ela faria) e levou para o quarto de Kiba.

O primeiro momento foi um tanto dramático. Ele acabou chorando de novo, na certeza que tinha decepcionado a irmã também. Logo depois de alardear a vida toda como iria revolucionar a sociedade…

Hana apenas sentou-se na cama e ofereceu o colo para Kiba se deitar. Permitiu que ele chorasse o quanto precisasse, o tempo todo fazendo carinho nos cabelos bagunçados.

Podia imaginar como ele se sentia assustado. Mesmo que a família desse apoio e Shino assumisse o filhote, geralmente eram os Ômegas que encaravam o olhar julgador da sociedade. E alguém tão jovem, cujo cio nem deveria ter despertado ainda; além de tudo, seria taxado como imprudente. No mínimo.

Mas Kiba podia ter certeza de uma coisa naquela vida: Hana nunca estaria do lado que julga. Nunca apontaria o dedo para evidenciar um erro. Oferecia seu apoio incondicional, assim como forças para que o garoto vencesse aquela mudança em seu futuro.

Depois que se acalmou, Kiba percebeu que estava sim faminto. E aceitou o lanchinho cheio de amor que Inuzuka Hana lhe preparou.

No dia seguinte, outro show.

Kiba faltou à aula, emocionalmente esgotado. Apenas para ser protagonista na cena tragicômica que jamais esqueceria: Shino veio buscá-lo para se mudar para o apartamento do Alpha.

Foi tão repentino e inusitado, que nem Kiba não soube como reagir! Se mudar de casa?! Claro, tinha planos de investir numa vida ao lado de Shino, mas… mas… mas…

Por sorte Tsume devolveu o bom senso ao rapaz, usando da ferramenta infalível: uma boa dúzia de berros questionando se Shino tinha ficado louco.

Ao acalmarem os ânimos, eles combinaram que a mudança seria gradual, feita aos poucos. O casal precisava se conhecer bem, mesmo sendo Almas Gêmeas, tinham que trabalhar no vínculo e nas diferenças tão marcantes entre as personalidades. Se encontrarem ocasionalmente no namoro era uma coisa. Conviver todos os dias, batendo de frente com defeitos, hábitos, rituais cotidianos… Era outra coisa bem diferente.

Ao menos esse segundo embate consecutivo serviu como desculpa para Kiba faltar na aula novamente. Tsume desconfiou que ele estava bem menos abalado do que fazia crer, todavia não insistiu em descobrir a verdade. Com o humor dos últimos dias acabaria grudando o moleque pela orelha e isso não era nada indicado. Ia precisar esperar ao menos sete meses para poder matar a vontade de distribuir uns tabefes sempre que o caçula bancava o vida louca.

A esse ponto Kiba tinha lhe contado detalhes da gestação, já sabia o tempo estimado, por exemplo. Mas, obviamente, Tsume ligou para a escola e marcou um horário para conversar com a enfermeira e com o próprio diretor da escola. Nunca pensou que passaria por uma situação dessas. Contudo era uma Inuzuka e enfrentaria tudo de cabeça erguida. Faria todo o possível para defender o filho, pois sabia castigar quando necessário. E lutar por ele igualmente.

Essa segunda ausência trouxe uma visita inesperada. Qual não foi a surpresa de Kiba ao ouvir batidas na porta, no fim da tarde de sexta-feira, e dar de cara com Naruto.

— Yo, maldito! Gazeando aula por quê? Sumiu três dias da escola! — Naruto prendeu o amigo pelo pescoço, dando uma chave de braço de brincadeira.

O Beta conhecia Tsume muito bem, a quem considerava uma mãe. Ela não deixaria Kiba faltar à aula caso ele não estivesse muito doente ou aprontado uma das grandes. Então não pensou duas vezes antes de faltar no reforço escolar e ir visitar a família que amava como sua.

— Na-Naruto… — Kiba hesitou um pouco.

Foi o bastante para Naruto soltá-lo.

— O que aconteceu?

Kiba endireitou-se e arrumou as roupas bagunçadas durante a brincadeira. Estava visivelmente enrolando. Respirou fundo e encarou o melhor amigo.

Naruto fitava de volta com curiosidade brilhando nos grandes olhos azuis. Tanta expectativa fez Kiba sentir um aperto na garganta. E uma pontada no coração, que bateu pesado.

Ao invés de responder ele ergueu o braço e cobriu os olhos tentando proteger o pranto que não pôde conter.

— Kiba! — Naruto ficou chocado. Fazia muito tempo que não via o amigo chorando! Nem quando Tsume descobria as travessuras e esquentava o traseiro deles com doloridas chineladas.

Ou quando contou a cena medonha em que ele tornou-se alvo de Alphas na sala de aula, momento em que um estupro coletivo poderia ter acontecido.

Kiba era duro na queda. Arrogante como ele só, que odiava demonstrar fraqueza na frente dos outros. O que de tão grave podia ter acontecido para desmoronar aquela pequena fortaleza Ômega?

A desconfiança se instalou na mente de Naruto, despertando-lhe o instinto protetor. Com carinho passou um braço pelos ombros do outro e o puxou em direção ao sofá.

— Foi um Alpha? — perguntou baixinho quando se sentaram.

— Hum? — Kiba afastou o braço e mirou Naruto com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. A ponta do nariz avermelhado amoleceria o coração mais duro.

— Algum Alpha te machucou? — perguntou de modo mais claro. Continuou usando a voz tranquila e incomum, que não transmitia a raiva sentida. Não queria nem pensar que dessa vez o pior podia ter acontecido!

— Não — Kiba negou e o alívio de Naruto foi tão grande que ele respirou fundo e ajeitou-se no sofá — Eu que caguei em tudo, porra. Consegui estragar meus planos todos…

— Como assim? Não to te entendendo.

— Eu engravidei, cara — passou as mãos pelo rosto, secando as lágrimas — Tô esperando um filhote.

— Não me assusta, caralho. Pensei que… um… um filhote. É pegadinha que chama?

O Beta riu divertido, assistindo o outro garoto fungar o nariz que escorria.

Remexeu-se desconfortável no sofá, sem querer levar o que ouviu a sério. Porém o silêncio se prolongou demais, e o Ômega continuava lutando para conter a emoção.

— Kiba, ce tá falando sério?

— Tô, porra. Pra que que eu ia brincar com isso, Naruto?!

O queixo do rapaz despencou. Pareceu impossível associar "Kiba" e "gravidez" na mesma frase.

— Um filhote… É do Shino?

A pergunta sem noção ganhou um estreitar de olhos que oscilava entre o irritado e o enfadado.

— Na boa, cara. É claro que é do Shino!

— Não! Me desculpa… O choque deu um bug no meu cérebro. Eu ia perguntar "e o Shino"? Já sabe? Como reagiu? E a Tsume-kaasa?

Kiba respirou fundo e detalhou tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. A reviravolta desde que foi chamado por Anko-sensei. Contar para o Shino e depois pra Tsume. E a decisão de Shino de irem morar juntos de uma vez.

— Que vacilo, Kiba. Como fica a escola agora?

O Ômega balançou a cabeça.

— Não sei. Vou continuar estudando o quanto der. Pelos cálculos da Anko-sensei, o parto vai ser no começo de abril. Acho que consigo terminar o segundo ano. Vou perder o começo do terceiro ano letivo, mas da pra correr atrás do prejuízo. Tem tanta coisa pra pensar. Tanta coisa que vai mudar. Tô meio fora do ar ainda, parece que não entrou na minha cabeça direito. Fiquei com medo que mamãe fosse surtar mais… Acho que ela andava meio desconfiada.

— Por causa do cio?

— É — Kiba recostou-se no sofá. Naruto o imitou. Era uma pose muito usada quando eram crianças e Tsume os colocava de castigo para pensar no que tinham aprontando.

Bons tempos, quando eram mais jovens, sentavam ali rindo apesar das orelhas doloridas, os pés balançando no ar, já que as perninhas infantis eram curtas demais para tocar o chão.

Bons tempos em que os sonhos ainda não eram limitados pela realidade. Em que se viam como dois conquistadores apenas esperando o momento de ir para o mundo e clamar por tudo o que tinham direito. Mal pagavam castigo de uma traquinagem e já tramavam a próxima!

Bons tempos…

— Isso é tão... sabe...? Foda — Kiba suspirou baixinho.

Naruto riu. Ergueu o braço meio desajeitado e fingiu que ia dar um soquinho no ombro de Kiba, mas refreou no último segundo, tocando no Ômega bem de leve, com carinho.

— Disse o cara que tentou invadir um banho de Alphas — debochou — Não está sozinho nessa, Kiba. Nunca vai estar sozinho enquanto tiver sua família. E eu sou parte dela.

— Porra, Naruto! Obrigado, cara.

O Beta deslizou o braço e o passou pelos ombros do outro garoto, puxando-o para um abraço. Oferecia apoio incondicional, porque era aquilo que os bons irmãos fazem.

E bons irmãos não são unidos apenas pelo sangue.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Eu amo a amizade do Naruto com o Kiba, tanto quanto amo a amizade entre o Shino e a Ino. É triste que o Kishimoto não tenha desenvolvido desse modo, porque faria muito sentido. Por outro lado... ainda bem que temos as fanfics

Sexta-feira que vem teremos o começo da... adaptação dessa mudança haushausaasausaus

Vejo vocês lá!


	12. A cor de um temor

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 12  
**_**A cor de um temor**_  
_

No sábado a tarde, depois da aula matinal que Shino tinha na faculdade, conforme combinado, o Alpha foi buscar Kiba para passar o final de semana no apartamento em que um dia morariam.

Ele chegou todo solene, meio pisando em ovos. Ainda se lembrava nitidamente dos gritos de Tsume da última vez.

Mas a mulher estava bem mais calma. Não fez nenhum sermão ou deu alguma recomendação, afinal, o que de pior podia acontecer, aconteceu. Seu caçula engravidou prematuramente. Ademais, dali para frente era mera adaptação do relacionamento que eles queriam ter.

— Se cuida, moleque — foi tudo o que disse à porta, observando Kiba e a mochila onde ele socou algumas trocas de roupa.

Mochila.

Nem mala ele tinha! Ainda era uma criança. E tentava voar para longe do ninho…

Emocionada, limpou a garganta e mirou Shino com os olhos meio em chamas:

— Conte lentamente até trinta. Até dez não dá pra acalmar — gracejou misteriosa. Intuía ser um "conselho" inútil. Shino tinha um perfil tranquilo. Aquele era o Alpha que resistiu ao cio de um Ômega apenas para protegê-lo.

E soava engraçado. Quando Kiba aprontava, Tsume batia primeiro. Depois contava até trinta para esfriar a cabeça e não bater de novo!

Enfim…

Era difícil entregar seu filho assim (mesmo que só pelo final de semana), todavia permitia que se fosse sem grandes temores no coração.

Viu os dois caminhando em direção ao carro de Shino, o Alpha alto, atlético e elegante com o casaco até os joelhos, o cabelo espesso bem penteado para trás, assentado, a calça social e óculos escuros. Ao lado dele, o Ômega, mais baixo, com um passo marrento reforçado pelas mãos displicentes enfiadas nos bolsos do agasalho com pelos na gola e nas mangas, e uma bermuda cheia de bolsos que não combinava em nada com a outra metade do casal.

Cinza.

Porque Tsume nunca encontrou a Alma Gêmea, reconheceu apenas o primeiro companheiro, pai de Hana, que faleceu quando a primogênita era jovem demais para lembrar dele. E então, o pai de Kiba, a quem dedicou certa afinidade. Mas ter a dádiva de conhecer a Alma Gêmea? Não. Jamais viu em cores.

Talvez… Talvez aquilo fosse mesmo destinado. Alpha e Ômega, companheiros perfeitos, seguindo pelo caminho que a vida lhes escolheu.

Dentro do carro, Kiba soltou o ar de um modo meio escandaloso. E muito aliviado.

— Caralho! Senti os olhos da minha mãe queimando a minha nuca! Acho até que derreteu um pouco…

Shino balançou a cabeça. Sabia bem do que ele estava falando, pois teve idêntica sesnsação.

— Tudo certo?

— Tudo. Nem sinto que tem uma coisa viva na minha barriga. É tão esquisito… Segunda feira minha mãe vai na escola conversar. Vou ter que marcar médico pra fazer o pré-natal…

— Vou com você. Quer que eu marque?

Kiba, que olhava pela janela, virou-se para o namorado.

— Quero.

Quem ia marcar era sua mãe. Ele ainda era menor de idade, um Ômega ainda por cima, não podia fazer muita coisa sem supervisão de um responsável.

— Vamos passar no supermercado e comprar algumas verduras. Ou prefere almoçar fora?

— Não! Vamos cozinhar. Vai ser divertido — Kiba animou-se todo e Shino sentiu pelo vínculo.

Depois disso começou um falatório sem fim sobre as receitas que poderiam fazer, pratos mirabolantes que não tinha a menor condição de serem feitos na cozinha do apartamento de Shino.

O Alpha apenas escutou. Em partes porque era divertido ver a energia juvenil emanando em ondas incontidas, e em partes porque Kiba não dava brecha para resposta no monólogo fervoroso.

As compras foram rápidas. Pesquisar preço, escolher as melhores, pesar… Isso não conquistou o interesse de Kiba, que surpreendeu-se com o quão habilidoso Shino era em separar os legumes apesar da deficiência visual.

O desinteresse durou até chegar na sessão de frios! Ali fez questão de opinar sobre as carnes. Poder enxergar colorido ajudava muito na hora de selecionar as melhores peças!

Ainda conseguiu uma barra de chocolate para dividirem na sobremesa.

Na hora de pagar, fez questão de pegar a carteira estampada com os símbolos do Hokage e ajudar com metade. Shino pensou em lembrá-lo que era a compra semanal que fazia usualmente. Porém sentiu uma onda gigantesca de orgulho e satisfação. Com certeza relacionada com a sensação de dar um passo rumo à vida adulta e fazer compras como um casal. Então aceitou a oferta.

Saíram do supermercado carregando as sacolas e foram direto para o apartamento de Shino. Ao entrar, anunciou-se com o clássico "tadaima". Kiba, que vinha logo atrás, hesitou um pouco em dúvida sobre como deveria se pronunciar.

Mas a questão logo foi resolvida quando o Alpha projetou certo acalento através de sua presença, uma forma de incentivar e dar confiança.

— Tadaima — Kiba falou, os lábios se esticando num sorriso dominado pelas presinhas salientes.

— Okaeri — Shino respondeu, feliz.

Aquele seria o lar de ambos. Era só uma questão de tempo.

Juntos guardaram as compras. O Alpha apontava onde ficavam algumas coisas. Kiba ia abrindo os armários, as gavetas e a geladeira conforme orientações. Não era a primeira vez que fazia aquilo, na verdade tinha muita intimidade naquele apartamento, só ficou um tanto tímido na primeira visita. Depois foi se tornando mais confiante.

Mas era a primeira vez que vinha ali efetivamente como futuro morador. Não como o namorado amparado nos "um dia nós…". Vinha agora com a certeza de que o tal dia chegaria muito em breve. Talvez até antes mesmo dos nove meses.

O ar de cumplicidade continuou enquanto preparavam o jantar. Kiba descascando os legumes, Shino picando-os.

O Ômega não conseguia se focar nem com uma faca na mão! Isso resultava no cotovelo de ambos se esbarrando de um jeito agradável, enquanto dividiam o espaço do balcão e da pia. E, obviamente, brindou o garoto com dois ou três dedos cortados.

Quando Shino se concentrou em cozinhar os ingredientes do curry, Kiba ajeitou a mesa e se sentou após servir-se com um copo de suco de tomate.

Pelo vínculo trocavam bons sentimentos, expectativas e um pouco de medo. Era o primeiro dia que dormiram juntos ali, com todo mundo ciente disso. Antes, Kiba escapava pelo início da noite e ia acabar pernoitando na casa de Naruto.

O silêncio continuou confortável, enquanto o Alpha misturava o caldo e Kiba bebia seu suco. E o Ômega estava distraído demais para notar quando os sentimentos de Shino mudaram um pouco, com a mente do rapaz voltando a um assunto que o incomodou nos últimos dois dias.

— Essa minha condição… — a voz de Shino soou grave pela cozinha. Kiba parou com o copo no ar, o dedinho esticado numa pose que achava muito adulta e elegante para beber o suco de tomate que fingia ser vinho — A deficiência em meus olhos. É hereditária, há uma chance de passar para o nosso filhote. Sinto muito.

Não era fácil ser um Alpha e ter tal restrição física. A parte humana de Shino conseguia aceitar e viver bem com os limites que a baixa visão imputava no convívio social. Mas a parte animal lamentava, sentia-se menor do que os outros Alphas, fraca em uma parte fundamental para defesa e ataque, fraca na premissa da casta que garantia que os Alphas eram melhores em tudo. Esse senso de inferioridade era resquício de um passado distante, quando os sentidos eram armas usadas pelos shifters. A maior parte do tempo Shino conseguia manter a tristeza e auto cobrança guardados no fundo da alma. Mas ao ter a notícia de que seria pai não pôde evitar o receio de oferecer tal herança para a própria prole.

Com esse pedido de desculpas Kiba finalmente se ligou no ar que estava um pouco mais pesado.

Foi impossível impedir o lado animal que o fez se levantar, esquecendo o copo sobre a mesa, e ir passar os braços pela cintura do outro e abraçá-lo, encostando a bochecha nas costas largas. Projetou o lado Ômega, permitindo que o aroma de morangos se espalhasse pela cozinha.

— Porra, Shino. Eu sei que sou meio foda, mas só tenho dezessete anos. Ainda moro com minha mãe e não tenho onde cair morto. A única coisa que eu posso oferecer pra esse filhote é amor. Você tem muito mais o que oferecer do que eu: você é inteligente, elegante, bonito… Sabe se virar bem mesmo tendo dificuldade pra enxergar. A gente vai amar essa criança e ensinar tudo o que temos de melhor. Não se preocupa, o que é importante nosso filho vai ter. Você recebeu isso do seu pai e não o culpa, não é? Mesmo com Cegueira Restrita nós nos encontramos e ficamos juntos! Não pense nisso como uma maldição. É mais… Tipo um detalhe que te torna único!

Shino, que tinha parado de mexer a panela ao sentir o abraço, colocou as grandes mãos sobre as de Kiba, emocionado com o conforto e com a preocupação que fluíram pelo vínculo.

— Obrigado.

— Acho que o mais importante a gente já deu — Kiba riu baixinho — Nos apressamos pra caralho e ele ganhou a vida. Quer algo melhor do que isso? Ninguém é perfeito! Nem eu, sabe? Então vamos fazer o possível com as armas que temos.

E após o empolgado discurso a barriga de Kiba roncou, revelando como ele estava com fome! Foi o derradeiro gesto para varrer a tensão de Shino para longe.

Ele sentiu mais do que nunca que Kiba tinha razão. A Cegueira Restrita que afetava apenas machos da casta Alpha foi herança de Shibi. Mas em todos aqueles anos de existência jamais culpou o pai ou se ressentiu com ele. Shibi o ajudou a se virar, mostrou como fortalecer os outros sentidos e usá-los a seu favor.

Com amor podia ensinar ao filho como sobreviver num mundo pouco gentil com os mais fracos. Claro, não venceria aquele traço de baixa autoestima da noite para o dia. Teria que enfrentar tal insegurança e tentar fazer o coração sentir o que a mente sabia: o filho de ambos não valeria menos como pessoa, nem seria menos amado por razão nenhuma no mundo, ainda que nascesse com a visão defeituosa por herdar a característica do pai Alpha.

— Caralho. Alguns dias atrás eu estava rindo do Naruto por ser burro. Agora estou me preparando para ensinar uma criança! A ficha não caiu direito. Quando cair eu vou surtar. Mas… enquanto isso a gente pode jantar, né?

— Claro.

— Esse curry está cheirando gostoso pra caralho!

E estava gostoso, como Kiba comprovou. Ele comeu e repetiu (agora comia por dois, oras). Juntos lavaram as louças e organizaram a cozinha, para poder terminar o dia grudadinhos no sofá dividindo a barra de chocolate, conversando, assistindo televisão.

Não, melhor dizendo, o dia só foi terminar mesmo quando se deitaram na cama grande de casal, podendo aproveitar a intimidade sem qualquer medo ou impedimento. Eram livres para se amar.

E foi o que fizeram.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Hauhsaush tadinho do Kiba. Eu não acho que ele seja burro. Nem ele nem o Naruto. Fanfics em que o autor coloca os dois assim não costumam me cativar. Acho que o Kiba é imaturo e focado demais no próprio umbigo, mas as vezes tem essa sacada ao que está acontecendo e do jeito dele... tenta mostrar uma visão mais positiva!

Mas... obvio, eu pego um aspecto da personalidade dele e desenvolvo um foco nisso. Cada autor vai pegar a parte preferida do personagem e colocar alguma enfase. Huahsuahsausha

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado! E até semana que vem


	13. A cor que ao corpo inflama

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 13  
**_**A cor que ao corpo inflama**_  
_

O domingo amanheceu moroso. Kiba não sabia dizer ser era efeito de dormir com o companheiro pela primeira vez no lugar que chamariam de lar, sem precisar ser escondido ou se aquele clima de cumplicidade continuaria com eles mesmo depois de a relação se consolidar.

Todo relacionamento tinha brigas, claro. Ele e Shino já discutiram e discordaram algumas vezes e, ainda assim, sentia como estivessem acima da média.

Mas só tinha Hana-nee como referência, e as reclamações da irmã sobre a falta de sensibilidade do namorado eram bem pontuais.

Enfim...

Kiba acordou e ficou aproveitando a cama um pouco mais, sentindo que Shino estava adormecido.

Não podia negar que a noite fora quente, com mais de uma rodada de amor. E umas posições novas… Era bem mais atrevido do que pensava. Ah, se era!

Nesse ponto sentiu o rosto esquentar, assim como o sangue nas veias. E o rastilho de desejo despertou o Alpha.

Shino suspirou e começou a fazer carinho nas costas de Kiba, que repousava sobre seu peito.

— Bom dia — desejou com a voz rouca de quem acabou de acordar.

— Bom dia — a resposta veio seguida de uma risadinha. Ambos souberam bem o porquê da diversão. O vínculo entre eles não escondia nada.

Kiba ergueu-se um pouco, saindo da posição confortável apenas para vasculhar a cama atrás do tubinho com lubrificante que ficou esquecido entre os lençóis na noite passada.

Assim que o encontrou, sentou-se sobre as pernas, a moda oriental, sabendo-se assistido com interesse pelo Alpha.

Aquele era seu primeiro namorado, nunca teve experiência sexual com ninguém antes (as punhetas que batia com Naruto enquanto assistiam filmes pornô escondido não contavam!). Mesmo assim sentia-se seguro e confiante de tomar a iniciativa com Shino, de atrever-se a agir como se fosse senhor da situação. O que podia melindrar outros Alphas despertava ainda mais o desejo daquele que era seu companheiro destinado. Desejo que fluía pelo vínculo e disparava o coração de Kiba.

O garoto ofereceu uma nova risadinha, enquanto puxava o lençol e revelava o corpo de Shino, tão desnudo quanto ele próprio. O Alpha ajeitou-se melhor, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça sobre o travesseiro, numa postura que era pura expectativa e curiosidade.

Em seguida Kiba espremeu uma boa quantidade do gel transparente na mão e não perdeu tempo em envolver o pênis de Shino, que começava a se erguer em uma semi ereção. Deslizou os dedos com cuidado, mas certa força, em movimentos um tanto rápidos, como sabia ser agradável quando se masturbava no quarto. Queria espalhar o lubrificante e ao mesmo tempo dar algum prazer.

Estava conseguindo ambos os objetivos. Shino arfou e mordeu o lábio inferior. Nem ele podia ficar mudo ao ser acariciado tão intimamente.

Os dedos de Kiba deslizavam até a base do pênis e ele aproveitou para brincar um pouco, pressionando o baixo ventre encoberto por um tufo de cabelo preto. Então subiu de novo até a ponta, onde deslizou o polegar pela fenda, pegando uma consistência diferente quando as gotas do pré gozo se misturaram com o gel.

O membro cresceu em sua mão. E era impressionante. Sabia que conseguia colocar aquilo tudo dentro de si, mas não era fácil!

Então achou que era o bastante. Não queria que seus dedos hábeis causassem um orgasmo antes do tempo!

Dedos que levou até as costas, usando o restinho do lubrificante em seu ânus. Deslizou dois dígitos, sem penetrá-los. Queria algo muito maior no lugar.

Então mudou a posição. Abriu as pernas e sentou-se sobre a barriga de Shino.

O Alpha, que estava sem os óculos escuros, fixou os olhos em Kiba, com um brilho que instigou ainda mais o Ômega em sua alma. Aroma suave de morangos se espalhou pelo quarto, a única sedução ao qual Shino não podia resistir. Logo as mãos grandes e fortes prendiam Kiba pelos quadris e o corpo menor era puxado para a direção que tanto interessava.

O Ômega resistiu um pouco, o suficiente para ajeitar-se sobre Shino! O desespero do Alpha em consumar o ato era grande, mas não poderiam fazer isso se as partes … hum… não se encaixassem!

Shino compreendeu. Afrouxou um pouco o aperto nos quadris alheios e divertiu Kiba. Como era possível exercer tanto controle sobre um Alpha? O desejo que ele sentia era tão grande que punha o corpo de Kiba em brasa como resposta. E, mesmo assim, ele seguia o ritmo que o Ômega impunha. Aquilo o fazia se sentir tão poderoso…

Por fim tateou até encontrar o pênis rígido e abaixou-se devagar, sentindo que a ponta avermelhada e gotejando encostava em sua entrada. Forçou-se um pouco para baixo, encontrando a resistência esperada. O Alpha era grande, e ele apertado demais.

As mãos fortes se fizeram presentes mais uma vez, todavia ao invés de forçar para baixo deram suporte para que Kiba baixasse devagar, para que a penetração não fosse mais dolorosa do que o necessário. O simples pensamento de seu companheiro sentindo dor amainava qualquer ímpeto irracional do Alpha. Admirava os traços da expressão contraída de Kiba, todavia mantinha-se atento ao vínculo, maior indicador de desconforto a que Shino podia recorrer. Calmamente ajudou o namorado a vir de encontro ao baixo ventre, o corpo pouco a pouco engolindo-o até que o penetrasse por completo.

Kiba ofegou por alguns segundos, os lábios entreabertos, os olhos fechados expulsando duas lágrimas idênticas, as mãos espalmadas no peito de Shino.

A posição era incrível, as pernas abertas e dobradas uma de cada lado do corpo do Alpha permitiam que o membro se enterrasse ainda mais fundo do que até então. Sentia o pênis preenchê-lo por completo, envolvido pelas paredes quentes e úmidas de seu interior. A sensação de plenitude era imensa. O fez tremer e ofegar ainda mais, sem ar. Suor juntou-se na fronte, escorreu pelas costas.

Um apertão mais proeminente o trouxe de volta a realidade. Kiba sentiu-se no paraíso, o Alpha também queria acompanhá-lo. Sorriu erguendo-se um pouco, auxiliado por Shino. E desceu de novo, um longo gemido escapando dos lábios entreabertos. Aquilo rompeu o jeito contido de Shino. O Ômega estava mais do que pronto para continuar o ato de amor. O fez erguer o quadril e baixar de novo, e de novo, dando início a uma cavalgada sensual, permeada de sons eróticos. Gemidos ecoavam de ambos os lados, diminuindo apenas quando os corpos se chocavam ao completar de cada estocada. O que Shino tinha de contido, Kiba tinha de expressivo. O garoto gemia mais e mais, incapaz de suportar o prazer que aumentou quando o Alpha passou a mover os quadris, forçando-se de encontro ao outro. As mãos de Kiba se fecharam sobre o peito de Shino, as garrinhas arranhando sem que fosse planejado, criando marcas que depois competiram com as deixadas pelas mãos em seus quadris.

Uma estocada certeira comprimiu-lhe a próstata e o fez gritar o nome do amante, comprimindo-se todo. O prazer foi grande, imensurável. Mas quem se rendeu primeiro foi o Alpha, que já se aproximava do clímax desde a masturbação preliminar com o gel.

Shino gozou forte, gemendo o nome de Kiba, emendando um sussurro rouco que durou pelo tempo em que seu sêmen jorrou. Então foi a vez do Ômega, vencido pela sensação que inundou seu corpo junto com o sêmen quente, juntamente ao membro que continuava acertando-lhe a próstata. Gritou, jogando a cabeça para traz, o próprio gozo escapando da ereção e se espalhando pela barriga de Shino.

Não teve forças para continuar a subir e descer, porém as mãos grandes de Shino não permitiram que parasse, ainda tinha força o bastante para mover o amante e fazê-lo continuar naquela cavalgada de prazer, vendo-o inclinar-se para frente, os olhos lacrimejando e o rosto corado, tão sensível pelo orgasmo que cada movimento doía de tão bom. A imagem era erótica, sensual, serviu como um novo estímulo, pois o Alpha continuou o sobe e desce alheio, facilitado pelo sêmen que escorria, a tensão do clímax ampliando as sensações. Quando teve certeza de entregar até a última gota de sua semente permitiu que Kiba parasse de se mover e desabasse buscando abrigo sobre seu peito.

— Ca-caralho — o garoto só conseguia gemer, sem fôlego, o palavrão escapando entrecortado pelos ofegos em busca de ar. O cabelo castanho colado na testa suada e as bochechas coradas eram uma visão digna do momento, que Shino não conseguia ver, pela posição em que estava, e, mesmo se fosse diferente, sua deficiência o privava do quão bonito ficava o rosto amado depois de um orgasmo. Mas seus sentimentos captavam outros sinais, que eram igualmente lindos: o coração disparado, o cheiro de sexo, suor e intimidade; a saciedade que fluía pelo vínculo, a felicidade de seu parceiro satisfeito que parecia relaxar.

Relaxar? Jamais. Estavam apenas começando.

— O-OE! O quê…?! — Kiba gaguejou ao sentir o pênis de Shino endurecer dentro de seu corpo. Sequer tinha tirado e já estava pronto para outra?!

Antes de ter uma resposta, Kiba percebeu a mão de Shino em suas costas e… houve um movimento tão rápido que nem entendeu direito! De repente estava contra o colchão, com Shino em cima dele, o peso conhecido fazendo-o estremecer.

— Quero você assim — o Alpha falou baixinho perto da orelha de Kiba, para em seguida mordiscar. Moveu o quadril lento e lascivo fazendo Kiba jogar as costas contra o colchão, surpreendido pelo prazer que o percorreu como uma onda de choque — Depois quero você de quatro pra mim… Posso tê-lo?

Kiba não respondeu, ao menos não verbalmente. Não conseguiria nem se pudesse. Tanto as mordiscadas em sua orelha e pescoço, quanto as estocadas que recomeçaram foram como uma borracha apagando pensamentos racionais. Poderia alguém enlouquecer de tanto prazer?

Bom, descobriria naquele domingo. Se Shino pedia para tê-lo com tanto jeitinho, Kiba que não o negaria!

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Aaaaaahhh já tive uma ideia pro desafio desse mês! Dica: anime Miru Tights hohohoho

E aí? Me deixem saber se gostaram desse domingo de manhã...

Semana que vem é a volta à rotina!


	14. A cor da intermitência

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 14  
**_**A cor da intermitência**_  
_

O final de semana terminou com Shino indo levar Kiba de volta para casa no entardecer da tarde de domingo. Os dois dias passaram rápido, amenos. Não houve grandes conflitos, na verdade, teve mais ar de breve lua de mel. Não servia como parâmetro, já que tudo era muito novo, até mesmo Kiba sabia disso. Apenas a convivência constante revelaria os pontos fortes e fracos da relação e mostraria quanto de adaptação cada um seria obrigado a fazer.

A segunda feira trouxe mais um grande marco da realidade na vida de Kiba. Como nem sempre as coisas saiam como planejado. A manhã começou muito boa, com Naruto fazendo milhares de piadas sobre o bom humor do melhor amigo, fato que evidenciava que o final de semana havia "rendido".

— E como rendeu — Kiba gracejou sentado no telhado da escola, abrindo o bento que sua mãe lhe preparou.

— Safado! — Naruto fazia o mesmo. Também ganhava almoço da mulher que praticamente o adotou como terceiro filho.

— Ué, fazer essas coisas é normal pra um casal. Um dia você vai ter alguém que ama e vai saber disso — a afirmação de Kiba veio num tom de voz profético, como se ele fosse o detentor de grandes saberes.

Naruto riu.

— Não fica se achando não, só porque tem vida sexual ativa. Esse foi o lado bom do final de semana, mas e como as coisas estão?

O Ômega suspirou.

— Estranhas. Ainda parece um sonho, sabe? Não consigo acreditar que vou ter um filhote! É meio impressionante. Quero que minha mãe e o Shino voltem a se falar normal, mas eles ainda estão meio de bico virado um com o outro. É foda.

— Não é fácil pra sua mãe.

Kiba silenciou alguns segundos, comendo um pedaço de salmão grelhado. Sim, não podia negar que tudo era complicado. Sua atitude inconsequente respingou em todo mundo. Tinha plena ciência de que não era o único responsável, porque um filhote não é gerado sem a participação de dois shifters. Todavia sentia culpa, porque ele deixou o desejo falar mais algo naquela tarde. E ali estavam as consequências. Ele comprou as camisinhas, ele mostrou que queria dar o próximo passo. Talvez tivesse forçado um tiquinho sua essência Ômega para seduzir o namorado e conseguir consumar a primeira vez do casal...

Suspirou.

— Pisei na bola.

— Caralho, Kiba. A gente tem pisado na bola desde o Jardim da Infância. Lembra aquela vez que a gente roubou o bento de todo mundo da classe e comeu escondido no parquinho? Que bronca! — riu com a memória nostálgica — A diferença agora é que seu castigo caga nas fraldas e chora a noite toda de fome!

— Puta que pariu, seu fodido! Que tipo de consolo é esse?

— Desculpa, Kiba. To meio eufórico que vou ter um sobrinho! Vou ensinar todas as táticas de sobrevivência pra ele... hehehehe e uns truques ninja que...

O Ômega riu mais relaxado:

— Meu filho nem nasceu e você quer transformar ele num delinquente?! Nem vem, o Shino nunca vai deixar isso acontecer. E... — hesitou uns segundos — Sabe que eu tenho uma intuição de que será menina?

— Ah, vai se foder você, Kiba! Isso não é nem intuição, vacilão! Espera mais um pouco antes de sair dando palpite.

Kiba riu tanto que quase engasgou com a porção de arroz que mastigava. Ele estava se apressando por chutar o sexo do bebê? E o que dizer de Naruto que até planos de traquinagem já fazia?! Totalmente sem noção aquele seu melhor amigo.

— Eu não contei pra ninguém — Naruto suspirou — Você vai manter segredo da galera?

— Não sei — Kiba soou sincero — Acho que não por muito tempo, né?

Se tinha planos de continuar estudando não poderia esconder a barriga a medida que os meses avançassem. Talvez fosse melhor abrir o jogo e não fazer segredo.

No fim das aulas regulares, Kiba foi dispensado das atividades do clube, pois tinha uma reunião marcada com o Diretor da escola e com sua mãe, para saber do seu destino. Foram recebidos por um homem de meia idade e de boa vontade, que os tratou bem apesar do receio secreto de Kiba de levar algum sermão.

Foi nessa conversa oficial que descobriram que a escola não tinha nenhum plano diferenciado para gestantes. Muito menos para Ômegas macho, cujo cio, por padrão, acontecia por volta dos dezenove anos, quando já estavam formandos naquele nicho da educação.

Eram as mesmas regras e deveres para todos, sem exceção. Principalmente levando em conta que era primeira vez que o diretor lidaria com a gestação de um Ômega macho, por se tratar de um caso sem precedentes tiveram que encaixar Kiba nas regras para as fêmeas.

A explicação para isso, conforme o diretor deixou bem claro, era o fato de o Colegial não ser

obrigatório no país. Os jovens podiam escolher se formar ou não. Por isso os que tinham interesse em cursar faculdade e almejavam carreiras melhores se matriculavam por ser requisito obrigatório para prestar vestibular.

Uma boa parcela dos jovens terminava o Ensino Fundamental e ingressava no mercado de trabalho, aceitando empregos menos glamorosos, embora bons o bastante para sobreviver com alguma dignidade.

Resumindo, se Kiba queria se formar, ele tinha que participar das aulas com o máximo de faltas

permitidas, ou seja, trinta dias de ausência (justificadas ou não) no decorrer

do ano todo. Ele já tinha três dias a menos, por isso restavam vinte e sete.

E as médias mínimas deviam ser atingidas, setenta pontos de cem (pelo menos) em cada matéria.

Isso foi um baque, mas não por completo. O ano letivo terminava em março. O parto seria provavelmente em abril, assim como o começo do terceiro ano, se tudo corresse bem podia sim terminar o Colegial sem atraso. Ele chegaria em março pelo limite da gestação! Gastaria os novos 30 dias do terceiro ano bem no comecinho, recuperando-se. Depois era dar duro o ano todo para não faltar nenhum dia. Seria corrido e exigiria sacrifícios. Conquanto Kiba se soubesse perfeitamente capaz de dar conta!

A rasteira mesmo veio nas revelações seguintes: ele teria que trocar os clubes esportivos por atividades de artes, literárias ou de reforço. Seria afastado tanto do clube de natação

quanto do clube de judô. Principalmente do segundo.

A condição de gestante era delicada demais para que a escola permitisse se envolver em combates que o colocassem na rota de qualquer violência física. Judô era uma arte marcial de contato agressivo. Estaria fora dos limites de Inuzuka Kiba a partir daquela segunda-feira.

O garoto até tentou argumentar, porém tão logo abriu os lábios e soltou um rude "Diretor, eu me recuso...", recebeu um tabefe dolorido da mãe, que veio certeiro na nuca, forte o bastante para fazê-lo se calar.

— Você não se recusa a nada — ela resmungou — Não tem o direito egoísta de fazer o que bem entende, porque agora vai agir por você e por esse filhote que é sua responsabilidade.

Tal argumentou veio certeiro. Apertou o coração de Kiba e fez os olhos arderem, mas ele engoliu o choro. Estava colhendo o que plantou. Sabia que era a estrela promissora do clube de judô, todos os veteranos colocavam muita esperança sobre ele. E teria que decepcionar a todos. Sonhou que ia vencer durante sua resplandecente passagem pelo Colegial. Muitos sonhos são descartados pelo caminho, não? Assim era a vida.

— Tudo bem, diretor — conformou-se, mais humilde.

O homem pigarreou, meio sem jeito. E muito solidário a tristeza do jovem Ômega, que se percebia não apenas pela essência animal, mas pela expressão transparente incapaz de esconder como ele realmente se sentia.

— O Colégio tem contato com diversos obstetras renomados especializados em gestação na adolescência. Posso recomendar dois ou três nomes de confiança para que decidam qual o melhor para Inuzuka-kun, embora não possa assegurar que sejam especialistas em Ômegas macho na sua faixa etária. Não temos um plano de contingencia para favorecer durante os estudos, o Colégio acredita que cada estudante deve se esforçar dentro de sua realidade para concluir a formação educacional. Isso não significa que desamparamos nossos jovens. Anko-sensei tem preparo para acompanhar gravidez precoce. Pode procurar o conselheiro de turma a qualquer momento para conversar e tirar dúvidas. Com o passar dos meses pode trocar a atividade do clube e do reforço para repousar na enfermaria.

— Eu... eu tenho que manter segredo sobre isso ou posso falar pros outros alunos?

O homem sorriu:

— Claro que pode falar, Inuzuka-kun. O que aconteceu não é motivo de vergonha. Se decidiu levar a gestação até o fim é porque o filhote é bem vindo, não? Pode falar para seus colegas de classe, não temos nenhuma regra que exija sigilo.

— Ah, que bom. Sou péssimo em guardar segredos, ia dar com a língua nos dentes mais cedo ou mais tarde — o garoto soou aliviado.

Tsume pensou que aquela frase não era bem verdade. Muitas vezes o filho manteve-se bem quietinho a respeito das traquinagens que ia fazer e... então ela se lembrou que por volta da época do segundo cio de Kiba ele andou bem inquieto. Ela logo percebeu que ele planejava alguma coisa, mas imaginou ingenuamente que tinha a ver com Naruto e alguma travessura sem noção como invadir banho exclusivo de Alphas ou sabotar os biscoitos das fêmeas na aula de economia doméstica.

Que engano inocente...

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Bom, vamos lá.

O Japão tem uma das menores taxas de gestação na adolescência. Todo mundo se previne? Não. Lá o aborto é um ato legal, então é socialmente aceito que, caso uma adolescente engravide, ela discretamente aborte e vida que segue. O Japão é um país de muitas antiteses. Aqui tem uma delas: a aceitação da comunidade frente um aborto e frente a decisão de ter o filho. Se a garota resolve seguir com a gestação, a vida dela acabou. Ela vai sofrer pressão dos colegas de classe, dos próprios professores e até do diretor no sentido de abandonar o colégio. Primeiro porque o Colegial no Japão não é obrigatório, segundo porque uma adolescente gravida é algo que pode denegrir a imagem da escola e atrapalhar a reputação.

Achei poucos relatos na internet, e todas as mulheres que deram depoimento confirmaram que foi muito dificil seguir com a decisão e que elas foram condenadas ao ostracismo social, por consequencia não terminaram os estudos, pouquissimas conseguem fazer o equivalente ao nosso supletivo e se formar, por isso elas conseguem apenas trabalhar em arubaitos, que pagam mal pra caramba e mais uma série de consequencias negativas.

Mas essa não é a realidade no Brasil. Aqui, uma adolescente engravidar não é esse tabu todo, a gente tem muitas politicas publicas que ajudam, os colegas não pressionam nem fazem bullying... achei que seguir essa linha de desenvolvimento para a história não traria o impacto que eu queria. Do que adianta uma reflexão social sobre a realidade do Japão?! Daí eu fui por outro caminho com essa história. Huahsuahsua e é isso.

Vamos ver o que acham no decorrer dos próximos capítulos. A bomba está vindo, de leve e sem grandes alardes, mas com consequencias desastrosas no futuro!

Vejo vocês em breve

****

O próximo deve se chamar "A cor do enfrentamento".


	15. A cor de um enfrentamento

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 15  
**_**A cor de um enfrentamento**_  
_

Apesar de ter liberdade para falar sobre o ocorrido, no dia seguinte, Kiba acabou não comentando nada com ninguém. Quando chegou na sala pela manhã e recebeu os cumprimentos, acabou sentindo certa timidez, não viu necessidade de tocar no assunto pessoal. Decidiu que seria melhor acontecer naturalmente. Além disso, a sala estava em polvorosa pelo planejamento do Festival Cultural. Acabou se contagiando com a animação.

Sua mãe se prontificou a marcar consultas com três obstetras, para que pudesse conhecê-los e explicar o caso. Kiba tentou avisar que Shino queria fazer aquilo, mas não teve chance. Então se conformou em deixar com a mãe. Assim verificariam pessoalmente qual doutor poderia ser mais adequado para acompanhar a inusitada gestação, depois tentaria resgatar a responsabilidade que julgava ser do casal.

A manhã passou tão depressa que Kiba nem se deu conta. Ao invés de cochilar sobre a carteira ou ficar trocando bilhetinhos com Naruto, se concentrou em copiar toda a matéria e prestar atenção nos professores, fato que chamou um pouco a atenção dos demais. Inuzuka Kiba agindo tão aplicado? Uau!

Na hora do almoço não conseguiu comer com Naruto. O Beta tinha reunião do Bukatsu, faria a refeição com os companheiros de time, por isso Kiba comeu na sala, junto com alguns colegas que preferiam almoçar por ali. Devorou o próprio bento e ainda angariou porções extra, seus amigos eram os melhores!

O segundo período foi o mais complicado. O momento em que passou por uma acareação que jamais estivera em seus planos. Mas da qual não podia fugir.

Foi até o clube de natação entregar a carta oficial de desligamento da equipe. O pedido surpreendeu todos os outros membros. Aquele Ômega era um dos integrantes mais dedicados! Nunca perdia um treino e fazia questão de alardear que já se achava apto para compor o time principal e participar de competições oficiais.

Apesar de surpreendido pela decisão, o presidente do clube era um terceiranista tranquilo e reservado. Aceitou a carta com o desligamento sem fazer grandes alardes ou cobrar respostas. Apenas deixou claro que Kiba poderia voltar quando quisesse. Tinham poucos Ômegas com tanto vigor para competições. Perdê-lo causaria um grande desfalque.

Foi no clube de judô que a situação ficou um tanto mais tensa. Kiba chegou quando o treino ia animado ao extremo. Várias duplas se enfrentavam no tatame, uma preparação rígida para manter a forma antes das competições. Respirou fundo e caminhou até Neji, que avaliava os companheiros com olhos experientes, pronto para apontar falhas se necessário.

— Neji — chamou, mas ao receber um olhar entrecortado, emendou: — Senpai. Preciso que aceite isso.

Estendeu a folha com o pedido de desligamento.

A expressão do rapaz tornou-se notoriamente contrariada, pois ele reconheceu o formulário. Não fez o menor gesto para pegar a folha.

— Está pedindo para sair? — soou seco, quase ríspido.

— Sim, preciso mudar de clube.

— Nesse momento? Não posso aceitar isso, Inuzuka.

— Mas...

— Estamos nas vésperas do intercolegial. Você é o único representante da sua categoria preparado para participar da competição. É impossível substitui-lo a tempo — havia outros Ômegas, claro. Nenhum forte o bastante para fazer Neji sentir a vitória nas três castas tão ao alcance das mãos!

— Sinto muito. São motivos pessoais...

— Não sinta, mantenha o compromisso até o intercolegial. Depois que participar posso aceitar seu pedido.

Kiba trincou os dentes, enquanto movimentava o papel na direção do veterano. Claro que ele queria honrar o compromisso. Ele veio se dedicando para vencer na sua categoria e receber todas as glórias pelo bom desempenho. A bolsa na faculdade dependia do seu lado atleta. Ter que desistir daquilo tudo era uma decisão mais do que dolorosa. Só o fazia porque o que estava na balança e pesava mais era algo extremamente importante.

— Sinto muito, senpai — respondeu brusco, de mau humor — Vai ter que aceitar isso de qualquer jeito.

— Excelente, então vou reunir todos e você pedirá perdão por abandonar a equipe na véspera da competição. Foi homem o bastante para dar sua palavra de que venceria, então seja homem para assumir que não pode cumprir a promessa. E ao menos explicar o porquê.

Esse foi o momento em que o rancor de Kiba pela atitude grosseira do presidente vacilou. Pedir desculpas na frente de todos? Olhou ao redor. A interação com Hyuuga Neji seguia ríspida, mas discreta. Ninguém prestava atenção neles, tão concentrados em treinar.

— Por favor, não — toda a postura arrogante o abandonou. Quando deu por si elevava o braço para cobrir os olhos que arderam um pouco. Não queria chorar na frente da equipe de judô, porém sentiu que não conseguiria evitar caso continuasse pressionado daquele jeito.

— Inuzuka...? — a súbita onda de tristeza envolveu Neji, de um modo inesperado. Mesmo ele sendo um Beta sentiu-se afetado pela consternação alheia. Não soube como reagir! Já tinha visto aquele Ômega lutando com coragem e bravamente, o assistiu perder mais de uma vez, sempre se reerguendo pronto para treinar mais e se tornar melhor. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-lo desabar. E não foi o único. Outros membros passaram da olhar na direção deles, curiosos.

— Eu vou ter um filhote — confessou em murmúrios — Não foi de propósito, só aconteceu. O diretor me obrigou a sair do clube de natação e daqui também. Porque ele acha as competições perigosas. Eu não queria sair, caralho. Mas não tenho opção.

Hyuuga Neji precisou de alguns segundos para entender o que aquele garoto estava lhe segredando baixinho. Logo todas as implicações do caso inundaram sua mente e ele percebeu que a situação era muito mais delicada do que simplesmente uma fuga das obrigações.

Suas mãos estavam amarradas. Sentiu muito por aquele golpe do destino. Porém se ele que era apenas o presidente do clube ficou impactado, não podia imaginar como seria para Kiba, tendo que enfrentar uma gestação com a pouca idade. Um adolescente ainda.

Lembrou-se do quanto o Ômega era arrogante e de todas as bravatas que alardeava pelo ginásio de esportes, garantindo que ganharia cada jogo de que participasse. De como mostraria que sua categoria podia ter excelentes lutadores. E que...

— Como está lidando com isso? — perguntou num tom suave ao qual nunca usou com o novato antes.

— Sei lá, meio aos trancos e barrancos. Descobri faz pouco tempo.

— E a sua família? — podia ser linha dura, mas não era desprovido de coração ou sentimentos. Era evidente o sofrimento do futuro ex-colega de equipe. Não cabia a si aumentar-lhe a angústia. Agora que sabia a verdade, mostrou um lado gentil que poucos conheciam.

— Minha mãe e minha irmã estão apoiando. O Shino também, ele é a minha Alma Gêmea, sabe? Quando eu to perto dele vejo tudo colorido — fungou ainda sem coragem de descobrir os olhos — Me desculpa, Neji. Eu sei o que prometi, mas não vou poder cumprir tão cedo.

— Senpai — o presidente bufou.

— O quê? — Kiba acabou abaixando o braço. Por sorte conseguiu segurar as lágrimas. A onda de tristeza começava a se esvaecer, pouco a pouco ele percebia-se menos pressionado.

— Neji-senpai. Mostre respeito por seus veteranos — respondeu um tanto seco. O outro nunca aprendia! Então pegou a folha com o pedido de desligamento e leu rapidamente, confirmando que estava tudo de acordo com o regulamento — Muito bem, Inuzuka. Está oficialmente desligado do clube. Mas é bem vindo para voltar quando puder.

— Obrigado— Kiba agradeceu com sinceridade.

— Desejo boa sorte. E juízo — Neji soou com igual sinceridade. Era um competidor, no fim das contas. E um de alto nível.

Sabia quando uma batalha estava perdida. Aquele Ômega precisou escolher entre o amado esporte e um filhote, uma decisão difícil. Não tinha direito de julgá-lo ou de taxar sua saída como leviana.

Kiba sorriu. Alívio minou em ondas e fez Neji sentir-se um tanto culpado por ter sido tão pouco compreensivo. Forçou o outro a expor uma informação delicada e íntima, apesar de não ser uma exposição proposital. Se tivesse sido mais tolerante desde o começo não teria causado o estresse no Ômega. Mas seu primeiro gesto em relação ao pedido de desligamento foi o de julgar e condenar.

— Sinto muito — Neji se ouviu pedindo — Não estarei aqui no ano que vem, mas espero que volte a defender o colégio durante as competições. Você é nosso melhor lutador na categoria Ômega.

O outro garoto sorriu largo pelo reconhecimento. Era a primeira vez que Neji o elogiava!

— Obrigado, senpai! Meu plano é voltar no ano que vem! Vou fazer o melhor que puder — já não havia sinal da tristeza recente. Kiba nunca foi de guardar rancor. Despediu-se com uma vênia leve, e então saiu do ginásio. Não se achava pronto para dizer adeus aos demais colegas. Podia parecer covarde, mas temeu ser julgado ou então se emocionar e chorar como uma menininha.

— Tsc — Neji resmungou. Ouviu Kiba sendo tão respeitoso pelo que seria a primeira e última vez! Ficou feliz que a despedida veio acompanhada com um sorriso enorme.

Sorriso que não apagava a previsão das lágrimas que esteve a um passo de fazê-lo derramar, muito menos a sensação de causar angústia em um Ômega, cuja essência primordial podia atingir sua parte animal fulminantemente. Suspirou fundo e lento outra vez, prometendo-se em silêncio que reveria sua postura tão rígida e teria cuidado com as palavras da próxima vez. Convivia com aqueles shifters no dia-a-dia, mas nunca se interessou pelo particular de cada um.

Não sabia quais dores e dissabores seus colegas enfrentavam, quais mágoas e tristezas traziam no coração. Que medos e desesperanças moviam os passos de colegas tão jovens. Ele era senpai, aprendia no colégio uma postura que levaria para a vida.

Descobriu naquele segundo que nada no mundo vale a pena se o preço fosse machucar os sentimentos de alguém.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Seja gentil com as pessoas às vezes elas passam por problemas que a gente sequer imagina.

Até sexta! Sem dicas de título dessa vez... a dica é: veste colete!


	16. Acor que causa um baque

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 16  
**_**A cor que causa um baque**_  
_

O passar dos dias clamou de volta certo tom de normalidade. Kiba foi procurado por alguns dos membros da equipe de judô, que tentavam fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Era uma atitude que causava sentimentos contraditórios: ao mesmo tempo em que lhe alimentava o ego, por ser um reconhecimento de sua força, também lhe partia o coração ter que repetir não atrás de não.

Temeu que a notícia (que apesar de tudo não era secreta) se espalhasse, mas Neji mostrou-se muito discreto e aparentemente não comentou com mais ninguém sobre a gestação do Ômega.

A nova rotina de reforço trouxe marasmo. Queria se dedicar aos estudos, porém era um tanto tedioso.

Precisava ser muito forte para não cochilar sobre a carteira quando o professor retomava a matéria na área fraca dos poucos alunos que se reuniam em busca de apoio escolar.

Em contrapartida, a preparação do Festival Cultural seguia no auge da empolgação. A ideia do Maid Café conquistou a todos da classe e se espalhou pela escola inteira. Era um evento tradicional, Festival Escolar sem ao menos um Maid… não podia ser considerado festival!

Fora do colégio nem tudo era um mar de rosas.

Tsume recebeu três recusas enquanto tentava marcar consultas com os obstetras. Bastava revelar a idade de Kiba e isso causava assombro. Todos os médicos recomendados pelo

Colégio eram especialistas em gestação na adolescência, mas de shifters fêmeas!

Um Ômega engravidar tão jovem era uma impossibilidade assustadora! Assumir um paciente como Kiba era como aceitar uma gama de riscos desconhecidos que nem todo médico

estava disposto a correr.

Felizmente, apesar de tudo, a última médica teve a gentileza de fornecer o nome de uma especialista na medicina Ômega, que talvez aceitasse seguir a gestação do garoto.

Haruno Sakura era o nome da doutora. E, para alívio de Tsume, cedeu um horário para receber Kiba e saber mais sobre o caso.

A consulta seria realizada na sexta-feira a tarde e colocou Kiba numa situação delicada. Imaginou que a mãe faria questão de acompanhá-lo, todavia Tsume mostrou-se uma mulher ciente de que precisava aprender a perder espaço para o Alpha. Naquele jeito delicado de sempre deixou bem claro: os dois eram pais e deviam fazer todas as perguntas possível e tirar todas as duvidas que surgissem. E depois, claro, Kiba iria repetir palavra por palavra de tudo o que a médica lhe explicou.

Na sexta-feira Shino conseguiu dispensa do estágio. Era um dos mais aplicados e nunca faltou desde que começou a atuar no Conselho. O supervisor não pensou duas vezes em ceder a folga pedida.

Quando passou na casa de Kiba para pegá-lo, notou de longe (e sequer usou o vínculo) o quão nervoso e ansioso ele estava.

— Caralho, ainda bem que acertei as cores das roupas — suspirou quando se sentou no banco do carona — Eu tava meio distraído, depois que caiu a ficha que eu podia ter combinado cores erradas!

— Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem — sorriu — Já estou fora dos clubes. Essa parte foi um pé no saco. E as meninas começaram a costurar as roupas do Maid Café. Eu devia ajudar, mas elas me botaram pra fora da sala! Não só eu, todos os meninos estão proibidos de ajudar. É tipo pra ser surpresa... e eu mato alguém se me vierem com um vestido curto demais.

Shino foi ouvindo o monólogo, concordando com monossílabos ocasionais. Kiba já era tagarela por natureza. Quando ficava nervoso o repertório vinha disparado, mal se via pausas para respirar.

Assim dirigiu até um dos bairros nobres de Konoha, onde as construções eram modernas e de aparência impressionante. Pouco a pouco o cenário inusitado tirou a vontade de Kiba de conversar e incômodo fluiu pelo vínculo que os unia.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não — ele respondeu distraído, olhando pela janela.

Poucos minutos depois Shino passou por uma clínica multiprofissional muito bonita. A faixada ampla e recém-pintada tinha aspecto moderno. Exibia placas com nomes e especializações de inúmeros doutores que ocupavam os quatro andares do prédio. "_Clínica Florescer_", dizia a placa principal.

— É aqui — Shino desligou o carro em uma vaga das ruas laterais, já que não havia espaço em frente à clínica.

Então Kiba tocou-lhe o braço.

— Ne, Shino...? — chamou um tanto tenso — Melhor deixar isso pra lá, não é?

— Não entendi.

— Porra... você viu aquele lugar?! Eu acho que ele está meio fora do nosso orçamento, não? A doutora não vai cobrar essa primeira consulta, porque ela quer saber mais do caso antes de começar o acompanhamento. Mas e depois?

Shino observou o namorado por alguns segundos. Kiba tinha um excelente ponto. Todavia não podiam simplesmente virar as costas a primeira pessoa que aceitou ao menos recebê-los.

— Temos que conversar com ela e perguntar dos preços. Vamos dar um jeito de pagar, posso vender o carro e cobrir as despesas iniciais.

Kiba sentiu um aperto na garganta. Pelo jeito os golpes estavam longe de acabar.

— Caralho... — a realidade não era algo fácil de lidar.

— Não se preocupe com isso ainda. Carro é algo que podemos comprar de novo, nesse momento nosso filhote é mais importante.

A frase afirmativa veio tão natural e tranquila que tirou um pouco a reação de Kiba. _Nosso filhote._ Definitivamente soava bem!

E o Alpha estava coberto de razão: depois que o filhote nascesse ele também ia arrumar um emprego. A vida seria mais fácil, só precisavam fazer ajustes durante poucos meses.

— Certo! Sem sofrimento antecipado! Vamos lá!

Desceram do carro e fizeram o contorno no quarteirão voltando para a clínica. A recepção não devia em nada para o aspecto de fora: era um espaço amplo, com poltronas confortáveis onde alguns pacientes aguardavam a vez de atendimento. Um balcão feito em mármore rajado era a principal peça, abrigando duas funcionárias que exibiam uniformes impecáveis. E foi até elas que o casal se encaminhou.

— Boa tarde — a mais baixinha os atendeu com um sorriso — Aburame-san e Inuzuka-kun, eu presumo.

— Sim — Shino respondeu.

— Vou pedir que façam a gentileza de responder essa ficha inicial de anamnese — estendeu uma folha com inúmeras perguntas e uma caneta.

Kiba a pegou e pôs-se a responder com a ajuda de Shino. Eram perguntas básicas, nada complexo demais. Foi fácil preencher e levou menos de cinco minutos.

— Perfeito. Agora é só aguardar. Haruno-sensei está terminando um atendimento. Vocês serão os próximos.

— Obrigado — Kiba respondeu com um sorriso.

Em seguida se acomodaram nas poltronas, em silêncio. Kiba começava a ficar nervoso quando a mão firme de Shino descansou em seu joelho, fluindo calma pelo vínculo. O garoto sentiu-se envolvido pela presença do Alpha, e o cuidado gentil varreu os maus sentimentos para longe.

Esperaram cerca de meia hora antes de a mesma atendente se aproximar e chamá-los. Era hora de serem atendidos. Então mostrou o caminho levando-os por um longo corredor ao final do qual entraram no elevador. A sala da médica ficava no terceiro andar.

— Sintam-se a vontade — disse em modo de despedida ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta.

Shino e Kiba se viram ingressando em um consultório de bom tamanho, com paredes em tom de salmão e branco. Havia quadros infantis espalhados e um canto organizado numa espécie de brinquedoteca. A escrivaninha era uma peça de madeira imponente, que combinava com a figura de autoridade sentada atrás dela. Uma Beta por volta dos quarenta anos, de cabelos curtos e impressionantes olhos verdes.

— Olá — Kiba cumprimentou com reservas. Estava devidamente impressionado pelo que via, mas com receio de se empolgar e se apegar demais a algo que talvez não pudessem bancar.

— Olá — Haruno Sakura respondeu e fez um gesto de mão indicando que deviam se sentar — Estava esperando por esse momento com ansiedade.

— Ah, eu também — Kiba confessou enquanto se acomodava na cadeira a frente da mesa, com Shino ao seu lado — Não fazia ideia de quanta dificuldade a gente ia ter para encontrar um médico! Ninguém quer me atender porque eles dizem que não estão acostumados a Ômegas da minha idade tendo filhotes por aí. Ah, minha mãe mandou agradecer por você nos receber. Obrigado.

— Por nada — a mulher pareceu um tanto desnorteada com a enxurrada de palavras — Sou Hanuno Sakura.

— Esse é meu companheiro destinado, Aburame Shino. Eu posso ver cores quando estou com ele, sabe? E eu sou Inuzuka Kiba, muito prazer, Haruno-sensei.

A Beta lançou um olhar breve na direção de Shino, que não teve chance de abrir a boca até o momento. Sorriu pela configuração do casal que se tornava óbvia a cada segundo. Estava diante de um par bem complementar.

— Pode me chamar de Sakura — ela dispensou qualquer formalidade — Gosto que meus pacientes se sintam a vontade em nossa interação. Principalmente os mais jovens.

— Maravilha — Kiba aceitou fácil — Sou péssimo com esse lance de ficar mostrando respeito. Posso fazer isso sem "sensei" pra cá ou "senpai" pra lá e... bom, antes de começar a consulta a gente pode falar sobre os honorários? Sei que o Shino disse que a gente consegue resolver tudo, mas a clínica é muito chique e eu não sei nem se vender o carro vai bancar as consultas. Desculpa se eu to atropelando tudo, mas preciso deixar as coisas claras.

O pedido final foi dirigido ao Alpha. Porém não era uma surpresa total para Shino que seu namorado colocasse a carroça na frente dos bois. Não se irritou ou ficou zangado. Se Kiba precisava daquela garantia para se acalmar, então que assim o fosse.

Haruno Sakura recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, bem em cima do que parecia a ficha que o Ômega preencheu na recepção.

— O seu caso, Kiba, é um caso extremamente delicado...

Ela disse como se sondasse o terreno. Kiba sentiu um aperto no peito e o coração disparar. Foi muito ingênuo de achar que o destino seria legal com eles. Afinal, casos complicados nunca custavam barato.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

E esse é só o começo dos baques.

***

Outubro tem desafio drabble: venho com uma #ShinoKiba, claro. Olhem a sinopse:

"Desde 1916, com a aprovação do Código Civil, a(o) Omega que casasse sem ser virgem poderia ser devolvida(o) pelo marido em até dez dias depois do casamento. Já se a família descobrisse que ela(e) manteve relações sexuais antes do casamento, poderia ser deserdada(o). As regras permanecem em vigor até os dias de hoje".

Essa é a realidade impiedosa que vai atingir o jovem Inuzuka Kiba.

***

Pretendo fazer uma história mais dramatica. Pra não correr risco de violar alguma regra, ela não será postada nessa plataforma. Caso alguém tenha interesse, "(i)Macular" estará disponível apenas na plataforma "Nyah!Fanfiction".


	17. A cor de uma simbiose

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 17  
**_ A cor de uma simbiose_  
_

_Haruno Sakura recostou-se na cadeira e cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, bem em cima do que parecia a ficha que o Ômega preencheu na recepção._

_— O seu caso, Kiba, é um caso extremamente delicado..._

_Ela disse como se sondasse o terreno. Kiba sentiu um aperto no peito e o coração disparar. Foi muito ingênuo de achar que o destino seria legal com eles. Afinal casos complicados nunca eram baratos._

Por breves segundos os três ficaram em silêncio. A médica tinha a intenção de permitir que absorvessem a informação e compreendessem a gravidade da situação. Certas notícias são um

baque tão grande que a mente não assimila instantaneamente.

Quando achou adequado, retomou a fala:

— Sou Obstetra com Especialização em Medicina Ômega. Minha tese de Doutorado foi uma pesquisa no campo da saúde Ômega. Acompanhei inúmeros gestantes ao longo desses anos, mas é a primeira vez que me deparo com um na sua idade, Kiba.

— Caralho... — o garoto resmungou e deu uma olhadinha na direção de Shino.

A médica sorriu.

— Uma fêmea dentro dos padrões normativos nasce com o corpo adaptado e um sistema reprodutor completo, que vai maturando conforme ela entra na adolescência e na vida adulta. Machos não nascem com isso. E é um fator para considerar Ômegas uma

evolução dentro da nossa espécie: por serem os únicos capazes de sofrer uma mudança a nível de composição corporal — respirou fundo, aproveitando a breve pausa pra refletir nas próximas palavras — Um Ômega começa a desenvolver uma estrutura semelhante ao útero por volta dos quinze anos. Quando é por volta dos dezenove anos acontece o primeiro cio, que é o sinal do corpo indicando que existe maturidade suficiente para gerar uma nova vida. Compreende?

— Acho que sim — Kiba sussurrou.

— Em outras palavras: o corpo dele não está pronto para essa gestação — Shino colocou em palavras os fantasmas que assombravam a realidade do casal e que começavam a tomar um

formato verdadeiramente assustador. Que Kiba era muito jovem era óbvio! Mas era

assim tão arriscado?

— Exatamente — Haruno Sakura assentiu — Algum motivo antecipou o seu cio e não é um acontecimento natural. Precisarei pedir detalhes mais a frente, Inuzuka-san me adiantou algo, mas preferi conversar diretamente com os pais. Enfim, você concebeu esse

filhote no meio do processo de adaptação corporal. É como se colocasse um ovinho em um ninho com poucos galhos: extremamente delicado e frágil. A antecipação do cio em si não se trata de um fenômeno tão raro. Eu mesma já acompanhei jovens com maturação prematura. A questão é que nenhum dos que apresentava vida sexual ativa chegou a engravidar. E nem todos usaram métodos contraceptivos, pois o cio pode ser complicado e... bom, são informações que não vem ao caso. Consegue me acompanhar até agora?

Kiba respirou fundo e coçou o queixo, visivelmente ganhando tempo.

— Meu corpo não tá pronto e eu não deveria ter engravidado mesmo com o cio, é isso?

— Sim — Sakura sorriu pela simplicidade das palavras escolhidas — Mas Ômegas são uma maravilha que sempre nos surpreendem. Aí está o seu filhote muito forte se agarrando à vida

com tudo o que tem.

— Mas é perigoso pro bebê — Shino soou neutro.

— Não vou negar, nem amenizar: é perigoso. A natureza é sábia em sua criação, por isso existe uma média de quatro anos entre o processo que adequa o corpo ao momento em que o

primeiro cio dos Ômegas ocorre. Kiba queimou etapas e o filhote terá um espaço frágil em seu corpo para se desenvolver. Tentarei medir o quão frágil através de exames, principalmente de ultrassonografias — ela ajeitou-se na cadeira e inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente, ficando mais próxima do casal — E isso para o feto. Para você eu não tenho parâmetros de comparação sobre prováveis perigos à saúde. Por isso vou assumir uma postura preventiva e acreditar que também há risco para a sua vida. Não costumo ter atitudes levianas com meus pacientes.

A verdade soou nua e crua. E assustadora.

Kiba sentiu a essência de Shino envolvê-lo, preocupada e cuidadosa. Havia um traço de medo naquele gesto, algo instintivo que deu ao Ômega uma visão bem completa do que viria a

enfrentar. Ter um filho podia ser maravilhoso, um milagre. Todavia compreendia algo

que sequer passou-lhe pela mente até então: talvez houvesse uma chance de... sua vida estar em perigo. Usou eufemismos porque não conseguiu sequer mentalizar o verbo "morrer".

E era o que Haruno Sakura deixava claro: não garantia nada. Não tinha certeza por ser um campo ainda não explorado. Mas Kiba podia morrer.

— Caralho — deixou escapar sem conseguir evitar.

No mesmo instante a mão de Shino procurou a dele, envolvendo-a e transmitindo alguma segurança através do calor firme que compartilhou.

— E é por isso que minha colega de profissão teve certo receio de acompanhar a sua gestação, ela atende muitas adolescentes com gravidez prematura. Tanto de Alphas, Betas e Ômegas, mas sempre _meninas_. Ela me avisou que indicou meu nome para Inuzuka-san. Quando sua mãe ligou, eu já estava esperando o contato. Aceitar acompanhar o seu caso sem um mínimo de conhecimento especificamente Ômega seria mais do que antiético. Seria uma completa falta de respeito com a sua vida e a futura família que pretendem ter.

— Eu entendi que seria um caso complicado desde o começo — Kiba revelou — Mas pensei em complicado de outro ponto de vista. Não, acho que eu nem parei pra pensar direito... o primeiro impacto foi como isso afeta meus estudos, sabe? E a faculdade também. Agora você tá trazendo outra questão e eu... caralho... quanta informação.

A mão de Shino deu um novo apertão na dele. Aquele rascunho de medo primordial que nublou-lhe a essência foi substituído por decisão convicta. Shino decidiu secretamente que Haruno Sakura devia ser a médica de Kiba e acompanhar a gestação até o final. Se vender o carro não fosse suficiente, venderia o apartamento e qualquer outro bem para ter todas garantidas para que seu companheiro e o filhote recebessem o tratamento mais adequado. Mais seguro.

— Não quero assustá-los — Sakura sorriu —Eu disse tudo isso com alguns objetivos em mente. Primeiro é ser honesta sobre o que enfrentaremos. Não será uma gestação comum como a de qualquer outro Ômega. A única garantia que eu posso dar é de ser preparada e ter estudado muito sobre Ômegas e de que vou estudar ainda mais, tentarei atuar da melhor forma possível. E, por último, quero que percebam o quão raro e inacreditável é essa concepção, que desafiou o que eu tinha como certo sobre a natureza do corpo Ômega.

A parte final fez Kiba estufar um pouco e sorrir largo, exibindo as pressinhas afiadas.

— É. Sou do tipo meio foda mesmo. O Shino deu sorte porque eu sou um partidão — ele nunca teve problemas em evidenciar as próprias qualidades.

A expressão de Sakura suavizou-se um bocado. Voltou a se recostar na cadeira, numa postura que já não parecia muito alerta.

— Pela raridade que enquadra esse caso, a clínica deseja acompanhar sua gestação do começo ao fim, assim como realizar o parto e...

— Ah, precisamos esclarecer sobre isso, sabe? Eu nem imaginava que a clínica era tão chique. A gente conversou rápido sobre vender o carro pra poder pagar, mas mesmo assim acho que vai ficar fora do orçamento.

— Quais métodos de pagamento vocês oferecem? — Shino foi mais objetivo. Sabendo o ponto principal teria como argumentar e negociar de um jeito que conseguisse bancar.

A médica olhou de um para o outro, terminou o gesto balançando a cabeça.

— Me perdoem se não fui clara o bastante: nossa clínica pretende acompanhar e custear toda a gestação. Vocês não vão precisar pagar nada. Nem o pré-natal, o parto ou o acompanhamento pós-parto.

A revelação veio simpática, sem grande afetação. Não era nem perto do que esperavam ouvir, por isso até mesmo Shino precisou de um segundo para compreender o significado.

— Vocês não vão cobrar nada?

— Por quê?! — Kiba não quis se empolgar cedo demais.

— Queremos o direito de documentar cada mês da sua gestação. A intenção é lançar artigos mensais e compilar um livro com um estudo clínico sobre o caso. Talvez não tenha noção de como isso pode repercutir na comunidade médica, mas situações assim são verdadeiros achados científicos. Não posso me lembrar de um Ômega de dezessete anos que tenha engravidado em Konoha nos últimos cem anos. Vocês podem ser o primeiro casal da história a conseguir conceber com as condições atuais. Por isso não se enganem: não é um caso de simples caridade ou atendimento social, temos em vista resultados tanto na questão financeira quanto na reputação da clínica.

Novamente o jovem casal se viu pego de surpresa. Shino, mentalmente, foi mais rápido em compreender as implicações do que acabou de ouvir. Haruno Sakura não tentou camuflar nada, pelo contrário. Com ela colocando a verdade sobre a mesa Shino conseguiu visualizar que ele e Kiba poderiam se tornar uma mina de ouro para a clínica. A ponto de o valor do tratamento sair irrisório perto do que eles lucrariam.

— Vão escrever um livro sobre mim?! — Kiba não conseguiu não se empolgar. Ele estufou o peito e deu a impressão de que mais um pouco resplandeceria.

— Sim — Sakura sorriu — Com direito a cota de participação nos lucros, claro. Vocês vão receber um contrato para avaliar. Recomendo que levem a um bom advogado. Também vão conhecer o editor e uma série de outros detalhes. Não precisam dar a resposta agora.

Kiba balançou a cabeça e mordeu a língua de leve. Sua vontade era aceitar de uma vez. Iam escrever um livro sobre ele! Mas se conformou em silenciar e deixar para conversar com Shino primeiro. A oferta era boa demais para só ir dizendo sim.

— Tudo bem — Shino aquiesceu — Conheço um advogado que pode nos ajudar.

— Perfeito! — Sakura abriu a gaveta e pegou uma pasta estilo prontuário — Por hora vamos tirar as medidas de Kiba e fazer um exame preliminar! Mesmo se não quiserem o acordo posso ceder as informações para o médico que escolherem.

— Obrigado! — Kiba agradeceu sincero.

Ouviu notícias péssimas. Mas também sentiu que um peso saiu de seus ombros. Havia ao menos uma alternativa a que recorrer. E, ainda que a clínica pretendesse lucrar com a história deles, se fosse a melhor opção para o filhotinho então só havia uma reposta que o casal podia dar.


	18. A cor de um hormônio descontrolado

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 18  
**_A cor de um... hormônio descontrolado_  
_

Depois da consulta o casal foi para a casa de Kiba, onde a mãe do garoto esperava para saber das notícias com detalhes, ato que ficou por conta do próprio filho realizar. Enquanto ouvia o Ômega explicar tudo, Shino teve certeza que aceitariam a proposta de Haruno Sakura, pois a empolgação de Kiba ao repetir pela terceira ou quarta vez que escreveriam um livro sobre ele era contagiante. Além disso, Sakura era a primeira a mostrar interesse e coragem de seguir acompanhando a gestação perigosa. Ela explicou sobre todos os recursos da clínica e do hospital associado: tecnologia medicinal de ponta. Kiba estaria tão amparado quanto possível. A essa altura enviaria o contrato para o advogado do pai analisar, apenas para garantir não ter nenhuma clausula que precisassem negociar.

Ter a história divulgada na comunidade científica era um pequeno preço se com isso conseguissem garantir a segurança do garoto e do filhote.

Tsume recebeu a notícia tão bem quanto uma mãe que amava seu filho poderia receber. A preocupação sobrou, mas ela fez de tudo para não transparecer. Conversaria com Hana para que estivesse sempre atenta ao irmão. Pela postura do Alpha compreendeu que atenção

ao namorado era algo que ele teria muito. Tinham que confiar na capacidade dos médicos, na força de Kiba e nas boas dádivas que os deuses com certeza lhes reservariam.

oOo

Inuzuka Kiba não se deixou abater pela dificuldade da gestação. Ele captou muita firmeza emanando de sua futura obstetra. O lado Ômega sentiu que podia contar com ela, que teria o melhor tratamento. Também podia perceber a preocupação de Shino e seu lado Alpha. Assim como da família que incluía Uzumaki Naruto.

A gravidez não foi planejada, mas todos os envolvidos dariam o seu melhor para passar por aqueles quase sete meses que vinham pela frente. Tal disposição ficou muito clara nos

dias que se seguiram.

— Então você vai começar a sentir coisas estranhas...? — Naruto perguntou enquanto caminhavam para a sala de reforço. Mais uma semana chegava ao fim, o que podia ser considerado uma vitória.

Normalmente Kiba fazia o percurso sozinho, mas por algum motivo Naruto resolveu acompanhar. Coisa de instinto que nem o Beta sabia explicar. Não que fosse grande coisa, a sala de estudos extra ficava no mesmo caminho da sala em que seu Bukastu acontecia.

— Uma caralhada de coisas, pelo que a Sakura me explicou.

— Sakura-sensei! — Naruto corrigiu acertando um tabefe na nuca do amigo — Até eu sei que a gente precisa respeitar os... mé... di...cos... OE! Você tá chorando, Kiba?!

A brincadeira que sempre faziam entre si pareceu causar um efeito diferente no Ômega. Os olhos brilharam lacrimejantes.

— Porra! To sensível, cara. Não consigo controlar.

Meio desesperado por ter causado a emoção alheia, Naruto fuçou na mochila até achar uma barra de chocolates. Então entendeu para o Ômega.

— Foi mal, Kiba.

Pois as lágrimas desapareceram como mágica. E deram lugar a um sorriso isca para comercial de pasta de dentes.

— Valeu! Adoro essa marca!

Recuperou-se tão rápido que deixou Naruto desconfiado.

— Oe...? — o Beta resmungou.

— Que foi? — Kiba indagou sorrindo enquanto abria a embalagem e dava uma generosa mordida — São os hormônios.

Naruto estreitou os olhos e não rebateu. Mas guardou aquela na caixinha da sua memória para dar o troco depois que o filhote nascesse. Kiba era um espertinho, isso sim!

No fim daquela tarde quando o Ômega saiu da escola encontrou o carro de Ino estacionada por perto, atendendo um pedido de Shino. O Alpha não poderia buscar o namorado por causa do estágio que só acabava as seis. Mas queria que Kiba fosse para o apartamento deles, para que discutissem as informações que o advogado tinha passado.

— Yo — o garoto foi cumprimentando ao sentar-se no banco do carona.

— Olá — a Alpha respondeu. Quase imediatamente sua essência animal envolveu ao Ômega, um cuidado quase carinhoso que surpreendeu Kiba — Não posso evitar. Se o Shino te reconheceu pra valer, então agora você é família.

Kiba não disse nada. Mas o peito estufado foi sinal de que ele gostou muito de ouvir aquilo. Ino era uma boa amiga de seu companheiro. Queria que fosse sua amiga também!

oOo

— Fica a vontade — Kiba foi dizendo quando chegaram no apartamento de Shino. Ou melhor, no apartamento deles. Jogou a mochila sobre o sofá e rumou em direção a cozinha.

— Obrigada — Ino respondeu um uma sobrancelha erguida. Pensou em dizer que se sentia bem a vontade ali muito antes dele aparecer fedendo a leite (correção: de acordo com Shino, cheirando a morango...). Mas era bonitinho ver o adolescente bancar o anfitrião.

— Quer beber alguma coisa?

— Um café, pode deixar que eu preparo.

— Então eu também quero.

— De jeito nenhum. Café é restrição pra você. Pode ficar com um achocolatado.

Kiba hesitou, parado na porta que separava os dois ambientes.

— Por causa do filhote? Não sabia.

— Sua médica deve fazer uma lista de restrições. Café, chá de camomila, condimentos… — Ino o alcançou e apertou-lhe a bochecha de leve — Pesquisei um pouco na Internet.

O garoto balançou a cabeça aceitando a recomendação. Acomodou-se na ilha de mármore, sentando num banquinho e cruzando os braços sob o tampo. Ficou em silêncio assistindo enquanto Ino movia se de um lado para o outro, colocando água para esquentar, preparando o coador, esquentando um pouco de leite.

Ela abria os armários e encontrava os itens com facilidade, o jeito de quem está acostumado a fazer coisas assim. Muito similar ao modo que Naruto agia na casa dos Inuzuka: um membro integrado à família, com a liberdade de sentir-se na própria casa.

— Você e Shino se conhecem há muito tempo? — a pergunta saiu curiosa. Desde que começaram a namorar, Kiba nunca investigou a relação de ambos os Alphas. Aceitou Ino como parte da família de Shino, muito mais do que o pai que ainda não encontrara.

— Nos conhecemos no primeiro ano da faculdade. Nossos Alphas simpatizaram de primeira, foi amizade instantânea.

— Sei… põe mais chocolate — pediu ao notar que Ino adicionava duas colheradas de chocolate em pó ao seu leite quente.

— De jeito nenhum! Vai te dar uma caganeira… — Ino parou a reclamação ao notar-se fitada por um par de olhos enormes e lacrimejantes. Seu lado animal se expandiu sem que pudesse controlar, a essência Alpha preenchendo o espaço da cozinha e envolvendo o Ômega, querendo protegê-lo de qualquer tristeza. Acabou colocando mais duas colheres generosas e transbordantes de chocolate em pó no leite, transformando a mistura em algo escuro e denso. Depois empurrou o copo na direção de Kiba, que o segurou com as duas mãos. Um sorrisão iluminado e cheio de gratidão eliminou as lágrimas tão rápido que elas até pareceram uma ilusão.

— Obrigado! Está perfeito — ficou muito satisfeito com o resultado. Surpreendeu-se um pouco com a reação Alpha de Ino, mas o que o envolveu foi uma preocupação tão quentinha, uma sensação de "família" que o fez se sentir muito querido — Meus hormônios estão uma bagunça, coisa da gestação, sabe...?

— Pilantrinha — Ino resmungou mal-humorada. Foi terminar de preparar o café para si, prometendo com veemência que nunca mais cairia naquele truque!

oOo

Shino chegou em casa quando a noite se aproximava mansinha. Precisou terminar alguns papeis, também aumentava o banco de horas sempre que possível, para ter uma reserva quando as consultas regulares de Kiba começassem. Iria acompanhá-lo em todas!

— Tadaima — anunciou-se assim que abriu a porta, deparando-se com uma cena inusitada. Kiba todo acomodado no carpete, com um pote de sorvete de creme e um generoso pedaço de torta de morangos sobre a mesinha de centro.

— Okaeri! — respondeu tentando engolir ao mesmo tempo — Experimenta. A Ino comprou pra mim.

Levantou a colher com um bocado de sorvete e foi atendido. Shino sentou ao lado dele e abriu os lábios para receber a oferenda. Não gostava de doces, mas amava o sabor de felicidade que fluía pelo vínculo.

— Chegou bem na hora — a Alpha apareceu na porta, secando as mãos em um pano de pratos — A comida tá pronta. Se alimentem bem.

— Não vai jantar com a gente? — Kiba indagou — Eu já comi a sobremesa, mas ainda sobrou espaço pra coisa salgada.

Ino torceu o nariz.

— Não, muito obrigada. Já tive o bastante de descontrole de hormônios por hoje. Passo a tocha olímpica pro seu companheiro manter acesa. Boa noite!

Despediu-se rápido. Na verdade ela sabia que o casal conversaria um assunto particular. Devia dar espaço para que fizessem isso. Também estava meio abalada, pensou que tinha superado a imagem de um Ômega triste, todavia acabou cedendo aos pequenos caprichos de Kiba sem que pudesse evitar! Desse jeito passaria a gestação toda mimando o garoto com comida!

— Não faço de propósito — Kiba explicou quando ficaram sozinhos.

— Os seus hormônios... — Shino soou condescendente antes que uma nova colherada de sorvete fosse enfiada em sua boca.

— É. Os hormônios... e a questão do advogado? Quer conversar antes ou depois do jantar.

— Talvez seja melhor depois. Ele me explicou bem todos os itens. Apenas um talvez fosse melhor mudar. A questão de autorizar a publicação sob qualquer circunstância. Inclusive um...

Shino interrompeu a frase. Estava começando a explicar a questão apesar de terem concluído que era melhor conversar depois.

O Ômega captou a relutância e sorriu. Às vezes o tratavam como criança e era extremamente vantajoso quando rendia comida. Outras vezes o irritava. Aquela foi uma delas.

— Inclusive se acontecer um aborto — ele falou um tanto brusco — Sei disso, Shino. A médica deu muita ênfase pro lado perigoso da coisa toda. Não se preocupe: eu sou muito forte. Vou me cuidar. E tenho vocês comigo nessa. Não vou sofrer um aborto. Sou meio foda, sabe? Um partidão.

E recostou-se no ombro do Alpha, oferecendo não apenas um pedaço de torta. Também fluiu conforto vínculo, para acalmar os anseios que sentiu vindo de seu companheiro.

Shino aceitou ambas as coisas. O garoto tinha razão: era um dos Ômegas mais fortes que conheceu. Um verdadeiro partidão.


	19. A cor que entrega o jogo

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 19  
**_A cor que entrega o jogo_  
_

Assinar o contrato causou uma grande mudança na vida do casal. A médica agendou uma extensa série de exames, a maioria deles sendo realizada na própria clínica. Alguns foram feitos no hospital filiado, fato que serviu para terem os primeiros contatos com o local e os funcionários.

Todos eram marcados para depois das dezoito horas, assim Shino participaria sem ser prejudicado no estágio.

Tsume também fez questão de acompanhar alguns, zelosa de que Kiba recebesse o tratamento de qualidade que haviam prometido. E de nada pôde reclamar: do atendimento aos aparelhos de tecnologia de ponta.

Tudo o que acontecia faria parte dos artigos científicos e seria compilado na publicação final. Por isso, em breve, teriam um encontro com um funcionário da editora responsável pelo lançamento.

Pouco a pouco a vida ganhava um ar de rotina e a sensação engraçada de estar num sonho foi desaparecendo. Kiba ainda achava surpreendente a ideia de ter um filhote dentro da barriga. Não sentia nenhum dos sintomas que Sakura listou. Talvez ainda fosse cedo para reações do seu corpo (bem, os... "hormônios descontrolados" eram uma desculpa, ou melhor, um caso a parte).

Perdia horas observando-se no espelho do banheiro. Às vezes Tsume precisava dar uns berros para que andasse mais rápido e liberasse o banho para o restante da família. Não captava nada de diferente na barriga ou no corpo. Isso dava um pouco de ansiedade.

E tal sentimento aumentava com a chegada do Festival Cultural. Para variar, o projeto da classe sofreu mudanças. O plano inicial era que os meninos se vestissem de Maid e servissem os clientes do Café. Mas a classe de Naruto e Kiba tinha trinte e nove alunos, sendo dezenove machos! Era "empregada" demais! E a realidade trouxe outro obstáculo: as meninas eram excelentes costureiras, mas não dariam conta de terminar tanta roupa até o dia marcado para a festa.

Tiveram que fazer outra reunião de emergência onde se cogitou que apenas os Alphas e os Ômegas fizessem o papel de Maid. Mas os Alphas não gostaram da sugestão e irritar Alphas nunca era uma boa ideia. Adolescentes cruzaram limites e o clima na sala pesou. Depois de uma discussão acalorada que rendeu detenções, suspensões e demandou interferência do professor conselheiro, ficou decidido que apenas a casta Ômega agiria como Maid, tanto as meninas quanto os meninos. A classe contava com quatro fêmeas e três machos. Seria um total de sete alunos vestidos de empregadas servindo os clientes. Pareceu ideal.

A maioria aceitou, apesar dos protestos veementes de Inuzuka Kiba. Não parecia justo que a sua casta sempre tivesse que passar por esse tipo de coisa! A fúria do garoto era real, mas não assustou ninguém, principalmente vindo de um Ômega todo corado experimentando o vestido preto com detalhes em branco. Os outros Ômegas não acharam assim tão ofensivo e acabaram aceitando bem. E Kiba não teve escolha a não ser "embarcar nessa furada".

E que furada.

Normalmente o Festival atraia um bom público, pois o colégio abria as portas para a comunidade do bairro e muita gente aproveitava o dia para visitar o prédio escolar, matar a saudade do tempo que estudou lá e ver como os novos alunos executavam as tarefas tão comuns na própria juventude.

O mau-humor de Kiba andava pela estratosfera. Sua mãe e Hana já tinham passado por ali e explodido em milhares de "nhonnnns" que faziam eco com os "kyaaahhs" das meninas e clientes, na maioria esmagadora formada por alunos dos outros anos. Hana ousou apertar as bochechas do irmão, quase fazendo o coitado derreter de vergonha.

O café estava lotado. Todas as carteiras arrumadas em "mesas" e cobertas com toalhinhas decoradas estavam cheias. As Maids iam de uma mesa a outra anotando pedidos e entregando lanches. O cardápio era muito simples: torta de chocolate, cheesecake e chá de pêssego gelado, preparados no dia anterior durante a aula de economia doméstica. O lugar onde assistiam aula rotineiramente estava decorado com balões coloridos e fotos das fachadas de cafeterias internacionais famosas. A sala tinha uma plaquinha de papelão e tinta com o caricato nome de "Starbuks".

Conforme iam vendendo tudo (a classe não esperava o sucesso tão grande), alguns Betas correram para preparar mais lanches leves que pudessem oferecer no lugar dos que iam acabando. Naruto foi com eles, seu arubaito em um restaurante lhe deu experiência em preparar comida gostosa. Ele seguiu eufórico, mas não sem antes acertar um tabefe barulhento no traseiro de Kiba e berrar um "ganbatte, garçonete-chan" para o melhor amigo, que reagiu com um bem audível "FILHO DA PUTA". A irritação só foi aplacada com o sermão monstruoso que a representante de classe lhe deu.

Outros shifters ficavam por ali para socorrer na limpeza. Os Alphas ajudavam a manter a ordem, principalmente dos clientes mais afoitos. Um rapaz tentou enfiar gorjeta no bolso do avental de uma Ômega e foi gentilmente intimado a sair da sala.

Várias pessoas, principalmente meninas, pediram pra tirar fotos de Kiba e dos outros Ômegas. Ou então junto com eles. Essa parte não o incomodava tanto, pois dava uma acariciadinha no ego.

— Pois não, goshujin-sama? — Kiba perguntou para os novos clientes que correram pra sentar tão logo uma mesa foi liberada. Soou rude, mas isso não assustou os Betas. Quem conhecia Kiba já estava acostumado com o gênio forte. Quem não o conhecia deduzida ser parte do "personagem" que ele desempenhava no festival.

— Dois sanduiches naturais! — os dois jovens pediram entre risinhos — E dois chás.

— Obrigado pela preferência — Kiba quase rosnou. O rosto quente de vergonha, porque seu lado animal captava como os visitantes estavam gostando do Café. A risada não era de deboche, muito pelo contrário! Era pura apreciação encoberta com certo pudor.

Ele não tinha como saber, mas pairava no ar uma atração inusitada que convidava os visitantes para o Café. E vinha justamente dele próprio! Seu Ômega transmitia uma sensação diferente dos demais, que atraia até os Betas. Não era algo no sentido de seduzir. Também não sabiam como explicar! Nunca sentiram algo assim no colégio antes.

E ao entrar na sala confirmavam: aquele jovem Ômega parecia diferente dos outros. Havia algo nele, talvez a pele vistosa e saudável. Ou a ferocidade no olhar que contrastava com a fofura dos trajes ou, ainda, a energia que se propagava indefinida. Acolhedora, gentil. Quase maternal!

Era irresistível. Um trunfo que chamava a atenção e garantia o sucesso da classe! Apesar do mau-humor de Kiba.

Foi pelo final da tarde, quando faltava pouco para as atividades se encerrarem que Aburame Shino chegou. Ele não conseguiu sair antes do Conselho. Atuava na sala de alunos que pagavam detenção e às vezes os baderneiros davam mais trabalho lá do que na rua!

Por isso não teve dificuldade em conseguir uma "mesa". Mas não tinha muito o quê pedir.

A presença do companheiro empolgou Kiba. Soube que ele estava chegando porque o ambiente foi mudando, ganhando cores que substituíram os desinteressantes tons de cinza.

— Okaeri, goshujin-sama — recepcionou com alegria sincera pela primeira vez desde que começou a servir no improvisado Maid — Temos chá de pêssego…

— Perfeito — Shino assentiu. A felicidade que captava do namorado era todo o alimento que precisava — Quero dois copos, por favor.

— É pra já!

Kiba foi buscar o pedido e ao voltar, sentou-se na mesa com Shino. Obviamente um dos copos era pra ele.

— Como foi o Festival? — Shino indagou.

— Uma correria do inferno. Nossa classe quase explodiu de tanta gente. Não tive tempo nem de ver o que as outras salas fizeram! — respondeu e deu um gole generoso no chá gelado, que fez o copo meiar. Estava sedento!

Shino observou por alguns segundos, preocupação fluiu pelo vínculo.

— Se alimentou direito?

— Com certeza! — Kiba garantiu — Na hora do almoço Naruto me mandou um bento. Acho que ele conseguiu da turma 1-4 ou 3-2. Eles iam fazer lamen. Eles ou alguma das outras salas, sei lá.

Shino ia responder, mas uma das Alpha se aproximou da mesa com uma prancheta na mão e uma careta no rosto.

— Oe, Inuzuka! Deixa de ser folgado. O festival ainda não acabou. Temos clientes pra atender.

— Porra, representante! Eu andei pra caralho o dia todo. Dá um desconto.

— De jeito nenhum. Pare de fazer corpo mole e levanta daí.

Kiba olhou feio pra garota, mas respirou fundo.

— O dever me chama, Shino. Não posso nem tomar um chá com meu namorado… — fez menção de se levantar, mas notou os olhos da colega brilharem como holofotes.

— Na-na-namorado?! — ela soou incrédula. Aquele Alpha elegante e sério era namorado do besta escandaloso e hiperativo número dois da sala?!

A incredulidade da menina foi tão grande que instigou a parte animal de Shino. Sem que ele pudesse evitar, acabou expandindo um pouco a essência Alpha e envolvendo Kiba com ela. Uma demonstração de posse contundente que incomodou seus jovens irmãos de casta. Forte o bastante para atingir até os Betas, chamando a atenção dos presentes no "Café".

O Ômega estufou o peito e esticou o braço sobre a mesa, cobrindo a mão de Shino com a sua.

— Sim! Ele é Aburame Shino! — soou cheio de orgulho e inegável satisfação. O namorado era calmo a maior parte do tempo, mas de vez em quando tinha esses pequenos picos de ciúmes que o encantavam. Parte era pela insegurança. A deficiência visual o fazia se sentir incompleto, algo considerado uma fraqueza na casta dominante. Nada que diminuísse o que Kiba cultivava por ele — O partidão aqui conquistou outro partidão. Shino é meu companheiro destinado. E o outro pai do meu filhote.

Terminou a revelação com um sorriso meio bobo. Daqueles típicos de pessoas apaixonadas. Durou alguns segundos, até a prancheta cair da mão da representante e Kiba perceber que os olhares de vários colegas estavam fixos sobre ele e Shino.

Só então ele percebeu o que tinha falado.


	20. A cor que incomoda o estomago

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 19  
**_A cor que incomoda o estomago_  
_

Kiba abriu os olhos devagar, voltando aos poucos à consciência. Rolou sobre o próprio corpo, embolando-se mais nos lençóis, apenas para chegar no lado que Shino dormia na cama e respirar fundo, sentindo o cheiro do Alpha. Essa era uma das coisas que mais amava pela manhã: o cheiro do companheiro no lençol, o corpo manhoso pela noite de amor, vários indícios de que o dia seria maravilhoso.

Com preguiça levantou-se. Caçou uma camiseta de Shino, grande o bastante para chegar até o meio das coxas, mas ainda vestiu a boxer que jazia largada no carpete. A sensação de andar ventilado só com a camisa era um tiquinho libertadora demais pra ele.

Caminhou esfregando os olhos e bocejando até o banheiro.

— Ooo — o "o" esticou-se em um novo e longo bocejo antes que Kiba pudesse completar a frase — Ohayou.

— Ohayou — Shino respondeu terminando de passar o barbeador pelo rosto. Era uma tradição que nunca negligenciava: todos os dias fazia a barba religiosamente — Dormiu bem?

— Bem? — Kiba sorriu — Dormi que foi uma maravilha. Odeio dizer isso, mas alguém acabou comigo ontem a noite. He, he.

Shino o olhou de lado rapidamente, antes de voltar a se concentrar na barba. Não disse nada, mas a satisfação que fluiu pelo vínculo fez Kiba soltar outra risadinha. _Alphas_...

— Vou terminar aqui e fazer o nosso café. A entrevista está marcada para o meio dia, não é? — olhou no relógio de pulso. Passava pouco das oito.

Os últimos dias avançaram tão depressa, mal podiam acreditar que o terceiro mês da gestação chegava ao fim.

— Sim — o garoto espreguiçou, alongando o corpo languido — Nosso primeiro encontro com o editor do livro. To meio ansioso pra...

A revelação foi cortada de súbito. No instante em que Shino abriu o frasco de loção pós-barba e o aroma cítrico se espalhou pelo banheiro, Kiba sentiu uma onda de asco tão forte que o deixou desnorteado. O repúdio dominou o vínculo e surpreendeu Shino. Mas o Alpha não teve chance de dizer nada. Kiba correu até o vaso sanitário, mal tendo tempo de ajoelhar-se antes de o corpo se dobrar numa ânsia violenta e ele vomitar tudo o que não tinha no estomago.

Apesar do susto inicial, ambos sabiam que enjoo matinal fazia parte da rotina gestante. Demorou um pouco, mas finalmente o Ômega foi agraciado com um cheiro que não podia suportar. A adorada loção pós-barba de Shino teria que passar os próximos meses guardada no armarinho embaixo da pia.

Solidário ao namorado, ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kiba e acariciou-lhe as costas, tentando acalmar a reação nauseada. Quis mostrar que estava ali, a essência Alpha se espalhando e envolvendo o Ômega, levando tanto o desejo de proteger, quanto muita emoção. As náuseas eram o sinal mais forte que receberam até então. O filhotinho estava se desenvolvendo!

Tal episódio acabou com a disposição de Kiba pelo resto da manhã. O garoto se jogou no sofá, tentando recuperar um pouco do animo perdido. Dispensou a primeira refeição (negativa que Shino nunca o viu fazer naqueles meses de relacionamento!), aceitando apenas um copo de suco de tomate gelado, que ainda assim não foi tão bem recebido pelo estomago sensível.

A certa altura Shino acomodou-se no sofá também, de um jeito que o Ômega pudesse deitar sobre seu colo, momento que aproveitou para fazer carinho nos cabelos castanhos.

— Quer que eu mude a entrevista para outro dia? — perguntou suave.

Kiba que estava quase cochilando negou com um gesto de cabeça.

— Não — a resposta veio com um longo suspiro — Já to me sentindo menos acabado. Eu dou conta de ir na entrevista e almoçar pra compensar! — a editora estaria pagando as despesas daquela reunião de negócios. Kiba não ia deixar um enjoozinho matinal acabar com sua chance de ter uma boca livre a vontade! Ou melhor, a indisposição da manhã não seria obstáculo para um importante passo para o futuro do casal e do filhotinho.

Shino aceitou aquilo. O vínculo funcionava como uma garantia inquestionável. Apenas boas sensações fluíam pelo elo que havia entre eles. E ansiedade.

— Perfeito — o Alpha sussurrou. E não se referia apenas a decisão que seu namorado havia tomado.

Sendo assim terminaram a manhã daquele jeito, apenas curtindo a companhia um do outro. Quando foi se aproximando a hora do compromisso, decidiram tomar um banho juntos. Mas no chuveiro para ser mais rápido.

Saíram do apartamento com tempo de sobra para chegar no restaurante em que a entrevista aconteceria e não correr o risco de fazer o editor esperar.

Apesar de estarem adiantados para a reunião, ao chegarem no local Uchiha Sasuke já esperava por eles. O homem ficou em pé assim que o garçom conduziu o casal à mesa, cumprimentando-os com um gesto discreto de cabeça. Era um Beta de expressão fechada e olhos pouco acolhedores. Parecia estar com um gomo de limão debaixo da língua e não conseguiu a simpatia de Kiba à primeira vista.

— Sou Uchiha Sasuke. Represento a _Uchiha Periódicos_ junto à Clinica Florescer.

— Olá, sou Inuzuka Kiba. Esse é meu companheiro, Aburame Shino — Kiba foi dizendo e se sentando — Podemos pedir o almoço? Eu to varado de fome. Devia ter comido mesmo alguma coisa antes de sair.

O Beta ergueu uma sobrancelha. Já tinha ouvido falar que aquele garoto era um Ômega peculiar. Mesmo preparado, o impacto foi indefensável. Fez um gesto de mão chamando o garçom que os atendeu prontamente.

— Misso lamen com o dobro de carne para ele — Shino pediu — E yakisoba de legumes para mim.

— Teppan camarão — Sasuke disse apenas.

— Isso parece bom — Kiba deixou escapar.

— Dois Teppan camarão — o editor corrigiu o pedido e desfez qualquer impressão ruim que Kiba ainda poderia ter a respeito dele. Ao sentar-se, deu início à conversa: — Como vocês estão?

A pergunta soou sincera. Ele era um editor acima de tudo, responsável pelo setor cientifico da empresa da família. O caso que veio parar em suas mãos era um verdadeiro achado, aquele tipo de evento que pode revolucionar o campo do saber. Tiveram sorte de Haruno Sakura ter entrado no caminho deles e assim trazer os Uchiha para a jogada. Outros do ramo mostrariam interesse no casal, porém chegariam tarde demais.

— Estamos bem, né, Shino? Hoje de manhã eu tive um enjoo de cair o cu da bunda. Hum... digo, um enjoo bem forte. Mas agora to bem.

— Sakura-sensei me disse que não foi planejado.

— Nem um pouco — Kiba respondeu.

— Primeiro pensei que fosse apenas um descuido — Shino revelou — Depois percebi que não era algo tão simples.

Kiba sorriu para o namorado. Já tinham conversado sobre aquilo. Shino pediu desculpas por ter deixado se levar pelo lado Alpha e o garoto quase morreu de rir. Ele comprou as camisinhas, ele tentou seduzir o outro com sua essência e usou uma chantagenzinha emocional para conseguir o sexo que tanto queria! A parte animal de Shino era a maior vítima na grande conspiração do adolescente.

— E as famílias de vocês? Como estão reagindo?

— Minha mãe ficou bem decepcionada comigo quando soube. Agora ela já aceitou melhor. Minha irmã me apoiou desde o começo. E o Naruto, que é como um irmão e tá sempre do meu lado, também foi legal. O pai do Shino tá vindo pra gente conversar. Ele estava fazendo um cruzeiro de pesquisa meio incomunicável.

— Entendo. No geral a situação é positiva? E o colégio? Há algum tipo de política para o caso?

— Não — foi Kiba quem respondeu — O diretor é bem justo. Eu to no colegial, não sou obrigado a terminar então é meio "por sua conta e risco". Mas meus colegas tão me ajudando muito. Eles descobriram sobre o filhote... então sempre tem muita anotação extra com explicações da matéria e muito bento na hora do almoço. A minha turma é incrível. Se depender deles vai ser fácil aguentar até o fim! A Sakura foi na escola conversar com a Anko-sensei, tirar algumas dúvidas. Não posso reclamar: to recebendo muito resfa... resta... amparo.

— Respaldo — Shino ajudou com a palavrinha complicada.

— Ah, é. Ouço o Shino falar umas palavras chiques assim, mas é difícil de decorar. A gente recebeu muito respaldo das pessoas até agora.

Sasuke pareceu satisfeito com o que ouviu. Tudo tinha que ser levado em consideração ao fazer um estudo científico. Um Ômega macho tão jovem conseguindo engravidar era inédito pelo que conseguia se lembrar. Um ambiente favorável, a aceitação das pessoas próximas... cada detalhe era importante para tudo correr bem.

— Vocês tem alguma dúvida sobre o contrato que assinaram? — mesmo com o acordo jurídico firmado, Sasuke possuía autonomia para mudar o que achasse necessário. O que menos queria era perder a oportunidade de publicar um acontecimento tão inusitado e sem igual.

Essa questão Kiba passou para que Shino respondesse. O namorado lhe explicou direitinho, mas eram muitos termos enfadonhos e besteirinhas que não lhe prendiam a atenção.

— Nenhuma — o Alpha garantiu.

— Perfeito. Sakura-sensei começou a me enviar material de pesquisa, já estou com a análise de alguns exames em mão. A partir da semana que vem estarei analisando as consultas, isso pode incomodar vocês?

— Não — Kiba deu de ombros. Queria que o livro ficasse bem escrito!

— Creio que o primeiro artigo pode ser confeccionado a partir dessas impressões. Nosso planejamento é lançar uma série de artigos finalizados em um compilado. A edição final com toda a pesquisa será lançada em uma coleção de três volumes: um para cada trimestre. Não é uma estratégia rígida, mudanças podem acontecer. Alguma dúvida?

— Não — Kiba respondeu sem prestar muita atenção. Os olhos selvagens notaram o garçom se aproximando com um carrinho cujo tampo tinha os pratos dos três. A barriga roncou alto, lembrando a todos que estava sem comer desde que acordou.

Sasuke era esperto. Sentiu que não ia fazer o assunto render mais. Ao menos não enquanto não alimentassem o garoto alvo da entrevista. Depois da refeição poderia tentar extrair um pouco mais deles. Não precisava de muito para o encontro de apresentação.

Então tirou um pequeno cartão do bolso e empurrou na direção do Alpha.

— Aqui tem o número da editora e meu contato pessoal. Pode me ligar ou mandar um e-mail quando achar necessário, independente do dia ou horário.

Shino pegou o cartão e o guardou. Betas não tinham essência como Alphas e Ômegas e, apesar disso, podia captar algo de bom naquele homem. O Beta não era simpático nem expansivo, mas parecia ter em mente o mesmo que todos: que aquela gestação corresse em segurança.

Se bem que, naquele momento, seu namorado levava uma preocupação mais imediata em mente. Pela ansiedade que fluía pelo vínculo e pelo brilho dos olhos selvagens, a única coisa que Kiba pensava era no que pediria de sobremesa!


	21. A cor de um novo sabor

Olá!

Gente, a partir de hoje a história será betada por Samantha Tiger! Obrigada pela ajuda com o texto fiquei feliz!

Boa leitura

* * *

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 20  
A cor de um novo sabor**  
_

A chegada da décima sexta semana trouxe não apenas os enjoos desagradáveis pela manhã. Também trouxe os famosos desejos por coisas estranhas e atípicas. Kiba já tinha sido interrogado pelas meninas da classe, principalmente as Ômegas, querendo detalhes sobre fatos que sempre viam em filmes! E ele teve que explicar que não sofria com nada de frescura de desejos, obrigado.

Isso até ter o primeiro.

Era um fim de tarde de uma quinta-feira. Kiba estava no quarto revisando as anotações extras que os dois representantes de classe fizeram pra ele. Depois que parou de frequentar o Bukatsu e passou a fazer aulas de reforço, além das notas e explicações que os colegas de classe lhe davam, tornou-se muito mais fácil aprender a matéria! Fazia as tarefas com rapidez e realmente compreendia o sentido dos exercícios e questões! Empolgou-se tanto que perder a bolsa de esportes não seria um golpe irrecuperável, podia melhorar muito as notas e tentar ao menos um desconto parcial na faculdade!

E foi em meio aos pensamentos otimistas que o desejo veio e de um jeito fulminante! A imagem de uma pilha de takoyaki de brócolis apareceu em sua mente e ele salivou. A barriga pesou de vontade de comer os bolinhos saborosos! Fechou os cadernos e foi para a sala. Tsume já estava em casa, mas ainda não dera início aos preparativos da refeição.

— Okaasa — chegou falando mansinho e sentando na beira do sofá ao lado da mãe — Faz uns takoyaki de brócolis pro jantar?

— Takoyaki de brócolis?! Mas você nem gosta de brócolis, moleque — a mulher resmungou, porém as palavras falharam. Lá estava o Ômega lacrimejando por achar que o pedido seria rejeitado, porque "os hormônios estavam uma bagunça". Tsume jurou que não cairia naquele golpe outra vez. Pelo visto cairia... — Tá com vontade?

— Só um pouco.

Pois bem. A Beta desligou a televisão e sorriu:

— Pra que esperar a janta? Vamos lá ver se tem brócolis pra eu cozinhar esses bolinhos.

Não estava acostumada à ideia de se tornar avó! Sua filha mais velha era extremamente tranquila e precavida em relação ao futuro. Hana e Tsume conversavam muito, sempre houve uma cumplicidade entre as duas, muito ligada ao lado feminino. Talvez tal postura tivesse excluído Kiba, porque ele era um garoto, apesar de Ômega. E tão jovem!

Tsume suspirou enquanto ia para a cozinha com o filho. Não adiantava se cobrar, tentar achar culpados. Correção implicava em erro. Ela julgou seu genro quando ele falou em responsabilidade. Usar o termo "erro" ou "culpa" para pensar no neto era ainda pior. A vida tinha rumos misteriosos. Ela sabia por experiência própria que felicidade era pegar o que se tem e tirar o melhor de cada situação. Aprendeu isso com a morte do primeiro companheiro, com o fracasso no relacionamento com o pai de Kiba, a quem teve de expulsar de casa, e tudo o que aconteceu, nem sempre algo bom ou positivo. Todavia, que a fez chegar tão longe, com dois filhos bons, bem criados. E lindos, o resultado de perfeitas imperfeições.

— Oe... A senhora tá chorando? — a voz de Kiba trouxe a Beta de volta à realidade, após ela se perder nos pensamentos. Enquanto esperava respostas, o garoto sentou-se a mesa e cruzou os braços, após limpar um fiozinho de saliva do queixo.

— Chorando? Claro que não, moleque! Caiu um cisco no meu olho. E pode levantar esse traseiro da cadeira. Vai pegar o brócolis, lavar e picar enquanto eu preparo a massa!

Kiba obedeceu depressa. Bastou Tsume perguntar como iam as coisas na escola para que ele desse início a um monólogo incansável, que começou com os bolinhos sendo feitos e terminou quando mãe e filho sentaram-se para dividir a montanha de takoyaki, num timming excelente que combinou com a chegada de Hana. Os três tiveram um dos momentos mais divertidos em família, descontração leve e pura. Mal sabendo que a tempestade se aproximava. E se aproximava muito rápido.

No colégio também houve um episódio com Takoyaki. Era uma manhã sem sol, sinal de que o verão declinava em seu ciclo e logo o outono viria gelar com o ar de sua graça. Kiba sentia-se preguiçoso e sem ânimo, deitado sobre a carteira. Estava que não se aguentava de vontade de comer bolinho recheado com brócolis e coberto com molho shoyo e peixe desidratado. Chegou a sentir o cheiro!

O amuamento se propagava pela sala e contagiava os outros alunos. Até que duas Betas não resistiram e se aproximaram, pouco preocupadas em incomodar a aula de matemática.

— O que foi, Kiba-kun?

— Sente alguma coisa?

O garoto levou a garrinha até tampo da mesa e passou a traçar desenhos imaginários perto de onde a própria face estava recostada.

— Desejo. Por takoyaki de brócolis.

Mal falou isso e se arrependeu amargamente! As meninas soltaram uns gritinhos agudos que assustaram até ao pobre professor que cobria o quadro com matéria.

Imediatamente a representante de sala ficou de pé, com a prancheta na mão:

— Quietas — a palavra firme não veio na voz de comando, embora funcionasse tão bem quanto o uso da premissa de submissão. A verdade é que a jovem Alpha era linha dura por natureza. E isso já bastava para reestabelecer a ordem na classe. Então mostrou que estava muito atenta a tudo que acontecia na sala e leu a folha na prancheta — A turma "3-2" está fazendo aula de economia doméstica. Uma de vocês vá lá e peça para que façam takoyaki de brócolis, o representante me deve alguns favores e não vai negar. A outra acompanhe o Inuzuka até a enfermaria, para que ele possa descansar um pouco. Uzumaki, nem precisa levantar, não vai usar isso como desculpa para cabular aula. O resto da sala, silêncio.

E assim o professor pôde continuar com a aula. Kiba ganhou uma pausa nos estudos e uma montanha de bolinhos quentinhos (que dividiu com Naruto quando o amigo conseguiu dar uma escapada estratégica). E a turma toda terminou o dia com uma incrível sensação de dever cumprido.

Entrementes, Shino andava um pouco ansioso com a situação. Ouvia seu companheiro comentar sobre os desejos, mas ainda não tivera a chance de presenciar um desses momentos. Seu lado Alpha precisava lidar com certa decepção em não poder atender um dos caprichos de Kiba.

Fato que mudou no sábado que rumava para a vigésima semana. Por essa época as transformações no corpo do garoto eram mais flagrantes. A barriga ganhava contornos arredondados que não eram resultado da gulodice durante as refeições. Também sofria com dores de cabeça incômodas e a energia reduzia-se drasticamente. Kiba vivia sonolento, até durante as aulas que aprendeu a apreciar. Não precisava fazer muita coisa para se sentir cansado. Os fins de tarde tornaram-se sinônimo de sonecas preguiçosas no sofá.

Nada que alarmasse a médica do casal. Todos esses sintomas eram comuns a outras gestações. A cada consulta confirmava que o desenvolvimento do feto seguia bem. No encontro daquela semana, Sakura sentiu preocupação com a produção de progesterona, um hormônio que o corpo Ômega produzia com a maturação do cio e que estava muito acima do ideal. Isso causava as dores de cabeça e demandava um acompanhamento mais atento.

Também parecia insatisfeita com os resultados de ultrassonografia. Ela teorizou que o embrião podia estimular a completude interna da estrutura que o alojava, como um estimulo dada à essência dos Ômegas que buscava sempre o equilíbrio. E isso não aconteceu. A densidade dos tecidos era a mesma, apesar de alcançarem a vigésima semana. Trocando por termos simples, significava que o feto ficava cada vez maior, mas o corpo de Kiba não se adaptava para responder ao aumento gradual e rápido que viria. O filhotinho já tinha os membros formadinhos, dali para frente só ganharia peso e tamanho.

O casal ainda não sabia das preocupações da médica. Sakura decidiu se reunir com Tsunade, a Hokage da vila e autoridade no estudo de Ômegas antes de decidir o próximo passo. Por isso eles estavam em casa, sentados no sofá e assistindo um desenho quando Kiba passou a remexer-se incomodado.

— Tudo bem aí? — Shino perguntou como quem não quer nada.

— Sim, tudo sim. Só me deu vontade de comer takoyaki de... — não terminou a frase. Uma onda de alegria emanou do Alpha e o atingiu em cheio, uma demonstração efusiva que não foi exibida na face séria, perceptível graças ao vínculo que os unia — Oe, não sabia que você gostava tanto de takoyaki de brócolis, Shino!

— Descobri faz pouco tempo. Quer que eu prepare alguns para você?

— Claro! Nem precisava perguntar! Eu te ajudo. Esses desejos me deixam de estomago tombado no fundo da barriga. As meninas na classe disseram que se eu não comer, o filhote nasce com cara do que deu vontade. Já pensou? Nossa menininha com cara de takoyaki? E de brócolis ainda por cima?! Não quero que ela sofra bullying.

Foi falando preocupado e abrindo a geladeira para pegar um brócolis vistoso que estava na gaveta, apenas esperando para ser usado em uma situação assim.

Shino foi lavar as mãos e separar os ingredientes para misturar a massa. Não conseguiu evitar certa preocupação nublar a alegria. Havia muita coisa mais perigosa para se atentar: sempre que pensava no filhotinho, temia que passasse para ele os genes remissivos da deficiência visual. A chance era pequena: caso nascesse um menino Alpha. Os genes não afetavam as meninas. Desde que conversaram sobre isso com a médica, Kiba passou a afirmar com toda certeza do mundo que o bebezinho era uma fêmea (Algo que vinha defendendo desde que soube da gestação, ainda que recusassem o exame de sexagem fetal. De acordo com Kiba a surpresa era melhor) e que Shino não precisava se preocupar.

Mas como evitar a culpa? Era um Alpha defeituoso e corria o risco de transmitir sua fraqueza para a prole. Era jovem, nunca pensou demais na possibilidade. Agora que se tornou real, precisava lidar com o peso de encarar a realidade. A vida de Alphas com deficiências não era fácil. Então sentiu a proximidade de Kiba, que se apoiou em suas costas e passou os braços por sua cintura, abraçando-o.

— Não fica assim, Shino. Dá um crédito pro que eu disse, porra. Nossa menina vai nascer linda e saudável — quis afastar a tristeza e preocupação de Shino, que minou em ondas sobrepondo-se a alegria de antes pelos Takoyaki, afetando o lado Ômega de Kiba o bastante para fazê-lo oferecer conforto e proteção contra a insegurança de Shino. Já sabia o motivo do companheiro entristecer-se, o assunto veio à tona em outras conversas — E a gente vai amar muito, mesmo se ela parecer um Takoyaki.

— Me desculpe — Shino sussurrou. As mãos grandes logo cobrindo as de Kiba e apertando com carinho — Tem razão. O mais importante é salvar nossa filha de nascer com a aparência de um bolinho.

Kiba riu divertido e aliviado. A crise já havia passado, o vínculo mostrou estabilidade outra vez.

— Caralho, Shino! — uma gargalhada cristalina ecoou pela cozinha — Já pensou? Nada deve ser pior do que não matar um desejo e castigar os filhos assim, nascendo com cara de comida!

E o garoto não podia estar mais enganado, como viria a descobrir em breve. Existiam coisas muito piores do que aquilo.

Muito, muito piores.


	22. A cor que canta e encanta

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 22  
A cor que canta e encanta**  
_

O quinto mês trouxe consigo outros pequenos aborrecimentos além dos desejos e dos enjoos (a colônia pós-barba de Shino foi banida, apesar de Kiba só ficar no apartamento durante fins de semana).

Ele também passou a sentir um cansaço físico incomum, o fôlego parecia diminuir a cada dia, assim como a capacidade de segurar a vontade de ir ao banheiro. Fatos que, de acordo com Sakura, eram normais, pois o feto estava crescendo e empurrando os órgãos internos em busca de espaço. Com isso comprimia os pulmões e a bexiga, diminuindo a quantidade de ar e urina que podiam armazenar respectivamente. A barriguinha já era indisfarçável! Fazia-o perder tempo observando-se na frente do espelho, impressionado de que dentro do corpo dele tinha mesmo uma nova vida se desenvolvendo! WOW!

Por volta da vigésima terceira semana, Sakura prescreveu uma série de remédios para ajudar no desenvolvimento do útero inato, numa tentativa de fortalecer o tecido e torná-lo mais resistente para o bebê que crescia. Era uma investida meio as cegas, pois o caso inédito não tinha precedentes nos quais pudessem se embasar.

Nesse período o primeiro artigo foi publicado, fazendo a empolgação de Kiba atingir o auge quando viu o título em um periódico científico. Mas não chegou a ler dois parágrafos antes de se entediar. Era a apresentação do caso, seu nome e o de Shino estavam alterados, para preservar a identidade do casal, e vinha em uma linguagem técnica muito mais chata do que Kiba esperava. Ele pediu para que Shino "traduzisse" o texto, e ambos concluíram que estava bem elaborado, imparcial e impessoal. Um verdadeiro artigo científico que não trouxe nada da fama que o garoto estava esperando, para decepção secreta do pobre coitado.

Em casa, passava um bom tempo deitado no sofá assistindo televisão, até a mãe chegar e exigir que ao menos ajudasse a preparar o jantar. No apartamento de Shino, era quase a mesma coisa: a única diferença é que se permitia ser paparicado pelo companheiro ao invés de ajudar em alguma tarefa doméstica. Havia se afastado um pouco de Naruto. O rapaz andava fazendo umas horas extras, principalmente nos finais de semana. Então Kiba não podia visitá-lo conforme era tradição antiga na amizade de ambos.

A adaptação na rotina de Shino e Kiba seguia bem, melhor até do que Tsume esperava. À medida que os dias passavam, as coisas do filho iam para o apartamento de Shino e ali ficavam, transformando o recanto que era muito organizado e metódico em algo que a cada vez se parecia mais com um lar partilhado. Mudança que agradava principalmente a parte animal de Shino, porque o Alpha captava a alegria do companheiro e reagia a isso com satisfação.

Uma relação tão simbiótica que surpreendia até ao observador mais pessimista. Quem apostou as fichas acreditando que a calma de Shino era temporária e logo ele não aguentaria a pequena bagunça que era Kiba, perdeu. Porque a calma do rapaz escondia uma solidão dolorosa e esmagadora, que esvaecia na medida em que a alegria de viver trazida pelo Ômega preenchia todo o vazio. Shino aprendeu com Kiba como os sons, os aromas, o calor faziam toda a diferença e transformavam o mundo.

Sempre que o namorado voltava para a casa da mãe e devolvia Shino ao silêncio opressivo do próprio lar, o Alpha passava a contar os dias para ter de volta o riso cristalino, os monólogos infinitos, os toques ocasionais cheios de ternura. A força que fazia seu mundo girar. E foi por essa época que finalmente Kiba conheceu o sogro. Aburame Shibi conseguiu uma folga no cruzeiro que viajava ao redor do mundo fazendo pesquisas. Shino e Kiba estavam esperando-o no aeroporto, para recepcionar o homem depois de uma longa viagem. Era uma gelada manhã de sábado, graças ao outono que se despediria em pouco mais de um mês.

— Será que seu pai vai gostar de mim? Vou tentar me comportar — Kiba, cansado de andar de um lado para o outro, acabou sentando na sala de espera. Segurava um sanduíche natural comido pela metade. Estava ingerindo comidas mais "light", porque começou a ter problemas com gazes e foi a pior coisa que lhe aconteceu (pior até mesmo que os enjoos). Gazes se mostraram uma situação constrangedora e dolorosa. Não podia segurá-los, porque sentia dores abdominais fortes. Sakura brigou muito com ele quando soube, dando um sermão de derreter a orelha. E a alternativa contrária a tentar segurar... Bem...

— Meu pai vai gostar muito de você. Garanto. — Shino estava sentado ao lado do Ômega, segurando um grande copo de suco de laranja, pois o namorado precisava se hidratar graças aos remédios que tomava. Isso trazia mal-humor para Kiba: beber muito líquido era sinônimo de ir o triplo de vezes ao banheiro!

— To nervoso — devorou o resto do sanduíche em duas mordidas, antes de pegar o suco e passar a sugar pelo canudinho.

— Posso sentir.

— Isso porque você tá tentando me acalmar pelo vínculo. Se não eu já tinha surtado e saído correndo! Caralho, Shino. Você teve muita coragem de conhecer a minha mãe. E se me der gases de nervoso? To comendo sanduichinho, mas... Acho que vou surtar!

Shino segurou a mão livre do namorado e apertando de leve, com carinho. Fluiu calma pelo vínculo, além de projetar a própria presença e envolvê-lo com segurança.

— Está tudo bem, Kiba. Meu pai é... Pai. Ele esteve ao lado da minha mãe durante os nove meses em que ela estava grávida. E meu pai me criou quando mamãe saiu de casa. Ele é um bom homem, não vai te julgar por coisas assim. Não deixe esses fantasmas te assustarem.

Tanto a sensação sobrenatural que o atingiu pelo laço, quanto a calma e as palavras que o Alpha ofereceu, serviram como um freio que atenuaram o nervosismo de Kiba. Tanta tranquilidade e sensatez encontraram espaço na mente assustada do garoto e ele pôde respirar melhor.

— Obrigado. Você tem razão.

— Só seja natural. É o que eu mais amo em você. Meu pai vai ver que eu fisguei um partidão.

A frase fez Kiba rir divertido. Shino tinha o dom de equilibrar suas emoções, que sempre se manifestavam de um modo extremo. Acabou relaxando naturalmente, até o voo que trazia seu futuro sogro ser anunciado. Aí o nervosismo voltou de vez e nem a mão de Shino segurando a dele foi o suficiente para acalmar! E isso durou o tempo em que o homem levou para passar pelos tramites e chegar até o casal. Ora, pois todo o nervosismo de Kiba desapareceu como magica! O garoto nem parecia aquele Ômega assustadinho com joelhos feitos de gelatina.

Ele se viu frente a frente com um Alpha de presença tranquila, parecida com a de Shino: as alturas eram similares, assim como o porte físico, além do casaco de gola alta e óculos de sol que encobria os olhos, apesar de ser um dia ameno graças ao outono que avançava sorrateiro. Aliás, olhar para Aburame Shibi deu uma boa ideia de como o namorado estaria dali a alguns anos!

— Muito prazer! — Kiba inclinou-se de leve, muito senhor de si e já com a costumeira arrogância de volta ao lugar de sempre — Sou Inuzuka Kiba, Alma Gêmea do Shino, sabe? A gente queimou umas etapas na relação... Desculpa ter feito isso antes de conhecer o senhor.

Shibi ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e olhou rapidamente para o filho. Aquele Ômega era exatamente como Shino tinha descrito!

— O prazer é todo meu. — Shibi respondeu num tom de voz grave, conquanto soasse acolhedor. A essência Alpha reagiu de modo simpático, reconhecendo aquele garoto como uma presença positiva. Era bom em ler pessoas, um observador nato. — Sinto por não poder ficar muito tempo, a exploração atingiu um momento importante no cultivo de abelhas. Mas eu fiz questão de conhecer a Alma Gêmea de meu filho antes de o meu neto nascer.

Kiba estufou o peito e acabou inflando a barriga sem querer. Isso tirava um pouco do porte atlético que pretendia exibir, mas paciência. Não tinha como disfarçar o abdômen que parecia uma bola de praia.

— Tudo bem. Vamos mostrar a cidade enquanto estiver... Ah, esquece! O senhor nasceu aqui! E eu só posso ficar com vocês no final de semana. Mas vamos aproveitar bastante, posso responder qualquer pergunta que fizer: tenho o futuro todo planejado, essa gestação não vai atrapalhar meus estudos nem nada. — Nesse ponto passou a mão pela barriga, um gesto recorrente adquirido há pouco tempo. — Prometo que sou o melhor partido que o Shino poderia encontrar. Mas ele também é um partidão. Obrigado por educá-lo tão bem e... Eu nem sei o que eu to dizendo mais. Podemos ir comer alguma coisa? To com fome. Ou o senhor tá muito cansado e quer ir pra casa dormir um pouco?

Shibi, que já tinha erguido as sobrancelhas de novo no meio do discurso, assentiu. Podia divisar claramente o que Shino viu de encantador naquele Ômega.

— Eu consegui dormir durante voo.

— Ótimo! — Kiba vibrou — Então vamos pro Ichiraku. O que acha, Shino? Podemos pedir lamen e uns takoyaki. E começar a conversar, né? Shibi-san pode nos contar todas as suas aventuras!

Dali seguiram para o restaurante onde, obviamente, Kiba não deu a menor chance de o futuro sogro contar sobre o que quer que fosse. O Ômega monopolizou o assunto e tal fato se repetiu por todo o final de semana que Aburame Shibi passou em companhia dos jovens.

Quando se despediram na noite quarta-feira, ao acompanhar o Alpha até aeroporto, para que pudesse voltar de avião até o navio que fazia pesquisas na flora mundial; Kiba tinha certeza de ter conseguido passar no teste e ser reconhecido como um bom companheiro para Shino. E não podia ter acertado mais. Shibi ficou encantado com o tagarela incontrolável, impulsivo e mal-humorado, cuja essência acolhia de um jeito natural e espontâneo, quase rústico. Confortável.

Compreendeu como Kiba fazia bem para seu filho, que mesmo sem ver cores pôde usufruir do benefício de sua Alma Gêmea através dos outros sentidos. Shino estava mais aberto ao contato alheio, menos rígido em seus rituais diários. Shino estava feliz! Como não aceitar o sopro de renovação que mudou a vida de seu único e amado filho?

Pois foi com aceitação total que se despediu do casal, prometendo que tentaria voltar dali a quatro meses para conhecer a netinha (uma menina, de acordo com a afirmativa enfática de Kiba).

E, infelizmente, não podia ter errado mais. Os três voltariam a se reunir bem mais cedo do que isso. E em uma situação muito mais triste do que jamais enfrentada antes.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Essa era a última peça que eu precisava encaixar. Semana que vem o drama chega devagarinho e ele vai durar alguns capítulos!

Estejam prontos!


	23. A cor que recobre o drama

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 23  
A cor que recobre o drama**  
_

O mês de dezembro começou tão frio quanto poderia. O inverno se aproximava de Konoha e da vida de Shino e Kiba, em uma forma não literal. A primeira terça-feira do mês foi coroada com uma das consultas semanais. E a médica não estava nada satisfeita com o resultado dos exames.

— Veja, aqui está o ultrassom. — Ela o empurrou em direção ao casal que se sentava de frente na mesa de madeira. — E este outro aqui é o primeiro que tiramos.

Shino alinhou ambos de modo que pudesse observar junto com Kiba. Àquela altura já viam os contornos nítidos do filhote. Os bracinhos, mãozinhas e dedinhos... As perninhas... Diferente do primeiro resultado!

— Quero que observem o que está em tom de cinza mais claro. Essa estrutura que envolve o bebê e que está quase igual ao começo da gestação. Mesmo com as doses de remédio e a dieta balanceada rica em proteínas e ferro que eu prescrevi. E o bebê continua se desenvolvendo no ritmo esperado, que vai acelerar quando começar o terceiro trimestre. Lembra quando eu expliquei como o seu corpo está? Um ninho com poucos galhinhos não suporta muito peso.

Kiba engoliu em seco e olhou para Shino. Pode sentir preocupação fluir e alcançá-lo em igual ou maior dose do que sabia sair de si mesmo e seguir o sentido contrário. O vínculo era uma via de mão dupla, afinal de contas.

— O que recomenda? — o Alpha perguntou.

Sakura recostou-se na cadeira. A clínica tinha os recursos mais modernos que podia oferecer aos pacientes para o caso de terreno conhecido. Enfrentava ali uma situação sem precedentes. Não havia exame ou medicação suficientes para ajudá-la a tornar tudo mais seguro. Só podia tentar aproximar o conhecimento adquirido e adaptá-lo.

— Penso seriamente em afastá-lo das aulas e determinar repouso absoluto. Quanto menos esforço e exercícios físicos, melhor.

— Ah, não! — Kiba entristeceu-se — Eu não faço esforço nenhum nas aulas! Só fico sentado e levanto para ir ao banheiro de vez em quando. Saí dos clubes... Na aula de reforço eu também só fico sentado! Se eu me afastar agora vou perder o ano!

A lamentação foi comovente. Principalmente por vir de alguém que nunca se dedicou muito nos estudos e agora tentava compensar.

— Quão perigoso é? — Shino segurou a mão do namorado sobre a mesa. Os dedos estavam frios e não apenas por causa da baixa temperatura.

— Não tenho parâmetros para sequer pensar em uma porcentagem de risco. — A revelação veio seguida de um gesto negativo de cabeça. Estudar um caso novo trazia sensações ambíguas: era gratificante e frustrante em momentos que se sentia com as mãos amarradas. — Estou lidando com probabilidades. E a cada dia que passa, elas diminuem um pouco.

— Probabilidades de quê? — Shino preferia ser direto a lidar com rodeios.

— De qualquer coisa, Shino. De um descolamento de placenta. Um aborto. Algo que nós ainda não enfrentamos na medicina. Esse é o cenário que temos: um caso que nunca vi antes. Kiba é um Ômega e pode chegar ao final da gestação sem nenhum obstáculo, porque a essência dele talvez ajude a manter a gestação segura. Isso é um pressuposto da casta, a taxa de aborto espontâneo é de zero por cento. Dados que se referem à maturação no tempo normativo, mas Kiba está fora da curva padrão. Temos hábitos antigos que trazem sabedoria e nos ensinam lições. Um desses hábitos é: melhor prevenir do que remediar. É a atitude que vou assumir aqui, como médica de vocês.

Shino sentiu a tristeza e angústia do companheiro, algo que fluiu não apenas pelo laço de companheiros, todavia espalhou-se pela sala, afetando até mesmo Haruno Sakura. Ômegas eram criaturas muito responsáveis pelo equilíbrio do ambiente. Se traziam conforto aos demais shifters, quando a aflição vinha de maneira tão contundente, também atingia a todos.

— Estamos em dezembro... — Kiba olhou de Shino para Sakura — E se eu for pra escola até as férias de inverno? Depois fico em casa em repouso absoluto. Já ajuda, não? São três semanas de férias e eu posso queimar cinco dias daquele mês de reserva — ia fazendo cálculos mentais vendo como remediar a situação.

A médica recuperou os exames e observou a ambos, comparando. O desgaste da estrutura corporal era pouco, porém perceptível. Por cinco meses inteiros manteve a densidade estagnada, porque foi a época em que o feto se desenvolveu mais lentamente. Dali pra frente entravam na vigésima terceira semana e a tendência era um desgaste acentuado no decorrer das próximas semanas.

— Quando começam suas férias de inverno?

— Vinte de dezembro! — Kiba sabia de cor, tinha contado as datas e calculado tudo várias vezes. — E voltamos pra aula dia dez de janeiro.

A ansiedade na voz do garoto era gritante. Nem o próprio Kiba imaginou que um dia lutaria tanto por uns dias a mais frequentando a escola. Mas esses dias a mais podiam significar a diferença em perder todo aquele segundo ano colegial. E, por consequência, não conseguir se formar com Naruto e os colegas.

Sakura desviou os olhos para o calendário no canto da mesa. Era a primeira semana de dezembro. Isso significava praticamente três semanas inteiras até as férias de inverno. Tempo demais para arriscar.

— Faremos um novo ultrassom hoje. E um na terça-feira que vem. Vou comparar os resultados, se houver mais um mínimo desgaste, você estará oficialmente de repouso absoluto e sem choro, combinado?

Kiba sorriu de alívio, sentimento que se espalhou pelo consultório. Passou a mão livre por sobre o casaco, acariciando a barriga proeminente.

— Obrigado! Juro que o que você decidir eu aceito sem reclamar! Muito...

A médica pegou o prontuário individual e prescreveu uma nova receita.

— Continue com a dose de medicação e não saia da dieta. Qualquer situação que fuja ao que nós conversamos até agora, entrem em contato imediatamente.

— Entraremos — Shino garantiu, fazendo menção de se levantar. Kiba o imitou.

Sakura assistiu enquanto se despediam com uma leve reverência, a qual devolveu com um gesto similar. Esperou que o casal saísse da sala para começar a pegar os vários resultados de exames e guardar. Tinha uma reunião com o editor para passar novos dados para outro artigo. Na sequência iria até o Conselho conversar com Tsunade. A mulher era uma autoridade no assunto Ômega, embora estivesse afastada graças ao cargo de Hokage. Queria trocar informações com ela e ouvir a opinião de uma pessoa mais experiente em suas vivências.

Permitiu que o jovem paciente continuasse com a rotina, mas nem por isso relaxaria um segundo sequer. Acreditava que prevenir era a melhor solução. Haruno Sakura não queria ter que remediar depois.

Assim que saíram da clínica e entraram no carro, Kiba se permitiu respirar fundo e mostrar a preocupação que sentia.

— Acha que eu fiz mal? Seria melhor desistir da escola agora? — olhou para o companheiro que dava a partida no veículo.

— Se fosse um perigo imediato, Sakura não concordaria com isso.

Kiba ainda o observou por alguns instantes, talvez em busca de algum julgamento. Acabou por virar-se para a janela e tornar-se pensativo. Shino também ficou pensativo. Até que a melancolia alheia mexeu tanto com seu lado animal que ele teve que falar alguma coisa.

— Podemos fazer um acordo.

— Acordo? — Kiba prestou atenção, interessado.

— Se você precisar sair da escola eu tranco a matricula da faculdade. Vamos voltar a estudar quando o bebê nascer.

A oferta ao invés de ser bem recebida irritou o Ômega.

— Não seja besta, Shino. Você deveria ser mais esperto do que eu — ele resmungou desinteressado daquele trato — De que adianta você demorar pra se formar? A gente só vai ficar de situação apertada. Um de nós precisa ter um bom emprego, porra. E você está mais perto disso do que eu. É o preço por ser de castas diferentes. A gente vacilou, queimou etapas e cada um paga de um jeito. Quero me formar com o pessoal, mas se não der... Foda-se. Nosso filho é a prioridade.

O rompante não enganou o Alpha em momento algum. Podia sentir a dor e tristeza do garoto em dizer cada uma daquelas palavras. Não precisava ver o rosto voltado para a janela para saber que Kiba estava chorando.

— Me desculpe! — Tentou ajudar, mas admitia que piorou a situação. Boas intenções nem sempre resolvem um problema. — Vou avisar sua mãe que você dormirá em casa hoje. Vou te deixar na escola pela manhã.

Nunca conseguiria separar-se do companheiro em um estado de angústia tão grande. Assim iria garantir que ele não se esforçasse tanto no dia seguinte, ao ir para a escola. Pensando de tal forma, talvez fosse hora de se responsabilizar por isso também. Ajeitar os próprios horários para levar e buscar o companheiro no colégio.

— Não peça desculpas, maldito! — A reclamação veio pontuada de mal-humor — Me paga um lamen no Ichiraku que eu to varado de fome.

A ordem final aliviou o coração de Shino. Já conhecia o namorado tempo o bastante para saber que ele não guardava os sentimentos ruins dentro de si. Costumava ter rompantes ocasionais de rabugices que nunca duravam. Não queria diminuir a reação naquele caso: sua oferta foi insensível e leviana. Pensou em oferecer solidariedade, mas o fez do jeito todo errado.

— Estou meio desnorteado — se ouviu confessando. A relutância que fluiu pelo vínculo surpreendeu Kiba. Estava com um dos melhores Alphas que conhecia, todavia não era fácil para shifters daquela casta admitir uma fraqueza ou insegurança para a pessoa que mais desejava proteger.

— Shino... — nada no mundo preparou o garoto para olhar o namorado e vê-lo chorando.

— Quero fazer algo para ajudar você. Não se sinta sozinho nessa.

— Pare o carro — Kiba pediu e foi obedecido. Shino estacionou na primeira vaga livre que encontrou. Mal o motor foi desligado e Kiba o abraçou, desajeitado por causa do cinto e da posição complicada pela barriga evidente, conquanto bastasse para terem contato. Trocar calor e conforto.

— Eu não me sinto sozinho. — Sussurrou. Se já era difícil para um Ômega ficar indiferente ao sofrimento alheio, quando se tratava do companheiro reconhecido tal indiferença era impossível! — E você está fazendo tudo ao seu alcance. Só continue assim. O que vier a gente enfrenta junto, caralho.

— Combinado.

Apesar disso Kiba podia captar o mar revolto que era o coração de Shino naquele instante. Um misto de receio e revolta. Preocupação. Medo.

— Shino, você foi forte o bastante pra não me atacar durante um cio. Você é o cara mais forte que eu conheço. Mas não precisa ser assim o tempo todo, você é humano e pode ficar inseguro, assustado. É normal isso. Só não ouse perder a fé na gente. — Agora eram os dois chorando juntos, no abraço apertado. Que se intensificou na medida em que os braços de Shino puxaram o outro ainda mais de encontro a si. — Se você perder a fé na gente eu também vou perder.

— Certo. — Shino se surpreendeu com palavras tão maduras vindas do companheiro. — Então eu prometo que nunca vou duvidar da gente.

Kiba riu baixinho.

— Ótimo, cara. Conto com você.

Ainda ficaram alguns minutos abraçados no quentinho do interior do carro; enquanto lá fora a vida seguia em frente naquele frio de começo de dezembro, desejando que o inverno congelasse mais do que aquilo que o clima tocava. Que congelasse todos os problemas e preocupações.

E, ao menos naquele segundo, o pedido silencioso parecia realizado.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Como eu disse, nessa história o drama vem mansinho. Em "A Lei do Amor" foi um tiro certeiro. Mas em "Pigmentos" tentei fazer diferente...

Daqui pra frente a história vai só ladeira abaixo até chegar nas chamas do inferno. Huasuahsah aí acaba

Bora com fé que no fim da pé!


	24. A cor que honra os velhos tempos

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 24  
**_**A cor que honra os velhos tempos**_  
_

Nos dois dias seguintes Shino conseguiu fazer um arranjo que facilitou a vida de ambos e no qual deviam ter pensado antes. Ele saía de carro mais cedo, passava na casa de Kiba e o levava para o colégio, depois seguia para a faculdade. No período da tarde, pediu para Ino ajudá-los e a Alpha aceitou de bom grado.

Então na quarta e na quinta-feira Ino esperou no horário da saída, pegou o Ômega no próprio carro e o levou para casa. Ela não fazia estágio nem participava de atividades extras, por isso seu período a tarde era livre. A solução parecia perfeita. Mas, infelizmente não viria integrar a rotina dos envolvidos por mais tempo do que aqueles dois dias. Na sexta-feira o que tanto tentavam evitar, aconteceu.

Naruto e Kiba almoçaram na sala de aula mesmo. Subir para o recanto do telhado implicava dois lances de escadas e um esforço que o Ômega não podia se dar ao luxo de fazer. Um pequeno sacrifício aceitável, no fim das contas. O segundo período começou moroso. Dezembro era um mês frio, a previsão era de uma nevasca para os próximos dias e tal promessa fazia o clima cair ainda mais. Os alunos costumavam ficar menos enérgicos.

Kiba sentia-se sonolento o bastante para ter que lutar e se concentrar ao máximo. Caso contrário acabaria cochilando sentado e isso era uma péssima ideia. Não queria babar ou correr o risco de fazer algo pior, com a questão dos gases tornando seu estomago uma bagunça. Era um adolescente gestante, que foi bem recebido pela turma! Sua popularidade andava bem. Queria manter o status no mesmo patamar.

A única questão que estava fora de seu controle era a bendita vontade de ir ao banheiro. Naquele frio era de lascar! Ele tinha uma técnica para se aliviar sem precisar expor o traseiro ao frio. Mas dos próprios dedos gelados não conseguia escapar. Precisava enfrentar como um condenado subindo ao cadafalso.

— Professor! — Levantou a mão, rompendo o silêncio da classe. — Preciso ir ao banheiro.

— Pode ir. — O velho Beta respondeu sem virar-se ou parar de cobrir o quadro com história da Konoha feudal.

O garoto suspirou e levantou-se devagar. Aquela amanhã havia lhe presenteado com dores nas costas, algo que sabia pioraria à medida que a barriga fosse crescendo. Já tinha dificuldade em olhar para baixo e ver o "precioso". A barriga encobria sua visão das partes baixas! A sensação era danada de engraçada.

Seguiu pelo corredor deserto. Aquela era a ala do segundo ano, todas as classes de segundanista se concentravam ali. O próximo piso era a ala do primeiro ano. Os banheiros ficavam apenas no térreo, o que o obrigava a descer dois lances de escadas para poder se aliviar. Ou... subir um lance e acessar o corredor dos terceiros anos, que ficava um andar acima deles. Mas isso era algo que Kiba não ousava. Sabia que os veteranos eram hostis com qualquer kohai que ousasse pisar na área deles. Não queria comprar briga com ninguém.

Mas estava descendo os degraus quando começou a sentir-se meio estranho. Percebeu-se mais ofegante do que o normal. As pernas perderam um pouco da força. Ele teve a impressão de que pareciam feitas de gelatina de tão bambas, cobrando um preço exagerado para que pudesse galgar um simples degrau com segurança.

Acabou sentando-se no meio da escada, com a respiração entrecortada, totalmente sem fôlego.

— Que... Porra... — conseguiu resmungar.

Nunca tinha sentido tal fraqueza antes. Seria melhor tirar alguns segundos para se recuperar antes de continuar tentando. Cruzou os braços sobre os joelhos e descansou o queixo sobre eles. Tal fraqueza era um tanto patética. Ele seguia se alimentando bem, não se esforçava demais, agora até vinha para a escola e ia embora de carro! Que mordomia! Não tinha por que...

Então o pior aconteceu. A estranha sensação de relaxamento não era apenas nos músculos das pernas. Aparentemente acometia outras partes do corpo, algumas involuntárias. Apesar do frio ele sentiu a calça ficar meio morninha. Demorou apenas dois segundos para compreender que não conseguiu segurar a urina por mais tempo.

Horrorizado, assistiu pelo vão dos braços o líquido amarelo escorrer por um degrau, alcançar a borda e descer para o seguinte, em um percurso similar. O coração disparou no peito. O que ele ia fazer agora? Tinha largado a porcaria do celular na carteira. Se estivesse com ele em mãos poderia ligar para Naruto e berrar por socorro. Como ia sair daquela situação?!

Ainda não aguentava se levantar! Se ao menos conseguisse recuperar as forças e limpar aquilo sem que alguém visse! E as roupas?! Não podia ficar com as peças molhadas. Talvez se trocasse pelo uniforme de inverno da Educação Física...

Como desgraça pouca é besteira, Kiba ouviu passos de alguém que se aproximava. Alguém que vinha subindo as escadas em sentido contrário. _Maravilha!_ Tentou em vão não se desesperar. Fez um último esforço para ficar em pé, segurando no corrimão, e foi em vão. As pernas não tinham força alguma!

Desesperado puxou o gorro do casaco que vestia e cobriu a cabeça. Encolheu-se um pouco torcendo para que tal pessoa passasse direto e o ignorasse ali, para continuar lidando com a maior vexame que lhe aconteceu na escola. Nem no Jardim da Infância chegou a molhar as calças daquele jeito!

A situação era crítica. Racionalmente sabia que podia se justificar e explicar o acidente. Mas emocionalmente temia sofrer alguma humilhação! Antes, responderia qualquer piadinha com os punhos. Naquele momento se sentia incapaz de qualquer tipo de defesa, fosse física ou mesmo verbal. Era nesse patamar de fragilidade que a gestação o colocou.

Os passos alcançaram a escada e Kiba desejou se tornar um camaleão e se camuflar com o cenário. Os passos estacaram de repente. Talvez os deuses tivessem piedade e fosse um professor...

— Inuzuka?

Não era um professor. Kiba quase praguejou ao reconhecer a voz de Hyuuga Neji, o senpai de seu antigo clube de judô. Perfeito. O cara mais certinho da escola inteira. Podia até adivinhar a bronca que levaria. Ficou em silêncio, esperando o pior.

— Está se sentindo bem? — O tom foi mais suave do que esperava.

— Não muito... — Acabou erguendo a cabeça, meio constrangido. — Aconteceu um pequeno acidente aqui, sabe? Preciso só de alguns minutos pra me recuperar, prometo que vou limpar tudo! Se puder manter isso em segredo...

Neji suspirou penalizado. Não gostou do aspecto pálido de Kiba. Era mais do que evidente que "só alguns minutos" não bastariam para resolver a situação. Podia calcular como o Ômega se sentia encurralado naquele instante.

— Quando passar pelo corredor do segundo ano, você pode falar pro Naruto que eu preciso de ajuda, porque aconteceu um pequeno acidente, mas nem é grave?

O Beta balançou a cabeça, descartando o segundo pedido. Nada que surpreendesse Kiba, afinal o Hyuuga nunca foi sociável ou dado a gentilezas. Deveria ficar grato só por ele aceitar guardar o segredo! Nisso podia confiar. Quando revelou sobre a gestação, ao desligar-se do clube, Neji não contou sobre o filhote para ninguém. Apesar do jeito sisudo era uma pessoa honrada.

Ainda em silêncio, Neji terminou de galgar os últimos degraus que o separavam de Kiba, inclinou-se sobre o Ômega, passando um braço por seus joelhos e o outro pelas costas. Ergueu-o do chão sem grande dificuldade. Betas tinham uma força física considerável, além disso, era praticante assíduo de Artes Marciais.

— Oe... — Kiba exclamou surpreso. O veterano não pareceu se importar nem com a urina que iria sujar-lhe as roupas.

Neji voltou pelo caminho do qual viera. A enfermaria ficava no térreo.

— Não se preocupe. — Neji falou sem grande afetação. — Eu limpo as escadas para você. Em nome dos velhos tempos.

Foi a vez de Kiba silenciar, tão aliviado que faltaram palavras para se expressar. E isso devia significar alguma coisa, vindo de alguém conhecido como um tagarela incurável. Mesmo sem qualquer tipo de vínculo entre eles, Neji pôde reconhecer o sentimento de gratidão que passou pelos olhos selvagens, que se marejaram segundos antes que Kiba abaixasse a cabeça e se deixasse levar até a enfermaria.

Anko-sensei estava de prontidão e providenciou um leito para que Kiba pudesse descansar. O próximo passo foi entrar em contato com a família Inuzuka pedindo roupas limpas. O colégio tinha alguns uniformes de inverno antigos, largados por ex-alunos, ao menos serviriam para diminuir o desconforto com as roupas molhadas.

A mulher ajudou Kiba a trocar-se, que não teve muito animo para encabular-se, nem mesmo por ter que ficar sem roupa de baixo. Estava frio demais para que pudores o impedissem de colocar roupas limpas e mais quentes, e ele cansado demais para se aguentar em pé. Anko também telefonou para Haruno Sakura, conforme já tinha combinado com a médica no caso de algo incomum acontecer com o Ômega.

Naruto, que foi informado por Neji sobre o ocorrido, chegou à enfermaria para fazer companhia para o melhor amigo, pouco preocupado em perder o resto do período. Vinha pronto para brigar com Anko-sensei caso ela tentasse proibi-lo. Porém a mulher permitiu que ficasse ali. Ela estava preocupada com a aparência cansada de Kiba, assim como o relato sobre a dificuldade com as pernas e outros músculos. Teve o cuidado de avisar aos dois que a clínica solicitou uma ambulância para levar Kiba direto ao hospital. E que Tsume estaria indo encontrar o filho no local.

O Beta sentou-se do lado do leito e ficou observando enquanto o outro cochilava de leve. Perguntou várias vezes se Kiba sentia alguma dor ou desconforto, recebendo negativas em todas as respostas. Notou a pele pálida, incomum no rosto trigueiro. Denunciava que Kiba mesmo sem dores não estava na sua melhor forma. Mas Naruto não conhecia muito sobre gestação. Sabia que o caso do melhor amigo era de risco, então a decisão de ir para o hospital era acertada. Lá fariam exames preventivos e Kiba poderia voltar para casa.

Os pensamentos de Uzumaki Naruto eram otimistas como sempre, mas não teriam reflexo no futuro que os aguardava.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Essa semana foi longa demais '-' parece que durou um mês!

٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶

HOHOHOHOHO

Vejo vocês na sexta-feira que vem


	25. A cor que difere vínculos

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 25  
**_**A cor que difere vínculos**

Quando Aburame Shino chegou ao hospital encontrou Tsume, Hana e Naruto sentados na recepção. Foi informado que Kiba estava passando por uma bateria de exames e não teve outra opção a não ser sentar-se ao lado deles. Recebeu a ligação quando ainda estava no estágio e não pensou duas vezes em sair mais cedo. Geralmente era muito correto com suas obrigações, exceto quando as prioridades mudavam.

Naruto contou de novo o que sabia do acontecido, de modo resumido: o momento em que Neji-senpai o chamou, a espera na enfermaria da escola, a chegada da ambulância e a entrada no hospital. Depois disso resvalaram para a falta de diálogo, apenas observando o movimento das pessoas pela recepção. Vários vinham em busca de ajuda, sendo atendidos com rapidez e eficiência. O hospital de Konoha era referência em procedimentos e bons resultados.

Anoitecia quando uma enfermeira caminhou em direção ao pequeno grupo e sorriu, aguardando que terminassem de se levantar para dizer:

— Haruno-sensei pediu pra avisar que Inuzuka-kun já terminou os exames e está voltando para o quarto. Ela pediu que Aburame-kun venha comigo. — Fez um gesto de mão indicando que Shino devia ir à frente.

Todavia foi Tsume quem deu o esperado passo a frente. A expressão na face da mulher era fechada, não parecia nada feliz.

— Eu sou a responsável legal por Kiba. — A pobre enfermeira ficou confusa ao ouvir aquilo. Suas ordens deram de chamar o companheiro do jovem Ômega, não a mãe do garoto.

— Tsume-san... — Shino não queria entrar em um impasse com a futura sogra em um momento tão delicado.

Ele, mais do que ninguém, desejava respeitar a relação de mãe e filho. Porém não conseguiu simplesmente abrir mão de atender ao chamado. Seu lado Alpha o impediu sequer de continuar a frase. Precisava ver o companheiro. Precisava estar frente a frente e ter a certeza de que ele e o filhote estavam bem!

Todos ali podiam imaginar a preocupação que Tsume também devia estar sentindo em relação ao próprio filho. Coube a Hana desempenhar o papel mais difícil, como irmã de Kiba ligada a ele pelo sangue e com consciência de que formas mais poderosas de enlace atuavam ali naquele instante. A Beta aconchegou-se à mãe e a abraçou.

— O vínculo... — Hana disse baixinho.

Eram shifters, acima de tudo. Leis ajudavam a regular a sociedade e facilitar o convívio entre as castas com características tão diferentes, dando ferramentas para o lado humano articular as relações. Porém, em determinadas situações, o reconhecimento entre duas pessoas transcendiam qualquer preceito legal, porque remetiam ao primitivo e inexplicável vínculo entre companheiros. E aquém: o laço entre Almas Gêmeas.

Legalmente a Beta poderia insistir em seu direito de responsável legal, colocando seu amor de mãe acima de qualquer coisa. Mas... Amor não é egoísta. Tsume era uma mulher sensata. Apesar do impulso inicial causado pela preocupação, só queria o bem para seu filho caçula.

— Malditos Alphas! — A mulher resmungou e soou muito parecida com Kiba. Se a situação não fosse tão tensa, teria sido engraçado.

— Assim que Haruno-sensei liberar as visitas vocês poderão vê-lo. — A enfermeira intermediou. Era mãe, compreendia a reação de Tsume. Em seguida fez um gesto para que Shino a seguisse e foi obedecida. O Alpha ainda reverenciou de leve em direção aos três, um pedido de desculpas por não ser capaz de recusar o chamado da médica, por passar a frente deles e ser o primeiro a ter notícias sobre Inuzuka Kiba.

Tsume sentou-se outra vez e foi ladeada por Hana e Naruto, que permaneceu como simples observador até então. Eram família, conheciam Kiba há muito mais tempo do que Shino e, ainda assim, foram obrigados a esperar um pouco mais. Tudo por culpa de um vínculo sobrenatural que uniu o jovem casal. A natureza era linda, generosa e sábia, conquanto também soubesse ser cruel.

A enfermeira guiou Shino através dos corredores internos até a ala médica masculina, despedindo-se ao chegar à porta. Ele observou pela janelinha de vidro que entrecortava a madeira, respirando fundo antes de abrir a porta e entrar. Kiba estava deitado em um dos dois leitos, o outro estava desocupado. Haruno Sakura permanecia em pé ao lado, com dois resultados de exame ultrassom nas mãos.

A aparência do Ômega não era das melhores. O lençol branco o cobria até metade do peito, revelando parte de um uniforme velho que ele ainda vestia, o quarto estava aquecido, então era o suficiente para não ser incômodo em razão do clima frio. Não captou resquício de dor ou desconforto, apenas uma espécie de... Desgaste na essência Ômega. Algo que nunca sentiu antes.

Isso causou uma pontada de preocupação em Shino, que caminhou até estar perto o bastante para segurar a mão que Kiba lhe estendia. Assim que os dedos se enroscaram o chacra de Shino começou a fluir de modo natural e instintivo, envolvendo o namorado. Uma demonstração de proteção tão forte que Sakura quase deu um passo para trás. Quase.

— Como você está? — perguntou baixinho.

— Cansado, só isso. — O garoto respondeu. — Fiz tanto exame que me sinto um rato de laboratório... — A segunda parte da resposta veio bastante mal humorada.

— Tentamos verificar todas as possibilidades. — A médica explicou. — Dei prioridade ao ultrassom, porque é o que mais me preocupa. Em breve teremos os demais resultados. Eu estava esperando isso para dar o parecer, imaginei que o vínculo de vocês poderia ser um bom suporte.

Na verdade, Sakura acreditava que se tivessem feito a Marca provavelmente não estariam lidando com a delicada situação. Isso foi algo que passou por sua mente desde o começo, mas o caso todo era complexo. Kiba era jovem demais para o que enfrentava, e isso incluía receber uma Marca.

Por muito tempo Alphas podiam marcar seus companheiros escolhidos, independente da idade que os Ômegas tivessem. Mudar esse cenário demorou décadas e esforço incansável. Podia compreender o cuidado que tinham para evitar uma Marca precoce, que em situações normais resvalava para algo mais prejudicial do que o contrário.

Em situações normais...

Ao perceber que estivera divagando por alguns segundos, Sakura limpou a garganta e estendeu os exames para Shino. A contra gosto ele soltou a mão de Kiba, mas o lado Alpha continuou no controle do chacra, irradiando energia na direção do companheiro. Observou os dois resultados. Não precisava ser médico para ver a diferença.

— Esse primeiro exame é o que eu lhes apresentei na terça-feira. O outro foi feito hoje. Essa estrutura no corpo de um Ômega macho corresponde ao útero no corpo das fêmeas. São bem similares em composição, exceto pelo histórico de formação. Em machos surge mais tarde no amadurecimento. O certo seria ter três camadas de parede mas, como eu já expliquei, o corpo de Kiba não teve tempo hábil para desenvolver de acordo com o natural. Isso aqui... — Sakura relutou um pouco, mas acabou aproximando-se de Shino apesar da presença Alpha estar em tamanha evidência. — ... É o que chamamos de miométrio, foi a parte que sofreu maior desgaste nesses dois dias. As fibras musculares continuam se dissolvendo. E muito mais rápido do que eu temia.

— E o bebê? — Kiba perguntou num rompante, como se só naquele instante tivesse coragem de pronunciar o que mais o inquietava. — Ele está bem?

— Sim. — A resposta sequer hesitou. Naqueles dois dias não houve mudança no quadro do filhote. E essa era a razão do desgaste muscular. O miométrio imaturo já se mostrava incapaz de conter o peso da criança e desempenhar sua função. O desgaste em apenas dois dias foi algo surpreendente, naquele ritmo não duraria sequer mais um mês.

E Sakura ainda nem começou a ponderar no que isso significava para a placenta com o cordão umbilical, o elo que abastecia o filhote com nutrientes, fazia a troca de gazes e tudo o que era necessário para manutenção da pequena vida. Um exame mais específico feito naquele fim de tarde revelaria a situação.

Temia ser o momento crucial de repensar as possibilidades. Já haviam alcançado a vigésima quinta semana. A taxa de sobrevivência de crianças em partos nesse período girava em torno de cinquenta e cinco por cento...

— Sakura...? — A voz de Kiba trouxe a médica de volta à realidade.

— Perdão. O que disse?

— A escola. — Kiba repetiu. — Eu perguntei como seria...

— Bom, infelizmente não posso permitir que continue indo às aulas. — Ela apenas confirmou o que o Ômega já desconfiava. — Nem que saia do hospital. Estou oficialmente comunicando sua internação pelos próximos meses. Você vai ficar na ala médica por essa noite, enquanto a administração prepara um quarto privativo, com direito a acompanhamento familiar vinte e quatro horas por dia. Daqui para frente é repouso absoluto, Kiba.

— Porra... — Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. Sair do colégio era um golpe esperado. Ter que ficar no hospital mostrou que a realidade era um pouco pior do que imaginava. Apesar disso, não reclamou. O cansaço que sentia era muito real, não dava ânimo nem de pensar em ir pra escola.

— Pedi que Tsunade-sama me dê alguns direcionamentos a partir de hoje. Estou otimista em mantê-lo aqui com monitoramento. É o mais seguro para você e para o filhote.

— Tudo bem. — Precisava se conformar com a realidade.

— Vamos passar por isso. — Shino garantiu. — Estarei com você o tempo todo, Kiba. — A voz veio firme. Tão firme quanto a energia que confortava o garoto. Em troca da promessa, recebeu um sorriso confiante.

— Não precisa ser o tempo todo. — Riu. — Minha mãe vai querer ficar um pouco também.

O clima no quarto desanuviou bastante depois dessa afirmativa descontraída com um fundo de verdade.

— Um enfermeiro virá te ajudar a colocar as roupas que Inuzuka-san trouxe. — Sakura mostrou a sacola sobre o pequeno armário, comum em quartos de hospital. — Também vamos começar a nova rotina de medicação para os próximos dias. Enquanto isso vou trocar uma palavrinha com sua mãe, explicar a situação e meu plano de ação. Shino virá comigo, assim falo tudo uma única vez.

Ela aproveitou o timming ao ver que o referido enfermeiro já estava parado do lado de fora do quarto, graças ao pequeno vidro encravado na madeira da porta. Seria ideal dar um pouco de privacidade para o novo paciente, tirar Shino do quarto seria fundamental tendo em vista a postura tão protetora que o lado Alpha dele estava tomando.

Talvez assistir seu companheiro sendo desnudo e cuidado por outro macho não tivesse um bom resultado. O contexto trazia absolutamente zero conotação sexual, mas o lado animal não costumava raciocinar nem ser coerente quando almejava resguardar alguém a quem amava.

Tinha garantido os cuidados primários com o bem-estar do Ômega, ele estava instalado e com todos os exames feitos. Então era hora de Haruno Sakura sentar-se com a família e colocar as cartas na mesa.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Ahhhh Tsume, perdão. Mas esse lance ABO é fantástico pra trabalhar certas questões de valor, moral, ética...

Eu amo semes protetores e ciumentos. Huashuasha sei que o Shino tem um perfil que resvala mais para "controlador", porém... trabalhamos um lado animal e Alphas são muito territorialistas. Então mesmo que o Shino seja de boas no dia a dia, ver outro macho se aproximando do companheiro que está doente e meio desprotegido pode ser como cutucar leão com vara curta. Huashauhsa por isso a Sakura achou melhor levar pra conversar com a família.

Até sexta!


	26. A cor de duas opções

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 26  
**_**A cor de duas opções**

O hospital cedeu um dos consultórios para que Sakura pudesse conversar com a família de Kiba. Isso era parte do acordo firmado para acompanhamento do caso inusitado. Naquele instante estavam reunidos, além da médica, Tsume, Hana e Shino. Uzumaki Naruto pediu para ir ao quarto fazer companhia para o Ômega que considerava irmão, e Sakura não viu problemas, achou até um pedido providencial, pois ter um conhecido tornava as coisas mais fáceis.

Antes de começar a conversa, Sakura reverenciou na direção de Tsume, oferecendo respeito e um pedido de desculpas que a surpreendeu.

— Sinto muito, Inuzuka-san. — Ela foi dizendo. — Por fazer Shino ir ao quarto de Kiba primeiro. Eu priorizei o vínculo, porque a presença do companheiro seria pontual naquele momento.

Tsume pareceu um tanto sem jeito, algo que não se via com frequência. Um médico era sempre figura de autoridade respeitada, dificilmente ofereciam gestos humildes para as pessoas ao redor.

— Tudo bem, sei que foi o melhor pro meu filho. — Ela respondeu com sinceridade.

— Como meu irmão está? Quero vê-lo logo.

Sakura sorriu e pegou uma pilha de exames, colocando todos sobre a mesa e empurrando em direção aos três.

— O hospital está terminando os procedimentos de rotina. Depois que conversarmos vou liberar as visitas. Preciso que decidam como vão se revezar para acompanhá-lo. Não é o padrão, mas o hospital permitiu que alguém fique com Kiba vinte e quatro horas.

— É grave assim? — Tsume perguntou.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

— Sim e não. Não há perigo imediato, tanto Kiba quanto o bebê estão bem. Mas não é uma estabilidade permanente, a gestação no útero imaturo era preocupante desde o começo, por isso tomamos tanto cuidado em acompanhar por semana. Eu percebi esse desgaste interno no corpo dele, fiz um levantamento com base nos exames semanais e calculei um avanço degenerativo. O desgaste está acontecendo muito mais rápido do que meus cálculos, esse é o problema de casos inéditos: não temos precedentes para usar como referência.

— Os remédios não parecem estar funcionando... — Shino falou para Tsume e Hana.

Pareceu tão cansado que comoveu as mulheres. Ele era um Alpha, mas também muito jovem, ainda não terminara a faculdade, começando a dar os primeiros passos na vida adulta. Hana estendeu a mão e segurou a do rapaz, além de oferecer um pequeno sorriso.

— Não estão. — Sakura retomou a explicação. — Nem ao menos retardaram o processo, temos uma somatória de fatores que estão todos contra a gente. A questão da imaturidade do miométrio: a gestação de Kiba começou antes que as três camadas estivessem formadas. É essa estrutura que envolve e protege o bebê, sem isso o filhote estará em contato direto com os órgãos internos... A ciência o chama de "útero" por uma questão de similaridade, mas não é exatamente como o corpo feminino.

A bem da verdade, Ômegas macho não tinham, por exemplo, estruturas como o endométrio, que estava ligado ao ciclo menstrual, ou o perimétrio. Sendo assim, consideravam como uma parte do corpo mais simples, embora não menos eficiente, mas Sakura não achou necessário discorrer sobre tais detalhes com a família. Não estavam em uma aula de anatomia.

— Outro fator que me preocupa é a placenta, ela se desenvolveu como o esperado, mas nos Ômegas é algo que se prende ao miométrio. A placenta é o único modo de nutrir o filhote, dar oxigênio... — A médica respirou fundo. Caso o miométrio se dissolvesse todo dentro do corpo de Kiba, o que aconteceria com a placenta? — Aqui estão os exames e os laudos da gestação semana a semana. Pedi orientação a Tsunade-sama, mas preciso ser sincera. Se continuar assim a única solução possível é antecipar o parto.

Terminou a revelação e aguardou alguns segundos para que a informação fizesse sentido na mente dos três. Hana sentiu a mão de Shino gelar sob a sua.

— Quais os riscos? — A jovem perguntou.

— A taxa de sobrevivência para bebês passa dos cinquenta por cento. Está ao nosso favor. Talvez o corpo de Kiba aguente mais duas ou três semanas, isso é ótimo para o filhote e aumenta as chances de sobrevivência. Mas diminui as chances de Kiba...

— As chances do meu filho...?

— Sim, há riscos para ele também. Não posso dizer o quão prejudicial é para Kiba, então vou agir com toda a cautela possível.

— Basicamente temos que escolher entre meu filho e meu neto? — Tsume sussurrou. — Não tem outra opção?

Sakura balançou a cabeça. A medicina era um ramo maravilhoso, cuidar das pessoas, salvar vidas, vê-las seguindo em frente com plenitude... Sakura amava sua profissão! Embora de tempos em tempos fosse preciso enfrentar o lado ruim e pesado. A incapacidade de não conseguir salvar a todos.

— Não é "escolher" entre um ou outro. Com o parto prematuro podemos manter o filhote na incubadora para ele se desenvolver nas semanas que faltam. Como eu disse: a taxa de sobrevivência é animadora. Não pretendo fazer a cesariana hoje ou amanhã, quero conversar com Tsunade-sama antes, e vou precisar da autorização de vocês para isso. Manter a gestação até o fim é uma das opções, mas eu desaconselho. Tratei como uma gestação de risco desde o começo, fizemos os exames semana a semana, conseguimos prevenir um mal maior. Então, ao invés de escolher entre seu neto e seu filho, eu diria que vamos escolher entre aproveitar que a situação não está tão ruim quanto ela pode ficar ou protelar até que a degeneração corporal alcance um nível irremediável. Meu conselho é manter assim, na prevenção. Sei que é muita coisa para assimilar. Os resultados estão todos aqui à disposição, assim como eu estou à disposição para tirar qualquer dúvida.

— Podemos vê-lo agora? — Tsume não se sentia capaz de perguntar nada. — Depois tiro as dúvidas. Essa noite eu fico com meu filho, amanhã fazemos escalas.

Ninguém questionou a decisão daquela mãe, nem mesmo Shino, apesar de seu lado Alpha ficar um tanto incomodado. O lado animal queria estar com o companheiro tanto quanto fosse possível e o lado racional sabia que esse "possível" seria fracionado com outras pessoas.

— Vocês têm o meu contato, podem me ligar a qualquer momento. Venham, vou levá-los até o quarto provisório de Kiba, mas é apenas uma passada rápida. Amanhã ele será transferido para um quarto na ala de internação.

Sakura deu a pequena reunião por encerrada. Conseguiu explicar o básico e pontuar sua opinião para os próximos passos. Era justo que a família finalmente pudesse reencontrar-se com Kiba.

— Mamãe... — A palavrinha expressou a alegria do garoto ao ver Tsume. E emendou uma onda bem proeminente de mau-humor. — Me colocaram a porra de uma sonda! Não vou poder levantar da cama nem pra mijar!

— Olha a boca, moleque! — Tsume ralhou, mas aproximou-se da cama para acariciar os cabelos castanhos do filho. Partiu-lhe o coração observar o rosto pálido, a aparência cansada.

— Faz dez minutos que ele tá reclamando disso! — Naruto riu, sentado na cadeira ao lado do leito. — Mas já começou a encher o saquinho!

— Naruto! — Kiba rosnou sentindo as bochechas esquentarem de vergonha.

— Como está, irmãozinho? — Hana parou ao lado da mãe.

— Continuo me sentindo meio cansado. E as minhas pernas parecem tão pesadas... Mas eu preferia ir rastejando pro banheiro a enfiar esse caninho no meu... — Interrompeu a frase revoltada bem a tempo. — Estou me recuperando, Hana-nee. — Terminou dando uma olhadinha na direção da mãe, que apenas assistia de olhos estreitados.

Shino manteve-se perto da porta, dando espaço para Tsume e Hana. Caso chegasse mais perto, seu lado Alpha ia acabar mostrando o descontentamento. Preferiu evitar qualquer clima pesado e desnecessário resultante do descontrole animal.

— Parece que você vai ficar um tempo por aqui, Kiba. — Hana sorriu. — Depois pergunto sobre restrições alimentares! Se não for problema, prometo trazer uma sobremesa gostosa pra te animar!

— Obrigado. — O Ômega respondeu um pouco menos mal-humorado. — Sakura disse que o filhote está bem, nossa filha é uma menina forte. Vou ter que ficar de molho, fazer o quê? Depois eu compenso o tempo perdido.

Nesse momento um enfermeiro bateu na porta e pediu licença.

— Preciso encerrar a visita, e peço que apenas o acompanhante da noite fique, recebemos mais um paciente para a ala médica e ele será alojado no leito vago desse quarto. — O homem falou como quem pede desculpas.

Mas todos entenderam. Já tinham visto Kiba e puderam acalmar um pouco os anseios. Hana abaixou-se para beijar a testa de Kiba e prometeu que voltaria no dia seguinte e em todos os que ele estivesse ali para fazer companhia. Claro que pretendia entrar na escala de acompanhamento do irmão.

Shino também se despediu com certa relutância. Entendia sim a necessidade de ir, todavia não se tornava mais fácil simplesmente sair do quarto. Tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir aquela noite.

Naruto despediu-se por último, antes de sair pediu para falar com Tsume. Era uma boa oportunidade, pois isso daria privacidade maior para ajeitarem o novo paciente que seria internado ali.

— Que baque! — Naruto cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca tão logo saiu no corredor silencioso.

— A gente nunca está preparado. — Tsume concordou. Ainda afastaram-se mais alguns passos, até parar longe da porta.

— Me coloca na escala. Sei que a senhora e a Hana trabalham o dia inteiro. Eu venho ficar com Kiba todas as manhãs.

— De jeito nenhum! — Tsume torceu os lábios. — Você não pode perder aula, Naruto.

Nesse ponto o rapaz descruzou as mãos para coçar a lateral do nariz.

— Tsume-kachan, era isso o que eu queria te dizer... Eu vou largar o colégio. Não pretendo voltar a estudar. — Disse isso e viu o choque tingir o rosto da matriarca Inuzuka, todavia não deu chance para que ela o rebatesse. — Desde que conheci vocês eu aprendi a entender o que é prioridade. E é o que eu to fazendo agora, mudando minhas prioridades.

— Não vou aceitar que abandone os estudos, filho.

Naruto sorriu pelo som da palavra final. Cresceu órfão e ignorado por todos, desconheceu o que era o amor materno e o calor de uma família, até encontrar aqueles três que o acolheram e o trataram com carinho e respeito, a quem se ligou por um vínculo mais forte do que o de sangue.

— Vou explicar porque tomei essa decisão, Tsume-kachan. Não é um impulso leviano. Depois que eu contar toda a história a senhora me dá a sua benção?

A mulher olhou em volta. Mirou brevemente a ponta do quarto em que Kiba estava internado.

— Não vamos conseguir conversar com calma aqui. Muito bem, moleque. Vou escutar o que tem pra me dizer.

— Combinado! Chego as sete para substituir a senhora, dai aproveito para explicar tudo!

— Naruto! A aula...

Mas o rapaz não permitiu que a bronca viesse. Ao invés disso deu um passo a frente e abraçou Tsume. Um gesto apertado e quentinho que baixou a guarda da mulher.

— Prioridades, Tsume-kachan. — Ao soltá-la, se valeu da surpresa alheia para dar as costas e se afastar, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do uniforme, as costas eretas na postura orgulhosa de quem sabe ter escolhido o certo. — Prioridades!

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Quarta-feira que vem farei uma pequena cirurgia e ficarei uns dias de molho. Então não teremos atualização...  
Enquanto isso... me digam as teorias: que justificativa o Naruto vai usar pra abandonar a escola? Será que ele consegue?

Abraços! Nos lemos em breve


	27. A cor que vem com o diálogo

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 27  
**_**A cor que vem com o diálogo**

Aburame Shino deixou o hospital e parou na calçada, respirando fundo por alguns segundos. Ainda estava digerindo todos os acontecimentos desde que Tsume ligou lhe avisando sobre o ocorrido na escola. Ficou assim, meio perdido, até Naruto sair também e acertar um tapa amigável no ombro do Alpha.

— Vai descansar, cara. Amanhã cedo eu venho pra ficar de companhia, relaxa que vai dar tudo certo.

— Quer uma carona?

— Não. Tem uma estação no próximo quarteirão. Chego mais rápido de metrô do que de carro! Valeu!

Naruto acenou em despedida e se afastou. Antes que saísse do lugar, Shino sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. Era Tsume avisando sobre o arranjo com Naruto, para que não se preocupasse com o horário da manhã, Kiba não estaria sozinho.

Foi o sinal para que se libertasse da letargia. Seguiu rua abaixo até a lateral onde estacionou o carro. Tinha acabado de travar o cinto quando o aparelho telefônico vibrou de novo, dessa vez era Ino e a Alpha mal deu tempo de Shino começar a explicar a situação.

Tão logo soube que Kiba estava internado disse que encontraria com o amigo no apartamento para que pudessem conversar com calma. Não queria notícias assim, pelo telefone. Quando chegou em casa, Shino teve a confirmação de que Ino era uma grande amiga, ela o esperava com uma caixa de pizza e uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos.

— E é isso... — Shino terminou de contar os acontecimentos, sentindo-se exausto ao final. Estava sentado na poltrona, segurando uma taça com vinho tinto de aroma agradável.

— Mas os dois estão seguros, é o que importa. — Ino estava sentada no sofá, com uma taça gêmea na mão. A caixa de pizza aberta permanecia sobre a mesinha de centro, ainda que nenhum dos dois tivesse feito algo para degustá-la.

— Sim, Sakura quer antecipar o parto para prevenir um mal maior. Quanto mais o tempo passar, mais arriscado fica, principalmente para Kiba. — O rapaz recostou-se no sofá. A consternação minou em ondas e tocou o lado animal de Ino.

Alphas não eram bons em melhorar o ambiente tal qual Ômegas faziam, mas isso não os tornava indiferentes ao sofrimento alheio, muito menos de um amigo querido. Até criaturas territorialistas e de instinto mais agressivo podiam mostrar compaixão, justo por isso a parte animal de Ino respondeu com algum conforto, algo rústico, apenas um sinal de que compreendia a dor de Shino.

— Já pensou em procurar uma segunda opinião? — Ino questionou.

— Não. — O rapaz foi sincero. — Nenhum médico aceitou acompanhar do começo, porque parecia um caso complicado. Agora que se tornou mesmo um, não tenho ilusão nenhuma, mas creio que a Sakura-sensei está sendo uma boa médica.

Haruno Sakura vinha se mostrando precavida. Toda semana verificava a saúde de Kiba e do bebê. Tal postura foi o diferencial para que tivessem uma resposta rápida diante de tudo o que aconteceu. Já sabiam da degeneração corporal, logo a ação foi direto ao ponto.

— O moleque é forte. — Ino sorriu. — Vai sair dessa e vai ficar um nojo, querendo comida pra compensar.

— Me sinto culpado... — O Alpha não se animou pela brincadeira descontraída. — A única vez que deixei meu lado animal influenciar foi naquele dia, eu nunca devia ter feito sexo com Kiba sem camisinha.

— Se sente culpado? — Ino franziu as sobrancelhas. — Por quê? Você forçou alguma coisa? Seduziu ou induziu?

— Não, claro que não.

— Então não faça isso com você, nem com o Kiba. Sexo é uma decisão consensual entre duas pessoas, não existe erro nisso, mas tem responsabilidade, e é meio a meio. Você não é culpado por ser um Alpha! — A jovem soou irritada. — E Kiba não vale menos só porque é um Ômega, a vontade dele é tão importante quanto a sua e tem exatamente o mesmo peso.

Shino terminou a bebida em um gole e inclinou-se para servir-se outra vez.

— Não foi o que eu pensei. — A tensão de Shino diminuiu bastante depois do rompante da amiga. — Não é questão de Alpha e Ômega, sinto culpa pela diferença de idade, sou mais velho que Kiba, devia ter levado isso em consideração ao invés de ceder ao instinto.

A confissão fez Ino rir um pouco.

— Bom ponto... — Ela dobrou as pernas sobre o estofado, se ajeitando com mais conforto. — Adolescentes tem os hormônios em polvorosa. Se for colocar a questão da idade na balança serei obrigada a concordar, você não é tão mais velho do que ele, mas...

— Eu nunca vou diminuir ninguém por causa de casta.

— Sim, ser preconceituoso não combina com você, que situação de merda! — Ela suspirou. — Não sei o que dizer, só sei o que fazer, pode contar comigo pra ficar no hospital à tarde, pelo tempo que for necessário.

— Não posso pedir isso!

Ino desdenhou com um gesto de mão.

— Você não tá pedindo, eu to oferecendo, não faço porra nenhuma à tarde Shino. Você tem o estágio e as Inuzuka trabalham. Vocês são mais do que meus amigos, são minha família também, e não ouse agradecer! Senão eu termino esse vinho sozinha e a pizza também! Olha que eu trouxe quatro queijos, seu vegetariano sem coração, a ocasião pedia muito bacon e calabresa, sabia? — Ela saiu da posição apenas pela pegar uma fatia de pizza, logo voltando ao lugar.

Shino a imitou, mais por respeito ao gesto de amizade do que por sentir fome. A gratidão foi gritante, apesar de não vir em palavras. Depois ligaria para Tsume para avisar da oferta de Ino, isso os ajudaria a se organizar melhor nos dias que viriam. Queria dizer que seria uma atribulação breve, porém tudo indicava o contrário.

No outro dia, Naruto chegou ao hospital por volta das sete horas da manhã. Encontrou-se com Tsume no hall de entrada. A mulher explicou que Sakura-sensei veio com Tsunade-sama e pediu que ela desse privacidade para fazerem alguns exames. Kiba já estava no quarto particular, por isso podiam começar a rotina: o primeiro banho no leito e cuidados higiênicos, atos íntimos que deviam ser realizados em particular. Ainda que Tsume fosse mãe de Kiba, o jovem adolescente não queria que ela assistisse essas coisinhas constrangedoras. Apesar da noite tranquila o humor do Ômega não era dos melhores.

— Já tomou café? — Naruto perguntou.

— Ainda não.

— Então vamos comer e conversar! — Naruto indicou uma placa sinalizadora que levava até a cantina do hospital.

— Certo. O senhor vai me explicar direitinho essa sua história de largar o colégio.

O Beta concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Alguns minutos depois, conseguiram uma vaga entre as mesas, a maioria ocupada por parentes esperando notícias ou acompanhando algum ente querido. Naruto foi até o balcão e voltou com dois bento, entregando um para Tsume.

— Itadakimasu. — Agradeceram a comida antes de começar.

Ainda provaram o alimento em silêncio por alguns minutos, até o rapaz se pronunciar.

— Não vou largar o Colégio por causa do que aconteceu com o Kiba, eu deveria ter largado no começo do ano. — Revelou.

— O quê? — Tsume não esperava aquilo, interrompeu a refeição para encarar o garoto que considerava tanto quanto seu filho.

— Teuchi-san, meu patrão... Ele me ofereceu um emprego integral, disse que eu tenho uma boa mão na cozinha e quer me ensinar a ser um chef. Eu disse que aceitaria, mas pedi um tempo pra continuar indo ao colégio, sabe, ser um chef é o meu sonho! Quero aprender com Teuchi-san e abrir meu próprio restaurante de lamen, não preciso terminar a escola pra isso.

A mulher o analisou com atenção.

— Não desistiu antes por causa do Kiba?

Naruto balançou a cabeça assentindo. Se ele tivesse largado a escola antes, o Ômega teria debandado fácil, Kiba nunca foi muito fã de estudar. Era o jeito de Naruto incentivar para que Kiba se formasse e entrasse na faculdade, como bradava ser seu sonho.

— Eu não disse nada porque não queria que Kiba se sentisse responsável, agora é meio foda tudo isso. Não to feliz com o que aconteceu, mas... Sinto que tenho que agarrar a oportunidade! Vou trabalhar a partir da uma da tarde até às nove da noite, por isso posso ficar aqui todas as manhãs sem problemas.

Terminou a frase empolgada e enfiou generosas porções de arroz na boca. O sorriso não lhe abandonou o rosto em momento algum. Se havia uma palavra para descrevê-lo naquele instante, seria "entusiasmado".

— Naruto... Quero que meus três filhos se formem, tenham um bom emprego... — Tsume viu-se em um beco sem saída, metade do coração queria aceitar a oferta ao ver como o garoto estava feliz, a outra metade queria grudá-lo pela orelha e levá-lo de volta para a escola. — Não precisa apressar nada! Se já tinha combinado com seu chefe para ele esperar até o fim do terceiro ano, tudo bem, podemos ajeitar os horários para ficar com Kiba sem prejudicar você no colégio.

— Prioridades, lembra? Isso é menos pelo Kiba e mais por mim mesmo. Estou fazendo o que a senhora me ensinou, não é só uma desculpa pra matar aula, eu to dando um passo importante pro meu futuro! — Naruto desviou os olhos ponderando o que falar a seguir. — Faculdade não é garantia de nada, Tsume-kachan. Não me arrependo de ter adiado a decisão antes, mas sinto que vou me arrepender se abrir mão de novo. Por favor, aceita as minhas escolhas e não fica decepcionada comigo!

Tsume sorriu descartando a possibilidade.

— Você cresceu bastante, moleque. Imagino que pensou muito sobre o futuro.

— Desde que Teuchi-san me convidou, eu só penso nisso. Pesei os prós e os contras... Não to indo por impulso. — Nesse ponto ele voltou a encarar a mulher que considerava como mãe. — Sou muito grato, porque vocês me acolheram quando eu não tinha mais ninguém nesse mundo, só estou fazendo essa escolha porque é algo consciente, quero que sinta orgulho de mim!

— Eu só não sinto orgulho quando tenta invadir um banho público de Alphas, moleque!

Naruto riu alto, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, ali não era um lugar apropriado para demonstrações efusivas de bom humor e ele acabou se encolhendo um pouco, sem jeito.

— Ah, e esse é o último mês que eu vou precisar de mesada! A partir do mês que vem já vou ter meu salário integral do novo cargo. — Fisgou um pedaço de omelete e levou aos lábios, mastigando de leve. — Quero que a senhora e Hana-nee passem a dar essa mesada pro Shino e pro Kiba, eles vão precisar.

— Naruto...

— Só não abro mão dos bentos! Vou virar o melhor chef de Konoha, mas comida de mãe é comida de mãe!

Tsume não rebateu. Sentiu uma pontada de orgulho por ver o rapaz, que praticamente criou, tomar decisões e defender seu ponto de vista com argumentos maduros. Assim como sentiu uma pontada de dor por ceder tão fácil, estudar era importante, era algo que ela valorizava muito!

Todavia, Naruto tinha razão. Ele já tinha quase dezoito anos, estava tomando sua primeira decisão como jovem adulto da vida, era direito dele arriscar. Se estava certo ou errado, só o destino iria mostrar.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Voltamos a programação normal

E fé em Deus que é sem mais hiatus dessa vez.


	28. A cor que envolve dignidade

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 28  
**_**A cor que envolve dignidade**

Naruto e Tsume voltaram juntos para o quarto. Um simpático enfermeiro Beta terminava de ajeitar o garoto na cama, em seguida despediu-se e saiu do local.

— Vou trabalhar agora. — Tsume aproximou-se do filho e depositou um beijo sobre os cabelos castanhos. Nunca foi de demonstrações de carinho, todavia a situação a fazia mais propensa a baixar as barreiras. — Naruto vai ficar com você pela manhã, a tal de Ino vem à tarde e o seu companheiro fica à noite. Hana deve passar por aqui também, comporte-se!

— Sim, senhora. — A resposta veio sem muita eloquência.

Tão logo Tsume foi embora, Naruto sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

— E aí, cara? Tá tudo bem?

Kiba, que estava encarando a porta fechada, virou-se para o amigo estreitando os olhos.

— Tudo bem um caralho, não bastava ter que mijar nessa porra de caninho ainda me vieram com algo pior! — Resmungou.

Naruto sentiu a curiosidade queimar-lhe as entranhas.

— Que coisa pior?

— Um negócio chamado "comadre"! — Kiba sentiu o rosto esquentar, acabou colocando o antebraço sobre os olhos para disfarçar o constrangimento. — Perdi até a vontade de cagar. Quando a Sakura vier aqui vou chorar um pouco e ver se consigo que alguém me leve até o banheiro, não posso fazer esforço, mas acho que se me ajudarem não tem tanto problema.

Naruto nunca tinha ouvido falar naquele procedimento antes (ele deduziu que fosse algum tipo de procedimento).

— Quer tentar agora? Posso te ajudar.

— Não... — Kiba respondeu e levou às duas mãos para acariciar a barriga, passando os dedos com cuidado por sobre o lençol que o cobria. — Antes preciso confirmar com a Sakura, é orientação pro bem da bebê. Prefiro perder a dignidade a arriscar fazer mal pra ela.

O Beta sorriu compreendendo o ponto.

— Falando sério Kiba, como você tá? Ontem foi tão corrido, o susto que eu levei quando Neji-senpai chegou na sala... Caralho!

Os dois amigos já tinham conversado sobre o dia anterior. Kiba chegou a contar sobre o mal estar, o "acidente" nas escadas e a ajuda do veterano.

— Passei bem à noite, só esse cansaço estranho que tá me fodendo, cada perna parece que pesa uma tonelada! Hoje fiz mais exames, a Hokage esteve aqui... Me sinto um rato de laboratório! A comida também é boa, sabe? Me deram um jantar caprichado ontem, comi demais! Hoje eu fui mais humilde no café da manhã pra não encher demais o estômago.

Naruto riu. Nunca imaginou que seu irmão do coração teria prudência em comer devido às "restrições" na hora de ir ao banheiro.

— Fico mais tranquilo em saber disso. Internação é foda cara, mas pelo menos se algo acontecer vão poder ajudar rapidinho, isso faz toda a diferença.

Kiba sorriu pequeno, então franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou o Beta:

— Você faltou na aula?

Antes de responder Naruto ajeitou-se na cadeira.

— Faltei. — Respirou fundo sem parar de sorrir. — Kiba, não vou voltar pro colégio por um tempo.

— Porra! Não vai perder o ano por minha culpa, ficar aqui no hospital não é tão ruim assim, tem televisão, o quarto é aquecido, até agora o pessoal tá sendo bem legal comigo.

— Ah, eu só tava indo na escola porque era divertido tocar o terror com você por lá. Teuchi-san me fez uma oferta incrível: ele vai me dar um emprego em tempo integral como cozinheiro.

O rosto do Ômega se iluminou de alegria, para em seguida tornar-se meio desconfiado.

— E ele ofereceu isso assim? Por coincidência com a minha internação?

— Não, né? Ele me ofereceu isso nas férias de verão do ano passado. Daí negociei pra aceitar depois da formatura. — Explicou em poucas palavras toda a situação, o que o motivou a adiar e porque resolveu investir na segunda chance.

Kiba ouviu em silêncio, compreendendo o ponto. Era preciso coragem para fazer uma escolha dessas, mudar o investimento no futuro de modo tão drástico. A faculdade era uma vantagem enorme, mas ser ensinado por alguém como Teuchi era igualmente vantajoso para o sonho de Naruto.

— O que posso dizer? — Kiba ajeitou-se melhor na cama. — O colégio sem mim deve ser um porre mesmo.

E foi assim que ele aceitou a decisão de Uzumaki Naruto. Sem críticas ou julgamentos. Não era a ideia infantil de invadir um banho público restrito a Alphas ou comprar camisinhas escondido, eram livres para decidir o próprio destino, tendo que lidar com as consequências de qualquer forma. Se Naruto acreditava dar o passo certeiro em seu futuro, então Kiba o apoiaria.

A manhã passou morosa. A dupla dividiu o tempo entre jogar conversa fora e as longas cochiladas que Kiba dava, essa última parte preocupando um pouco Naruto. Sabia que o outro passou bem a noite, apesar disso a aparência pálida não melhorara em nada e tal lividez parecia inerente à essência Ômega, que nem de longe trazia a animação usual do garoto. E foi por volta da hora do almoço, quando o enfermeiro fazia uma ronda de verificação que Inuzuka Kiba se deu por vencido.

— Como se sente? — O homem perguntou com o prontuário na mão.

— Eu... Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, não aguento mais... — Confessou.

Receio fluiu pelo cômodo, algo que nem precisava do toque sobrenatural para ser percebido. O enfermeiro lançou um olhar significativo para Naruto, foi o bastante para ele entender o sinal silencioso e sair do quarto.

— Isso é meio constrangedor... — Kiba sentia o rosto esquentar e o coração disparar. De repente ali era o último lugar da face da Terra em que queria estar, nunca sentiu tanta falta de casa antes.

— Uns dez anos atrás eu sofri um acidente de moto. — O enfermeiro contou enquanto ia até o banheiro conjugado ao quarto. — Quebrei alguns ossos, muitos ossos, eu sei como você se sente Inuzuka-kun.

Kiba ficou quieto, assimilando a informação. O enfermeiro retornou com um objeto na mão e retomou a história:

— Na época eu queria ser advogado, como pode imaginar meus planos sofreram um atraso de alguns anos. No fim preferi me tornar enfermeiro para ajudar as pessoas. — Sorriu. — Quero tratar meus pacientes com o mesmo cuidado e respeito que me trataram.

O garoto sentiu os olhos arderem, de alguma forma a calma do homem o contagiou. Não do jeito que os Ômegas equilibram ambientes conturbados, apenas um tratamento que o fez se sentir humano.

— Ah, esses hormônios são foda... — Desconversou.

— Sim, são sim, quando se sentir pronto me diga.

Kiba riu:

— To pronto, mais pronto do que isso e eu sujo as calças!

O enfermeiro pareceu satisfeito com o bom-humor voltando. Aproveitou a melhoria no clima para começar o procedimento.

Naruto esperava do lado de fora do quarto quando uma Alpha de longos cabelos loiros se aproximou, elegante mesmo com uma sacola de papel na mão. Não a conhecia pessoalmente, mas Kiba já tinha falado o bastante sobre a mulher para saber que se tratava de Ino.

— Yo! — Cumprimentou baixinho. — Sou Uzumaki Naruto.

Ino ergueu as duas sobrancelhas. Também reconheceu o Beta, graças às descrições detalhadas que Kiba fazia.

— Olá! — Reverenciou muito de leve com a cabeça, usando o mesmo tom de voz. — Yamanaka Ino. Como ele está?

— Passou bem à noite. Estão fazendo um procedimento, por isso tive que sair do quarto.

— Entendi. Vim ficar aqui durante a tarde, se quiser ir, está liberado.

Naruto hesitou um pouco, ainda tinha tempo antes de ir para o arubaito. Queria se despedir do amigo, mas não sabia quão complicado era o que estava acontecendo no quarto. Enquanto ponderava tentou captar o clima. Ômegas não conseguiam esconder picos de humor contundentes e Kiba era um dos mais expressivos. Como não sentiu nada de ruim tingindo o ambiente, decidiu que não havia problema em ir embora.

— Beleza. Diz pra ele que amanhã cedo eu estou de volta! — Falou em guisa de despedida antes de seguir pelo corredor.

Ino ficou esperando algum tempo, até o enfermeiro sair pela porta e sorrir ao notá-la ali.

— Você veio ficar com Inuzuka-kun?

— Sim. Sou Yamanaka Ino.

— Pode entrar, deu tudo certo. Se precisarem de alguma coisa é só apertar o botão ao lado do leito.

— Obrigada. — Reverenciou de leve antes de adentrar o aposento. Logo notou Kiba deitado com uma expressão indecifrável na face, as mãos acariciavam a barriga em movimentos um tanto lentos. Alguma coisa naquela imagem lhe partiu o coração. — E aí, cara de cachorro? Como se sente?

— Mais leve... — A resposta enigmática intrigou Ino, principalmente porque o Ômega desviou os olhos para a grande janela. — Quero ir pra casa!

— Ir pra casa ainda não dá. — Levantou a sacola de papel. — Mas talvez isso te anime.

Tirou uma embalagem plástica com um pedaço de torta de morango. Antes de comprar havia confirmado com Shino sobre alguma restrição alimentar, por sorte Kiba podia comer normalmente. Trouxe aquilo para a sobremesa, todavia mudou de ideia e fez a oferta antes de a refeição chegar. A visão do doce fez os olhos selvagens brilhar.

— Me ajuda a sentar! — Pediu num tom de ordem que fez Ino torcer o nariz. Apesar disso ela girou a manivela ao pé do leito e ergueu a cabeceira, de modo que Kiba pudesse ficar na posição sentada, então entregou-lhe a torta e um garfinho de plástico e foi acomodar-se ao lado da cama. — Que delícia! Obrigado.

A melhora visível no humor do Ômega mexeu com o lado Alpha de Ino. Ela ficou satisfeita por ter espantado o clima ruim.

— Por nada, cara de... — O sorriso singelo desapareceu dos lábios dela. — Porra, Kiba! Fecha essa boca pra mastigar!

O outro fez de conta que não escutou. Pela primeira vez desde que foi internado, deu mostras daquela voracidade que lhe era tão característica e, apesar da reclamação de Ino, tal visão foi um sopro de normalidade em todas as coisas preocupantes que vinham acontecendo.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

*Informação*

A comadre: Esse objeto é usado para os pacientes fazerem as necessidades deitados na cama. Todo mundo pode imaginar como deve ser embaraçoso, principalmente para alguém que está doente, mas plenamente consciente. Tem comadre de plástico e de inox. Escolhi uma de inox, essas são frias, então é comum a enfermeira lavar em água morna e deixar um pouco de água dentro da comadre, pra facilitar a limpeza depois.

***

Última postagem do ano! Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham essa história, gratidão especial a quem tem o carinho de comentar! Isso faz o meu dia muito melhor.

Obrigada a todos que favoritaram e a Sam que enviou uma recomendação isso faz a gente sentir que o texto está indo bem!

Nos vemos de novo em 2020, tentando fazer o melhor por esse casal maravilhoso!

Feliz ano novo, pessoinhas!


	29. A cor de um sopro de esperança

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 29  
**_**A cor de um sopro de esperança**

Kiba não podia reclamar das refeições no hospital, o almoço foi tão bom quanto o café da manhã e o jantar na noite anterior. Não se fez de rogado para rechegar a barriga já que foi mais restrito pela manhã. O humor já tinha melhorado bastante no decorrer daquelas horas, Ino era uma companhia similar à de Naruto, podia conversar sobre qualquer coisa quando Kiba estava acordado, ou tão somente ficar por ali aguardando durante as longas cochiladas que o Ômega dava.

Pois foi ao fim de um desses silêncios que Ino sentiu uma coisa diferente, seu lado Alpha tornou-se inquieto, alerta... Ela remexeu-se na cadeira incomodada, olhando para os lados sem saber o que causara aquele estado em seu lado animal. Foi algo contundente, que mexeu até com Kiba, em um segundo o garoto estava sonolento sobre o leito, no outro olhava em volta com curiosidade. E então... O cheiro!

Atingiu Ino de modo indefensável, fulminante e encantador, todos os sentidos da jovem Alpha se entorpeceram rodeados por um aroma maravilhoso, algo que retomava sua infância, os bons anos, dando a impressão de que ela estava em um campo primaveril, rodeada por um tapete de infinitas flores desabrochando. A porta do quarto se abriu e uma Ômega entrou, uma mulher não muito alta, aproximando-se da meia idade, de cabelos curtos tão negros que pareciam ostentar um reflexo azul e os olhos perolados de íris rara e muito peculiar.

— Boa tarde. — A Ômega foi dizendo num tom de voz tão doce quanto o cheiro que exalava. — Sou Hyuuga Hinata, psicóloga do hospital, é um prazer conhecê-los. Vim ver como se sente, Inuzuka-kun.

A pergunta soou com interesse sincero, a essência animal envolveu Kiba e o acolheu de modo cordato, conquanto inegável. O menino sentiu-se abrigado de um modo primordial, irracional até, a premissa da casta que o atingia com intensidade pela primeira vez na jovem vida.

— Vou fazer terapia no hospital?! — Empolgou-se.

— Não exatamente. — Hinata sorriu, parando ao lado do leito. — Minha função não é terapia clínica, vou passar por aqui todos os dias, para ver como você está e conversarmos um pouco.

— Você é parente do Neji? Ele é o capitão do meu time de judô no colégio. — Kiba não pôde evitar tirar a dúvida, a psicóloga tinha o mesmo sobrenome que seu senpai, sem contar os olhos.

Se Hinata surpreendeu-se com o paciente, de mencionar aquele nome, não deixou transparecer.

— Neji é meu primo. — Respondeu com naturalidade. — Se preferir, posso pedir para nosso outro psicólogo vir atendê-lo.

A proposta foi descartada com um gesto de mão.

— Não, não tem problema. Sei desse lance de sigilo profissional. — Kiba sorriu um pouco mais. — Não tive nenhum sonho, sabe? Psicólogos interpretam sonhos, não é?

Hinata balançou a cabeça, concordando.

— Como passou a noite?

— Bem, dormi tipo uma pedra, dormir é tudo o que eu tenho feito! Nunca me senti assim cansado, mal consigo mexer as pernas! — Suspirou. — Tive que usar um caralho de... Hum... Comadre...

A voz falhou ao final da revelação, tanto Ino quanto Hinata sentiram a consternação minar em ondas sem que Kiba pudesse evitar. A Alpha até cogitou perguntar se devia sair, mas tal simples pensamento incomodou tanto a parte animal que as palavras não vieram!

— Sim? — Hinata incentivou que o desabafo continuasse.

— É meio foda, só isso, meio que destrói um pouco a dignidade da gente, sabe? Mas é pra evitar um mal maior. — Terminou levando as mãos até a barriga e descansando-as ali. — Eu fico repetindo isso na minha mente, pra não morrer de vergonha. Tentei segurar... Hum... O máximo que eu aguentei. No fim o enfermeiro me ajudou e não foi o pesadelo que eu pensei que seria, mas...

— Mas...?

— Quero que isso acabe logo, pra minha filhotinha ficar bem e a gente voltar pra casa. Você vai atender o Shino também? Ele é meu companheiro, somos Almas Gêmeas! Quando o Shino está por perto eu vejo tudo em cores. Você sabe como são os Alphas, né? Essa coisa de responsabilidade e tudo mais, seria legal ele poder conversar também.

— Eu estou aqui para ouvir você e os acompanhantes. — E as palavras vinham trazendo tanto calma quanto uma energia mansinha. Terminou virando-se de lado na direção de Ino, que apenas balançou a cabeça muito depressa, descartando a oferta. Logo se voltou para Kiba. — Então é uma menina?

— Ah, a gente não fez o exame pra confirmar, combinamos desde o começo que seria uma surpresa. É minha intuição: sei que é uma Alpha femeazinha!

Hinata ainda ficou algum tempo ouvindo Kiba discorrer sobre o bebê, antes de se despedir e afirmar que estava à disposição. Passaria ali todos os dias naquele horário, fato que não impedia Kiba de chamá-la caso sentisse necessidade. E se fosse da vontade de Shino, o ouviria também.

Assim que a psicóloga saiu do quarto, Kiba recostou-se no leito sentindo o peito um tanto leve, ia comentar algo com Ino, e foi nesse exato segundo que percebeu que a Alpha ainda olhava na direção da porta, meio embasbacada. Postura de admiração abobalhada que teve durante toda a visita da profissional.

— Oho... — Provocou com um sorriso suspeito.

Ino saiu do estupor e franziu as sobrancelhas para o sorriso malandro que era enviado em sua direção.

— "Oho" um caralho! Não é nada do que você está pensando!

— OHO! — Kiba mostrou um sorrisão com duas presinhas afiadas. — Como sabe o que eu to pensando...?

— Com a cara que você tá fazendo é meio óbvio! Só fiquei surpresa pelo hospital oferecer serviço de psicologia!

Isso e o fato de seu lado Alpha reconhecer uma pretensa companheira, mesmo depois de ter passado por toda aquela tragédia na adolescência. Claro, não era inédito na sociedade, havia vários casos de shifters que reconheceram um segundo companheiro na vida, devido às circunstâncias em que o primeiro encontro não desse certo. O companheirismo, ao contrário de Almas Gêmeas, podia acontecer mais de uma vez na vida. Mas ela não se achava digna dessa abençoada segunda chance. Não depois de...

— Ah, acho que me confundi! — Kiba limpou a garganta antes de emendar muito depressa. — Eu não tava pensando em nada!

Ino piscou confusa, acabou por se perder em pensamentos! E ao piscar o mundo deixou de ser aquele borrão estranho, porque as lágrimas que embaçavam sua visão transbordaram.

A tarde chegava ao fim quando Inuzuka Hana chegou um tanto apressada. Ela entrou no quarto, sorrindo e dissipando o resquício do clima estranho que estava entre Kiba e Ino, por conta do incidente após a visita da psicóloga.

— Olá! — Hana foi falando. — Desculpe o atraso, estou tentando mudar a escala da clínica pra poder ficar aqui durante a tarde e...

— Não precisa! — Ino cortou a oferta. — Eu venho e fico todas as tardes com ele.

A oferta surpreendeu a Inuzuka mais velha, porém já era algo meio esperado por Kiba.

— Todas as tardes? Não posso aceitar, vai ser um transtorno na sua rotina.

— Não será, não tenho compromisso nenhum nesse horário. — Ino garantiu. — Posso tomar conta desse cara de cachorro sem problemas, eu já tinha oferecido ao Shino, deixa comigo!

Kiba ergueu uma sobrancelha um tanto cético, sabia que a proposta tinha muito interesse da parte dela em ter mais contato com Hyuuga Hinata, não era assim uma ajuda lá muito altruísta. Claro, poder contar com Ino durante as tardes não tinha preço. Tsume, Hana e Shino, cujo dia-a-dia era mais apertado, ficariam tranquilos e só teriam que arrumar a escala para dormir no hospital.

— Seria incrível, não sei nem como agradecer. — Hana soou sincera.

— Alias, sou Yamanaka Ino. — A Alpha se apresentou. — Considero Shino como mais do que um amigo, ele é minha família e isso faz o peste ali parte da minha família também.

— OE! — Kiba resmungou, divertindo as mulheres.

— Sou Inuzuka Hana, prazer em conhecer.

— Pode ficar sossegada, fico até Shino vir essa noite, ele que vem? Ou você que vai ficar? Se for o caso pode ir pra casa se arrumar e voltar, eu seguro as pontas aqui. — Além de ajudar aos amigos, Ino susteve a esperança de rever aquela mulher, estava curiosa, o reconhecimento teria sido unilateral? A parte Ômega a tratou com parcimônia... Algo acolhedor sim, embora... Profissional.

Era certo que Ômegas em tal emprego tivessem treinamento para lidar com a parte animal das demais castas, eles deviam conviver com todo o tipo de sentimento ao exercer a profissão, não podiam se permitir ser alvo de cada um desses sentimentos. Teria a parte Alpha sido cativada por engano? Seria real o reconhecimento? Tantas dúvidas! Ainda se emocionava só de pensar que talvez a natureza estivesse lhe oferecendo uma estimada segunda chance.

— É o Shino quem vem. — Hana explicou. — Agradeço muito que possa ficar de acompanhante durante as tardes, vou contar para minha mãe, ela também estava tentando ajeitar as escalas. Eu fico aqui até o Shino chegar, já que estou aqui. Obrigada!

— Tudo bem. — Ino ficou de pé e concordou com um gesto de cabeça. — Até amanhã, cara de cachorro.

— Até amanhã... — Kiba respondeu com uma risadinha tão suspeita que só fez Ino escapulir do quarto bem depressa!

Então Hana foi sentar-se no leito, sem se preocupar com as regras que proibiam isso, e fez um cafuné nos cabelos do irmão.

— Maninho, conte-me como foi o seu dia e o da minha sobrinha. Estava muito preocupada com vocês, mas agora eu sei que estarão em ótima companhia o dia todo.

Kiba riu feliz, era bom ter amigos, todavia a presença conhecida da irmã e o vínculo maravilhoso que possuíam era um conforto que não tinha preço!

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Primeira postagem de 2020! O Trump quer guerra, mas a gente só quer amor, não é?


	30. A cor que tinge e atinge

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 30  
**_**A cor que tinge e atinge**

Shino apresentou-se na recepção do hospital para receber a autorização de entrar no quarto, o procedimento era rotineiro para a mudança de acompanhantes em turnos de vinte e quatro horas. Ele informou que veio para trocar com Inuzuka Hana e foi rapidamente admitido, era por volta de seis e meia, a segunda noite seria sua responsabilidade.

Assim que ganhou o corredor do quarto de Kiba, percebeu a energia estável e recolhida, como acontecia quando seu companheiro estava dormindo. Por precaução diminuiu a presença Alpha o máximo que conseguiu, para que sua chegada não despertasse o garoto.

Confirmou as suspeitas tão logo adentrou o quarto, viu Hana sentada ao lado do leito, lendo um livro. Kiba cochilava na cama, coberto com o lençol branco hospitalar, a televisão estava ligada em algum desenho, apenas exibindo imagens sem o som.

— Boa noite. — Cumprimentou baixinho.

— Boa noite. — Hana sorriu erguendo a cabeça.

— Como ele passou o dia? — Em dois segundos o Alpha parava junto ao leito.

— Assim... — A resposta veio seguida de um gesto de mão. — Revezando entre conversar e dormir, um enfermeiro acabou de dar a medicação, Haruno-sensei ainda não veio, acho que vai visitar mais à noite.

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto, ouvindo o pequeno relatório com atenção, não deixava de ser uma boa notícia. A presença da médica podia significar piora no quadro de Kiba, ao menos consideraria que a situação estava estável.

— Veio para o turno da noite? — A jovem Beta indagou fechando o livro. Assim que Shino concordou com um aceno, suspirou. — Não vou acordá-lo só pra me despedir e dois acompanhantes não podem ficar no quarto ao mesmo tempo, vou ter que sair...

— Eu explico a situação.

Hana aceitou a oferta, pegou a bolsa que dependurara na cadeira, depositou um beijo suave sobre os cabelos de Kiba (talvez com um pequeno e discreto desejo de que ele acordasse com o gesto) e se foi.

Shino tirou a mochila do ombro e colocou no chão encostada na parede, sentou-se na cadeira em que sua cunhada estivera e esperou, Kiba ainda dormiu por um bom tempo antes de despertar, a consciência o tomou de imediato ao captar a presença recolhida do companheiro.

— Shino!

— Olá.

— Faz tempo que você chegou? Nem vi Hana-nee sair, apaguei forte dessa vez.

— Sua irmã pediu para me despedir no lugar dela. Como vocês estão?

— Bem. — O prazer pela pergunta no plural dominou Kiba. — Estamos bem! Tirando esse cansaço, já que por mais que eu durma não consigo sentir aquela disposição de antes, é foda! — Moveu a mão de sob o lençol e colocou sobre o colchão de modo que Shino pudesse segurá-la, pedido mudo prontamente atendido. Os dedos se enroscaram e a essência de Alpha e Ômega se entrelaçaram com mais contundência, acentuando como a separação forçada foi difícil para ambos.

Então o garoto emendou um monólogo em tom eloquente contando com detalhes tudo o que aconteceu. Reclamou bastante da sonda, que incomodava, foi menos minucioso ao contar sobre a comadre, acontecimento descrito por alto, nesse ponto Shino captou a relutância fluir pelo vínculo e fez por bem aceitar só a narrativa mais rasa assim como a parte a respeito de tomar banho no leito, descrita com poucas palavras. Contou sobre a visita da psicóloga, os remédios de gosto ruim e a sobremesa de morango que Ino lhe deu.

— Ino se ofereceu para vir todas as tardes. — Shino revelou.

— Sabe o que aconteceu? Ela ficou meio interessada na minha psicóloga, eu vi ao vivo! Acho que a Ino vai tentar investir nisso, acredita? Eu aqui sofrendo internado e ela de saliência com a psicóloga!

— Prefere que eu peça pra ela não vir?

— Não! — Kiba respondeu depressa. — Vai ser melhor do que acompanhar novela...

Shino ergueu as sobrancelhas diante da curiosidade que seu companheiro demonstrou, todavia não negaria que tanto a oferta de Naruto quanto a de Ino vieram para tirar os três de um impasse. Tsume e Hana trabalhavam o dia inteiro, Shino tinha a faculdade e o estágio, largar Kiba sozinho no hospital estava fora de cogitação, fariam qualquer arranjo para que o Ômega sempre tivesse alguém ali com ele. Agora podiam contar com a ajuda de Naruto e Ino. Logo restava apenas a parte da noite, que seria dividida entre Tsume, Hana e Shino.

— Quer que eu compre alguma coisa pra você comer? — O Alpha indagou. — Takoyaki?

— Não, obrigado, a comida do hospital é boa e à tarde minha irmã trouxe um lanche da cantina e eu to meio cheio ainda, posso aguentar até o jantar. Como foi o seu dia?

Foi a vez de Shino resumir o que aconteceu, nada diferente da rotina. As férias de inverno se aproximavam, sua faculdade costumava fechar por três semanas inteiras, ele planejava usar o período da manhã para antecipar mais horas de estágio e atingir a cota mínima o quanto antes. Já conseguira uma boa quantidade de horas, seria fácil, prestava as últimas provas da temporada.

— Não quero atrapalhar seus estudos. — Kiba sussurrou quando Shino silenciou.

— Não vai, trouxe meus livros para estudar, mas prefiro fazer isso mais tarde, agora só quero conversar com você.

A frase final fez Kiba sorrir, conversar era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava! Ainda tinha muito o que falar, contudo as palavras não vieram, em seu lugar o garoto ofereceu um bocejo cansado. Acabara de acordar de um cochilo e já se sentia sonolento, relutou um pouco em ceder, porém deslizou para outra soneca fora de hora e Shino não viu opção a não ser antecipar os estudos.

—-

Quando a médica do casal veio visitá-los, deu sorte de pegar Kiba em um dos momentos em que ele estava desperto.

— Olá. — Ela cumprimentou. — Como você está?

Kiba deu uma risadinha, de alguma forma aquele foi o som mais triste que Sakura e Shino já ouviram do garoto. Ali, deitado naquele leito, tão pálido e desanimado, dava a impressão de ser tão jovem... Abalou a parte animal de ambos.

— Faz só um dia que eu to aqui e já ouvi essa pergunta mais vezes do que na minha vida toda. — Suspirou. — Eu não sinto nada de ruim, só esse cansaço que ta me fodendo, é tão difícil mover as pernas! Dormi a noite toda e quase o dia todo, mas continuo cansado.

Sakura não respondeu, ao invés disso pegou o prontuário pendurado nos pés da cama e leu as anotações marcadas na ficha. Ela ficou satisfeita por ver que seu paciente conseguiu fazer as necessidades, porque aquela parte nunca era fácil para ninguém. Também avaliou números de controle como aferição da pressão, temperatura, nível de insulina. Shino e Kiba observaram com certa ansiedade, boas ou más notícias, mas que a mulher lhes desse alguma informação! E foi o que aconteceu.

— Recebi os resultados dos seus exames. — Ela devolveu o prontuário ao lugar onde estava e caminhou devagar até ficar mais próxima do casal. — O laboratório marcou como prioritário e passou a frente de todos os outros.

— Qual o diagnóstico? — Shino já tinha uma boa ideia do que acontecia, Sakura não os poupou da realidade. Kiba ainda não sabia, pois era melhor a médica decidir como e quando contar, pelo visto seria ali e agora.

— Kiba, nós lidamos com a possibilidade de haver riscos pelo seu corpo estar imaturo para uma gestação. A natureza é muito sábia ao estabelecer os pontos do desenvolvimento de um shifter, esses riscos não são mais possibilidades, eles se tornaram um perigo real. — Sakura respirou fundo. — O útero em que o filhote está crescendo não vai suportar o peso por mais tempo, ele está se desfazendo muito rápido, parte das células que se desprendem é eliminada na urina e nas fezes, tem traços de sangue nos exames, mas a maior parte dessas células está se espalhando por sua cavidade abdominal e aderindo a outros órgãos, por isso você se sente tão cansado.

— Não entendo... — O Ômega soou meio perdido.

— Seus órgãos estão sobrecarregados e incapazes de completar a função, atualmente seu chacra está sendo usado para eliminar essas células de fibras musculares, por isso você está tão cansado. Seu corpo está num ciclo infinito e desgastante para se manter funcionando e está pagando o preço. — Sakura olhou de Kiba para Shino e de volta para o garoto. — Estive em reunião com Tsunade-sama essa tarde, nós chegamos a conclusão de que antecipar o parto é a única solução viável.

A última frase da médica penetrou na mente do casal. Não surpreendeu o Alpha, todavia foi um baque para Kiba, ele levou as duas mãos até a barriga proeminente e abraçou-se como uma forma de proteção.

— Mas não é muito cedo? — Perguntou em um fio de voz. — Faltam meses!

— Sim, seriam... — Sakura começou a explicar, porém Kiba a interrompeu.

— Não dou autorização pra isso, eu aguento o tempo que falta, sou forte. — Disse com toda a certeza que tinha.

— Kiba... — Shino tentou acalmar o companheiro em vão, a essência do Ômega se tornou relutante, quase hostil.

A médica não se abalou, sua profissão não trouxe apenas pacientes pacíficos e gentis, ela teve uma boa cota de revolta com o que lidar.

— Não faço isso por maldade, Kiba. — A voz soou tranquila. — Quanto mais tempo demorar, mais perigoso é para você e para o bebê, não é uma questão de você aguentar e eu tenho certeza disso, é uma questão de o filhotinho aguentar.

— Oh... — O Ômega pareceu relaxar um pouco. — Como assim?

— O útero não serve apenas para proteger o bebê, uma outra função é alimentar e levar oxigênio para o filhote através da placenta e do cordão umbilical, sem isso a criança pode morrer sem nutrientes. — A explicação veio com calma e paciência, Kiba tinha todo o direito de se desesperar e se preocupar, Sakura sabia que seu papel profissional não permitia ser nada além de gentil com um paciente em sofrimento. — Antecipar o parto é uma precaução para salvar você e o bebê, demorar demais só faz as chances de ambos diminuir.

Kiba começou a chorar, a cena partiu o coração de Sakura e foi uma punhalada na alma de Shino. Ele segurou uma das mãos do companheiro e a trouxe para perto do rosto, queria ter palavras perfeitas para dizer e melhorar a situação, contudo o sofrimento do Ômega abalou qualquer pensamento racional e ordenado que pudesse ter. A reação instintiva foi projetar o lado Alpha e envolver o outro, querendo protegê-lo e ao filhote de qualquer mal.

A médica aguardou, respeitando a dor do casal pelo caminho que a vida deles precisava percorrer, assistiu as lágrimas de Alpha e Ômega transbordarem, dando vazão ao medo e a angústia, ao receio pelo que o futuro traria, que até o dia anterior era uma premissa maravilhosa. Então Shino sussurrou as palavras que serviram como cura momentânea para a dor que Kiba sentia.

— Tenho fé em você. — Ele falou baixinho. — Tenho fé em nós! — Terminou a afirmativa levando uma das mãos até a barriga do companheiro, tocando-a com carinho e com todo o amor que poderia fluir pelo vínculo.

— Eu também tenho. — Kiba sorriu por entre as lágrimas, deslizando a própria mão para cobrir a do Alpha.

Sakura sentiu um peso sair dos ombros, a situação era delicada, ela mantinha a postura firme e calma, conquanto presenciar o sofrimento alheio, o sofrimento de um Ômega, nunca era agradável para ninguém. Temeu que Kiba caísse em uma depressão por causa das notícias, felizmente Shino era o apoio que estava ali para aninhar o garoto sempre que ele fraquejasse. Ela aproveitou que a tensão se desfazia e sorriu ao revelar:

— Não faremos o parto amanhã ou depois, Tsunade-sama e eu chegamos a um acordo, dia trinta e um de dezembro é a data limite, o que acham? Ganhar um filhotinho de presente no ano novo?

A ideia fez Kiba sorrir largo e olhar mais animado para Shino, o rapaz sentiu-se instigado e levantou-se da cadeira para abraçar a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, que o ano novo transformaria em duas pessoas mais importantes!

A tempestade foi afastada por hora, todavia ela voltaria mais rápido do que todos gostariam.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Pergunta: fez sentido essa explicação para o que está acontecendo com o Kiba?

Agora um recado carinhoso: veste colete pro próximo capítulo. Aí sim vem a pior parte. Hohohohohohoho

Até mais!


	31. A cor do entardecer

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 31  
**_**A cor do entardecer**

Os dias seguintes vieram em rotina. Pela manhã Naruto substituía quem tivesse passado a noite no hospital, noites essas que eram divididas entre Shino, Tsume e Hana, e as tardes quem acompanhava Kiba era Ino. Tardes que traziam um tom divertido à vida acamada do garoto, porque logo após o almoço, a psicóloga o visitava.

Era um alívio conversar com a mulher, poder contar seus medos e anseios sem qualquer tipo de julgamento. Não que Kiba não tivesse essa liberdade com o companheiro ou com a família, ele tinha toda a abertura de conversar com as pessoas que amava, mas ao fazer isso sentia como se tirasse um aperto do próprio peito apenas para jogar no peito dos outros, aliviar o sufoco momentâneo sufocando um dos outros.

Conversar com Hyuuga Hinata era sinônimo de tirar essa agonia que o acompanhava e fazê-la se esvaecer no ar, pois a psicóloga era treinada para ajudar sem se envolver, uma observadora de fora que intervinha com o olhar diferenciado sabendo como guiar os pacientes e tornar a internação menos pesada do que seria caso não recebessem aquele apoio.

E era durante as visitas da psicóloga que se divertia com o jeito de Ino, toda interessada na Ômega, sem nunca encontrar uma brecha ou tentar um contato mais incisivo e pessoal, sempre se prometia tentar algo no dia seguinte, conquanto no dia seguinte a cena se repetisse.

Além disso, Kiba recebeu várias e inusitadas visitas. A primeira delas foi a representante de classe, a menina veio pronta para dar uma bronca e deixar claro que Kiba devia parar com o corpo mole e voltar logo para as aulas. Todo o discurso motivador desapareceu no instante em que entrou no quarto e pôs os olhos no menino, a aparência de fragilidade amoleceu-lhe o coração e a representante foi incapaz de dar bronca até mesmo em Naruto. Ao contrário da intenção inicial, desejou que Kiba se reestabelecesse e não se preocupasse com as aulas, o colégio sempre estaria no mesmo lugar e saúde era o mais importante de tudo.

Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei e o diretor também foram ao hospital levar votos de uma recuperação completa e plena, infelizmente, quando passaram pelo quarto encontraram Kiba adormecido, mesmo ficando algum tempo pelo quarto não tiveram a chance de falar com o garoto, que lamentou a triste coincidência quando soube.

Era cada vez mais trabalhoso para ele ficar acordado, seu corpo travava uma luta interna para manter-se funcionando, todo chacra era investido em proteger os próprios órgãos sobrecarregados ao executar as funções habituais. Para recuperar essa energia, Kiba dormia e cada vez por um tempo mais longo.

Aburame Shibi conseguiu voltar do navio em que fazia suas pesquisas, ele usou alguns contatos, pois tinha acabado de embarcar quando recebeu a notícia. Não foi fácil sair pela segunda vez em tão pouco tempo, mas seu filho precisava da família, jamais daria as costas a Shino em um momento tão delicado. Ele chegou e ficou no antigo apartamento, presença silenciosa e forte que Shino sabia precisar.

Foi por esses dias que o novo artigo sobre o caso foi lançado, mostrando que a editora Uchiha não estava à parte da situação. Sasuke tinha o cuidado de não aparecer no hospital, o que teria um tom nada razoável, era um homem polido e pouco acolhedor, mas nem por isso queria parecer um abutre rodeando a tragédia. Para ele era suficiente reunir-se com Sakura em busca de informações técnicas, sem precisar interrogar o paciente ou seu companheiro diretamente.

O lançamento do artigo pareceu despertar mais interesse entre o público alvo. A notícia sobre a gestação rara de um Ômega adolescente atraiu olhares no meio acadêmico e Shino recebeu e-mails de reitores querendo marcar uma reunião para falar sobre o acontecimento único. O Alpha recusou todos os contatos, não estava preparado para discutir sua situação estando em pleno olho da tempestade. Depois que tudo se resolvesse bem, aceitaria participar das reuniões.

Foi assim que chegaram na data mais esperada pelos casais apaixonados e foi assim que as coisas atingiram o ponto mais perigoso que tentaram com afinco evitar: o Natal. No Natal que, infelizmente, a véspera fria pareceu congelar o animo de Kiba ainda mais.

Havia algo no ar, que tornava o clima denso, alguma premissa que incomodava o lado animal de Shino, uma espécie de instinto, algo com o qual não sabia lidar, que se esgueirou pelas frestas da janela e da porta, um prelúdio incômodo e silencioso, que veio sem convite e se espalhou pelo aposento.

Trazia consigo um frio que não atingia o corpo, conquanto parecesse congelar a alma, como tudo o de melhor que acontece com alguém, e também de pior. Chegou sem aviso, algo que...

— Nosso primeiro natal. — O Ômega sussurrou, observando a noite do dia vinte e quatro de dezembro pela janela do quarto, cortou a linha de pensamento de Shino e atraiu toda a sua atenção. — Era pra ser especial...

— E é. — Shino garantiu.

Estava sentado ao lado do leito depois de trocar o turno com Hana, aquela seria a noite da irmã de Kiba pernoitar no hospital, mas ela tornou-se solidária ao casal e cedeu para que Shino estivesse com seu companheiro. Ele chegou ali à tarde, trazendo um pequeno bolo de morango, viu os olhos do namorado brilharem animados e só. Kiba não demonstrou vontade de comer, talvez mais tarde, quem sabe?

Até mesmo aquela voracidade que lhe era tão característica estava desaparecendo, obliterada pelo cansaço físico que passou a ser marca registrada do garoto. Algo que levou Shino a se questionar sobre a prudência de adiar o parto até o ano novo, cada segundo que passava tirava um pouco da certeza de que Kiba aguentaria até lá.

— Ano que vem a gente capricha. — O Ômega prometeu.

Por algum motivo, aquela frase fez a garganta de Shino se apertar. Ele foi dominado por uma aflição difícil de explicar, não podia ver o rosto do companheiro, pois Kiba estava virado para o outro lado, os olhos perdidos na paisagem da noite. Tinha revelado o desejo de ver neve, seria tão legal, o natal recepcionado por neve branquinha.

— Faremos o que você quiser. — Venceu a ardência incomoda na garganta, tentando superar aquela aflição inesperada.

Kiba ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Então disse algo que surpreendeu Shino.

— Masako... — O nome não soou familiar.

— Masako? — Shino perguntou baixinho, com medo de que o outro tivesse começado a delirar.

— Eu sonhei com esse nome, mais de uma vez. — Kiba suspirou antes de continuar. — Nunca acreditei em vidas passadas, mas... Esse nome me passa carinho, sabe? Como se tivesse saído de uma vida diferente, em que você e eu também estávamos juntos. Isso é ser Almas Gêmeas, não é?

De repente havia uma bola amarga na garganta de Shino, dificultando o simples ato de respirar ou de falar qualquer coisa, mais distante do que as palavras de Kiba estava a própria energia, a própria essência Ômega. Foi como se o garoto estivesse indo para longe e tão súbito, que deixou Shino sem reação.

— Se eu não conseguir passar por isso a gente pode se encontrar de novo, sabe? Almas Gêmeas sempre se encontram...

Shino agiu sem sequer pensar no que fazia, ele apertou o botão ao lado da cama, o alarme que trouxe uma enfermeira até o quarto. A mulher chegou rápido, não era comum que aquele casal chamasse por ajuda, ela entrou no quarto e flagrou Shino parado ao lado do leito, segurando uma das mãos de Kiba e projetando a presença Alpha de modo a envolver seu companheiro.

— O que houve? — Ela perguntou com calma, tudo o que não precisava era provocar a parte animal de um Alpha estando ele numa postura tão protetiva.

— Ele não vai aguentar mais. — Falou com pesar. Os exames mostravam que dia trinta e um de dezembro era o limite para o corpo de Kiba, contudo a realidade não foi tão generosa. — Por favor, tente falar com Sakura-sensei, ela precisa vir aqui urgente.

A enfermeira sequer questionou, seus anos de experiência naquela profissão ajudaram a ver que Aburame Shino tinha razão. Relevando a parte animal e a ligação através do vínculo, qualquer enfermeiro treinado conseguiria ver a gravidade do estado do garoto.

O Alpha voltou sua atenção para o companheiro, Kiba ainda estava falando sobre o sonho que teve, sobre a ligação de Almas Gêmeas, frases sem muito sentido ou talvez fizessem sentido na mente do garoto, cujos olhos fixos na paisagem noturna da janela pareciam enxergar outro mundo. Uma outra vida.

Menos de três minutos cravados depois uma equipe de enfermeiros entrou no quarto. Diante do olhar estarrecido de Shino colocaram Kiba em uma maca, uma Beta teve o cuidado de aproximar-se dele e informar:

— Haruno-sensei está vindo, ela deu orientações para preparar a sala de operações, vamos antecipar o parto, Aburame-kun. — Hesitou um segundo, talvez tocada pela expressão perdida de Shino, então sorriu com simpatia. — Você vai ganhar um presente de Natal e tanto, hn? Seu filhote vai conhecer o mundo logo, logo!

Shino observou essa última enfermeira sair do quarto. Ficou ali sozinho, digerindo as informações que ouviu e compreendendo todas as implicações do que estava prestes a acontecer. Os olhos vaguearam pelo quarto vazio e silencioso, lágrimas queimando as íris deficientes, recusando-se a cair por trás dos óculos escuros.

Porque o medo que sentiu era grande, atingiu o lado Alpha como estacas de ferro dilacerando a alma ligada ao Ômega. Contudo restava algo muito maior do que essa dor, muito mais forte: Fé! Aburame Shino ainda tinha fé, e foi assim que ele notou os flocos de neve branquinhos caindo pela janela, a paisagem que Kiba tanto desejava ver, mas o Ômega já não estava ali para apreciar.

* * *

**Notas Finais**

É... o Kiba é forte, a gente sabe disso. Mas algumas situações não dependem apenas de força.


	32. A cor que se decompõe em tons e pigmento

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 32  
**_**A cor que se decompõe em tons e pigmentos**

Shino ficou pouco tempo no quarto vazio, sufocando no silêncio frio que a leve nevasca colocava em evidência. Ele saiu para o hall de recepção, movimentado apesar do horário avançado na noite e sentou-se na última fileira de cadeiras, onde se pôs a ligar para família e amigos, avisando do ocorrido.

Shibi foi o primeiro a chegar. Localizou o filho e sentou-se ao lado dele, prontamente oferecendo apoio através do lado animal, eram pai e filho, eram amigos que se entendem no silêncio. Então chegou Naruto, esbaforido e corado, querendo todos os detalhes possíveis sobre o estado de seu melhor amigo.

Shino mal tinha acabado de resumir a situação para o Beta quando Tsume e Hana chegaram, obrigando-o a narrar pela terceira vez e uma quarta quando Ino juntou-se ao pequeno grupo. Cada vez que narrava, Shino sentia impacto idêntico ao que o atingiu no quarto, ainda tinha a sensação de perder Kiba nítida, impregnada em sua mente. Mil vezes ampliada porque não viu a cena em todos os detalhes, mas ela foi partilhada intensamente através do vínculo. Era indescritível e assustador.

Desse modo viram a noite acabar e se tornar a madrugada fria de vinte e cinco de dezembro, como não lembrar do desanimo de Kiba ao comentar sobre a data? Era o dia especial para casais de namorados. Lá fora, em poucas horas, Konoha estaria tomada por pessoas arrebatadas que tiravam o dia para celebrar o amor, trocar presentes e renovar a esperança para que a relação que os unia se tornasse cada vez mais forte e apaixonada.

E Kiba era tão empolgado com tudo o que fazia... Se doava, se animava, desde o começo, quando se encontraram com calma pela segunda vez, se mostrou um Ômega diferenciado, um garoto que rompia padrões e estereótipos, que não se assustava com limites impostos ainda que isso lhe trouxesse o mais pesado julgamento. Claro que alguém assim planejaria tirar o máximo do esperado Natal, tornando-o uma data inesquecível para o casal...

Todavia o Destino brinca com todos os planos sem piedade.

No dia que deviam celebrar o amor, Shino era obrigado a assistir quem tanto amava correndo risco imensurável, tanto para seu parceiro reconhecido quanto para o filhotinho gerado graças ao que sentiam. Sim, era a explicação que Shino encontrou para o milagre inédito, eram Almas Gêmeas, o poder dessa ligação fez com todos os paradigmas fossem vencidos e a nova vida germinasse apesar da imaturidade que a acolhia.

Era esse o tamanho da fé que tinha em ambos, na fé que tinha em Kiba, embora ter esse sentimento e alimentá-lo não fazia a dor desaparecer, sequer diminuir. Naquele instante seu querido Ômega estava lutando pela vida, pouca coisa doía mais do que querer ajudar e não poder, querer estar ao lado dessa pessoa, mas ter que acreditar em terceiros, acreditar nos médicos.

Se Shino pudesse, trocaria de lugar com Kiba sem pensar duas vezes, ainda que nascer em castas diferentes delimitasse o inferno pessoal e intransferível que cada ser vivo precisava enfrentar, Shino tinha sua cota, enquanto Alpha, que não podia colocar nos ombros de ninguém e assim também era com Kiba.

Se conheceram e se reconheceram como Almas Gêmeas graças à existência das castas. Certos obstáculos foram trazidos pela própria Mãe Natureza, que podia criar tanto com sabedoria quanto com crueldade, que podia acariciar com um aspecto e agredir com seu oposto, que dava a oportunidade de um Ômega engravidar vencendo limitações evolutivas do corpo, e camuflava nessa oportunidade riscos incalculáveis que podiam acabar com um sonho a dois da pior forma possível.

Castas em que os shifters traziam características eminentes às quais Shino nunca atribuiu importância para classificar as pessoas. Para ele pouco importava se era outro Alpha, um Beta ou um Ômega, ele acreditava que respeito deveria ser a base de qualquer relação humana e devolvia em medida igual tudo o que recebia dos demais.

E foi só ao conhecer Kiba que Shino foi capaz de compreender, de um modo abrangente, qual era a intenção da Natureza ao criar castas e, mais especificamente, Alphas e Ômegas, dando-lhes a oportunidade de conhecer outro ser humano tão integrante a si mesmo que somente nesse encontro predestinado se tinha a percepção dura e crua do quão incompleta é a própria existência.

Incompletude que foi varrida da história de Shino, pois Kiba preencheu todos os espaços vazios. Kiba, que amava tanto a aventura, as cores e tortas de morango. Kiba que o chamara para o primeiro encontro e lhe pagara um delicioso crepe na praça de Konoha, o garoto que tinha a surrada carteira com símbolos do Hokage... E que agora vagava na linha tênue entre a vida e a morte. Kiba que...

Nesse momento Shino sentiu um toque no ombro, quase ao mesmo tempo em que alguém lhe segurou a mão, Shibi e Hana, sentados um de cada lado no hall de atendimento, tentaram lhe passar o máximo de conforto que podiam oferecer e foi só então que ele percebeu que estava chorando. Quase em sequência o lado Alpha se manifestou um tanto incomodado e envergonhado pela demonstração de algo que a sociedade considerava fraqueza na casta. Ele era o companheiro de Kiba, era o único que jamais poderia fraquejar.

— Vamos tomar um café. — Tsume descruzou os braços e ficou em pé. — Você está precisando, rapaz.

Shino hesitou um pouco. E se trouxessem notícias de seu namorado enquanto estivesse na cantina? O toque de Shibi em seu ombro se intensificou, ele ficaria ali com Naruto, Ino e Hana, se alguma enfermeira viesse avisar sobre o estado de Kiba, o informariam imediatamente. Resolveu aceitar o convite, afinal de contas, era de Tsume que estavam falando, a pessoa que estava tão preocupada quanto Shino, e que nunca aceitaria um "não" como resposta.

A cantina não estava vazia, porém foi fácil notar lugares vagos para sentar. Shino fez menção de ir comprar algo e foi impedido por um gesto de mão vigoroso de Tsume.

— Pega uma mesa, moleque, eu compro algo pra gente.

O Alpha obedeceu. Escolheu um lugar tranquilo perto de uma das janelas, de onde podia ver a neve caindo, o cenário que se cobria de branco era aprazível, apesar de apertar-lhe o coração.

— Aqui... — Tsume sentou-se à frente dele na pequena mesa redonda e escorregou um copo padrão ocidental, que desprendia uma fumacinha do líquido preto fumegante, além do cheiro agradável de café. — Forte e com pouco açúcar?

— Sim, obrigado. — Pegou a oferta apesar de não estar com muita vontade. Foi apenas ao dar o primeiro gole que percebeu o quanto precisava beber algo quente. — Bom.

Tsume sorriu, também tinha trazido um copo para si, não comprou nada de comer, porque sabia que nenhum dos dois ia querer. Por alguns instantes apenas o silêncio reinou, até que a Beta suspirou e resolveu falar.

— Rapaz, você é um Alpha. — Ela afirmou com veemência, de um modo que colocou Shino na defensiva, pronto para ouvir a bronca. Alphas tinham um papel a desempenhar, e ele estava fraquejando no que era esperado, deveria ser forte e fluir essa força pelo vínculo, Kiba precisava dele.

— Sinto muito...

— Quieto. Não terminei. Que eu saiba o impulsivo da dupla aí é o Kiba, o moleque que tentei criar com juízo dentro da cabeça. Infelizmente às vezes acho que só tem ar lá... — Tsume sorriu de leve. — Mas aquele cabeça de vento é duro na queda, ele é um Ômega, imagina isso? E um dos moleques mais intensos que eu conheço. Shino, você é um Alpha, mas não precisa ser forte o tempo todo, eu entendo a sua dor, o seu medo e a sua tristeza. Você não está torcendo pelo Kiba sozinho, ninguém aqui vai te julgar, pode _sentir _o que tiver de sentir.

Shino até tentou explicar que o vínculo era um pouco diferente, Tsume era mãe de Kiba, eles tinham um laço de amor construído antes de o menino sequer nascer. Com Aburame Shino foi diferente, foi um reconhecimento visceral, foi um encontro de âmagos, algo tão... E ao tentar encontrar palavras para explicar a diferença ele compreendeu o mais básico da questão: Amor.

Falavam de amor ali, amor por uma pessoa querida que passava por uma dificuldade. Amor não se media e não se comparava, era o sentimento que unia todos ali: a amizade, a família, o tom romântico. Ramificações personalizadas que variavam de acordo com a relação que tinham com Kiba, fundamentalmente amor em cada uma de suas nuances, e seus tons. Ou pigmentos.

Como resposta pela oferta tão humana daquela mulher, Shino abaixou um pouco a cabeça e chorou, permitiu que as lágrimas levassem embora a angústia e o medo, desejou que com isso apenas a coragem e a fé continuassem em seu peito e era isso o que faria fluir através do vínculo até a sala de operações em que seu companheiro se agarrava à vida.

Quando voltaram para o hall do hospital, Shino estava mais calmo. Ele e Tsume dividiram o café e a companhia um do outro, a Beta mostrando que até no silêncio sua presença marcante era algo que não se podia ignorar. Ino os recepcionou com um sorriso, era uma jovem Alpha perceptiva, seu lado animal notou que Shino já não parecia mais tão pressionado, algo que vindo de outro Alpha era pontual e difícil de lidar.

Naruto estava cochilando sentado e babava um pouco, com a cabeça reclinada na direção de um dos ombros, ao acordar sentiria uma bela dor no pescoço! Ainda não tinham notícias de Kiba e assim ficaram até o meio da madrugada. Era por volta de duas e meia da manhã quando uma enfermeira veio pelo corredor interno, era uma das Betas que fazia parte do turno da noite. Sorria para o pequeno grupo, todos se levantaram para recebê-la, inclusive um desperto Uzumaki Naruto.

— Desculpe a demora em dar notícias, o procedimento foi complicado, como bem sabem. Haruno-sensei precisou continuar com Inuzuka-kun até agora, apenas me pediu para vir avisá-los. A situação ainda é crítica e o paciente foi encaminhado para a UTI, a filhotinha está na incubadora, logo Aburame-san poderá vê-la. — Afirmou essa última parte para Shino. — É o pai de uma linda Alpha, nascida à uma e dez do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. Parabéns! E feliz natal!

* * *

**Notas Finais**

Aí gente, a família aumentou


	33. A cor de um novo existir

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 33  
**_**A cor de um novo existir**

— Desculpe a demora em dar notícias, o procedimento foi complicado, como bem sabem. Haruno-sensei precisou continuar com Inuzuka-kun até agora, apenas me pediu para vir avisá-los. A situação ainda é crítica e o paciente foi encaminhado para a UTI, por garantia. A filhotinha está na incubadora, logo Aburame-san poderá vê-la. — Afirmou essa última parte para Shino. — É o pai de uma linda Alpha, nascida à uma e dez do dia vinte e cinco de dezembro. Parabéns! E feliz natal!

O alívio foi imediato e compartilhado por todos. Uma etapa vencida com êxito era parte do que mais desejavam, metade do peso que cada uma daquelas pessoas carregava no peito foi retirada.

— Podemos vê-lo? — Shino perguntou.

— Temo que não. Haruno-sensei vai terminar a técnica na UTI, é um jutsu muito específico que não pode ser interrompido até a finalização. A filhotinha está sendo acomodada, assim que for possível liberaremos pelo menos as visitas ao senhor. — Ela sorriu para Shino antes de reverenciar de leve e voltar para o interior do hospital.

Tão logo ela se afastou e o silêncio envolveu o grupo. Eram boas notícias, mas não na totalidade que queriam, precisavam aguardar mais. Graças a Naruto o clima estranho foi dissolvido, ele aproximou-se de Shino e acertou um tapa sonoro no ombro do Alpha.

— Parabéns, Aburame-touchan! — Riu, já tinha se encontrado com Shino várias vezes naquele quase um ano de relacionamento com seu melhor amigo, fato que fazia Shino melhor amigo por tabela. — Acabaram-se as noites de bebedeira, adeus farra! Quero ser padrinho da pirralha, mas não sei trocar fraldas! — Foi impossível não descontrair com a brincadeira.

— Parabéns! — Ino deu um passo a frente e abraçou Shino. — Eu quero ser a madrinha, não me importo em um pouco em trocar fraldas! Mesmo se o pacotinho não for muito aromático... — E torceu de leve o nariz empinado.

Hana também abraçou forte, dando congratulações pela nova vida que vinha aumentar os Inuzuka, era sua família crescendo! Tsume e Shibi foram menos efusivos na demonstração de felicidade, o que não diminuía em nada a emoção que sentiam.

— A gente podia comprar sake pra comemorar! — Naruto lançou no ar, ganhando olhares de ceticismo e incredulidade.

— Boa tentativa. — Tsume aliviou o lado do garoto, a mente maligna por trás dos planos infantis que, em via de regra, colocavam a ele próprio e ao Kiba em confusão.

A interação quebrou a tensão em que se viam presos durante o arrastar das últimas horas. Depois disso, esperar foi mais ameno, sem o medo intrínseco de que a qualquer segundo alguma enfermeira viesse para dar notícias ruins. Não tiveram que esperar muito, passava pouco das três e meia da madrugada quando a mesma enfermeira voltou para buscar Shino.

— Venha conhecer sua filha. — Ela o chamou com um gesto de mão.

O rapaz levantou-se e passou as mãos suadas pelo casaco, o coração bateu rápido no peito e o lado Alpha se agitou um tanto.

— Coragem, homem! — Tsume riu do lugar em que estava sentada.

— Ficaremos esperando por detalhes. — Hana estava tão ansiosa para conhecer a sobrinha, esperava que logo liberassem acesso para as demais visitas.

Foi o incentivo para que Shino se colocasse em movimento e alcançasse a Beta que o aguardava. Seguiram lado a lado pelo corredor interno até o elevador.

— Sua filhotinha está no Berçário de Alto Risco, é uma bebê muito prematura, por isso precisa de todos os cuidados que o hospital pode oferecer. Vou te auxiliar em uma série de procedimentos para ter acesso à ala, também vou pedir que seja o mais silencioso possível. Mantemos o ambiente controlado, o som pode ser muito prejudicial para os bebês em internação.

Shino prestou atenção em cada palavra, preocupado em não fazer nada errado. Pararam no andar do berçário e o elevador se abriu dando passagem para uma área antecedente, que era um espaço pequeno, com um lavatório, um armário de metal com porta dupla e um grande tambor de plástico tampado. A enfermeira o levou a pequena pia e pediu para que fizesse a assepsia das mãos com o sabonete líquido antibacteriano, ação que ela também realizou.

— A visita de cada criança tem duração controlada e acontece em horários diferentes, não podemos ter muitos visitantes no Alto Risco ao mesmo tempo. Poderá voltar amanhã às treze horas. — Explicou enquanto abria a porta do armário e tirou um conjunto de avental e touca num tom verde água, oferecendo-os ao Alpha. — Preciso que coloque isso, não é a última moda em Konoha, mas...

— É para proteger minha filha. — As duas palavras finais soaram engraçadas ao ouvido de Shino, estava a poucos passos de conhecer a filhotinha que aprendeu a amar naqueles meses, por quem torceu e sofreu essa madrugada inteira.

— Isso mesmo! — a enfermeira cortou a linha de pensamentos em que a mente de Shino ameaçava se perder.

Ambos se vestiram em silêncio. Como última parte do processo, a jovem mulher lhe entregou sapatilhas de plástico da mesma cor dos demais itens, para que colocasse sobre os sapatos, iam entrar num espaço delicado, precisavam evitar qualquer risco de contaminação que ameaçasse as crianças ali internadas.

— Pronto? — A enfermeira perguntou.

— Sim. — Shino respondeu.

Ela abriu a porta e cedeu passagem, o rapaz se viu saindo entrando em uma sala ampla e com iluminação menos intensa do que no restante do hospital. Na parede em frente à porta havia uma fileira com cerca de doze incubadoras acopladas à parede, um sistema complexo de fios e aparelhagem que davam suporte às vidas infantes, pelo menos três daquelas máquinas tinham um filhotinho sobrevivendo em seu interior. Um Beta enfermeiro estava parado em frente a um dos bebês, observando e anotando algo em um prontuário. Cumprimentou Shino com um gesto breve de cabeça e voltou às atividades de análise, era um jeito ético de mostrar que sua atenção estava ali e que o recém-chegado tinha privacidade (na medida do possível) para ver sua bebê.

Lendo a surpresa na face do Alpha, a enfermeira explicou:

— Nascimento de prematuros é mais comum do que pensa... — Falou baixinho. — Principalmente quando nascem de um casal Alpha e Beta, os genes da sua casta são uma combinação perfeita para a casta Ômega, com a casta Beta nem sempre se mostra tão boa.

— Entendo.

— Seu bebê está ali. — Ela apontou a primeira incubadora, a mais afastada dos outros três bebês, na ponta extrema. — É nossa única princesinha, vá conhecê-la, leve o tempo que precisar.

Shino assentiu, caminhou naquela direção, o coração ia aos saltos. Assim que se aproximou o bastante ele sentiu e nada no mundo poderia colocar em palavras a sua reação. Seu lado Alpha, completamente em alerta sem que a parte racional se desse conta, captou a energia fraquinha e frágil que emanava do bebê.

O reconhecimento veio instantâneo, a essência Alpha se propagou e envolveu o corpinho minúsculo antes mesmo que Shino estivesse perto para ver os contornos em preto e branco, privado de detalhes graças à deficiência com a qual nasceu.

O pai reconheceu a própria cria, a filhotinha respondeu ao chamado, emanando chacra na medida em que lhe era possível, de modo frágil e delicado, o bastante para ser sentida e apreendida, mais do que isso, a pequenina tirou forças da presença de Shino, que pode senti-la absolver um tiquinho da energia de seu pai.

Compreendeu o poder de um laço de sangue unindo duas vidas diferentes, mas carne da própria carne, cerne do seu cerne. A criança que nasceu da união de Almas Gêmeas, cuja base para dar-lhe existência sempre foi o amor.

Shino nunca passou por algo igual, tão impactante e instintivo. Seu lado protetor transcendeu qualquer limite, assim que parou ao lado da incubadora teve a maior certeza de todas: por aquela criança enfrentaria qualquer obstáculo, por aquela criança carregaria o mundo nos ombros, por aquele bebê daria a própria vida.

Ela era tão pequenina... E parecia ainda menor dentro daquela caixa de vidro. Observou com calma os contornos em preto e branco, o corpinho minúsculo, já todo formado: os pezinhos encolhidos, as mãozinhas que descansavam junto ao rosto, cada um dos dedinhos que pareciam brinquedo! Estava enrolada em uma manta branca, com o logotipo do hospital.

Perdia detalhes minuciosos, mas notou a expressão séria, a ausência de sorriso. Seria algo inerente aos bebês ou um traço trazido como herança do sangue Aburame?

— Seu nome é Masako. — Falou tão baixinho quanto pode. — Seja bem vinda.

A filha não deu qualquer indicação de ter ouvido, todavia o lado Alpha reagiu de modo positivo, com uma grande certeza naquele instante: o nome atravessou a barreira do vidro, alcançou a infante Alpha, trespassando-lhe a pele e os músculos, alcançando-lhe o âmago e marcando-lhe a alma.

Shino admirou a filhotinha por mais alguns segundos, captando a respiração calma e a presença, essa última foi o ponto que mais o tranquilizou, não era forte, conquanto fosse... Firme. Era uma essência Alpha, inegável e estável. Aquela menininha veio ao mundo antes do tempo certo, mas ela veio para ficar.

A certeza do bem estar da filha acalmou as emoções de Shino, meio relutante afastou-se da incubadora, a enfermeira Beta o esperava perto da porta.

— Tudo bem aí? — Ela perguntou, sabia que a emoção era grande para qualquer um, independente de casta.

— Sim, obrigado. — Shino respondeu enquanto saía. — Ela é perfeita.

— Vocês escolheram o nome ou não tiveram tempo?

— Masako. Ela se chamará Aburame Masako.

— Lindo nome, parabéns! Ela é muito forte, é a mais novinha aqui da ala. — então apontou o tambor de plástico. — Preciso que coloque o avental, a touca e as sapatilhas ali para lavagem e descontaminação. Lave as mãos do mesmo jeito que fez para entrar no berçário, é procedimento padrão.

Shino obedeceu. A própria enfermeira tirou o avental verde e demais itens que vestiu por proteção e colocou para serem limpos antes de regressarem para o armário de metal e serem usados novamente.

— Recuperou-se da emoção? — A enfermeira soou divertida.

— Sim, consegui sentir quando nossos Alphas se reconheceram, foi... Incrível!

— Essa é a parte maravilhosa das nossas relações, a equipe é treinada para conter a presença animal, é raro acontecer de um bebê se vincular ao médico ou a alguma enfermeira. A grande maioria vai bem assim: os pais conseguem reatar o laço que começa na gestação.

Shino balançou a cabeça, ainda maravilhado.

— Entendo o que quer dizer, senti a energia da minha filha, foi uma energia desconhecida, mas familiar, me faltam palavras para explicar. — Suspirou. — Obrigado por ajudá-la a nascer.

— Estamos aqui pra isso, não escolhi a pediatria neonatal por acaso. Então venha comigo para a segunda rodada de emoções, Haruno-sensei orientou que após apresentar sua filha, o levasse direto para a UTI, ela permitiu que visite seu companheiro!

Shino não soube definir o misto de emoções que o dominou ao ouvir a informação. Embora, analisando depois, alívio fosse o mais contundente, seguido de perto por alegria. Compreendeu a liberação como a prova de que o pior havia passado e ele não podia ter se enganado mais.


	34. A cor que desampara

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 34  
**_**A cor que desampara**

_— Entendo o que quer dizer, senti a energia da minha filha, foi uma energia desconhecida, mas familiar. Obrigado por ajudá-la a nascer._

_— Estamos aqui pra isso, não escolhi a pediatria neonatal por acaso. Então venha comigo para a segunda rodada de emoções, Haruno-sensei orientou que após apresentar sua filha, o levasse direto para a UTI, ela permitiu que visite seu companheiro!_

_Shino não soube definir o misto de emoções que o dominou ao ouvir a informação. Embora, analisando depois, alívio fosse o mais contundente, seguido de perto por alegria. Compreendeu a liberação como a prova de que o pior havia passado e ele não podia ter se enganado mais._

O caminho até a ala da UTI foi feita em silêncio. Shino tentava manter a emoção sob controle, embora a ansiedade parecesse ter garras afiadas rasgando-lhe o peito, mal podia esperar para rever Kiba. Era algo tão forte que o curto espaço de tempo que levaram indo de uma ala à outra pareceu demorar duas eternidades.

— Por favor, siga as mesmas orientações do Berçário de Alto Risco. — A enfermeira fez um gesto amplo indicando o lavatório higiênico e o armário com a vestimenta esterilizada.

Em poucos segundos Shino estava pronto para entrar na UTI. Lançou um olhar inquisidor para a enfermeira, que apenas assistia, recebeu um sorriso gentil de volta.

— Pode entrar, eu vou voltar para o Berçário, mas Haruno-sensei está esperando por você lá dentro. — Ela poderá explicar melhor a situação.

— Obrigado. — Ele agradeceu sem prolongar a conversa. Não queria ser rude, apenas desejava reencontrar logo seu companheiro.

Tão logo adentrou no espaço monitorado pôde observar o local, era a primeira vez que entrava em uma UTI, a sensação mostrou-se imediatamente angustiante. Não era um quarto muito grande, dava abrigo para quatro camas enfileiradas lado a lado, todas ligadas a complexas aparelhagens de suporte à vida. Discretas cortinas no mesmo tom do avental esterilizado separava um leito do outro, provendo certa privacidade, algo, naquele momento, um tanto desnecessário, Kiba era o único paciente. Sakura estava parada ao lado da cama, de braços cruzados, virou o rosto quando Shino entrou no quarto, a expressão não podia ser mais séria.

— Como ele está? — Shino lançou a pergunta do jeito mais direto possível, era o que mais queria saber.

A médica aguardou que parasse ao lado do leito antes de responder.

— O parto foi menos complicado do que eu pensei. — A Beta suspirou.

Shino observou o rosto de Kiba, o baque foi indefensável, o Ômega parecia dormir tranquilo, mas a tez pálida dava a pior impressão possível. Da barriga que começava a ganhar a forma arredondada pouco se podia ver a não ser o inchaço resultante da operação, o soro e o tubo de oxigênio, por si só, já tornavam o quadro assustador, conquanto o monitor do ritmo cardíaco fosse o mais intimidante. Desde que entrou no quarto, Shino percebeu apenas uma marcação...

— Apesar de prematura, a filhotinha teve ótimos resultados na verificação. Claro, é um estado delicado, os riscos ainda são grandes, mas diante dos fatos é um dos melhores cenários que poderíamos querer. — Sakura retomou a palavra. — O que não esperávamos era que a propagação das células fibrosas avançasse, o miométrio estava tão avariado que tivemos que removê-lo.

Shino tentou engolir saliva, porém a boca estava seca demais para isso, certa intuição começou a perturbá-lo, algo como um presságio ruim.

— Isso significa?

— Que Kiba nunca mais poderá ter filhos, o corpo de um Ômega é considerado uma evolução em nossa raça e, apesar disso, regenerar a estrutura corporal do ponto em que Kiba está seria mais do que um milagre.

O Alpha respirou fundo, a notícia era triste, todavia longe de ser a pior de todas, se fosse o desejo de seu companheiro ter uma família grande poderiam adotar filhotinhos. O orfanato de Konoha tinha muitas crianças sem pais e Shino aprendeu que laços não precisam vir do sangue para ter força e alimentar o amor, só precisava de Inuzuka Kiba ao seu lado.

— Entendo. — Sussurrou voltando a fitar a face pálida daquele que era sua Alma Gêmea. — Vamos lidar com isso.

Novamente aquele presságio o envolveu, um manto frio e estranho, inexplicável, tinha o namorado diante de seus olhos, ao alcance duas mãos... E ainda assim a consternação permanecia, como se algo ruim estivesse ao redor, à espreita de uma brecha para atingi-los de vez e consumar o que quer que fosse que incomodava a parte animal de Shino.

E então ele entendeu. Percebeu o quadro completo que se desenhava diante de si, não literalmente, claro, apenas por ter os demais sentidos tão ampliados Shino se tornava sensível a tudo que os olhos eram incapazes de ver, a energia Ômega, a essência do seu companheiro. Não podia captá-la.

— Shino, preciso que preste muita atenção em mim. — A seriedade na face de Sakura só não era maior do que a suavidade em sua voz. — Aproveite esse momento e esteja pronto, a situação não é das melhores.

Ela preferia fazer tais comunicados sempre em presença de um dos psicólogos do hospital, infelizmente o profissional do turno da noite estava em um atendimento emergencial na ala oncológica, não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar que ele resolvesse o caso adverso de óbito e viesse para informar o perigo à família de Inuzuka Kiba, sobretudo ao companheiro dele.

Quando começou a operação cesariana, Sakura ficou chocada com o que viu. Não calculava que a absorção das células diluídas tivesse causado um estrago tão grande na saúde de Kiba, alguns órgãos estavam mais do que sobrecarregados, era inacreditável que tivesse chegado tão longe. Era uma profissional preparada para diversas situações, porém deparava-se com um fato inédito na carreira, fez o melhor que pôde, aplicou técnicas de contenção e um jutsu medicinal que ajudava a filtrar impurezas no sangue, algo que adaptou com a ajuda de Tsunade durante várias reuniões no decorrer daqueles três meses.

Ajudou a melhorar um pouco, com certeza, e o preço para essa melhora talvez fosse alto demais: o corpo já fraco pela complicada gestação não pareceu receber bem as técnicas que visavam ajudá-lo. A estabilidade foi provisória e pouco durou, seguida de um declínio tão acentuado que fez desaparecer todas as esperanças de Sakura, já viu pacientes o bastante naquele quadro para poder concluir o final da história.

— Perdão...? — A voz de Shino a tirou de seus pensamentos, ele pareceu tão confuso quanto sua voz transpareceu, fez o coração de Haruno Sakura se comprimir em tristeza.

— Podemos perdê-lo a qualquer instante. — Falou com calma, também era experiente o bastante para temer que aquele Alpha se descontrolasse. — Sinto muito Shino, agora é só uma questão de tempo.

Então Shino compreendeu a insinuação por trás das palavras da médica e ao compreendê-las não se descontrolou, continuou tão racional quanto possível, conquanto tomou uma decisão pela qual pagaria até o fim de seus dias e da qual jamais se arrependeu.

Ele não gostava de silêncio, nunca gostou. Para Inuzuka Kiba silêncio era sinônimo de solidão, era sinônimo de ouvir os próprios pensamentos e deixá-los levá-lo para longe ou talvez o motivo para não gostar do silêncio fosse simplesmente por ser contrário à sua própria natureza. Onde ele estava o ambiente se transformava, o que era algo incrível, convenhamos.

Mas voltando a questão dos pensamentos... Lidar com eles era complicado, o assunto mais recorrente era a injustiça de nascer Ômega, pertencer à casta considerada mais fraca e frágil o prendia em uma jaula inescapável de preconceitos que lhe roubava a maioria dos sonhos infantis.

Queria ser Hokage para liderar Konoha, e não podia, queria ser policial para combater o crime e não podia.

Queria que o mundo o conhecesse, alcunhar um legado, a prova suprema de que um dia ele existiu e contribuiu para tornar a sociedade melhor, e... Não podia? As opções eram limitadas. Lutar contra o sistema nunca trouxe outro resultado a não ser ficar encrencado, levar bronca na escola, castigos infinitos...

Até que conheceu o outro lado da moeda e essa nova perspectiva veio na forma de um Alpha, alguém que também estava preso em ideias sociais pré-concebidas e pagava, a sua maneira, um preço tão alto quanto o de Kiba. Alguém que mostrou a beleza e toda a comunicação que existe no silêncio, quando a voz não se manifesta e apenas a presença um do outro é suficiente para a transmissão de mensagens, olhares, gestos, suspiros e toques... Tanto podia ser dito sem que qualquer palavra se pronunciasse.

Alguém que... Kiba não conseguia se lembrar quem era. Não que se lembrasse de muita coisa mais além da sua relação antes e depois com o silêncio, não fazia ideia de onde estava, do quando ou dos porquês. Toda sua percepção sensorial parecia ter desligado, todos os seus sentidos se mantinham em suspenso. Não havia nada ali, absolutamente nada, a não ser ele e aquele silêncio abençoado.

Porque ele também se lembrava do cansaço, tinha a impressão de ter ficado exausto por tanto tempo... Pelo que parecia a duração de uma vida inteira e naquele instante era como se pudesse se libertar, como se tivesse chegado ao fim de uma jornada que cobrou mais do que poderia oferecer, pagando um preço alto demais. Estava tão abatido, tão esgotado...

Talvez, se aquele silêncio durasse para sempre, ele finalmente pudesse descansar.


	35. A cor de nossas escolhas

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 35  
**_**A cor de nossas escolhas**

_Tinha a impressão de ter ficado exausto por tanto tempo... Pelo que parecia a duração de uma vida inteira e naquele instante era como se pudesse se libertar, como se tivesse chegado ao fim de uma jornada que cobrou mais do que poderia oferecer, pagando um preço alto demais. Estava tão abatido, tão esgotado. Talvez, se aquele silêncio durasse para sempre, ele finalmente pudesse descansar. _

Seria errado? Aquele desejo de parar, a tentação de... Desistir? Podia considerar como desistência mesmo sabendo ter lutado tanto? Mas lutado para quê? Por coisas importantes, com certeza, ainda que as recordações lhe escapassem como água entre os dedos, intuía o suficiente para afirmar que nunca lutava por causas supérfluas.

E se ainda fosse cedo demais? E se o cansaço que minava suas forças fosse um dos maiores obstáculos que precisasse enfrentar? Talvez, ao render-se, estivesse abrindo mão de coisas realmente importantes, coisas às quais deveria abraçar e trazer junto ao corpo, tesouros para guardar no coração. Todavia aquele silêncio absoluto o esmagava com o peso de toda solidão do mundo, exceto pelo pensamento recorrente que martelava sua mente.

Alguém... O ensinou. Alguém lhe mostrou que silêncio e solidão são coisas diferentes.

Foi então que sentiu a presença, algo nítido e intimamente conhecido, mais do que familiar. Chegou de mansinho, trazendo calma e segurança, o envolveu aos poucos, devagar, de modo caloroso e cuidadoso, transbordou emoção no coração de Kiba, presenteando-o com uma irresistível vontade de chorar.

Aquela pessoa era a responsável por mudar sua visão de mundo e ampliou seus horizontes, o fez compreender que a injustiça e o preconceito não se condicionam à apenas uma das castas e lutar contra isso sempre faria parte da vida. Que se tornou o norte indicando um caminho cheio de sonhos, não daqueles infantis, idealizados e inalcançáveis, mas sonhos plausíveis de um futuro a dois, planos a serem conquistados no relacionamento que os unia.

E não parou ali. Uma segunda presença se somou, fraquinha e pequenina, mas firme. Desconhecida, conquanto familiar de um jeito tocante. Também o envolveu e foi tão quentinho, tão acalentador... Uma mensagem impossível de ignorar: não vamos desistir de você.

De fato, silêncio é diferente de solidão e aquelas duas presenças vieram lhe lembrar disso. Ainda que o cansaço fosse grande e houvesse certa sensação de paz, Inuzuka Kiba não podia ficar por ali, ele tinha para onde voltar: para o amor, para continuar o seu legado.

_— Perdão...? — A voz de Shino a tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele pareceu tão confuso quanto sua voz transpareceu, fez o coração de Haruno Sakura se comprimir em tristeza._

_— Podemos perdê-lo a qualquer instante. — Falou com calma. Também era experiente o bastante para temer que aquele Alpha se descontrolasse. — Sinto muito, Shino. Agora é só uma questão de tempo._

_Então Shino compreendeu a insinuação por trás das palavras da médica e ao compreendê-las não se descontrolou, continuou tão racional quanto possível, conquanto tomou uma decisão pela qual pagaria até o fim de seus dias e da qual jamais se arrependeu._

— Está desistindo dele? — Perguntou com a voz um tanto rouca, havia uma ardência desagradável na garganta que dificultava até mesmo respirar.

— Eu nunca desisto de um paciente. — Sakura replicou. — Tento ser realista e dar ao menos uma chance de despedida para vocês.

O rapaz não respondeu, seu lado Alpha continuava inquieto, apreensivo, não aceitaria aqueles sinais como a intuição de que perderia sua Alma Gêmea! Sempre foi racional e prudente, pouco dado a impulsos de momento, até que conheceu aquele garoto, que lhe apresentou uma faceta do mundo então desconhecida ou talvez... Ignorada.

Shino podia dizer que pessoas hiperativas e barulhentas o incomodavam, teve sua cota de baderneiros durante a escola, pessoas que o tratavam como um esquisitão assustador, principalmente por ser um Alpha e deter meios de intimidar e dominar os outros se assim o desejasse. Esse preconceito o obrigou a uma vida de silêncio e solidão, aceitou ambas imposições como companheiras fieis que teria para sempre ao seu lado. Aprendeu a apreciá-las, pois a sociedade o obrigava a tanto, que opção restava a não ser submeter-se e aceitar que seu destino era seguir sozinho?

Exceto que não era. Porque um Ômega bagunçado, arrogante e atrevido invadiu seu caminho sem pedir licença, fez questão de mostrar como era um partidão e como seria vantajoso para Aburame Shino reconhecê-los como as Almas Gêmeas que eram. Trazendo assim toda uma nova realidade para que o Alpha desvendasse, preparando o terreno em que o amor seria plantado e se desenvolveria, amor que dava frutos, legado que seria herdado pelo mundo.

Shino não podia aceitar aquilo: receber uma dádiva tão grande e assisti-la minguar, enfraquecer a ponto de ser incapaz de lutar a boa luta, de ser aquele guerreiro rebelde que abraça causas e as defende dando tudo o que tinha, de melhor e de pior, pois Kiba não fazia nada sem dedicar cem por cento de si mesmo.

Aburame Shino cresceu ao lado da solidão, não a queria de volta em sua vida e não queria que a pessoa que amava enfrentasse a pior batalha sozinho. Ele deu um passo a frente, chegando o mais perto possível do leito, compreendendo, por fim, porque seu lado Alpha estava tão inquieto: manifestava seu desejo de fazer algo! De abraçar aquele Ômega, envolvê-lo e protegê-lo! Trazê-lo de volta de onde quer que Kiba estivesse!

Sem Inuzuka Kiba, Shino era apenas nada, não podia ser um abraço literal, então projetou a própria presença, direcionou-a para o companheiro e o cobriu com toda a calma e ternura que possuía. _Leve o tempo que precisar_, pensou tentando fluir tal sentimento pelo vínculo, _recupere-se no seu ritmo, mas volte pra mim._

Foi o instante em que a energia Alpha resvalou em algo, a presença Ômega fraquinha, tão tênue que temeu ser incapaz de fazer algo. O garoto estava por um fio, caminhando no abismo entre a vida e a morte. Como podia ter certeza disso? Seria a ligação misteriosa e rara entre duas Almas Gêmeas? Duas almas alcunhadas e separadas em algum momento no espaço e no tempo, que só se completam de novo quando o reencontro se estabelece? Unas. Plenas. Perfeitas.

Reencontro que ameaçava ser dolorosamente breve e fugaz.

Compreendeu o terror de ter um elo tão profundo quando aquele: perderia Kiba.

Sim, Sakura tinha razão. Percebia a energia tão amada como algo além de seu alcance, longe demais para que pudesse resgatar de alguma forma, era um Alpha que fracassava na tarefa mais importante e...

A não ser que...

— Por favor, traga nossa filha. — Pediu para Sakura, sem desviar os olhos do rosto de Kiba, temia sequer piscar e perdê-lo.

— Você enlouqueceu? — Sakura soou rude. — A bebê está estável, mas é prematura demais, não vou correr esse risco.

Shino virou-se para ela. Sua decisão era irredutível.

— Traga minha filha. Rápido! — Não foi um pedido, a ordem veio na voz de comando, aquela premissa Alpha que os manteve no topo da cadeia alimentar por séculos, que precisou de muita dedicação e conscientização para deixar de ser usada como algo rotineiro pelos Alphas, que tirava a liberdade de Betas e Ômegas ao privá-los do livre arbítrio.

O rapaz viu a face séria de Haruno Sakura distorcer-se em surpresa e então algo que misturava rancor e decepção. Ela saiu da sala quieta, sem outra alternativa a não ser obedecer e Shino não se permitiu ter arrependimentos. Execrava o uso da força para obter algo, fosse de maneira física ou mental, obrigar alguém a agir contra a própria vontade era abominável e covarde. Todavia o que estava em jogo ali era a vida de Kiba e por ele transporia qualquer limite.

A médica voltou tão rápido que provou como a voz de comando podia ser efetiva. Vinha com outra enfermeira, empurrando uma espécie de incubadora móvel, um maquinário moderno, similar ao do Berçário de Alto Risco, embora menor e alocado sobre um carrinho de quatro rodas. Vinha com o monitor de sinais vitais, suporte para soro, um pequeno galão de oxigênio e tudo o mais para garantir um transporte seguro dos filhotes em observação.

Shino imaginou que deveria existir algo assim, claro, por isso confiou no lado animal e fez o pedido ousado, o Alpha que levava na alma nunca arriscaria a própria filha se não houvesse a certeza de ser a escolha certa. Masako estava deitadinha, toda enroscada em uma das mantas esterilizadas do hospital, os sinais vitais tão estáveis quanto à energia Alpha pequenina. Sim, a jogada era arriscada e se provou ser a certa.

Tão logo a incubadora de transporte aproximou-se o bastante do leito, os três adultos presenciaram aquilo que devia ser considerado um milagre. A essência Alpha da recém-nascida propagou-se de levinho, quase diáfana, juntou-se à do progenitor Alpha e entrelaçou-se, ambas se direcionando ao Ômega para o resgate mais importante que um dia haveriam de realizar, em seguida as três energias se uniram, criando um vínculo de sangue tão poderoso que refletiu no ar da sala, tornando-o um tanto mais denso e sobrecarregado.

Haruno Sakura e a enfermeira presenciaram o poder de duas Almas Gêmeas e o resultado dessa união agindo em conjunto como um farol a mostrar para onde o Ômega deveria voltar e uma ancora puxando-o para solo seguro. Então o monitor preso ao leito apitou uma batida do coração de Kiba e outra logo em seguida, na medida em que ele respondia ao chamado que praticamente o tirava do reino dos mortos.

Um leve suspiro escapou-lhe pelos lábios entreabertos, completo oposto das lágrimas pesadas que deslizaram pelos cantos dos olhos fechados. A essência Ômega aflorou inegável, expandindo-se para além do quarto de UTI, um pouco de cor voltou ao rosto lívido ainda inconsciente, numa cena bonita de observar. Porém, se Shino tivesse plenitude de visão seria incapaz de admirar, impedido pelas próprias lágrimas que transbordavam por trás da proteção dos óculos, seu lado animal por fim se acalmou.

Sakura fez um gesto para a enfermeira, indicando que ela deveria levar a filhotinha de volta à UTI neonatal, em seguida aproximou-se dos monitores digitais, confirmando a melhora significativa nos sinais vitais de Kiba, antes quase inexistentes. Respirou fundo, contendo a sensação de raiva e impotência que a paralisou nas últimas ações, mas nunca esqueceria a sensação de ser subjugada e privada da liberdade de escolha.

— Salvou a vida dele, Shino — Murmurou ciente de que seria ouvida, os olhos fixos nos números do monitor, tentando acalmar o lado Beta, raivoso e assustado pela experiência de submissão. — Isso foi... Não vou prestar queixa contra você, entendo o desespero que sentia, mas vou exigir uma anotação de antecedentes, o que fez não tem perdão.

Shino concordou com um aceno silencioso. Usar a voz de comando era uma das violações mais graveis na Legislação específica para Alphas, por isso poderia pegar até vinte anos de reclusão, caso Haruno Sakura o denunciasse. E, no fim das contas, a anotação de antecedentes tinha um lado cruel, porque o marcaria como um Alpha capaz de usar a proibida voz de comando e impossibilitando que seguisse certas carreiras. Algumas profissões estariam para sempre fora de seu alcance.

Conseguiu salvar a vida de Kiba, ao preço de nunca realizar o sonho de se tornar professor, enfim, enfrentaria as consequências quando elas aparecessem. Naquele momento só queria liberar a emoção, seu amor viveria, assim como a filhinha do casal. Era tudo o que importava.


	36. A cor no brilho de um olhar

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

HOHOHO hoje é meu aniversário, mas quem ganha o presente são vocês: PODE TIRAR O COLETE!

Boa leitura

* * *

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 36  
**_**A cor no brilho de um olhar**

A notícia de que tanto Kiba quanto a bebê estabilizaram foi um impacto positivo que o pequeno grupo desejava. Quando Shino voltou para o hall de entrada do hospital e contou por alto o encontro com a filha e o companheiro, foi cumprimentado com abraços eufóricos de Naruto, Ino e Hana. Ainda que Tsume e Shibi fossem mais discretos, o alívio só não era maior do que a alegria em saber que o pior havia passado.

Shino guardou segredo apenas sobre como tudo seguiu para tal desfecho. Não sentia um pingo de orgulho por ter agido contra a lei. E não queria pensar nas consequências ainda. Sua família estava a salvo, mas havia um longo caminho a percorrer até que aquele episódio se encerrasse. Queria manter-se focado e forte por Kiba e Masako.

— Haruno-sensei disse que vai liberar as visitas com restrição controlada até que deixem a UTI. — O modo formal que Shino usou para se referir à médica chamou atenção, todavia ninguém questionou o motivo. — E apenas duas pessoas a cada dia.

Ou seja, demoraria algum tempo até que todos pudessem ver os pacientes. Shino pretendia ser um dos visitantes todos os dias, claro. Não por egoísmo, apenas por saber que sua energia Alpha ajudaria na melhora da filha e do companheiro. Assim restava mais uma vaga para que os outros organizassem uma escala de revezamento.

— Amanhã é minha vez. — Tsume foi taxativa. Ninguém a questionou. — Agora você vai descansar um pouco, Shino. E vocês também. — Lançou para os demais. — Eu continuo de vigília, aviso sobre qualquer novidade.

Shino pensou em recusar a oferta e continuar no hospital, mas Shibi colocou a mão em seu ombro, dando um apertão carinhoso. De repente ele sentiu todo o peso das últimas horas, desde a cena quase desastrosa no quarto, quando Kiba ficou mal, as horas de vigília e a tensão final, quando Sakura lhe jogou nas mãos a suposta chance de se despedir...

No quarto da UTI não se deu conta, mas usar a presença Alpha daquele jeito nunca feito antes também cobrou um preço. Podia sentir os efeitos da adrenalina desaparecendo e a exaustão batendo à porta.

— Eu vou ficar também. — Naruto apontou para si mesmo com o polegar.

— Naruto, eu... — Hana ia entrar na disputa para permanecer com a mãe.

Tsume não deu chance. Cruzou os braços a frente do corpo e lançou um olhar para os dois que arrepiou cada pelinho do corpo. Por um segundo tanto Naruto quanto Hana sentiram-se como crianças, prontos para levar uma bronca. Até Ino sentiu a pressão daquele gesto materno. Se Inuzuka Tsume fosse uma Alpha... Pelos deuses! Tal mirada causaria um estrago.

— Vamos pra casa, crianças. — Ino segurou na manga da blusa de ambos os Betas e os puxou rumo à saída. — Boa noite.

Shibi reverenciou de leve na direção de Tsume e saiu, sendo seguido pelo único filho. Mais do que descanso, Shino implorava para que o pior tivesse realmente passado, todos ali enfrentaram emoção suficiente para uma vida inteira.

Demorou ainda duas semanas para que Haruno Sakura considerasse a situação de Kiba estável o bastante para transferi-lo da UTI de volta para a Ala Médica. Não apenas o corpo Ômega se recuperava mais lento do que as demais castas, mas a provação enfrentada passou perto demais da morte para que a médica agisse levianamente.

O ano novo veio, seguido por uma comemoração modesta em que Shino pediu secretamente que os deuses agraciassem a família que começava com Kiba. Não era religioso, mas era grato. Deuses, destino ou acaso; qualquer que fosse o nome dado ao maestro sobrenatural que orquestrava o andamento da vida, não importava. Valia apenas a abençoada e bem quista segunda chance que havia lhe ofertado.

Por essa ocasião o novo artigo sobre o caso foi publicado e revolucionou o meio Acadêmico mais do que os envolvidos julgavam ser possível. Cada acontecimento evidenciava o poder da ligação entre duas Almas Gêmeas, começando a atrair olhares mesmo fora do contexto educacional. O assunto ia vazando, a história de superação ia sendo contada de boca em boca, tanto por quem acompanhava os periódicos lançados pela Editora Uchiha quanto pelos enfermeiros, médicos e equipe do hospital, que mal podiam acreditar em algo que soava como um prodígio.

As visitas restritas continuaram por aquelas duas semanas. A primeira meia hora era sempre de Shino, a meia hora seguinte revezada entre Tsume, Hana, Naruto e Ino. Shibi preferia ceder sua vez para os mais próximos a Kiba.

Quando Sakura avisou a Shino que estava transferindo Kiba para o quarto outra vez, o Alpha sentiu como se uma tonelada de preocupação e receio saísse de seus ombros. Acompanhava dia a dia a presença Ômega do companheiro se fortalecer, a situação melhorar no geral, mesmo que ele ainda não tivesse recuperado a consciência, o importante é que ele estava estável, mais forte a cada alvorecer.

Shino e Masako agiram em conjunto, usando o lado mais animal da raça para alcançar o garoto e dar-lhe um mínimo de forças quando encaravam o pior cenário. E Inuzuka Kiba mostrou-se como aquele shifter que conquistou Shino por sua garra e determinação, um guerreiro que agarra o que quer e luta com todas as suas forças. E Kiba se agarrava a vida. Lutava por ela.

Esses dias foram amenos, a certeza da recuperação afastava o medo e tornava a espera menos dolorosa, embora nem tudo fosse um mar de rosas. Haruno Sakura mantinha Shino informado de cada detalhe do estado de Kiba e da filhotinha, agindo com extremo profissionalismo, conquanto sem aquele acolhimento que marcara a relação da médica com ele até então. O Alpha podia perceber claramente a barreira que ela erguera e a dureza nas íris de olhos verdes, a relação de confiança que tinha com Shino foi rompida e nunca mais se estabeleceria como antes.

Não a culpava, obviamente. Era sua responsabilidade recorrer ao caminho mais fácil. Desesperado ou não, usar a voz de comando era o mesmo que escravizar outrem, privando-o de ter vontade própria. O quão assustador era isso? O bastante para ser considerado crime grave pela sociedade, o suficiente para afastá-lo de Kiba e da filha de ambos por um longo período, para acabar com o sonho que alimentava desde que era criança, mas nem assim lamentaria. Viver era fazer escolhas, tomar decisões, arriscar-se e lidar com as consequências.

Acima dessa discreta hostilidade, Sakura preservava o mesmo carinho pelo Ômega. Tinha ética o bastante para saber que Kiba e Masako eram inocentes na desagradável atuação de Shino, continuando assim a oferecer o melhor tratamento a seu alcance com o jutsu medicinal de apuração do sangue em sessões mais curtas e efetivas, além dos cuidados que o próprio hospital oferecia.

Uma novidade que começou durante a UTI foram as sessões de fisioterapia. Sakura explicou que era importante para evitar atrofia e danos às articulações de Kiba. Os exercícios eram feitos por uma profissional treinada para casos em que os pacientes estavam inconscientes.

Aburame Masako seguia no Berçário de Alto Risco. O quadro da filhotinha era estável, embora tivesse nascido tão prematura. Praticamente alcançara os seis meses de gestação, todavia precisava maturar ao menos mais três, desenvolvendo-se graças ao ambiente controlado e seguro que a incubadora oferecia. A semana foi tão positiva que a equipe hospitalar tornou-se otimista. As chances de sobrevivência passaram para mais de sessenta por cento, assim como diminuíam as probabilidades de que carregasse alguma sequela.

Além do fato de ser uma Alpha e ter a resistência caraterística da casta, havia também todo o processo que resultou em sua concepção: a ligação sobrenatural dos pais, tão rara e poderosa, que mudava a percepção de mundo ao fazer os pares enxergar as cores. O quão intenso seria tal vínculo? E o quanto disso dava forças à garotinha?

Tantas questões especulativas triplicaram o número de faculdades interessadas na história do casal. Shino recebeu ligações o suficiente para desligar o celular em busca de paz e pedir que as visitas a Kiba fossem unicamente de familiares e conhecidos. Temia que alguém tentasse abordá-lo ali, durante sua vigília. Haveria um tempo para responder aos contatos no futuro, não nas conjecturas atuais quando o que importava era que seu companheiro voltasse a abrir os olhos.

Quando o Ômega regressou ao quarto, a rotina de antes do parto voltou com ele. Naruto chegava pela manhã, Ino passava as tardes (ansiosa pelas breves visitas da psicóloga hospitalar) e a noite disputada por Shino, Tsume e Hana.

As férias de inverno também chegaram ao fim. Shino retomou as aulas do último trimestre da faculdade, assim como o estágio. Temeu, a princípio, que Sakura já tivesse pedido a anotação de antecedentes, o que podia complicar um pouco o estágio voltado para a área educacional.

O pior não aconteceu, pelo visto ela ainda não procurara as autoridades. Isso daria tempo para reorganizar seus planos para o futuro. Era um homem prático, queria sustentar a família com dignidade e conforto, então escolher outra carreira, uma que não precisasse de ficha de antecedentes perfeita, se tornaria prioridade assim que seu companheiro reabrisse os olhos. E isso aconteceu numa noite silenciosa e calma de janeiro, poucos dias depois de receber alta da UTI.

Shino estava parado próximo à janela de vidros fechados, observando o pátio interno do hospital, cenário deserto tanto pelo avanço da hora quanto pelo frio que reinava. Dentro do quarto o clima era agradável, quentinho pelo aquecedor que distribuía ar aquecido pelos quartos, mas lá fora era bem o contrário! Não nevava, apesar de tudo. Shino era grato por tal fato.

Por uma ou duas vezes havia caído flocos brancos do céu, que o fazia se lembrar da noite de natal, quando pensou que perderia Kiba e a filhotinha não nascida. Eram recordações dolentes sobre como a vida podia ser tênue e frágil, e terminar tão rápido quanto um breve fechar de olhos, sem que pudesse fazer nada para proteger aqueles a quem amava.

Pensamentos nostálgicos que o deixavam triste, abatido, e continuariam por toda a madrugada, não fosse a intuição esquisita que incomodou seu lado Alpha. Veio subitamente sem aviso algum e tirou Shino de seu lugar de vigia. Talvez fosse melhor sentar-se outra vez ao lado do leito, mantendo sua presença Alpha mais próximo ao...

Mal terminou de virar-se para o quarto e o mundo parou. Ou, ao menos, foi essa impressão que Aburame Shino teve ao observar a cama onde seu companheiro estava deitado e deparar-se com arregalados olhos selvagens dominando o rosto trigueiro. O coração do Alpha bateu forte no peito. Kiba havia acordado.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Aceito comentários de presente hohoho

Entramos em reta final, logo acaba. Mas... lembram que eu prometi um ShinoKiba com m-preg sem dramas? Pois é. Essa história está com 23 capítulos já, e será postada quando acabar "Pigmentos de Amor". O mpreg é sem sufoco, mas teremos uns atritos antes da coisa engatar... ahsuasha se preparem!

Até sexta-feira


	37. Acor de uma segunda chance

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Boa leitura

* * *

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 37  
**_**A cor de uma segunda chance**

_Mal terminou de virar-se para o quarto e o mundo parou. Ou, ao menos, foi essa impressão que Aburame Shino teve ao observar a cama onde seu companheiro estava deitado e deparar-se com arregalados olhos selvagens dominando o rosto trigueiro. O coração do Alpha bateu forte no peito. Kiba havia acordado._

Por instantes Shino experimentou a sensação de ser novamente mirado por aquelas íris tão exóticas, que pareciam vencidas pelo cansaço e não exatamente consciente da situação. Quando conseguiu romper a inércia momentânea, Shino foi até o leito, sem pressa, percebendo-se acompanhado pelo olhar do Ômega.

— Olá. — Disse baixinho, sentando-se na cadeira.

Não houve resposta. Shino não precisava, seu lado Alpha regozijou o reencontro, tornando-se muito mais calmo do que nas derradeiras semanas. O estado de alerta em que se mantinha desapareceu, pela primeira vez desde que se deu a internação, sentiu a segurança plena pelo bem estar do companheiro. Apertou o botão ao lado da cama, chamando a equipe para avisar das novidades.

A enfermeira veio rapidamente atender ao chamado, temendo ser algo ruim. Ficou surpresa por encontrar o paciente acordado, logo voltando para avisar a enfermeira chefe. Em minutos o quarto era tomado por uma equipe multidisciplinar já previamente orientada por Haruno-sensei, e Shino precisou sair do quarto para que realizassem uma série de procedimentos e verificações.

O Alpha foi esperar na recepção do hospital. A noite fria não espantou uns poucos shifters que aguardavam atendimento, como veio a notar naqueles meses: a sala de espera nunca estava completamente vazia.

Aproveitou para avisar família e amigos sobre as ótimas notícias. Deixou claro que apesar de acordar, Kiba ainda não parecia ter ciência das coisas ao redor, então não adiantava muito vir ao hospital tentar vê-lo, ainda era madrugada, não conseguiriam entrar no quarto para visitar.

Tsume passou por uma breve luta interna entre o instinto materno e o bom senso. Sabia que Shino tinha razão, não fazia sentido correr para o hospital para ficar sentada na área de espera, a não ser para fazer companhia ao genro. Logo amanheceria e era garantido que pudesse visitar o filho.

Shino só foi liberado para voltar ao quarto por volta das cinco da manhã, quando todo o procedimento foi finalizado. Logo teriam resultados, pois era prioridade do laboratório. Ele sentou-se ao lado do leito e suspirou.

Seu companheiro estava dormindo. Não naquele coma onde a inconsciência o impedia de ter qualquer contato com o mundo, era como quando Kiba estava saudável. Podia sentir a essência Ômega um tanto mais forte, igual às noites em que dormiam um nos braços do outro, numa época que parecia tão longínqua, antes de aquele pesadelo começar.

A segunda vez que Kiba acordou foi durante a manhã seguinte. Haruno Sakura já estava a par do acontecido, suspendera todos os pacientes da clínica particular naquele dia de modo a estar de prontidão quando o Ômega recuperasse a consciência.

Shino continuava no quarto, tinha pedido gentilmente que Naruto lhe cedesse a manhã, de um jeito que o rapaz não pôde recusar. Sabia que Tsume estava na recepção, junto com Hana, mas o hospital era rígido com o horário de visitas, não iam abrir exceções apesar de tudo. As mulheres teriam que esperar até a tarde para visitar Kiba. Não parecia justo, todavia a sociedade estava longe de ser a ideal.

Notou quando o companheiro mexeu-se de leve, agitando o lençol hospitalar. Houve um bocejo cheio de sono e então os olhos se abriram.

— Olá. — Shino cumprimentou num tom baixo, chamando a atenção do garoto.

Kiba sorriu de leve, ainda não parecia muito capaz de responder, embora já desse claro sinal de consciência. Tentou erguer a mão livre de soro e gemeu dolorido pelo ato, depois de mais de um mês em coma não era tão simples assim voltar a se mover.

— Vá com calma. Não tenha pressa para nada. — Shino seguiu a orientação recebida e apertou o botão ao lado do leito. Sakura queria ser avisada assim que Kiba despertasse.

— Água. — O Ômega pediu num tom de voz rouco, que veio arranhando a garganta. Não sentia fome, mas a sede era incômoda.

O pedido foi atendido. Shino pegou um pouco de água da jarra que era trocada duas vezes ao dia. Então ergueu a cabeceira da cama e ajudou o namorado a beber devagar, dois copos cheios.

— Obrigado. — A gratidão veio pela palavrinha soada mais firme e pelo vínculo que os unia. Recebeu uma emoção forte de volta, que fez Kiba olhar para Shino com mais atenção. A felicidade do Alpha não se manifestava na face indiferente, mas veio tão forte pela ligação entre os dois que deixou Kiba sem reação. Conseguiu ter uma leve imagem de quão grave foi sua situação.

O cansaço continuava, seu corpo estava exaurido, conquanto de um jeito diferente de como sentia ao ser internado. Agora era mais uma canseira familiar, similar às de pós-torneio, quando vencia uma prova de natação ou enfrentava um oponente no tatame. Antes, parecia incapaz de realizar certos movimentos, como se as pernas já não fizessem mais parte do próprio corpo.

— Por nada. — Shino respondeu indo devolver o copo para o pequeno armário, ao regressar para a cadeira, aproveitou para ajeitar o lençol sobre o namorado.

Notou como as mãos de Kiba descansavam sobre o próprio tórax, em uma posição adversa de antes, quando fazia questão de acomodá-las sobre a barriga que se arredondava. Com certeza já se dera conta da ausência, de que não mais carregava a criança, e tal percepção se manifestou em palavras quando o Ômega indagou:

— O que aconteceu...? — Teve um pouco de medo irracional pela resposta. A postura de Shino era tão positiva, captava só coisas boas vindas de sua Alma Gêmea. Poderia alimentar a esperança de um final feliz para eles? Para os três? Ou seria ousado demais? Kiba não se sentia preparado para receber notícias ruins, porém a pergunta abrangente nunca foi respondida.

A porta se abriu e a médica entrou no quarto. Dirigiu um sorriso caloroso para Kiba, depois um breve aceno de cabeça para Shino. Trazia um prontuário na mão e a expressão facial que indicava satisfação.

— Bom dia. Soube que acordou essa madrugada. Tenho aqui o resultado dos exames que fez, e eles são ótimos! Como se sente? Está preparado para uma longa conversa ou prefere se recuperar um pouco mais?

Kiba engoliu em seco e olhou rápido para Shino. O Alpha segurou-lhe a mão, pronto para oferecer qualquer apoio que precisasse. Sentia certo nível de confusão mental, algo similar a quando chegava da escola e tirava uma soneca a tarde. Ao acordar precisava de alguns segundos para se localizar no espaço e no tempo.

Lembrava vagamente de neve, e da exaustão física que o prendeu na cama por dias longos. E mais nada. Mais do que preparado, Kiba precisava saber de tudo.

— Por favor. — Pediu rouco. — Quero saber.

O sorriso da médica aumentou. Pelo que conhecia de seu jovem paciente adivinhou que a resposta seria exatamente aquela. Respirou fundo, preparando-se para o longo relato.

— Masako. — Kiba sussurrou quando ficou a sós com o companheiro. Aproximava-se da hora do almoço, finalmente sentiu um pouco de fome. — Eu disse que era menina!

— Você escolheu esse nome.

— Me é familiar.

Os olhos voltaram-se para a janela, analisando o dia iluminado por um fraco sol. A proximidade de fevereiro tornava as nevascas mais raras, embora o frio fosse a característica constante no clima. Agora sabia de tudo, Sakura não economizou detalhes, não dourou a pílula: contou como o parto foi difícil, como estiveram a um passo de perdê-lo e como o elo familiar lhe deu a estabilidade que precisava. Pôs na mesa a impossibilidade de gerar novos filhos. Teve apenas o cuidado de ocultar a atitude de Aburame Shino ao usar a voz de comando, não era algo que Kiba devesse enfrentar naquele momento, cabia ao próprio Alpha escolher o como e o quando confessar seu crime.

Agora que sabia dos fatos, reinava o alívio. A filhotinha seguia bem, se desenvolvendo como esperado, as chances de sobrevivência aumentavam a cada dia. E Kiba poderia conhecê-la em breve, pois Sakura saiu com a promessa de que voltaria com a filhotinha para que a visse pela primeira vez.

A ansiedade que não era pouca dobrou quando o casal captou a energia pequenina vir pelo corredor. Kiba lançou um olhar na direção de Shino que era puro espanto. Sua gestação foi atípica, isso criou uma ruptura no processo que em casos normais seria contínuo. O garoto podia se lembrar da filhotinha em sua barriga, algo impossível de explicar, de repente, sua consciência pulava para o presente, em que a ausência do bebê era contundente.

E então... A energia que carregava no ventre se aproximava como uma nova presença, uma criatura viva e existente no mundo como algo separado se si. Perdeu meses de gestação, perdeu o parto, mas ganhou uma filha. Formou uma família.

Chorava baixinho quando médica e enfermeira entraram no quarto com a incubadora de transporte, era muita emoção para que pudesse controlar sem extravasar. No dia a dia era um garoto enérgico e cheio de vida, tal intensidade se manifestando em igual medida quando a situação tinha tons adversos.

Com calma e cuidado Sakura colocou a incubadora o mais perto possível do leito, para que Kiba pudesse vê-la bem. Contudo, mais do que ver, o Ômega sentia a essência infante unindo-se a sua, não num conhecimento, mas em uma espécie de reencontro. Bem como lhe foi dito, não era a primeira vez que encontrava aquela criança, ela foi metade da equação que o salvou naquele quarto de UTI. As palavras claras de Sakura ainda ecoavam em sua mente: as essências Alpha de pai e filha ajudaram a estabilizá-lo.

— Considero esse primeiro contato importante, por isso trouxe Masako. Depois disso poderá visitá-la no Berçário de Alto risco assim que estiver melhor. Não é procedimento padrão tirar os filhotes da observação, mas... Seu caso deixou de ser padrão há muito tempo.

Shino captou a tensão por baixo das palavras gentis da médica. Imaginou que Sakura sempre levaria aquela experiência ruim por sua culpa. Lamentava, conquanto não se arrependia.

— Ela é perfeita. Obrigado.

— Estou muito otimista. É uma filhote forte, não posso negar, e nem agir de modo leviano por isso. Essa pequenina só vai sair da UTI quando eu assinar à alta, combinado?

— Sim, claro. — Kiba concordou mais do que depressa. Os olhos que em via de regra brilhavam selvagens, ao admirar a filha refletiam uma serenidade incomum. E amor. Já amava a criaturinha minúscula enroscada no lençol verde, que respirava graças ao tubinho de oxigênio, olhos fechados ignoravam o mundo, ainda que percebessem algo além da própria existência.

— Excelente. Agora se prepare para almoçar, sei que não é fácil acordar e seguir com a vida, um enfermeiro vai te ajudar com a refeição, porque apesar de fazer fisioterapia esse tempo todo, se apropriar do corpo e voltar a ser como antes leva algum tempo. Ah, quase esqueço. Consegui convencer o diretor e abrir um horário especial de vistas pra você. Se eu não fizer isso é bem capaz de Inuzuka-san invadir o quarto ou de chamarem a polícia para aquele seu amigo barulhento.

As revelações descontraídas vieram com a intenção de tranquilizar Kiba, mas só o fizeram chorar mais. Não apenas recuperou a consciência, mas conheceu a filhotinha e se deu conta de quanta falta sentiu das pessoas que amava. As lágrimas eram silenciosas, sofridas e significativas. Traduziam na falta de palavras toda a alegria que Kiba sentia por aquela segunda chance na vida.


	38. A cor da calmaria

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Vocês sabem, né?

Antes de uma (pequena) tempestade...

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 38  
**_**A cor da calmaria**

O almoço foi atípico para os padrões de Kiba. Ele sentiu apetite, mas a dificuldade de mover-se tirou a voracidade com que costumava se alimentar. Não dificuldade como antes do parto, quando sequer parecia dono do próprio corpo, dessa vez era resultado de ficar mais de um mês inconsciente, basicamente deitado.

Sakura explicou que o prejuízo poderia ter sido maior, caso o hospital não oferecesse as sessões de fisioterapia. E recuperar os movimentos por completo era simples questão de tempo.

Uma enfermeira veio com a funcionária que distribuía o almoço, na intenção de auxiliar Kiba a se alimentar. E tal oferta foi gentilmente dispensada por Shino. Ele se encarregou de ajudar o companheiro, quando as dores nas articulações dos dedos e dos pulsos se tornaram maiores do que a fome.

Logo depois, a esperada sequência de reencontros que marcou o retorno definitivo de Kiba para junto das pessoas que o amavam. Shino saiu do quarto cedendo espaço para que Tsume e Hana abrissem o quadro de visitas. E Tsume entrou daquele jeito intempestivo, com a forte presença indiscreta e chamativa, com um sorriso enorme e intrépido no rosto.

— Eita, moleque. Você me apronta cada uma!

Começou a bronca no tom materno que sempre indicava a Kiba o quão encrencado ele estava. Mas toda a pose desapareceu quando Tsume viu o sorriso que recebeu de volta. A postura de fachada se foi e ela mostrou o que realmente era: uma mãe aliviada por ter o amado filho de volta. Evidenciou isso com um abraço apertado que quase esmagou os ossos de Kiba. Embora o que roubou a reação do garoto foram as lágrimas nos olhos maternos. Naqueles dezessete anos de vida, era a segunda vez que assistia sua mãe chorar! E ambas por culpa do filho caçula. Foi tão impactante que ele conteve a própria emoção, se permitindo apenas consolar Tsume com tapinhas carinhosos nas costas.

— Nunca mais faça isso, Kiba. Tem um limite de susto que meu coração aguenta e você esbarrou nele dessa vez.

— Caralho, mãe. Prometo que outra assim nunca mais!

— Kiba... — Tsume rosnou.

— O quê?

— Aproveita bem a imunidade, que quando sair daqui eu te arranco as orelhas por causa da falta de modos.

O garoto remexeu-se na cama. O palavrão escapou-lhe da boca sem que percebesse e não passou incólume pela mãe, claro.

— Irmãozinho... — Hana veio ter com eles, pelo outro lado da cama, desejosa de um pouco de interação.

— Hana-nee! — A irmã acariciando seus cabelos daquele jeito, com tanto carinho, trouxe acalento e certa vontade de chorar.

— Mamãe já deu a bronca. — A moça sorriu. — Então eu te dou os parabéns: tem uma filhotinha linda!

Ambas assistiram o ego de Kiba inflar junto com o peito empertigado, como se ele fosse o único e grande responsável pela filha.

— É uma Alpha muito forte! Masako é incrível! — Só podia admirar a garra da bebê, que se apegou à vida com unhas e dentes e venceu um desafio tão grande, antes sequer de vir ao mundo.

— Parabéns! — Tsume precisava concordar que a neta era incrível. — Minha neta é linda!

Neta.

NETA!

O pensamento soou chocante. Foi naquele momento que a ficha caiu. Inuzuka Tsume, com joviais e maravilhosos quarenta e cinco anos de idade (quase quarenta e _oito_ na verdade) já era avó.

A expressão facial com o qual presenteou os filhos foi tão engraçada que ambos riram, adivinhando o que ia pela mente da mãe. Acabaram se divertindo com a situação e levando um olhar indignado em alerta. Que não adiantou de nada, só fez Kiba rir ainda mais desdenhando do perigo. O som cristalino soando como a mais bela música para os ouvidos daquela mãe.

Ainda ficaram por meia hora no quarto, conversando e trocando impressões. Não podiam demorar muito, por mais que quisessem, outras pessoas desejavam rever Kiba.

— Avisa aquele teu Alpha que hoje à noite eu que poso aqui. — Tsume disse ao se despedir. — E amanhã a escala volta ao normal. — Decretou. Pois Shino tinha dado um jeitinho de passar a noite e esticar pela manhã, era um espertinho.

Kiba riu baixinho, concordando. Fazer o quê se era tão foda e as pessoas sentiram sua falta?!

O reencontro seguinte foi igualmente marcante. Naruto entrou no quarto destilando euforia a cada passo. Só parou ao enroscar o braço no pescoço de Kiba e bagunçar-lhe os cabelos.

— Porra, cara! Senti falta disso! — A exclamação veio alta, para disfarçar a emoção. O Ômega nem reclamou muito, apesar de dolorir um pouco o corpo. Ele também sentiu falta da interação com aquele que considerava um irmão.

— Eu também, maldito! — Riu tentando se libertar. — Parece que faz um ano que não te vejo.

— Cê tava tipo a Bela Adormecida e... Caralho! Tive uma imagem mental fodida do príncipe te acordando.

— Vai se foder, Naruto! — Kiba riu sentindo o rosto esquentar.

— Como são rudes! — A voz de Ino atraiu o olhar dos garotos. A expressão dela era de pura contrariedade, graças à falta de modos que presenciou. Não foi nem um pouco assustadora, porque segurava uma grande cesta de palha enfeitada com um laço vermelho. Notou que Kiba ficou curioso com a cesta, por fim entrou no quarto — Eu... Hum... Não sabia o que trazer...

Colocou a cesta sobre o leito e forneceu uma bela visão das guloseimas dentro dela. O Ômega salivou só de ver os pedaços de tortas, bolos, croissants achocolatados e outros tesouros da terra dos sonhos. Parecia ter se passado séculos desde a última vez que provou algo assim.

— Obrigado! — Agradeceu com emoção sincera.

Ino fez um gesto de mão dispensando a gratidão. Era uma Alpha, no fim das contas. Apegada àquele moleque, não podia resistir a agradá-lo depois do susto tomado. Obviamente se informou com Shino antes e confirmou que Kiba continuava sem restrições alimentares.

— Parabéns pela bebê. Ela é linda, é uma sorte que não puxou essa sua cara de cachorro.

Kiba parou com a mão a um centímetro de pegar a primeira embalagem com uma grossa fatia bolo de morango e refletiu a afirmação, em dúvida sobre responder a provocação ou aceitá-la em respeito aos doces recebidos. Preferiu deixar para lá ao menos daquela vez.

— Parabéns! — Naruto pegou um dos croissants e começou a comer. — A gente conheceu a Masako. A sua médica liberou visitas controladas por dia. Consegui ir na UTI duas vezes! Foi rápido, mas é pra segurança dela, né? Quando ela tiver alta e for pra casa eu vou ter muito tempo pra brincar e começar a ensinar uns truques de tio.

— Oe, nem vem! — Kiba resmungou de boca cheia. — Olha lá o que você vai ensinar pra minha filha! Tem que passar juízo pra ela, mas isso você nem tem.

Terminou a frase com um gemido dolorido. Seus pulsos e dedos ainda estavam um tanto sensíveis pelo tempo inconsciente. Ino empurrou Naruto para o lado e tratou de ajudar Kiba a comer o que faltava do bolo, recebendo outro daqueles olhares cheios de gratidão.

Naruto aproveitou para contar duas ou três traquinagens que podia ensinar para uma dama, nada que Masako fosse realmente fazer. Eles bem o sabiam.

— Já falei pro Shino que amanhã eu reassumo o posto. — Ino revelou na hora de despedida. — Sei que ele vai ficar aqui hoje, é justo.

No dia seguinte estava pronta para retomar as tardes com Kiba! Aquele mês foi um suplício, assistir as pessoas que amava sofrer sem poder fazer nada para ajudar levou Ino de volta ao passado, quando ela própria foi responsável pelo sofrimento de um Ômega importante. Queria apenas a normalidade de volta, podia facilmente ficar horas em vigília no quarto de Kiba, pois sabia que ele se recuperava e logo teria alta.

Naruto garantiu que estaria ali sete horas da manhã para contar todas as coisas incríveis que aconteceu no emprego integral. Ele já tinha até um lamen no menu! Imagine, um lamen preparado por ele para que os clientes experimentassem!

A última dupla de visitas foi a mais tranquila do dia. Shino voltou com o pai. Shibi deu os parabéns pela netinha (ele pôde usar a palavra com menos drama do que Tsume) e desejou uma rápida recuperação. Prometeu que ficaria em Konoha até o dia que Kiba tivesse alta e cuidaria de Shino nesse período, então que o Ômega ficasse tranquilo e se concentrasse apenas na própria saúde e na saúde da filhotinha.

Ficou pouco mais de vinte minutos, pois o fisioterapeuta chegou no quarto, junto com um enfermeiro. Traziam um andador de adulto, uma das melhores visões que Kiba teve depois de encontrar família e amigos.

— Olá! — O rapaz cumprimentou tão logo Shibi saiu do quarto. — Eu sou o fisioterapeuta dessa ala, meu nome é Hayate Gekkou.

— Olá! — Kiba respondeu.

— Como está se sentindo? Acha que é capaz de testar os primeiros passos? Sei que acordou ontem, se estiver muito cansado podemos iniciar a rotina de exercícios amanhã.

Kiba não precisou pensar na oferta. A simples ideia de poder ficar em pé, ainda que usando aquele apoio, era maravilhosa!

— Podemos tentar! Hoje mesmo, caralho. Sim, vamos fazer esses exercícios! — A alegria explodiu tão forte que atingiu o lado animal dos três naquele quarto, tendo um efeito abrasador em Aburame Shino. Ele continuou apenas sentado, assistindo. A alegria de seu companheiro era o melhor prêmio que poderia receber.

— Ótimo. Ele — Hayate apontou o enfermeiro — vai te ajudar com a sonda. Haruno-sensei quer fortalecer suas pernas para tirá-la o quanto antes. Mas não tenha pressa, na fisioterapia a paciência é o principal requisito para ter resultados. Vou te orientar e estarei o tempo todo ao seu lado, me avise quando chegar ao limite. Não force seu corpo, combinado?

Kiba sorriu largo, exibindo os caninos afiados. Se aprendeu alguma coisa com tudo o que aconteceu, com certeza foi respeitar os limites. Queria fazer tudo do jeito certo e voltar para normalidade o quanto antes. Com Shino ao seu lado, claro. E a filhotinha de ambos!


	39. A cor da honestidade

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 39  
**_**A cor da honestidade**

Fevereiro foi um divisor de águas na vida de Shino e Kiba. Foi um mês de testes em vários sentidos, de provas que questionaram a ligação entre os protagonistas daquele enredo, ao colocarem, novamente, ambos em um palco recoberto de drama.

O mês seguiu uma rotina promissora a princípio. Foi retomada a escala de acompanhamento, a recuperação da operação cesariana mostrou-se tão boa quanto o esperado. O corpo de Kiba ganhava forças e tornava-se mais e mais saudável.

No começo da fisioterapia, ao tentar andar por si só usando apenas o apoio do andador, ele percebeu como a corriqueira tarefa de caminhar era difícil. Tão logo deu os primeiros passos, sentiu como se agulhas perfurassem as solas dos pés. O preço por ficar mais de dois meses sem mover-se foi alto. Mas não tão alto que Kiba não pudesse pagar.

As sessões começaram com tempo pequeno. Cinco minutos, duas vezes ao dia que resultavam em menos de dez passos a cada vez, muito suor derramado e algumas lágrimas. Na segunda semana, dez minutos por sessão. E então vinte minutos sem dor, sem tanto esforço. O fisioterapeuta se mostrou otimista, ao final do mês teve certeza de que não precisariam mais do andador. Março prometia devolver a liberdade total de movimentos ao garoto.

Autonomia parcial veio como prêmio quando Sakura decretou o fim do uso da sonda, das fraldas geriátricas e até mesmo da malfadada comadre. Ela orientou Kiba a chamar o enfermeiro sempre que sentisse vontade de ir ao banheiro, e ele o levaria na cadeira de rodas. (Bom era quando Shino estava no quarto e o carregava nos braços, coisa que adorava e jamais admitiria).

As aplicações do jutsu medicinal reduziam a quase zero as células diluídas que lhe sobrecarregavam os órgãos abdominais. Ele já conseguia armazenar urina como antes, o chacra não era mais usado para se proteger, o que resultava na ausência do cansaço anormal junto com a fadiga que o derrubara em dezembro, assim como no fim da vontade exacerbada de ir ao banheiro, do peso nas pernas.

Sakura decretou o fim das visitas de terceiros à UTI neonatal, permitindo que apenas os dois pais tivessem acesso ao Berçário de Alto Risco. O laço entre ambos os pais e a filhotinha mostrou-se tão positivo que resolveu investir nele.

Eram momentos curtos, porque o desenvolvimento seguia como esperado, conquanto o risco seguisse em paralelo. Kiba recuperando-se tão bem, não era motivo para descuidos. A médica manteria o ambiente ao redor de Aburame Masako tão controlado e protegido quanto possível. Além disso, havia as outras crianças que precisavam do ambiente sem perturbações.

Esses breves encontros eram uma das melhores coisas no dia de Kiba. Sentir a essência da filhotinha, mais forte a cada reencontro, acalentava seus medos e anseios. Era... Esquisito. Mal começou a senti-la em seu corpo, quando crescia em seu ventre.

De repente ela estava ali diante de seus olhos! Não podia tocar ainda, embora a ausência do contato tátil fosse perfeitamente substituída pelas demais possibilidades: o cheiro da própria cria, a imagem tão tranquila que parecia sempre dormir, alheia ao mundo que a recebeu... a pele branquinha!

Quando a viu pela primeira vez, junto a Shino, não prestou atenção de modo consciente, porém tais detalhes ficaram gravados em sua memória sensorial. Assim como os fios de cabelo ralinhos, num tom escuro. Ficariam pretos como os de Shino!

Foi em fevereiro que a Editora Uchiha definiu uma nova linha de atuação. Ao lançar outro artigo sobre a gestação precoce focando no parto, começou a divulgar um compilado em dois volumes. O primeiro seria um livro detalhando o caso clínico durante a gestação. O segundo livro acompanharia o casal e a filhote durante o primeiro ano de vida. Não precisou oferecer novo contrato, pois a extensão pós-parto estava prevista no acordo que Shino e Kiba assinaram.

Por essa época a mídia farejou a história do casal, intuindo que seria algo interessante a explorar. Dois ou três repórteres foram sondar o hospital, investigando as pessoas relacionadas a Shino ou a Kiba. Quis o destino que apostassem as fichas naquela que descobriram ser a mãe do jovem Ômega. Ora, que telespectador não ficaria comovido com a imagem de uma mãe sofrendo por seu filho...? Pois cometeram o erro de tentar entrevistar Tsume e... O resultado foi indubitável. Desistiram da matéria, ao mesmo por enquanto!

Na última semana do mês, Sakura reuniu-se com o casal no quarto em que Kiba estava internado. Ela trazia o prontuário com os exames recém-realizados, todos com os melhores resultados possíveis. O corpo do Ômega estava reestabelecido o bastante para ela assinar alta. O manteria internado até março, apenas para finalizar as sessões de fisioterapia de acordo com o programa que Hayate estabelecera.

Em março, provavelmente entre os primeiros dias, Inuzuka Kiba poderia voltar para casa! Masako ainda continuaria internada, claro. Não por muito tempo, pelos cálculos da médica a primeira semana de abril seria a época em que o parto ocorreria naturalmente. A internação não iria muito além disso, se tudo continuasse dando tão certo.

E aí as coisas se complicaram.

Quando Sakura saiu do quarto, a alegria de Kiba extravasou a tal ponto que sua essência preencheu o ar, talvez tenha ido um pouco além atingindo os pacientes dos quartos vizinhos. Comoveu Shino sentado ao lado do leito. A médica sempre tinha o cuidado de visitá-los nos turnos de Shino, tão logo o rapaz chegasse ao hospital. Ao menos ao dar as notícias mais importantes para o casal.

Tanta alegria por parte de sua Alma Gêmea agiu feito uma faca de dois gumes. Alegrando e ferindo o coração de Shino. O Alpha mal prestou atenção no falatório desregrado e cheio de planos que se seguiu. Também não conseguiu partilhar da janta com Kiba, não sentia fome. Isso causou estranheza no garoto.

— Shino, o que foi? Você ficou estranho desde que a Sakura passou aqui — Kiba mostrou que não estava tão indiferente ao jeito alheio como parecia — Conversa comigo... Foi uma notícia tão boa!

— Sim, foi excelente! — O rapaz concordou. — Vamos conversar sim, amanhã de manhã, está bem? Preciso organizar meus pensamentos.

Kiba lançou um olhar incerto na direção do companheiro, aceitando o pedido. Seria uma longa noite, pensou. Não ia conseguir dormir sabendo que Shino estava tão preocupado com algo. E, obviamente, enganou-se nas previsões. Meia hora depois adormecia tranquilo, enquanto o Alpha ia para a janela, observar a noite fria e silenciosa.

Não conseguiu dormir, nem mesmo cochilar sentado na cadeira como em noites anteriores. Decidiu que precisava ser honesto com Kiba e colocar na mesa tudo o que planejava para o futuro de ambos e o novo obstáculo que em breve poderiam enfrentar.

Shino acordou Kiba por volta das seis da manhã. Naruto chegava pontualmente às sete. Queria conversar com o namorado sem qualquer interrupção. E deixá-lo pensar sobre tudo o que contaria.

— Bom dia. — O "a" prolongou-se em um bocejo sonolento, enquanto Kiba esfregava os olhos.

— Bom dia. Precisamos conversar.

O tom de voz sério afastou a confusão de Kiba e o pôs em alerta. Fez um gesto pedindo que Shino erguesse a cabeceira da cama, para que pudesse ficar numa postura meio sentada mais confortável. O Alpha obedeceu, assim que terminou a tarefa ignorou as regras do hospital e sentou-se no leito junto ao outro.

— Você receber alta é a melhor notícia que eu poderia ouvir — Shino foi falando, ciente de que toda a atenção do garoto estava presa em si. — Eu esperei tanto por esse dia, Kiba...

— Então por que ficou chateado ontem? — A curiosidade pontuou cada palavra.

Shino suspirou. Sua situação era pouco confortável.

— Eu não estava... Não estou chateado com isso. Amo você como nunca pensei que amaria alguém na vida. — A revelação veio sem aviso algum, pegou Kiba desprevenido. — Quando nos conhecemos, agi como se fosse inconveniente. Porque eu já tinha planos para uma vida toda e nunca lidei bem com mudanças repentinas. Fiz planos e me preparei para viver sozinho até o fim, nunca tive a menor esperança de que alguém me aceitasse. Cresci ouvindo como sou esquisito.

— Porra, Shino! — Eles namoravam há cerca de um ano, ainda não se conheciam assim tão bem. Havia aspectos do passado que Shino nunca lhe contou. Aquele era um deles. Claro, Kiba podia concluir que a infância do Alpha não foi exatamente maravilhosa. Crianças são cruéis, adolescentes mais ainda. Quem não se encaixa na média social sempre tem sua cota de tristeza atrelada à própria história.

Kiba era o oposto: fazia amizades fácil, não era lindo (bem, ele se achava muito lindo, obrigado, fazer o quê se o resto da humanidade tinha gosto duvidoso?), embora a aparência agradasse no geral. Era espontâneo, bom nos esportes... Vivia cercado de pessoas. Cultivou bons amigos. Não podia reclamar. O que não o isentava de saber que nem todo mundo era assim. Não praticou bullying contra ninguém e já se meteu em duas ou três brigas defendendo nerds do colégio.

Não pretendia salvar o mundo, só não admitia covardia na sua frente. Tinha certa vantagem por ser Ômega: isso ajudava a acabar com as brigas, pois Alphas e Betas não queriam correr riscos de uma expulsão do colégio ao agredir alguém da casta mais frágil. Enfim, nada daquilo ocupava muito a mente de Kiba. Só agora, ao dar-se conta que seu companheiro pertencia ao outro grupo juvenil. O grupo dos excluídos.

— Então eu conheci você. E aprendi a aceitar o silêncio. — Shino retomou a fala. — Não porque seria a única opção, mas porque eu sei que ele não permanece, pois você volta para a minha vida. Não quero silêncio, nunca mais. Esses dias e noites no meu apartamento têm sido um castigo pior do que imaginei. Quero você comigo, para sempre. Quando tiver alta, Kiba, quero que venha morar comigo, no _nosso_ apartamento.

O garoto entreabriu os lábios pela surpresa. Vinha se adaptando para a mudança desde que souberam da gestação. Pelo visto Shino confiava que dariam conta. Ora, pois ele também amava aquele Alpha. Não apenas pelas cores maravilhosas que ele trouxe à sua vida...

Shino era uma das melhores pessoas que conheceu. Alguém que o respeitava, que o ouvia, que dava espaço para sempre dizer como se sentia, acolhia seus medos... Com Shino, Kiba sentia que construía uma relação entre iguais, independente de casta, de idade, de qualquer outro fator. Sem hierarquia, sem verticalização.

— Eu... — Preparou-se para exclamar o "sim" mais importante jamais dito antes.

Shino moveu a mão de leve e o impediu de responder.

— Não quero sua resposta hoje, Kiba. Ainda não terminei de dizer tudo o que preciso. Nossa vida tem que começar do jeito certo. Eu entendo o respeito, a confiança e a sinceridade como base de qualquer relacionamento. Não posso continuar nada antes que você saiba de toda a verdade.

Kiba engoliu em seco. Sufocou um pouco pelos sentimentos que transitaram pelo vínculo. Medo, apreensão, até mesmo leve repulsa. Repulsa... Observou bem o companheiro, confuso e sem entender o que podia ser tão grave.

Shino respirou fundo, não desviou os olhos em momento algum, ainda que estivessem protegidos pelas lentes dos óculos. Então a confissão veio de uma vez. Sem nenhum traço de arrependimento, ainda que recoberta de suave tristeza:

— Quando você estava na UTI eu me desesperei e perdi a razão. Eu usei a voz de comando e dominei Haruno-sensei.


	40. A cor da vida entre os extremos

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 40  
**_**A cor da vida entre os extremos**

Naruto chegou para fazer companhia a Kiba e encontrou o Ômega sozinho. Shino tinha saído alguns minutos mais cedo, permitindo assim que o garoto ficasse com os próprios pensamentos.

Notou de imediato que algo estava errado. A expressão no rosto de seu amigo era tensa, estranha de um jeito que nunca viu antes. Nem mesmo após o terrível episódio na detenção, momento em que Shino o salvou de um estupro coletivo.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou sem rodeios — Tá com dor?

Kiba apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Não sabia o que falar. Não queria falar. E isso era algo a ser considerado levando em conta que era um tagarela nato.

O Beta deu-se conta do clima estranho. O lado Ômega do outro garoto estava contrariado, havia certa sensação de culpa nublando a alegria que até então encontrava ao chegar ali.

— Quando quiser falar sobre isso... — Lançou a oferta no ar e sentou-se na cadeira.

As horas se arrastaram silenciosas, lentas. Nem a sessão de fisioterapia que costumava ser bem recebida funcionou. O desanimo de Kiba era tão grande que Hayate não insistiu muito. Surpreendeu-se pela postura negativa, pois desde o começo seu jovem paciente mostrou-se empolgado com os exercícios.

Graças aos anos de experiência sabia que algumas pessoas passavam por crises de internação. Ficar confinado em um quarto impessoal, privado da rotina e de tudo o que se ama podia ser pesado. Até alguém como Kiba tinha direito de sentir-se desmotivado de vez em quando.

Torceu para que o quadro tivesse se revertido na sessão que fariam à tarde. Já tinha se acostumado ao sorriso do garoto. Era meio contagioso vê-lo assim deprimido. Fosse pela influencia da parte Ômega ou fosse por simples questão de empatia. Hayate chegou com altas expectativas e saiu do quarto sem alcançar os objetivos.

Assim passou-se a parte da manhã, cuja visita à Masako foi a parte mais suave e, logo após o almoço que Kiba apenas beliscou, Naruto trocou de turno com Ino.

Essa parte era uma das preferidas de Kiba. Significava assistir Ino tendo pequenos... "coisos" quando a psicóloga vinha visitá-lo. Durante o coma, a Alpha até se esqueceu da questão com Hinata. Apenas ao retomar à normalidade todo o reconhecimento veio-lhe a mente. Ainda não encontrara a oportunidade de se aproximar da mulher e era engraçado ver o jeito que Ino ficava quando a psicóloga partia.

Ino, igualmente, notou algo errado com Kiba. Mas junto com ela também chegou Haruno Sakura, para a visita diária. E foi aí que a situação tornou-se esquisita. Bastou um olhar inicial para a face consternada de Kiba e Sakura compreendeu que ele sabia.

— Pode nos dar um momento a sós? — Pediu para Ino.

— Claro! — A jovem Alpha consentiu. — Vou até a cantina tomar um chá.

Despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça. Então a médica fechou a porta e se aproximou do leito, analisando Kiba com seriedade no olhar.

— Aburame-kun te contou...?

Kiba arregalou os olhos. Aburame-kun... sim, deu-se conta de que a médica vinha chamando Shino assim ultimamente. E o Alpha passara a chamá-la como "Haruno-sensei". Não considerou estranho, porque seu namorado era uma pessoa formal. Porém se tratavam pelo primeiro nome _antes_ que ele entrasse em coma. Nem passou pela sua cabeça que durante sua inconsciência algo tivesse acontecido para afastar Shino e Sakura. Mas acontecera.

Ficou observando a face daquela mulher, sem saber o que dizer. Fato raro em se tratando de Inuzuka Kiba.

Uma vez, ao sofrer com o florescer prematuro do cio, Kiba quase foi atacado por Alphas em uma sala de detenção. Sentiu medo e uma paralisia que tinha a ver com reações corporais de sobrevivência e autoproteção frente a tantos Alphas descontrolados.

Agora, era a complexidade da situação que tirava-lhe a fala. Não sabia o que dizer, ainda que estivesse em pleno controle do próprio corpo. Angustiado, buscou um sinal nos olhos de Sakura, qualquer indício que lhe desse o norte a seguir, a melhor coisa a ser dita. Encontrou apenas compaixão.

— Eu não queria que Aburame-kun lhe dissesse nada antes de ser extremamente necessário. Creio que ele deve ter seus motivos pra contar agora. Vou pedir que confie no meu profissionalismo, quero seguir acompanhando Masako e você até a alta dela. E depois... Bem, depois discutimos como tudo vai ficar.

Kiba escutou em silêncio, sem se comprometer. Claro que queria Haruno Sakura como médica pessoal de sua filhotinha. Porém... Que complicação dos diabos!

— Não vou prestar queixa contra Aburame. — Sakura falou. — Eu não quero vingança, nem destruir a vida de vocês. Sei que ele estava desesperado, Kiba, pra te salvar. Mas... Não posso perdoá-lo tampouco. Usar a voz de comando é recorrer à solução mais fácil.

Sakura silenciou, sua mente voltou no tempo, para a cena na UTI. Quando Shino ordenou que trouxesse a filhotinha, fazendo a exigência sem nenhuma explicação, Sakura deduziu que ele tinha a intenção de que Kiba e a filha se encontrassem ao menos uma vez antes que o pior acontecesse. Despedida era o tema debatido.

E não, no fim a intenção do Alpha era usar o laço entre pai e filha como uma âncora que resgatasse Kiba através da essência Ômega. Se Sakura soubesse disso, se ao menos Shino tivesse falado seu plano, ela teria cedido sem o uso da força.

Comunicação. Shino escolheu usar o poder sobrenatural ao invés de recorrer ao diálogo. O diferencial entre homens e animais. O que os fazia superar instintos e possibilitava que as interações entre shifters fossem pautadas no bom senso.

— Sinto muito. — Por fim Kiba encontrou a própria voz. — Por tudo isso.

Numa atitude mais humana do que ética, Sakura reclinou-se e o abraçou com gentileza.

— Você não tem nada o que sentir. Posso ver que está abalado, vou pedir que Hinata venha aqui primeiro. Passei agora por rotina, volto amanhã, está bem?

O garoto apenas balançou a cabeça concordando. E nem a presença gentil da psicóloga o demoveu de vencer o silêncio. A luta interna que travava era nítida e comovente. Mantinha os fantasmas na mente, enfrentando-os sozinho, com medo de colocar em palavras e dizê-las em voz alta. Dar poder a elas.

Postura que durou até o fim do dia; infelizmente fazendo a segunda sessão de fisioterapia nada render, quando Tsume veio para o turno da noite como o esperado seguindo a escala pré-determinada.

A mulher chegou pronta para uma noite típica em que conversaria um pouco com o filho, fariam a última refeição do dia, depois terminaria cochilando na cadeira junto ao leito.

— Olá! — Cumprimentou como sempre.

E foi só Kiba olhar para a mãe para entender o próprio silêncio durante o dia todo. Não queria apoio de amigos, nem palavras treinadas de uma psicóloga. Não queria o conforto de ninguém, por mais sincero que fosse. A única coisa que precisava era o colo da sua mãe.

Que ficou confusa ao ver seu garoto chorar. A estagnação durou dois, talvez três segundos antes que o instinto materno falasse mais alto e ela fosse até a cama oferecer o que lhe era pedido. Abraçar. Aconchegar. Acolher a dor daquele Ômega, ainda que não soubesse o que causou tanto sofrimento.

Por um tempo permitiu que as lágrimas viessem de encontro ao casaco que vestia, acariciando as costas do filho de modo a acalmá-lo sem apressar nada. Conhecia a cria que pariu. Seu moleque era duro na queda. Nem nos piores castigos ou consequências o viu desabar assim. Nos primeiros meses de gestação Kiba ficou chorão e manhoso, uma ferramenta para manipular as pessoas ao redor e ganhar certos mimos.

As lágrimas que via ali não eram assim levianas. E fizeram todo o sentido do mundo quando Kiba se recompôs um pouco e, mantendo-se nos braços da mãe, contou tudo sobre o que o preocupava e assustava. Seu companheiro tinha usado a voz de comando e dominado uma Beta. Isso era um crime gravíssimo na legislação voltada aos Alphas. E era punida com rigor.

— Me sinto péssimo! — Kiba confessou.

— Meu filho...

— Tudo isso é minha culpa.

— Não seja bobo, Kiba. Você não obrigou Shino a nada.

— Não. Eu digo tudo o que aconteceu... Se eu tivesse esperado um pouco mais... — Como ia imaginar que uma única noite de amor sem proteção resultaria em tudo isso? O sexo foi consensual e agradável para os amantes, mas só aconteceu porque Kiba foi um tiquinho afoito demais e... Manipulou um tiquinho os sentimentos de Shino.

E olha só onde foram parar.

— Kiba, bem vindo à vida! — Tsume o abraçou com um pouco mais de força. — Todas as decisões que você tomar daqui pra frente serão assim: mesmo planejando a gente nunca sabe quais consequências serão positivas e quais serão negativas. É importante fazer o seu melhor, pra não ter arrependimentos na vida.

— Me sinto tão culpado!

— Shino é adulto e...

— Não! — Kiba cortou. — Não por isso, mamãe. Eu sei como é ser dominado por um Alpha, sei como é sentir medo e ser incapaz de se controlar. E... Mesmo assim não consigo guardar rancor ou julgar Shino por isso. Me sinto péssimo pela Sakura mas... Mas...

Tsume sabia o que o garoto queria dizer. Talvez seu filho nem estivesse ali em seus braços se Shino não tivesse recorrido ao crime condenável. O dilema dilacerava o coração tão jovem e inexperiente. Kiba se via entre algo que a sociedade condenava e o Alpha que reconheceu como companheiro.

— A gente enxerga em preto e branco, mas a vida não é assim. As opções não são apenas "certo" e "errado", Kiba. O mesmo vale para o que Shino fez. A lei nos dá um direcionamento, não podemos usá-la como se todos os casos fossem iguais. A intenção dele não foi usar a voz de comando para proveito próprio. Ele salvou meu filho, nem eu posso julgá-lo, condená-lo.

Kiba sentiu as lágrimas voltarem. Aproveitou que ainda tinha o rosto aconchegado em sua mãe para libertar o pranto outra vez. A sociedade seria assim tão sensata com Shino? Duvidava disso.

— O sonho dele de ser professor...

Tsume fez um carinho nos cabelos castanhos.

— Menino bobo. Você se lembra qual era o seu sonho?

Kiba hesitou um pouco antes de responder:

— Eu queria ser Hokage. Mas Ômegas não podem ser... só Alphas.

— Não existe nenhuma lei proibindo Ômegas de ser Hokage. — Ela revelou. — Infelizmente a sociedade decidiu que um líder precisa de força e capacidade total. Características associadas à Alphas. Por isso, Betas e Ômegas nunca são indicados. — A mulher respirou fundo. — Quantos professores Alpha você teve?

O garoto ia responder em um impulso, porém as palavras custaram a vir.

— Nenhum! — Só podia se lembrar de Betas e Ômegas na sala de aula. Alphas estavam no cargo de Direção e de Coordenação.

Tsume sorriu com tristeza, ainda que o menino não pudesse ver.

— Não existe lei proibindo Alphas de dar aula. Mas a sociedade não aceita isso, então o sonho de Shino sempre foi tão difícil de ser realizado quanto o seu. Evoluímos muito, melhoramos muito. E continuamos longe do ideal, do mais justo para todos.

As palavras gentis e atípicas, junto com toda a postura acolhedora acalmaram um pouco a angústia de Kiba. As lágrimas diminuíram até restar apenas traços marejando os olhos selvagens. Continuou aproveitando o calor daquele colo, sem querer se afastar.

— Shino pediu pra mim morar com ele quando sair do hospital.

A revelação não foi de todo surpreendente. Tsume percebeu que já esperava algo nesse sentido.

— E o que você decidiu? — Perguntou e esperou, mas a resposta hesitou demais. — Está com medo dele?

— Não! — Kiba exclamou depressa. — Claro que não, mamãe!

Aburame Shino foi o único Alpha que não perdeu o controle quando seu cio se precipitou. Decência era a qualidade mais marcante do rapaz. Como disse antes: não conseguia condená-lo por usar a voz de comando em uma situação desesperada.

Talvez Kiba sequer tivesse a chance de estar ali, conhecer a própria filha, aproveitar a segunda chance para viver. Ao invés de culpá-lo, sentia gratidão. O preço a se pagar talvez fosse alto. E, ainda assim, Kiba não podia julgá-lo.

— Eu só... Eu sou um desastre! Será que já to pronto pra me mudar? A gente ia se adaptar pelos nove meses... Mas nem deu tempo! — Falou baixinho, vacilante. Tinha medo de apressar de novo uma decisão importante e estragar a relação que teria com Shino. Impor consequências terríveis e arrastar o Alpha consigo apenas por não ter paciência e esperar o tempo certo.

Não sentia medo do Alpha. Jamais sentiria. Estava apenas inseguro. Na questão a respeito da voz de comando e de como isso afetaria o futuro, Kiba queria estar ao lado de Shino e ajudá-lo do jeito que lhe fosse possível.

— Garoto, aprenda uma coisa: quem faz o momento certo é você. Não porque seja, afinal na vida não tem isso de momento certo. Mas porque você faz sem arrependimentos, enfrenta o que vier sem medo. Cresce e amadurece com as lições, aproveita o lado bom, sofre com o lado ruim. A minha casa sempre será a sua casa. Se quiser arriscar, vá em frente. Você tem pra onde voltar, filho. Eu amo você, amo quando apronta, quando conta vantagem, quando é irritante... Amo cada um dos seus aspectos. Você é o meu moleque. Tenha coragem de arriscar, tente. Erre. Aprenda. Seja feliz!

Pela primeira vez no dia, desde que teve a conversa com Shino, Kiba sorriu. Ele não quis desabafar com Naruto, Ino ou com a psicóloga. Não porque não confiasse ou não se sentisse a vontade com eles. A verdade é que desejava o colo da mãe. Melhor decisão que poderia fazer.


	41. A cor do amadurecimento

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 41  
**_**A cor do amadurecimento**

No dia seguinte ao pernoite de Tsume, Kiba estava se sentindo melhor. Como se um peso tivesse saído de seus ombros. Ainda não sabia lidar com a situação geral, embora a impressão de se afogar em culpa tivesse sumido.

Pela manhã, quando Naruto chegou, já agia mais como o garoto de sempre. Naruto não fez grande caso do dia anterior. Quando (e se) Kiba quisesse falar sobre suas aflições, estaria ali para ouvir. Se conheciam desde o Jardim da Infância, época em que Naruto se agarrou a amizade com o Ômega como válvula de escape para a vida no Orfanato.

O sentimento de irmandade continuava, mas ambos estavam crescendo. Kiba tinha sua própria família agora, seus medos e desafios. Nem tudo compartilharia com Naruto. E ele precisava se acostumar com esse conceito, de que o grande parceiro de traquinagens elegeu outras prioridades em sua vida, desafiar o sistema não estava mais no topo da lista.

A sessão de fisioterapia rendeu em dobro, como compensação. Agora era uma espécie de reta final. O Ômega já estava forte o bastante para ir ao banheiro sozinho, dispensando equipamentos de apoio e ajuda de outras pessoas. O fisioterapeuta informou que estavam terminando. Naquela semana completariam a série prevista de sessões e Kiba estaria liberado, o que significava quase certamente a alta hospitalar.

A animação que já era grande redobrou com a curta visita à UTI neonatal. Masako se desenvolvia a olhos vistos. Já tinha alcançado o peso de dois quilos e oitocentos gramas e quarenta e um centímetros. Se aproximava de uma constituição saudável e ideal para também receber alta.

À tarde, Ino chegou para cumprir seu turno. Trouxe consigo a grande cesta de doces, com vários pedaços de bolos, tortas e croissants de chocolate. A tristeza do jovem Ômega no dia anterior abalou sua parte Alpha. Ainda não conseguia lidar bem o sofrimento dessa casta, quando a pessoa era alguém a quem nutria afeto. Isso mostrou que ela devia procurar um psicólogo também. Algo que sabia, claro. Relevou o quanto foi possível, mas não podia simplesmente virar o rosto e fingir não ver todas as feridas que carregava no coração, na mente. Na alma.

Naruto aproveitou-se da generosidade para roubar alguns petiscos antes de partir para o emprego. A tarde passou tranquila, até a visita da médica. Assim que Sakura entrou no quarto, Ino deu alguma desculpa e saiu. Seu lado animal notou a leve tensão que tomou conta de Kiba à medida que a médica se achegava ao leito, com um prontuário nas mãos.

— Olá! — ela cumprimentou sorrindo.

— Olá. Eu... Hum... Eu...

— Não se sente mais confortável em ser meu paciente? — Ela ofereceu ajuda com simpatia.

— Não é bem isso. — Kiba balançou a cabeça. — Sinto muito mesmo toda essa coisa que aconteceu e... Eu sei que deveria ficar horrorizado com o Shino, mas ele fez aquilo pra salvar a minha vida. Porra... Não tem como eu ficar chateado com ele, sabe?

— Sim. Eu sei.

— Ainda me sinto meio culpado por tudo. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... Não. Isso só é bacana em ficção. O que aconteceu me ajudou a amadurecer muito. Não vou olhar pra trás com arrependimento. — Suspirou. — Minha mãe me disse umas coisas ontem. Quero que continue atendendo a Masako, sabe? Talvez eu fique meio estranho no começo, porque a situação é foda pra caralho. Será que a gente consegue levar assim?

Haruno Sakura observou o Ômega por alguns segundos, refletindo na questão. Kiba evitava contato visual até formular a pergunta final, momento em que a fitou nos olhos. A postura era um tanto tensa, todavia ansiosa. Era o primeiro passo dado no sentido de ser um bom pai. Ele colocava o bem estar de Masako a frente de qualquer obstáculo, porque via Sakura como uma médica competente e capaz, a profissional que ajudou a filhotinha quando nenhum outro médico quis enfrentar os riscos.

— Claro, Kiba, vamos tentar juntos. Se ficar desconfortável para você ou para mim, indicarei alguém de confiança, está bem? — Com a bebê nascida e saudável era mais fácil encontrar um pediatra que a acompanhasse.

— Combinado!

Naquele momento o bom termo parecia possível. Uma tênue ilusão, claro, como viriam a descobrir no futuro próximo.

— Então vamos para a verificação de praxe. Vou pedir uma última batelada de exames. Tive uma breve reunião com Hayate-sensei e o relatório dele foi ótimo, a cicatrização da cesariana está curando muito bem. Já vá se preparando para juntar suas coisas e voltar para casa.

Notícias maravilhosas para quem estava cansado de tanto repouso.

Naquela noite, seguindo a escala de pernoite, seria a vez de Hana vir cuidar do irmão. Mesmo que Kiba estivesse mais forte e completamente curado, não queriam abandoná-lo sozinho (aproveitavam que o diretor do hospital não removeu a autorização especial de internação vinte e quatro horas acompanhado).

Todavia o garoto pediu para que Hana trocasse de lugar com Shino, para que eles pudessem continuar a conversa interrompida porque o Alpha queria que seu companheiro refletisse bem na decisão de morarem juntos, sem que ele agisse de modo precipitado ou impulsivo.

A chegada de Shino era anunciada por um fato muito peculiar. Antes mesmo que pudesse captar o lado animal ou discernir o vínculo que os ligava. A primeira parte que se transformava era o próprio mundo ao redor de Kiba: vinha de repente, sem aviso... As cores aflorando, transbordando com suavidade. Assim Kiba sabia: sua Alma Gêmea se aproximava.

Continuou parado próximo à janela, para onde foi sozinho, sem apoio, caminhando com as próprias pernas, para admirar o pátio interno onde alguns pacientes se arriscavam no friozinho daquele fim de inverno. Vestia um pijama de flanela com estampas do símbolo Hokage. O sonho não realizado sempre estaria presente, de alguma forma, em sua rotina.

— Olá — Shino cumprimentou quando por fim entrou no quarto.

— Olá! — A resposta veio acompanhada de um sorriso. Kiba podia captar certa insegurança fluir pelo vínculo, apesar da expressão séria e indiferente. Talvez não fosse a condição de Shino ter nascido Alpha que o dificultava expor os sentimentos. Talvez fosse um traço próprio de personalidade. Esperou que o companheiro viesse ter consigo, parando ao lado da vidraça meio embaçada. — Precisamos conversar.

— Eu sei.

— E eu não ia aguentar até amanhã no seu pernoite. A Hana entendeu e trocou, ela é demais, né?

— Sim. Sua irmã é incrível.

O silêncio caiu entre eles e não foi exatamente confortável. Kiba escaneava a face de Shino, em busca de algum sinal do mar revolto que fluía pelo vinculo. Até mesmo um pouco de medo! Nada que transparecesse exteriormente. Aquele Alpha era tão controlado em suas reações. E mesmo assim... Mesmo assim...

Que nível de desespero ele sentiu para usar a voz de comando? Bem, controle era a palavra de Shino. Algo que não podia ser relacionado ao Ômega. Kiba aproveitou que estava perto o bastante para que os ombros de ambos se roçassem, então acertou um tapa generoso nas costas do companheiro, surpreendendo Shino.

— Então é isso! — Exclamou num tom eufórico demais. — Vou ter alta em breve, vai se acostumando que agora você não mora mais sozinho.

Shino virou-se para analisá-lo com mais atenção. Concentrou-se no vínculo, mais sincero do que a alegria exagerada. Kiba nunca foi um Ômega típico, de vez em quando dava uns passos ousados para a casta, com atitudes e decisões condenáveis socialmente. Nem sempre discernia entre o que era arriscado e se jogava de cabeça mesmo assim! Mas tinha vezes em que agia com o peso das regras sociais sobre os ombros e temia ter sido ousado demais e ofendido o Alpha que tinha por companheiro. Como naquele instante, em que o jeito efusivo mascarava algum nervosismo. Não medo, nem rejeição. Apenas o nervosismo que Shino já conhecia.

— Posso me acostumar fácil com isso.

— Ah, que bom. Porque eu sou... Hum... Você já sabe: tenho uma dificuldade de organizar as coisas, mas aprendo fácil! Cozinho mal... E odeio lavar louça, principalmente no frio. Esses caralhos de dona de casa são um saco. Mas eu quero dividi-los com você, Shino. No nosso apartamento.

— É o que eu mais quero — O Alpha ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto do outro, um gesto de carinho comedido, cheio de significado.

Kiba colocou a própria mão por cima da de Shino e fechou os olhos, saboreando o contato. Agora vinha a parte difícil da coisa.

— Sobre a voz de comando... — O garoto sentiu o outro ficar apreensivo e foi perceptível. — Isso é foda, Shino. Conversei com mamãe ontem... Minha mente sabe que é errado e que um Alpha não deve usar a voz de comando nunca, mas meu coração não sente assim. Não posso criticar algo que você fez pra salvar minha vida. Caralho! Minha mãe falou que é sim a porra de um dilema, mas eu discordei porque eu nem tive dúvida sobre defender você. Na escola eu vivia matando as aulas de Ética e nem tenho mais certeza do que to falando... — Deu uma risadinha sem graça.

Shino deslizou a mão até alcançar a nuca de Kiba e puxá-lo de encontro ao peito. O garoto passou os braços pelo corpo alheio, estreitando o contato.

— Por você eu faço qualquer coisa. — A afirmação de Shino veio simples, sem afetação. Extremamente verdadeira.

— Venha o que vier. A gente passa por mais essa juntos, okay? Eu te disse uma vez que enfrento qualquer obstáculo desde que você não perca a fé na gente. — A voz do Ômega soou abafada contra o casaco do companheiro.

— Amo você. Nosso apartamento está esperando o dia em que vai receber alta. Vamos nos adaptar, nem sempre será fácil, eu sei. Não planejo nossa relação em cima de ilusões.

— É. A gente é diferente pra caralho! Ainda bem que é assim! — Kiba riu. — Dois de mim no mundo seria um desastre. Ah... E eu também amo você.

Agora sim, toda a tensão e apreensão afastou-se daqueles dois. Eles estavam prontos para uma nova etapa da vida. Com tudo de bom que viria. E tudo de ruim também, pois, como Shino ressaltou, a vida não é um mar de rosas. Não queriam estar juntos apenas nos momentos afáveis, mas em qualquer situação que o futuro lhes impusesse.


	42. A cor da estrela guia

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 42  
**_**A cor da estrela guia**

A alta de Kiba veio numa manhã não tão fria do começo de março. O inverno ainda agarrava-se à Konoha, vacilante de ceder espaço à primavera que chegava tímida e sem alardes.

Naqueles últimos dias em que ficou internado, além da fisioterapia alternada com repouso e da assistência da psicóloga Hinata, Kiba passou a receber orientações sobre como cuidar do bebê e se cuidar, quando estivesse em casa. Soube de detalhes importantes do desenvolvimento infantil a coisas mais essenciais como o leite materno.

Não era segredo que poucos Ômegas machos lactavam. E o leite materno era o alimento mais importante da primeira infância, nutrindo o filhotinho com tudo o que ele precisava para sobreviver de modo saudável e o mais natural possível. Nesse caso o hospital tinha um grande acervo de doadoras, mamães que produziam leite demais para os próprios filhos e dividiam com quem precisava. Masako podia se beneficiar dessa generosidade!

A notícia de que ele logo seria liberado espalhou-se pelo hospital. Graças a isso houve uma movimentação nada discreta de funcionários indo se despedir do garoto que comoveu e conquistou um espaço no coração de cada um deles. Torceram tanto para que a jovem família saísse dali unida, que o resultado trouxe felicidade não apenas aos mais próximos de Kiba, mas de todos que acompanharam o drama.

E foi assim, em um clima leve de festividade, que Haruno Sakura assinou o prontuário de seu jovem paciente e o liberou para que pudesse ir para casa.

— Masako continua muito bem. — Sakura explicou para Kiba, ainda no quarto do hospital. Todos os dias reforçava isso. A voz da experiência provou que a preocupação com o bem estar do filhotinho nunca abandonava seus genitores, por isso a insistência em clarificar cada informação, fosse repetitiva ou não. — Creio que mais um mês é suficiente para que possamos liberá-la também. Enquanto isso as visitas seguem o mesmo padrão. O Berçário de Alto Risco não suporta acompanhamento vinte e quatro horas. Sua filhotinha está muito bem, mas temos outros bebês com quadros delicados.

Kiba sorriu. Compreendia a situação. Havia... Uma espécie de intuição. Algo que ganhava os contornos de um vínculo, diferente do que tinha com Shino, era muito semelhante a como se sentia em relação à mãe e à irmã. Isso o ligava a Masako e continuava cada dia mais forte, era a garantia que precisava.

Queria visitá-la todos os dias? Sim. Quando o tempo apertado acabava ele sentia relutância em se afastar? Sim. Mas já notara outros filhotinhos chegando à UTI, um deles tão pequenino e frágil quanto sua garotinha ao nascer. Não podia ser egoísta e querer ficar ao lado de Masako, que já estava fora de perigo, e arriscar; assim, a segurança das outras crianças.

Era um garoto arteiro, impulsivo e boca suja, defeitos que encabeçavam uma longa lista. Porém não era mesquinho. Não pensava apenas em si próprio.

— Virei visitar minha filha todos os dias!

Sakura sorriu de volta. Era impossível não se contagiar com a animação vinda de um Ômega. O ambiente todo mudava, se tornava mais leve, ameno. Imaginou que aquela sensação trespassou as barreiras do quarto e chegou aos pacientes mais próximos. Hinata e outros psicólogos faziam um excelente trabalho de acolhimento, todavia a atuação treinada sequer chegava perto de algo assim: espontâneo, natural, um resgate à premissa da casta que atingia mais do que a parte racional. Algo que tocava o lado shifter de cada um e era fantástico.

— Então está liberado. — Sakura terminou de preencher a ficha pessoal, marcando a data e a hora da liberação e baixou a prancheta para encarar Kiba. — Pode me ligar caso algo aconteça.

— Obrigado! — O garoto disse em despedida.

Sakura meneou a cabeça de leve para ele e para Shino, que estivera parado à porta assistindo a cena. Segurava uma bolsa de viagem com as poucas coisas de Kiba que ainda ficaram por ali e respondeu à despedida com aceno similar.

O Ômega não perdeu mais tempo. Saiu do quarto, puxando Shino pelo braço. Depois daqueles meses internado, após chegar a um nível de enfermidade tão grande que quase não saiu dali com vida; reassumir os próprios passos e voltar ao mundo lá fora podia ser considerado um milagre.

Na recepção encontraram com Tsume, Hana e Naruto. Os três deram um jeitinho de estar ali, já que no período da tarde era mais complicado.

— Que bom que está de volta, cara! — Naruto não quis saber de educação. Furou a fila e o abraçou antes mesmo da família de sangue de Kiba.

— É foda estar de volta, Naruto! — O abraço foi retribuído com igual força. — To pronto pra invadir outro banho de Alphas. — Gracejou brincalhão.

— Sua mãe mata a gente! — O Beta riu ao se afastar.

Tsume imitou o gesto de abraçar o filho. Um carinho que demorou um tiquinho a mais do que esperado para alguém que não era muito de contato físico. Mais do que receber o filho, Inuzuka Tsume se despedia dele.

— Se esse Alpha pisar na bola não se preocupe. — Ela resmungou meio brincando, meio falando a sério. — Seu quarto estará sempre lá.

— Obrigado. — Kiba agradeceu dando tapinhas nas costas da mãe. Não chorou, mas sentiu um treco danado de esquisito na garganta...

A última a se despedir foi Hana. Ela não se preocupou em conter a emoção. Teve momentos naquelas semanas que temeu perder o irmão caçula. Kiba era a alegria em sua vida. Perder o garoto seria perder uma parte importante, fundamental de si mesma.

— Meu irmãozinho me passou a perna em tudo! — Riu entre lágrimas. Hana tinha um namorado, Beta, que conheceu no Colegial, ambos satisfeitos com o compromisso que mantinham, sem planos de casar ou ter filhos num futuro próximo.

— Porra, Hana-nee. Me alcançar é fácil pra...

— Kiba... — Tsume resmungou. — Tua imunidade já passou, moleque. Me tenta pra ver se meu chinelo não te acerta no traseiro...

— Tudo tem seu tempo, irmã. — Kiba afirmou em um tom comicamente profético. — Não precisa apressar nada.

A mudança de discurso fez os demais rirem. Até Shino permitiu que diversão fluísse pelo vínculo. Como sentira falta desse jeito despojado ao seu lado.

— Nesses primeiros dias você pode se sentir solitário. — Tsume voltou a se aproximar quando a dupla de irmãos separou-se do abraço. — Pode ir lá em casa brincar com Akamaru ou passar algumas tardes.

O cachorro não se mudaria para o apartamento de Shino, cujas regras proibiam animais de estimação de grande porte. Além disso, Akamaru estava acostumado a correr livre pelo quintal. Não se adaptaria a viver preso no espaço restrito. Seria maldade com o mascote.

— Não se preocupem! Vou colar sempre por lá! — Naruto garantiu. — Kiba não vai ter tempo de se sentir sozinho!

— Ih, Shino... Ganhou um Beta de brinde! — Hana provocou.

O rapaz preferiu não se comprometer com nenhum tipo de comentário. Foi o sinal para a despedida breve. Tsume, Hana e Naruto iriam trabalhar o resto da tarde. Shino e Kiba passariam pela casa do Ômega – antiga casa – para pegar algumas coisas que ainda faltavam.

A viagem de carro foi breve e descontraída. Depois de meses dentro de um quarto de hospital, a chance de sair assim na rua e voltar ao cotidiano encantou Kiba. Ele se permitiu assistir o cenário pela janela do carro, reconhecendo os detalhes em cores de uma paisagem que, secretamente, temeu nunca mais ver.

Em casa, foi recepcionado por um Akamaru tomado por euforia incontrolável. O cachorro veio correndo ligeiro do quintal e recepcionou Kiba com latidos, ganidos, uivos e lambidas! Que terminaram com os dois abraçados, quietos, exceto pela cauda de Akamaru que balançava tanto quanto possível. As saudades que o bichinho sentia de seu dono eram infinitas. Teria ele tido alguma intuição do pior? Ou... Seria uma antecipação sobre a nova separação?

Quando enfim se afastaram, Kiba permitiu que o mascote entrasse com eles na casa, ainda que fosse contra as regras de Tsume.

— Me sinto meio estranho, sabe? — Ele perguntou enquanto subiam para o quarto dele. — Acabei de sair do hospital... Vir aqui pegar minhas coisas...

— Quer mais tempo para se adaptar à ideia? — Shino ofereceu com boa vontade, sabendo-se incapaz de impedir a relutância de fluir pelo vínculo. Queria tanto o companheiro ao seu lado.

Kiba meneou a cabeça, feliz com a oferta. Sem hesitar em descartá-la.

— Crescer não é fácil. Eu amo essa casa e amo minha família, mas posso continuar amando elas enquanto vivo com você, não é? — Abriu a porta do quarto sem esperar resposta.

O Alpha sentiu o peito se aquecer de carinho. Seu companheiro era um moleque traquinas de marca maior, conquanto esses resquícios de maturidade pontuassem suas ações de quando em quando, surpreendendo na maior parte do tempo.

— Vou levar algumas roupas. O play! — Kiba deu uma olhada no quarto, já saudoso de tudo o que viveu ali. Todas as descobertas fantásticas que assomavam enquanto crescia. Os planos mirabolantes que criava com Naruto.

Foi naquele mesmo quarto que, meses atrás, planejou detalhes depois de comprar camisinhas para a primeira noite de amor com seu companheiro destinado? Wow! Parecia outra vida.

Sentiu uma presença chegando de mansinho e braços envolvendo sua cintura. Em seguida Shino descansou o queixo na curva de seu pescoço, silencioso e solene. Participou da despedida com Kiba, transformando o ato em uma transição. O fim de um ciclo e o começo de um novo.

Um pequeno ritual que pontuou mudanças importantes para cada um daqueles dois jovens. Trazendo anseios, esperanças, medos... E a certeza de que estavam no caminho certo.

Kiba chorou de alegria. A alegria de saber que deixara a infância definitivamente para trás e dava um passo milagroso para frente. A alegria de quem esteve em um ponto além dessa vida e voltara para dar continuidade a tudo que começou a construir. Para começar coisas novas. Para lutar pela chance de ser feliz.

Ele não chorou sozinho.

Ele nunca mais precisaria enfrentar algo sozinho.


	43. A cor que conjuga o amor

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 43  
**_**A cor que conjuga o amor**

— Tadaima! — Kiba exclamou ao entrar no apartamento de Shino. Ou melhor, no apartamento _deles_. Tirou os tênis no genkan e nem calçou os surippa. A caixa em seus braços estava mais pesada do que admitia (para horror de Shino, que não achava prudente alguém recém-liberado do hospital fazer esforço).

No fim das contas, acabou carregando mais coisas do que planejara. E precisaria de mais uma viagem até o carro para dar conta! Não trouxera apenas a roupa e o console de videogame. Lembrou-se da coleção de álbuns de figurinhas dos Konoha's Angels! Todos, desde que ganhou o primeiro aos cinco anos, completinhos!

Havia a... Hum... Didática e preciosa diversidade de revistas... Instrutivas... Que mantinha debaixo do colchão, a salvo de possíveis traças (e das vistas da mãe), que ficariam ótimas debaixo do colchão de uma cama de casal como a que usaria dali para frente. E a caixa de madeira, onde escondia os troféus de todas as aventuras; chamadas carinhosamente de "traquinagens" por Tsume.

Kiba gostava de guardar algo como prova de que conseguiu seguir com o plano! Exceto quando davam errado, tipo tentar invadir o banho público para Alphas, acampar na escola durante a noite num teste de coragem informal, estragar o Valentine's Day porque nem ele nem Naruto ganhavam sequer um chocolatezinho... Planos fracassados assim não valiam a pena ter um troféu.

Foi depressa colocar a caixa sobre o sofá e estranhou um pouco. Alguém dobrou um cobertor e o colocou sobre um travesseiro, bem no cantinho do estofado; obviamente usando-o como cama.

— Shino...? — Perguntou para o Alpha que entrava naquele segundo, carregando duas grandes sacolas de viagem.

— Meu pai está dormindo na sala. — Ele explicou ao colocar as sacolas ao lado da caixa de Kiba.

— Por quê? Nós temos um quarto de hóspedes! — Mal disse aquilo e as bochechas coraram. "Nós temos"...

Shino ajeitou os óculos no rosto e suspirou.

— Não temos mais... — Soou misterioso, atiçando a curiosidade do companheiro. — Venha comigo.

Kiba nem pensou em questionar. Seguiu, junto com Shino, até o corredor dos quartos, ambos ficavam lado a lado. Então o Alpha fez um gesto, indicando que ele devia abrir a porta. E foi o que ele fez.

Entrou no quarto de hóspedes para ser surpreendido por uma das visões mais lindas que poderia ter. O quarto estava todo pintado de lilás clarinho (Kiba ficou muito feliz por poder enxergar em cores!). A cama de antes foi trocada por um delicado berço em um tom de lilás e branco que combinava bem com o das paredes. Um bonito guarda-roupa infantil estava na parede oposta, fechando o cenário principal.

Kiba deu um passo à frente e pisou sobre o carpete felpudo. Baixou os olhos encantado com a macies e o tom clarinho que trazia calma.

— É o quarto de Masako. — Shino entrou logo após Kiba. — Sua mãe deu o guarda-roupa. Hana deu o carpete, meu pai nos presenteou com o berço. Ino pagou pela pintura do quarto e Naruto... — Caminhou até o guarda-roupa e abriu uma das portas, mostrando uma pilha de roupinhas.

— Caralho! — Foi tudo o que Kiba conseguiu dizer.

— Seus amigos do Colégio. E os meus colegas da faculdade. — Shino apontou vários pacotes de fraldas descartáveis arrumadas em pequenas pilhas no cantinho do quarto, junto com algumas sacolas plásticas cujo interior não era visível. — Acho que fizeram uma campanha.

— A gente nem teve tempo de pensar nessas coisas! — Kiba aproximou-se do berço e ajeitou uma das almofadas. Podia imaginar a filha dormindo ali perfeitamente. Os presentes só o fizeram perceber quanto apreço as pessoas nutriam pelo casal. Precisava agradecer a todos.

— Eu escolhi a cor do quarto. — Shino confessou um tanto ansioso.

— Ficou perfeita, Shi... Ee? Como?! Conseguiu ver cores longe de mim? Nem perto você conseguia! — O choque na voz do garoto era perceptível.

— Não... — O Alpha parou ao lado dele. — Quando fui com Ino encomendar a tinta, a funcionária me mostrou uma palheta especial. Disse que eu devia sentir cada tom e deixar o lado Alpha decidir.

— Porra... — Kiba não resistiu a inclinar-se um pouco e recostar-se no ombro do namorado. — Acertou pra caralho, Shino. Ficou perfeito.

— Ainda não arrumei tudo. — Shino falou baixinho. — Estava esperando você chegar para fazermos isso juntos.

A revelação animou Kiba. Ajudar a arrumar o quarto da filhotinha trouxe grande emoção.

— Porra... — O palavrão deu a impressão de escapar. Não era comum vê-lo sem palavras, fato que mostrava quão feliz o Ômega se sentia.

— Vou encomendar alguma coisa. Depois do almoço, se não estiver muito cansado, podemos começar a arrumar as suas roupas e o quarto de Masako.

— Claro! — Kiba concordou mais do que depressa. Cansado?! Ele passou meses no hospital, se recuperando. Reuniu energia demais para gastar. Teve certeza que não se cansaria tão cedo.

E ele acertou em cheio. Depois de uma refeição reforçada se dedicaram a ajeitar o que faltava no quarto do bebê (Kiba garantiu que aquilo era mais importante do que as próprias roupas). Era noite quando Shibi voltou para o apartamento e flagrou o casal terminando a tarefa: além de algumas roupinhas, encontraram baldes de lenço umedecido, escova de cerdas extra macias, algodão, cotonete... Vários pequenos itens que ajudariam na rotina de cuidados, que não tiveram tempo nem cabeça para pensar; mas com que, graças aos grandes amigos que tinham, já não precisavam se preocupar.

O que restava do mês de março passou tão depressa que pareceu "voar", levando o frio consigo. A cada dia a primavera chegava perceptível e nada tímida. Os dias se alongavam, mais abafados e aprazíveis.

Nem deviam ter se preocupado com adaptação. Kiba sentiu-se tão à vontade como se sempre tivesse morado no apartamento. Já sabia o lugar de cada coisa e agia com toda liberdade possível. Aos poucos tudo ia encaixando em seus devidos lugares.

Cada visita a Masako trazia a certeza de que a menininha rumava para a alta muito em breve. Exames de rotina afastavam e diminuíam a taxa de sequelas. Os resultados provavam que era uma Alpha que crescia saudável. Fosse pelas características da casta ou pelo elo que tinha com os pais, ou quem sabe, a condição de ambos serem raras Almas Gêmeas... A ciência ainda não explicava, apenas comemorava o caso milagroso indo a termo em tão boa expectativa.

A prova disso era o burburinho que os artigos da editora Uchiha vinham causando na comunidade científica, despertando o interesse de estudiosos e pesquisadores não apenas de Konoha. Shino já não podia ignorar os contatos insistentes que o procuravam via e-mail e telefone. Teria que respondê-los em algum momento.

O próprio Sasuke pediu uma reunião com o casal. Ele montou um esquete para o último artigo, o texto que fecharia o primeiro compilado e para o qual seria fundamental uma nova entrevista com o casal. A esse compromisso Shino e Kiba não podiam fugir, afinal. E não era como se quisessem.

Precisavam apenas de um tempo para organizar a própria vida, reconheciam que tal tempo foi cedido pela editora sem que o pedissem. Agora era hora de honrar a palavra dada. Pois se não fosse o acordo assinado e toda a assistência recebida, a história da família Inuzuka-Aburame poderia ter acabado de um jeito pouco feliz.

Havia também dois ou três cartões de emissoras locais querendo uma reportagem exclusiva sobre o caso. Algo mais voltado para a questão sensacionalista e exagerada de tabloides. A esses Shino fazia questão de evitar o quanto pudesse, ainda que algumas redes sociais tivessem notificado algo aqui e ali. Não com repercussão suficiente para incomodar o casal, felizmente.

E então abril chegou.

Trouxe consigo o esperado florescer da primavera, com árvores de cerejeira desabrochando em todos os cantos de Konoha, colorindo o ar com uma chuva encantadora de suas pétalas cor de rosa. O cenário de conto de fadas atraía as pessoas para o parque, onde faziam piqueniques ao ar livre com a família e os amigos. Oportunidade perfeita para comemorar mais um ciclo que começava.

Ciclo novo para muitos.

Shino completou o último semestre, formando-se com louvor e um ótimo currículo enriquecido através dos anos com as atividades extras que fazia e as horas de estágio a mais. Agora estava envolvido com os derradeiros trâmites da formatura e, em seguida, a busca pelo sonhado emprego que ajudaria a manter sua família.

Kiba, infelizmente, perdeu o ano letivo. Não poderia se formar com os amigos com o qual vinha estudando desde o fundamental, fato que não o entristeceu tanto assim. Mantinha contato com a maioria deles, via redes sociais. Tinha a promessa de sempre receber visitas (a maioria estava louca para conhecer o apartamento do qual ele se gabava tanto).

Shibi despediu-se do casal, infelizmente sem poder continuar a esperar a alta da netinha. Pôde visitá-la uma última vez, mas prometeu que voltaria assim que possível. Ele era um dos membros da equipe que viajava o mundo pesquisando a solução para a extinção das abelhas.

O navio que levava o time de cientistas esperava por ele, mas cada dia parado representava um gasto que comprometia o objetivo da viagem. Foi com o coração partido que precisou reassumir suas responsabilidades. Todavia tanto Kiba quanto Shino compreendiam aquilo.

O namorado de Hana surpreendeu e pediu a mão da jovem em casamento. E ela aceitou. Dariam uma festa de noivado no verão, um passo importante no relacionamento que vinha sem pressa.

E, por fim, no dia nove de abril, o desabrochar da flor mais importante na vida do Alpha e do Ômega que se descobriram Almas Gêmeas. Com três quilos e cem gramas, e cinquenta e dois centímetros, uma bela menina. Perfeita em todos os sentidos.

Quando Sakura assinou à alta, na privacidade do quarto de hospital, uma enfermeira veio trazer a filhotinha, que entregou com cuidado para o Ômega que a gerou. O coração do garoto bateu rápido e forte. Aquele pacotinho parecia tão frágil! E se derrubasse? E se não soubesse cuidar direito? E se...?

Todas as dúvidas desapareceram quando observou o rostinho que escapava por entre a manta cor-de-rosa. Masako tinha bochechas gordinhas! Sua filha era bochechuda! E os olhinhos se abriram e fecharam rápidos, mas o suficiente para que visse o quão escuros eles eram, de íris peculiar como as suas e as de Tsume, quase animalescos.

Sentiu em cada fibra de seu corpo, em cada músculo e terminação nervosa: seria capaz de cuidar da filhotinha. Amá-la e protegê-la de qualquer perigo, até mesmo da própria imperícia. Seus braços nunca fraquejariam. Jamais derrubaria aquela criança.

A promessa foi pontuada por cada lágrima que Kiba derramou, sem se preocupar em parecer chorão ou sensível como uma menina. Podia sentir que a emoção de Shino era igual ou maior do que a sua.

Mas ambos tinham direito. Estiveram muito perto de perder a filha, a preocupação e o medo ainda eram reais demais para libertá-los. Conquanto aquele fosse o último pranto trazido pela experiência ruim. Dali para frente que o destino lhes trouxesse apenas lágrimas de júbilo pelas vitórias que alcançariam.


	44. A cor mais desejada

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 44  
**_**A cor mais desejada**

Festa!

Quando foi que Aburame Shino imaginou aquilo, mesmo em seus sonhos mais otimistas? O apartamento em que vivia, geralmente silencioso e vazio a não ser pela própria presença, naquele instante estava repleto de movimento. De vida! Era a primeira noite após a alta de Masako. E eles receberam as visitas das pessoas que mais ajudaram a passar os meses recentes.

Quando Shino e Kiba chegaram ao apartamento no fim da tarde, encontraram Naruto esperando à entrada do prédio, com sacolas de supermercado para preparar um super lamen, prato que começava a ganhar destaque no restaurante que trabalhava. O Beta passou todas as sacolas para Shino e fez questão de pegar a bebê.

— Parabéns, caras! Essa menina é linda pra caralho!

— Claro que é! — Kiba soou arrogante, estufando o peito. — É a minha filha, né? Botei capricho aí.

E assim subiram para o apartamento. Naruto ainda ficou sentado um tempo no sofá, ninando a criança antes de devolvê-la para Kiba e ir se apossar da cozinha.

Picava os legumes com ajuda de Shino quando as Inuzuka chegaram, vindo de carona com o noivo de Hana. O Beta não podia entrar, ele estava enrolado com um curso de especialização que tomava uma parte de seu tempo, mas ajudaria a melhorar a clínica que abrira com Hana. Ambos eram veterinários. Assim que o curso terminasse, viria jantar com a família da noiva.

— Olá! — Hana sorriu ao deparar-se com o irmão abrindo a porta. Masako descansando em seu braço.

— E essa menina linda aí? — Tsume adiantou-se e tomou a neta para si. — Quero dar uma boa olhada! As marcas do Clã estabilizaram?

— Sim! — Kiba sorriu. — Consegui acertar a técnica. Antes estava ficando meio fraquinho e durando pouco, porque fiquei com medo de usar muito chacra.

— Nossa técnica não machuca, Kiba. — A bronca veio em tom ameno, enquanto Tsume ia sentar-se no sofá junto com Hana. Ambas encantadas em poder, finalmente, pegar a menina a quem já amavam muito.

O garoto cruzou as mãos atrás da nuca. O que podia fazer? Estava se acostumando com a ideia de ser o pai de uma criança. O período que usaria para tal, o decorrer dos nove meses, foi abruptamente interrompido. Isso lhe trazia alguma insegurança. Masako era a chance de fazer tudo certo, da melhor forma. A criança seria a única filha de sangue, já que seu corpo nunca mais teria outra gestação.

Não permitiu que o pensamento o abatesse. Deixou a mãe e a irmã paparicando a filha e foi ver como andavam as coisas na cozinha.

— Valoriza na carne, Naruto! — Exigiu entrando no cômodo.

— Não seja esganado, Kiba! — O Beta riu. — Tenho a quantidade certa de cada ingrediente para manter o sabor perfeito.

— Me chamou de esganado? — Kiba parou ao lado de Shino no balcão de mármore e roubou pedacinhos de cenoura crua para comer. — O sujo falando do mau lavado! Não tem problema, eu pego a parte do Shino, porque ele é vegetariano.

— Opa, alguém vai quebrar a cara! — Naruto riu. — Vou fazer um pouco a parte para ele, para não ter sabor de carne. Vou sugerir pro Teuchi-san, porque tem muita gente aderindo ao vegetarianismo e a gente perde cliente se não tiver opções pra eles.

— Porra, Naruto! — O Ômega pareceu surpreso. — Não sabia que tinha essa veia para negócios.

— Alimentar as pessoas é importante. Quando gostam do meu lamen é a melhor sensação! Mas pra fazer negócios tem toda uma estrutura administrativa, to aprendendo pra caralho. Um dia vou abrir meu próprio restaurante.

Nesse momento o interfone tocou. Shino saiu do local para atender. Era Ino que vinha para jantar e ter a chance de conhecer a sobrinha por afinidade.

— Boa noite! — Exclamou exibindo uma cesta de palha com um belo bolo de chocolate recoberto com morangos. Aquilo estava se tornando marca registrada das visitas da Alpha. — Trouxe a sobremesa.

— Fique a vontade! — Shino cedeu espaço para que a amiga entrasse.

— Eu sempre fico!

Ela entregou a cesta e foi ajoelhar-se em frente ao sofá onde Tsume e Hana estavam, as mãos abrindo e fechando de vontade de pegar a pequena Alpha de bochechas gordinhas e niná-la um pouco. Mas Tsume fez de conta que não percebeu os olhares pidões que recebia das duas fêmeas e continuou com a neta nos braços.

A cena divertiu Shino um pouco. Ele próprio estava desejando embalar a filha. Fez isso, claro, tanto no hospital quanto no caminho até o apartamento. Mas depois teve que permitir que os outros também sentissem a criança nos próprios braços. Aquela trouxinha quentinha e cheirosa, que ressonava alheia ao mundo era a prova definitiva de que tudo estava bem.

Resignado, voltou para a cozinha levando consigo o presente de Ino.

— Caralho! — Foi a recepção de Kiba para a guloseima que logo atraiu seus olhos.

— Só depois da janta! — Naruto decretou.

— Não fode, cara! — Kiba resmungou. — Claro que eu sei disso, né? Esqueceu que a mamãe tá ali na sala? Se eu abrir a embalagem ela dá um teletransporte pra cá e arranca nossa orelha.

Exagero era uma das marcas registradas daquele Ômega, característica que encantava Shino. Quando seu companheiro fazia algo, era com intensidade. Não havia meio termo.

Isso incluía comer as cenouras cruas cortadas para o lamen. Teria que picar mais um pouco...

Ou a intensidade inesperada que surpreendia em momentos não tão adequados. Às vezes, maravilhosamente oportunos, como na noite anterior, lembrança que veio à mente de Shino naquele instante.

_Ambos estavam ansiosos pelo dia seguinte, pela chance de ir buscar a filhotinha e trazê-la para casa. Parte dessa inquietação foi dissipada depois de uma rodada intensa de amor, ato que integrava a rotina do casal conforme os dias passavam. Então, aquele relaxamento natural que vinha em seguida, Kiba descansando saciado sobre o peito de Shino, o rosto captando o calor familiar e as batidas calmas do coração, um contraste ao que captava pelo vínculo, um sentimento pesado que não combinava com o momento que dividiam._

_— Se acalme — Kiba sussurrou sonolento — Vai dar tudo certo. Por que está tão nervoso?_

_Talvez incentivado pela essência tranquila que o envolveu, talvez influenciado por todo o clima de intimidade, Shino se ouviu confessando:_

_— Eu... a Cegueira Restrita... há a possibilidade de Masako desenvolvê-la e..._

_— Ah, isso. Sim, a gente sabe que isso costuma aparecer a partir dos dois anos, não tem como prever ou impedir. É raro e genético — Kiba foi enumerando as informações entre bocejos — Não é certeza que nossa filhote tenha. Mas se tiver eu vou amar do mesmo jeito. E fazer que nem Shibi-san fez: criar pra virar um partidão._

_— Kiba..._

_— Todo mundo tem defeito. Se Masako pegar o meu gosto pela traquinagem se prepara pra ficar careca cedo. Fazer o quê? Por isso que as pessoas são lindas, não é? Pelas diferenças. — aproveitou o discurso para se aconchegar contra o corpo do companheiro, que não perdeu tempo em envolvê-lo num abraço — E todo mundo tem qualidades também._

_— Tem razão._

_— Não fique tão preocupado. Não importa se Masako tiver restrições na visão, se elas crescer inteligente que nem você e bonita que nem eu... — bocejou — Ah, a pirralha vai longe..._

_— Obrigado — o Alpha agradeceu pelas palavras. Deveria ser algo óbvio, mas às vezes os fantasmas que o assombravam impediam de perceber as verdades mais importantes. Ele viveu solitário e sofrendo preconceito, não queria isso para a filha. Suas preocupações ignoravam o detalhe mais fundamental: ele cresceu sem Kiba, aquele Ômega que era luz em sua vida. E essa luz estaria presente na vida de Masako dia após dia. Não precisava temer pela solidão nunca mais, nem por si, nem por sua pequenina._

— Vou tentar aprender a fazer sobremesas também. — Naruto soou distraído, as palavras animadas despertaram Shino para a realidade.

— Eu provo todas! Se passarem no teste você lança. — Kiba se ofereceu, indo espiar a água que começava a levantar fervura, depois de dar um breve olhar na direção do companheiro. Tinha recebido orientações do amigo para colocar os condimentos já separados em quantidades apropriadas.

Shino observou a cena, os dois jovens cozinhando ali, algo que há cerca de um ano atrás sequer cogitaria. Como tudo mudava num piscar de olhos...

Ouviram risadas femininas vindas da sala. Em segundos Tsume entrava na cozinha com Masako nos braços e ia entregá-la para o Alpha. Hana e Ino pararam na porta, com expressões similares de diversão.

— Sua filhinha recebeu um chamado perfumado da natureza. — A mulher riu de pura felicidade. — Já troquei muita fralda na vida. E ainda vou fazer isso várias vezes. Mas imagino que é a primeira vez de vocês... Então... Divirtam-se! A gente assume aqui.

Shino lançou um olhar para Kiba, meio sem saber o que fazer. O garoto aproximou-se e deu um tapinha camarada nas costas do companheiro.

— Vamos lá, tigre. Eu li alguma coisa na internet. E o pessoal do hospital me deu orientações!

— Não deve ser assim tão difícil. — Shino concordou.

O casal saiu da sala ouvindo risadinhas. Trocar e limpar cocô de bebê era só uma das tarefas que fariam parte do cotidiano deles dali para frente.

— Coloca ela na cama. — Kiba orientou. — Vou pegar o lenço umedecido, pomada pra assadura, essas coisas.

Shino obedeceu, indo para o quarto do casal. Acendeu a luz para facilitar a própria visão e a colocou na cama, sentando-se em seguida. A filhotinha estava adormecida ainda! Aquilo seria um bom sinal? Ou a indicação de que uma noite em claro os aguardava em breve?

Tinha dificuldades em ver detalhes, embora alguns pontos fossem perceptíveis. Podia ver as marcas do Clã Inuzuka adornando as faces de Masako. Aquelas faces... Gordinhas! Sua menina era uma bochechuda! Traço físico que Kiba também tinha na tenra infância, conforme viu em uma foto antiga. Fofura que foi desaparecendo conforme o Ômega crescia e que, não era difícil deduzir, aconteceria com Masako também.

O cabelo era ralinho, conquanto de fios espessos e escuros! Herança vinda do sangue Aburame, provavelmente. E os olhos de íris exótica... A pequenina era uma construção genética linda. Um quebra-cabeça cujas peças vinham de ambos os pais e se uniam, se moldavam, se fundiam para criar a imagem mais perfeita que poderia sonhar.

Aburame Masako.

Prova viva de que o mundo é imprevisível. E que a vida pode trazer presentes maravilhosos.

Shino cresceu como um esquisitão, solitário e isolado de todos. Julgado e condenado pela aparência sombria, privado de qualquer chance de mostrar-se como a boa pessoa que era. Passou anos sem alguém a quem chamar de amigo, obrigando-se a aceitar a solidão como a companheira mais fiel. Até que um Ômega chegou atropelando todos os seus planos, do jeito mais inusitado e tenso possível.

Kiba veio na hora errada e do jeito errado. Todavia transformou ambos em algo certo, com sua personalidade exótica e a forte decisão de se provar um "partidão". O Ômega viu cores. E viu além. Ele compreendeu que o destino nunca lhe traria alguém menos do que adequado para ser sua Alma Gêmea. Kiba acreditou e apostou em ambos.

E Shino pagou para ver. Arriscou-se. Aceitou.

Para o Ômega, todo o colorido exuberante que o vínculo lhe trouxe ao descortinar as cores que recobriam a realidade. Para o Alpha, cujos olhos deficientes o colocavam aquém dessa possibilidade, não a chance de ver cores. E sim de senti-las, experimentá-las, vivenciá-las através dos outros sentidos.

Havia cores nos sons que ouvia. Nos aromas que sentia. Nos toques que recebia. Havia cores até mesmo no silêncio, porque não se tratava mais de um fardo a se carregar. Pois tal silêncio já não era sinônimo de solidão.

— Oe! — a voz de Kiba resgatou Shino de suas reflexões. Ele ergueu os olhos e fitou o companheiro parado à porta, segurando tudo o que precisavam para trocar as fraldas da filhotinha. Parecia um ninja prestes a enfrentar a primeira missão perigosa. — Pronto para limpar nossa pequena fábrica de cocô?!

O Alpha ofereceu a única resposta que poderia dar. Afinal, Aburame Shino sempre estaria pronto. Ele sorriu de leve. E o mundo, naquele instante, não poderia ser melhor.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Depois de uma longa jornada, chegamos ao fim. Com momentos de drama, momentos pesados, de superação e de felicidade!

Como eu amo epílogos, semana que vem tem mais um pedacinho dessa história, com um salto no tempo. Aí sim, fim!

Muito obrigada


	45. A cor do nosso viver

**Pigmentos de Amor**

**Kaline Bogard**

_**Capítulo 45  
**_**A cor do nosso viver**

Por um milagre daqueles que ocorre uma vez a cada mil anos, graças ao alinhamento de todos os planetas ou algo assim, Kiba não estava atrasado. Ele estava pronto e perfeitamente arrumado, aliás, ele terminou os preparativos antes do compromisso. Às seis horas já estava de banho tomado, roupa trocada, perfumado e andando de um lado para o outro do quarto, largando uma trilha de ansiedade a cada passo dado.

Não era o padrão naqueles cinco anos.

Conforme descobriu, cuidar de criança era um desafio. Sempre faltava ou esquecia-se de algo, vivia tendo que se atentar a cada detalhe... E os atrasos tornaram-se uma espécie de marca registrada em outras áreas de sua vida. Fosse no congresso mais importante, em um seminário local, ou entrevista para alguma emissora. Às vezes chegava atrasado por motivo de força maior.

Kiba completara vinte e dois anos e desistira de vez da faculdade. Ele acabou criando uma carreira em que a formação superior não era quesito obrigatório. A história da gestação inédita ganhou força no meio científico e despertou interesse não apenas dos pesquisadores em Konoha.

Volta e meia recebia convites para participar de palestras e apresentar-se em Simpósios e outras reuniões profissionais e ganhava altas comissões para isso. Especializou-se na oratória, era convidado por audiências não apenas do ramo da Medicina, mas de outras ciências, como Psicologia, Pedagogia, Psiquiatria, Nutrição, Relações Públicas entre Alphas e Ômegas...

Algumas vezes esbarrava com Haruno-sensei. E o clima entre eles era mais ameno do que quando ela pediu a anotação nos antecedentes de Shino. Por essa época, Kiba que acreditava poder continuar como paciente da médica percebeu o quão impossível aquilo se mostrou.

Era grato a Sakura. Sempre seria. Mas foi doloroso demais acompanhar Shino durante a sabatina que as autoridades fizeram na vida dele, tendo que provar que a relação de ambos era saudável e que o uso da voz de comando foi algo atípico e fora do padrão. O Conselho acatou a desistência de Sakura em prestar queixa, não dando sequência nas investigações penais, assim como aceitou apenas o registro em caráter civil.

Isso foi oficialmente a morte do sonho de Shino. Nenhuma escola contrataria um professor cujos antecedentes levavam uma acusação pesada assim. E Shino precisou escolher outro caminho a seguir. Decisão que não foi nada difícil. Ele recebeu dezenas de convites para trabalhar nas universidades fazendo pesquisas.

Descobriu que ser pesquisador, assim como seu pai, era interessante. E ingressou na equipe de cientistas da Universidade de Konoha. Atualmente estudavam as relações entre Almas Gêmeas, tentando compreender mais sobre o misterioso vínculo entre esses casais. Algo mais profundo do que os laços corriqueiros.

Na verdade, conseguiram dividir claramente os três vínculos entre casais: pessoas que se uniam apenas por afinidade, pessoas que se reconheciam como companheiros destinados e, por fim, entre casais considerados Almas Gêmeas. Trabalhavam com doze casais: cinco do primeiro caso, quatro do segundo caso e três do terceiro.

Os casais não eram apenas entre Alpha e Ômega. Mesmo Betas podiam ter alguém considerado perfeito: Almas Gêmeas e era uma configuração que despertava algum interesse, por ser mais raro de acontecer; todavia era a ligação entre um Alpha e um Ômega que realmente chamava a atenção, pois interferia nas pessoas ao redor.

O grupo de cientistas tentava entender os tipos de vínculos e descobrir como usar para melhorar a vida social dos shifters. Agora que sabiam o que aconteceu com Shino, Kiba e Masako e não se atreviam a chamar de "milagre". Quando a ciência desvendasse tal ligação entre dois shifters, o avanço científico seria inimaginável! Como médicos, psicólogos e outros profissionais treinados poderiam tirar proveito disso! Um dos projetos da equipe envolvia estudar as reações cerebrais através de estímulos, comparando as diferenças entre casais que enxergavam em cores e os que viam apenas em cinza, numa tentativa ousada de desenvolver óculos que conseguissem atingir essas mesmas áreas e, quem sabe, ajudar a todos os shifters a descobrir as cores. Algo que estava sendo rascunhado, estudado, avaliado ainda...

Foi então que Kiba ouviu a campainha tocando e Akamaru latindo. Atualmente ele, o marido, a filha e o mascote moravam em uma casa, um sobrado num bairro mais calmo e elegante de Konoha, próximo ao centro. Ele deu uma última olhadinha no espelho e saiu do quarto. Chegou à sala bem a tempo de ver Shino atendendo a porta e Masako sentadinha no sofá, esperando.

A menina era um doce. Não herdara fisicamente de Kiba nada além dos olhos selvagens e das marcas vermelhas do Clã. De resto era todinha Aburame: a tez pálida e marmórea, os cabelos negros de fios espessos sempre presos em uma trança, a constituição esguia, o gênio calmo e ponderado. A presença Alpha cada vez mais forte, ainda que equilibrada. Era impressionante! Ah, de Kiba herdara também a visão saudável, afastando um dos grandes temores de Shino.

Masako usava um vestido vermelho de veludo meio rodado e quentinho graças ao forro duplo, com uma fita branca na cintura que terminava em um grande laço nas costas. Luvas brancas e meias da mesma cor, que apareciam tão logo o vestido rodado acabava antes dos joelhos. Os sapatinhos eram pretos, assim como o gorro com um grande pompom na ponta.

— Está linda, praguinha! — Ele elogiou sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

— O senhor já dizeu isso. — Masako falou. Tinha apenas cinco anos, às vezes ainda trocava algumas palavras. E nisso remetia ao pai Ômega!

— Já "disse". — Kiba corrigiu.

— Sim. Já. — A menina respondeu a algo que nem era uma pergunta, fazendo Kiba rir.

— Boa noite! — A voz de Naruto atraiu a atenção de pai e filha. — Como vão?

— Bem! Morrendo de ansiedade, mas bem! — Kiba respondeu.

— Naruto jisan! — Masako ficou de pé e estendeu os braços para o rapaz.

Naruto pegou a menina e lançou um olhar torto para Kiba, que mal continha as risadas. Era uma luta secreta entre ambos: tentava ensinar Masako a chamá-lo de "nii-san", porque tinha apenas vinte e dois anos! E Kiba ensinava a menina a chamá-lo de "oji-san", como se fosse um velho!

Em sequência Aburame Shino e Uchiha Sasuke entraram na sala. Uma virada do destino que não poderiam prever: um dia, ao fazer uma reunião no restaurante em que Naruto trabalhava, aconteceu aquela surpresa. Sasuke e Naruto se reconheceram como companheiros. Logo um homem bem-sucedido como Sasuke. E um desregrado como Naruto.

A bem da verdade o casal ainda se adaptava à diferença de personalidades, empecilho muito maior do que a diferença de idade. Talvez tal adaptação fosse uma eterna constante, embora os benefícios fossem maiores do que o contrário. Era óbvio que, mesmo com brigas e desavenças, um fazia bem ao outro. E se Naruto estava feliz, então Kiba também ficava.

— Olá — Sasuke cumprimentou naquele tom sério de sempre.

— Olá — Kiba devolveu o cumprimento, aproximando-se do melhor amigo. Sorriu para a filha e apertou as bochechas gordinhas. — Comporte-se.

— Sim, senhor.

— Ela é uma princesa. Sempre se comporta. — O elogio partiu de Uchiha Sasuke. E não surpreendeu, pois àquela altura todos se acostumaram com o coração que havia por baixo da aparência fria e pouco acolhedora.

— Seja obediente. — Shino também aconselhou ganhando um erguer de sobrancelhas por parte de Sasuke.

— Boa noite, caras! E feliz natal! — O tom de Naruto era divertido e expectante. Então abraçou a menina com carinho. — Parabéns! Vamos aproveitar o seu aniversário.

— Boa noite! — Kiba sorriu comovido. — Divirtam-se!

Nem perguntou se estava tudo certo, já sabia que o casal de Betas tinha um "Kit Masako", com tudo o que a garotinha de cinco anos pudesse precisar. Assim como ambos adoravam quando podiam ficar com a sobrinha por afinidade.

Naquele feriado tinham um motivo ainda mais forte para cuidar dela. Naruto e Sasuke estavam no meio dos tramites legais para adotar um casal de irmãos. Passariam a noite de natal no orfanato, aprofundando os laços e dando a chance de Masako se aproximar dos futuros priminhos.

A empolgação de Naruto era infinita, ele cresceu em um Orfanato e foi "adotado" por Tsume. Aprendeu na própria pele a diferença que uma família fazia, como sentir-se amado e fazendo parte de algo mudou seu futuro. Desejava oferecer o mesmo a outras crianças, mostrar-lhes tudo o que o amor podia transformar. E que laços fortes não nascem apenas de ligações sanguíneas.

O casal de vez em quando disputava passar um final de semana cuidando de Masako com Tsume e Hana. A vovó era muito coruja! Nem parecia aquela mulher linha dura que criou os filhos com punhos de ferro! A pequena Alpha fazia Tsume se derreter com os olhares e sorrisos banguelas. Era tão engraçado!

Já Hana não demonstrava muito interesse em ter seus próprios filhos. Mantinha foco na clínica, principalmente em resgatar cães abandonados e cuidar deles, encontrando novos donos. Fundou, inclusive, uma ONG em parceria com o marido que dividia o sonho e a falta de vontade em ter filhotes. Graças a isso o casal dedicava todo o afeto que podia a Masako, amando-a como a criança que teriam na vida.

Outra que disputava os finais de semana com Masako era Yamanaka Ino. Ela e o Alpha ruivo com quem namorava no momento. Algo não muito sério, pois como Ino dizia brincando (com um fundo de dor): algumas pessoas nasceram sem sorte no amor. Ela perdeu o companheiro destinado na adolescência.

Chegou a reconhecer uma segunda pessoa, a psicóloga que cuidou de Kiba enquanto ele esteve internado. E que já era comprometida com um Alpha, conforme Ino descobriu tristemente ao tentar convidá-la para uma bebida, o reconhecimento foi unilateral. Ino entendeu como uma mensagem do destino e aceitou que jamais teria algo encantador tal qual Shino e Kiba ou Naruto e Sasuke. Decidiu que seria feliz assim mesmo, dançando a melodia que a vida lhe tocava.

O único que usufruía de benefícios era Aburame Shibi, que viajava o mundo e vinha para Konoha duas ou três vezes por ano. Nessas ocasiões, fosse o dia que fosse, podia cuidar e brincar com a neta o tempo todo.

Naquele natal, comemoraram o aniversário durante o dia, foram almoçar na casa de Tsume e em seguida passear num parquinho infantil. Para que a filhotinha se divertisse bastante! À noite tinham outros planos: Masako iria para o Orfanato com o tio Naruto e o tio Sasuke.

E os pais dela...

— Você está lindo! — Shino aproximou-se de Kiba, tão logo fechou a porta com a saída do trio. Primeiro ajeitou o cachecol xadrez que combinava com a jaqueta de couro preto. Queria proteger o companheiro do frio e proteger a Marca também. A essa altura Kiba já tinha sido marcado e o sinal sempre causava algum tipo de ciúmes em Shino, que não gostava muito de ter outros Alphas olhando-o.

Às vezes Kiba desfilava por aí de regata (mesmo quando nem estava tão calor assim) só para provocar. Shino não reclamava nem tentava impedir, mas o que fluía pelo vínculo enchia Kiba de autossatisfação. Alguém com ciúmes dele! Claro, um partidão desses, bicho... Essa pequena maldade era um bônus que cobrava por ter ficado uns dias sem tomar banho depois de receber a Marca (Alphas eram tão territorialistas!). Embora nenhum preço fosse alto demais para o presente que Kiba recebeu ao ser marcado: com esse laço profundo e eterno, ele passou a enxergar as cores mesmo quando Shino não estava por perto. A benção de Almas Gêmeas que se encontram e aceitam o compromisso de amor.

Depois, ajeitou o gorro de lã sobre os cabelos castanhos bagunçados, ofereceu um gesto que terminou com a mão de dedos grandes acariciando o rosto amorenado e o prendendo pela nuca, para trazer junto a si, requisitando um beijo que nada tinha de inocente. Um beijo profundo, cujo contato das línguas arrepiou a ambos e esquentou mais do que as grossas roupas que vestiam.

— Você também está, marido! — Kiba foi sincero, as mãos passando por sobre o casaco escuro que seu parceiro usava, uma das marcas registradas junto com os óculos de sol. — Podemos continuar isso depois. Comprei morangos e chantilly... — Insinuou num tom de voz rouco, sentindo o corpo ser puxado contra o outro com mais ímpeto. A ereção do Alpha tornou-se perceptível e Kiba quase se ofereceu para dar um jeito nela.

— Tem razão. Estamos atrasados! — Shino desistiu por hora. Precisavam chegar logo ao cinema!

Afinal, dia vinte e cinco de dezembro era a estreia de "Pigmentos de Amor", um filme baseado no livro homônimo lançado pela editora Uchiha, adaptação que ajudou não apenas a bancar a casa em que moravam, mas que garantiria a faculdade de Masako e algum luxo ao casal por muito tempo.

Pigmentos de Amor, um dos filmes mais esperados do ano (Kiba se gabou do ator que faria o Ômega protagonista, um cara muito bonitão) e contava a história de um casal de Almas Gêmeas, a gestação precoce e atípica, que desafiou o conhecimento científico da época, um drama comovente que já se especulava ser indicado para vários prêmios na Academia de Cinema. E que trouxe fama inesperada: algumas pessoas o paravam na rua para pedir autografo e tirar fotos! Imaginem!

Kiba sorriu de empolgação, apesar de tudo. Sabia como aquela história terminava! Sim, ele leu o livro e leu o roteiro do filme.

Conquanto soubesse o final porque aquele filme trazia a sua história. A sua luta ao lado de Shino, o Alpha que naquele instante segurava na sua mão e o puxava na direção da porta. Alpha que também seria interpretado por um ator bonitão, diga-se de passagem. Uma narrativa de sonhos desfeitos e refeitos, mudanças de planos e adaptação.

"Pigmentos de Amor" trazia drama, dor, suspense e até uma pegada sobrenatural. E o elemento mais importante de todos, uma lição para toda audiência. Era uma história de superação e amor. De esperança e laços fortes, tanto de sangue quanto de afinidade.

Um conto cujo final era feliz.

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Notas finais do capítulo

Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Obrigada a Sam, que betou a história e me ajudou com os erros

Obrigada a todos que chegaram até aqui, quem favoritou, adicionou nos acompanhamentos, quem recomendou e, principalmente, quem deixou um comentário muito obrigada!

Raison já está nas mãos da Beta para revisão, então em breve estarei postando nessa plataforma. Me acompanhem para não perder as novidades, provavelmente irei postar toda sexta-feira de novo!

A premissa da história: e se Naruto e Kiba conseguissem invadir o banho para Alphas? E se...? Pois é... preparem-se para as emoções!

Vejo vocês em uma próxima ShinoKiba


End file.
